For Better or Worse
by geektastic08
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson comes up with a plan to ease tensions in the land: marriage. Klaus chooses the human girl Camille O'Connell as his unwilling bride. Cami, taken from her home and thrust into the world of vampires, must fight to survive at court while also fighting her growing feelings for Klaus, a man she was sure she hated (set in medieval times).
1. Chapter 1

Camille O'Connell held her candle low. She was careful in how she handled it, lest she accidentally set her book on fire. Cami's green eyes were strained in the darkness, even though she sat by the window. The moon was only a sliver tonight and it was not giving her enough moonlight to read by. Cami knew she should stop trying to finish the book and go back to bed but she couldn't. She had to know how this story ended. Cami yawned and toughed it out. More than once she froze, afraid she heard a noise. The last thing she needed was a servant finding her hiding out in the library reading. Cami's mother would throw a fit.

Staying up late equaled bags under your surely red eyes. Sneaking around equaled a scandal. A lady hell bent on reading her father's literature was an absurdity. But Cami couldn't help it. She was already forced to sneak her hiding during the day. Maxwell O'Connell's library was a nice size, so what was a missing book here or there? Cami was always sure to return the books before he noticed they were missing. Some books, like the one Cami read now, were too dangerous to risk being caught with. The only times she read it were times like now, in the late night hours alone. The romantic language and vivid imagery the writer employed in the book caused Cami's face to flush on more than one occasion. The risk was worth it, especially with all the stress surrounding the area. Cami needed to relax, so she creeped.

Finally she finished. Cami snapped the book shut and blew out the candle. She tip toed back to her room, which was a ways away from the library. By the time Cami was snuggled back in bed the clock tower in town struck one. Cami sighed, that meant she had a few hours of sleep.

At breakfast Cami tried her best to hide her yawns. Sadly, they did not go unnoticed by her twin brother, Sean. He sat across from her at the table and smirked knowingly. "Did you not get enough rest last night Cami?"

Cami kicked him under the table but kept her face calm so she would not alert her father. "As a matter of fact I did not. Sleep did not come easy to me."

"Really, you'd think after helping our cousins the past few weeks all the tiredness would surrender you to sleep more easily."

"On the contrary, the emotional drain keeps me up at night. I toss and turn in worry over their plight." Cami answered honestly.

"Let your sister be,Sean." Maxwell chided as he buttered his toast. "You know women are of a weaker constitution. It's perfectly reasonable for Camille to feel weakened by all the work."

Sean shot Cami a warning glare to stop her from mouthing off. Cami bit her tongue.

"Are you ready for your training?" Maxwell continued, oblivious to Cami's anger.

"I am, I officially start seminary at the beginning of next week." Sean smiled.

Cami was happy for him. Sean found his calling, the church. He would be in training with other human students from all over although he had a special edge. Their uncle, Father Kieran was leading the seminary, he promised no special treatment to Sean but Cami knew Sean already stood out.

"Are you sure you wish to join?" Maxwell asked for the thousandth time. He didn't want his only son going into spiritual ministry. Maxwell wanted Sean to inherit his lands and riches when he died. He wanted to keep it all in the family. Since Cami was a woman, his estates would pass to her husband. "Other men go into seminary because they are last born sons, with little inheritance to look forward to. You have all of this." Maxwell gestured around the room.

"I've made my decision, father." Sean said to his plate.

Cami smiled, he may not be as troublesome as she was but Sean was just as stubborn as her. Nothing could change his mind once he set it to a goal. When Sean's green eyes met hers she winked in support.

Maxwell snorted. "You speak of spiritual ministry yet you will be aiding my brother in his dealings with those...creatures."

Cami jumped in, "Uncle Kieran does important work. He facilitates relationships between us and the supernatural. It is critical." Maxwell ignored Cami and continued eating. "At least he does something about the problems instead of sitting around acting like they do not effect him."

Maxwell slammed his fist down on the table. "Enough!"

"I will not let you sit here and slander a good man." Cami fumed.

"Cami-" Sean tried.

"I will not sit here and allow this blatant disrespect." Maxwell retorted he pointed his fork at Cami. "You overstep, Camille."

"I speak the truth!"

"What is with this shouting?" Irene O'Connell floated into the room. "One does not wish to wake up to such a racket. Apologies for my tardiness." she kissed her husband on the cheek, patted Sean on the back, and, as usual, reprimanded her daughter. "What have I told you about raising your voice? Posture, Camille. Honestly, have I taught you nothing?" Cami obeyed, ducking her head.

Irene sat down and allowed herself to be served. "Maxwell, Camille and I will be going spending the day at Jacqueline's again."

Cami's father went back to ignoring her. "Are they ready?"

Irene pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Almost." she sighed, but not too loudly. "Months of preparation and the day will finally upon us tomorrow."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Cami muttered. Sean chuckled.

Irene's voice was sharp. "Hurry and finish eating Camille." she sipped her water. "Was that Harrison Lancaster I saw here yesterday?"

Maxwell nodded. "Aye, he came by to show me the newest fashion in swords."

"Whatever for?"

"He knows I collect some." Maxwell shrugged. "I have given his father good business over the years. But John hasn't been over in years, I don't know why he'd send his son."

"Maybe Harrison came of his own volition." Sean gave Cami a sly smile. Cami couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks. She didn't want to give herself away so she focused on her plate.

"Elbows off the table." Irene chided. She didn't have to say Cami's name, everyone knew that's who she spoke to. "Why should he come here? He wants more patronage?" she scrunched her nose. "Blacksmiths."

"A noble profession." Maxwell said.

"Noble? Their family are nothing but craftsmen." Irene scoffed.

"Craftsmen that make the finest swords." Cami found herself saying, "There's a reason high ranking nobles go to them for their swords. They have a good reputation and trade."

Irene dabbed her mouth with a napkin for crumbs. "You know not to speak unless spoken to." Irene said icily. "Be ready to leave in the hour."

* * *

Aunt Jacqueline was Maxwell's younger sister. Like him, she inherited a nice sum of money from their late father. It was enough to attract the eye of her husband, Lord Hubert. Together they had four children, two boys and two girls, Caulette and Sapphira. Sapphira was a year older than Cami and Caulette two years younger. The trio got along and considered each other friends. Which is part of the reason Cami didn't mind helping them prepare for their possible impending wedding day.

"Possible" being the operative word. Months ago, High Lord Elijah Mikaelson, original vampire and head of the Mikaelson family, issued a decree. He wanted to strengthen the "peaceful" relationship between vampires and the other species. _Peaceful_ , Cami scoffed. That "relationship" was so strained and tenuous at any moment it could tear. Which is why Elijah came up with an unprecedented strategy: marriage. Marriage as a symbol of a treaty.

If those inter species couples could get along, they would be an example to the rest of the land. Cami thought it was ludicrous but Elijah led by example. Last year he married a noble blooded werewolf princess from the Crescent pack, Hayley. Gossips reported that the two never ceased fighting but they hadn't killed each other, which was as good as anyone could hope for. Next Elijah lined up marriages for his younger brothers, Niklaus and Kol.

This is where the problem lay. Elijah, while ruthless, cunning, and not to be trusted, was less of a threat than his younger brothers. Klaus and Kol were notorious for their cruelty, for the joy they took in destroying anyone they wished. At least Elijah would set you at ease and talk to you first. Klaus and Kol killed your family, tortured you for weeks, then killed you. It was a game to them. No one in their right mind would want to be a hundred miles close to them, much less marry them. No matter the financial reward and elevation in status Elijah promised the families of the wives.

But Elijah's mind was set and he cast a lot. Kol would marry a witch, and Klaus a human. Since they were going in order of birth, Klaus' wedding was next. Just as they did with the werewolves, the Mikaelsons wanted the best of the human line. They narrowed their choice down to the O'Connell family line. The O'Connells were one of the oldest families throughout the land. Down through generations they helped facilitate balance between species, looking to protect the humans. Which was Cami's Uncle Kieran's job, along with his spiritual duties. Elijah considered it a gift to merge the two families, a privilege in fact.

When the O'Connells heard the news they were crushed. Everyone knew marriage to Klaus Mikaelson was a death sentence. Rumors throughout town spread. Klaus would kill his bride on their wedding night, he would probably drain her blood the minute they were left alone. These lovely thoughts were accompanied by the already rampant stories of Klaus' escapades. A man looked at him wrong so Klaus slaughtered his whole village. He killed his children right in front of him. Some werewolves plotted against him so Klaus had one of his witches curse the entire pack. They were locked in there werewolf forms and began killing each other. A woman rejected Klaus' affections so he compelled her to kill the man she loved, all the while aware of what she was doing. When she was done Klaus fed off her and left her mangled body on her parent's doorstep. No, no woman wanted to marry Klaus.

There was an uneasy feeling in the house. Klaus was as unpredictable as he was volatile. No one knew who he'd choose as his bride. He would arrive mid-morning tomorrow at Cami's own home. There the O'Connell family would present their most beautiful young ladies as candidates. Klaus would pick one and they would be wed by nightfall. These candidates were considered la creme de la creme, most suitable to be the wife of a Mikaelson.

Cami was glad she was not among them. She was considered too plain, too odd, and far too rebellious to even be considered. Those that were, however, faced their impending nuptials. Of course the family of the wife would receive riches and prestige, but at the cost of one of their own. Irene seemed upset, not about the sadness that pervaded through the family like a cancer, but that she could possibly inherit the glory Elijah promised.

When Irene first saw the decree with her own to eyes she laughed to her daughter. "We have no need to prepare you Camille. What would the Mikaelsons see in you?"

Cami wanted to marry Klaus as much as she wanted to throw herself into an inferno but the comment still stung. Did Irene truly think Cami was worthless? However the certainty of living outweighed the hurt. Now, it was Cami's duty to help prepare her cousins for the big day.

"Dustin was going to propose to me." Sapphira whispered as Cami fastened the stays on her undergarments.

"He still might." Cami answered. "Klaus may not pick you and you'll be free to marry Dustin."

Sapphira let out a bitter laugh. "Right, he'll pick another unfortunate relative of ours. Either way we lose a cousin, a niece, somebody. It's dreadful."

"What I wouldn't give to be you Cami." Caulette said as she tried on various shoes. "You have nothing to worry about."

Cami didn't comment, there was nothing she could say. Her future wasn't on the line tomorrow.

"This room is a mess! Did a hurricane blow through?" Aunt Jacqueline asked as she entered with Irene. "Sapphira, fetch a servant at once to clean this place up."

"My dear Jac you are lucky to be blessed with two beautiful daughters." Irene said. She fluffed out Caulette's towhead curls. "Between Caulette's hair and Sapphiras gorgeous eyes I imagine you're swimming in marriage proposals."

"We have had a few." Jacqueline bragged. "But they couldn't pay the dowries. I tell my girls to never settle."

"At least yours listen to you, I don't know where I went wrong with Camille." Irene spoke as if Cami weren't in the room.

Caulette shifted uncomfortably. "Camille will make a wonderful wife, she's loyal and caring and beau-"

"If anyone wants to marry her." Irene said, "Baby steps I suppose. Maybe if Camille would get her nose out of books and stop visiting vulgar places-"

Cami put her hands on her hips, "Uncle Rousseau is your brother and that tavern is his business."

"Must you raise your voice Camille?" Irene placed her fingers on her temples as if she had a headache. "Do you seen what I deal with Jacqueline?" her sister in law gave her a pitying glance.

"Any man who married Cami would consider it a boon." Sapphira proclaimed from the doorway.

"She isn't unattractive." Jacqueline agreed. "Perhaps the Lord Niklaus would find her pleasing. It's not too late to get her ready."

"Haven't you been informed Aunt Jacqueline? I'm an inept oaf and a failure as a daughter. Who could ever want me?" Cami's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Especially when they see how lovable my mother is."

Irene gave her daughter a pitying look. "Oh Camille, thank you for proving my point." she spoke as if talking to a child. "We must present the most beautiful to High Lord Niklaus, not the most impertinent."

The condescension in Irene's gaze was enough to drive Cami from the room.

"Get back here this instant!" Irene huffed up her skirts to follow Cami but she couldn't keep up. "Camille, Camille!"

But nothing stopped Cami as she strutted outside of the mansion.

* * *

Cami escaped to one of her safe havens she knew her mother wouldn't step foot in: Rousseau's.

"Little girl, you're going to get me in trouble with my sister." her uncle teased when he saw her storm in.

"Someone has to join me in my torment." Cami headed straight for the back of the establishment. She frequented the bar enough that she had a spare change of clothes so she wouldn't catch attention with her expensive dresses. The one she had on now was some notches down, plain, not too attention grabbing. Cami felt comfortable.

Cami took her usual place at the end of the counter. She watched as her uncle cleaned the counter top. 'Was she always like this?"

Rousseau made a face. "Irene was always...determined and a tad overbearing."

Cami snorted. "That's a nice way to put it."

"But she does it because she cares." he finished.

"I am so sick of people excusing her." Cami grabbed a bottle and poured in her cup, only for her uncle to take it from her.

His brown eyes bored into hers. "I know you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol but that won't make the problems go away."

"It will temporarily. Please Uncle Rou I just want a buzz."

Rousseau considered. "One glass, that's all." he poured Cami's drink.

She beamed at him. "Thank you!"

"You owe me."

Cami just downed it when Sean slid into the stool next to hers. "What are you doing here? An aspiring priest visiting a tavern? What would your mentors think?"

Sean was to the point. "What are you doing here Cami?"

"Relaxing." Cami poked her tongue in the glass in an unladylike manner, trying to get to the last drop.

"Sapphira told me what happened." Sean said.

Cami sighed. "Do you think Uncle Rou will notice if I pour myself another glass?" She reached but Sean grabbed her hand.

"Cami, mom does have a point." Sean said, "you are impertinent. You storming out of Aunt Jacqueline's house proved her point."

"I am not!" Cami said defensively.

Sean raised an eyebrow "Oh? Is that why you're here in Uncle Rousseaus tavern? You know mom hates this place."

"Well I love it. The fact that this place pisses her off is just a bonus."

"I don't know why you should be envious of mom's compliments to our cousins. Its not like being wife to any of those monsters is a prize."

Cami nodded her head. "True."

"It's dangerous, especially for a human. You likely know what will happen to his wife," Sean's voice trailed off and Cami's thoughts turned morose. Klaus' wife would end up as a meal, or killed in an attempt to kill the original hybrid, or killed by Klaus himself should she find herself on the wrong end of his infamous rage.

"Its not just about this marriage treaty." Cami admitted.

"Then what is it about, Cami?"

Cami wiped a tear that was about to fall. "I'd like her to just once think that I'm pretty enough. Or good enough." She added in a whisper.

Sean put an arm around his sister. "You are, you're more than that. You don't have to hear it from mom."

"No, but it'd be nice."

"That's what you have me for! And Uncle Kieran," Sean smirked, "and Harrison."

Cami pushed Sean and tried to hide her blush. "Stop it!"

"What?" Sean laughed at her facial expression. "If you're going to sneak around with Harry, be more discrete."

Harrison's visit to their house yesterday evening was just a ruse for him to see Cami. Ever since the Spring festival when he brought her flowers and told her he thought she was pretty they tried to meet. Cami was surprised at her shyness around the auburn haired brown eyed blacksmith. He was kind and sweet, and yes very handsome.

Cami rolled her eyes. "Did you see the way she reacted to his name at breakfast? Sean she thinks everyone is beneath her. I'll never measure up."

Sean's face was serious. "You and me both." They sat together in silence.

"At least you get to follow your dream." Cami finally said. "I'm proud of you. This is your biggest defiance to date."

Sean's face lit up. "I know. I am excited about all the work I'll get to do. Once I finish seminary I receive special privileges. I may be assigned to another town, which means travel. I also receive access to the church's library."

"Sounds like heaven." Cami mused.

"I may float you a book from there so you can stop stealing from our father and staying up at night." He said pointedly. Cami sighed in anticipation of a lecture.

"I'm careful."

"Cami, I hear those heavy feet of yours a mile away. Then you bump into walls-"

"I got confused for a moment, that's all!" Cami nudged him with her shoulder. "You notice because you know to listen for me."

"That's my job. I'm your brother I protect you."

"I'm your sister and I protect you." Cami and Sean looked at each other. Sean was always there for her. He was a good man, if he was interested in marriage Cami knew he would become a great husband and father. But Sean never had interest in starting a family. Maybe because of how theirs was.

He was handsome too, His green eyes were slightly darker than hers. They enhanced Sean's brown hair which he inherited from their mother. It gave Sean a mysterious yet trustworthy look. Cami knew several young ladies who giggled every time he came around.

"Then again I'm the oldest and it's expected." Cami added.

Sean sighed. "You will never let that go! Two minutes Cami, two minutes and that is all!"

"Hmm, I'm still older than you." she teased, smiling.

Sean's eyes turned serious again. "Will you come home now?"

Cami sighed. "Give me an hour. I told Uncle Rousseau I'd cover for one of his girls."

"Of course you did." Sean sighed. He kissed her forehead. "Be home as soon as you can."

Cami knew Sean didn't understand her fascination with Rousseau's but she loved him for not judging her for it. As Cami worked she was reminded of why she liked the tavern. It was busy, it was warm and it was fun. Travelers typically rode in and would tell their stories and there was no one looking over her shoulder nitpicking. Cami was able to relax and connect with people. Finally Cami served her last customers for the night. She took in the trio before her. Two sat while the man in the middle stood between them.

"Sorry, if you're here for the gumbo I'm about to break your heart, we just ran out."

The man in the middle, who was standing, flashed a smile at her while he tossed a small coin purse on the bar. "Your oldest beer for my two companions here, love."

His accent was strong and distinctive. Cami glanced in the coin purse, it had nothing but gold coins. Her eyebrows rose but he man told her to keep the change. Cami shrugged, Uncle Rou would be ecstatic. she took the money and filled the order. When Cami got back only the two sitting remained.

When Cami left the tavern, Harrison was waiting for her outside. He leaned against a light post. The low fire made his auburn hair look red. Cami immediately tucked her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Sean earlier and he told me where you were so I decided to wait for you." The low timbre of his voice resonated throughout Cami's body.

"If I had known you were outside I would have come out earlier." Cami answered.

Harrison cocked his head to the side. "Really? Shame, we could've had more time together."

Cami was immediately disappointed. "We'll make it up." her voice rose at the end, making it sound like a question.

"Of course, but for now," Harrison offered Cami his arm, "walk with me, my lady. I want to make sure you get home safe."

Cami couldn't stop the big grin that spread across her face as they walked together. Soon their arms dropped and they held hands. As they talked Cami tried to discretely check Harrison out. He was so tall and broad, yet Harrison was one of the most gentle people Cami knew. While they walked they discussed their days (Cami left out her fight with her mother). Harrison's became serious when they spoke of the marriage treaty.

"I am sorry for your family Cami." Harrison bit his lip, "Can I tell you something, even though it'll make me sound like a terrible person?"

Cami laughed, "I could never consider you a horrible person, Harrison."

He came to a stop and faced Cami. When Harrison's warm brown eyes met hers, Cami's breath caught. "I know you'll lose a family member tomorrow." Harrison licked his lips, "But I can't help my feelings of relief and joy that you won't be presented. Even though I believe you are beautiful, intelligent, and deserving of that high position. I'm glad because I won't lose you."

Cami ducked her head. She didn't know where to look, or what to say. It was the nicest speech anyone had given Cami and she was dressed in commoners clothes..

"Hey," Harrison raised their joined hands and waved it in her face until she looked up. "You know I want to marry you."

"I know." Cami blushed.

"I hope that smile means 'I want to marry you too Harrison'." He joked nervously.

"It does." Cami squeezed his hand in assurance.

Harrison's grin was wide. "When we're married you won't have to sneak down to Rousseau's. We'll go together." They began walking again. "I'll take you out of here. We can go visit some places my father showed me. I could take you with me to deliver to some of our long distance customers."

Cami's face lit up, "Really?"

"Camille you haven't lived until you've seen the mountains. I can't possibly describe them."

"When we're married I'll show you how to read something other than your checkbooks and receipts." Cami promised. Harrison wasn't illiterate, but his reading skills could use some polishing. Cami had seen him struggle with a few big words once or twice.

Harrison laughed. "Sounds like a deal." he quickly looked around at their surroundings before quickly kissing Cami on the lips. Harrison hadn't shaved in days and the light wisps of his incoming beard and mustache tickled Cami's face. When they separated they smiled at each other shyly. Cami remembered the first time Harrison kissed her, her heart was pounding just like it was now. This was all Cami needed, Harrison was a good man and she didn't give a damn about his station.

"Harry!" A man called across the street.

"One minute." Harrison turned to Cami, "Don't go anywhere."

Cami smiled, "I promise."

When he came back Harrison explained that his father needed to see him. "I want to make sure you get home safely."

"It's fine." Cami said. The sun was beginning to set and if Cami hurried it wouldn't be too late when she got home.

"Klaus Mikaelson is arriving in town tomorrow, everyone's on edge, and you want to walk home alone?" Harrison's eyebrows rose.

"He's not here yet." Cami said. "Honestly Harrison please go, I don't want you to keep your father waiting."

Harrison smirked at Cami. He took her hands in his and swung them back and forth. "Not until I get another kiss." Cami blushed at his audacity but pecked him on the lips. "Mmmm, I can't wait until we're married."

"Neither can I. Be safe."

Harrison's eyes bored into Cami's. "Same to you." He turned around several times as he walked away to look back at Cami. Each time she waved, and Harrison waved back, until he was finally out of sight.

Cami stalled going back to her father's estate. Harrison put her in a good mood as always but she wasn't ready to let the air out of her balloon just yet. She stopped in the town center. Where was an artist painting along with a live band.

She allowed herself to get totally engrossed in the painting. Cami barely noticed when a man walked up next to her. She recognized him as the guy from the trio earlier. Cami smiled, "The gold coins guy."

He smiled back at her, "The serving girl."

There was that strong accent again. Cami turned her attention back to the painting. "Amazing isn't he?"

"Do you paint?

"No but I admire." Cami faced the painting again, "Every artist has a story you know."

The man faced the painting again as well. "What do you suppose his story is?"

Cami took in a deep breath and got lost in the painting. "He's angry, dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone."

Cami finally remembered she was talking to someone and put her attention back on the man, who looked like he was blinking back tears. What had she done?

"Or, maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry," Cami pointed to herself. "Overzealous."

"No." the man blinked and looked her in the eye. "I think you're probably right the first time." He held her eyes and Cami realized he wasn't that much older than she was. She also noticed that he was attractive. Very attractive, in fact.

Cami coughed. "If you're interested there's going to be an art festival in a few weeks. Tons of artwork from across the area is featured. You should come."

The young man's mouth went up, "Why, will you be there?"

Cami felt heat rising to her cheeks. "I, don't know. But you should go regardless since it's a big thing."

Cami shut her mouth to keep from rambling. The stranger's eyes were such an intense blue. Not bright like the sky like Sapphira's were. But a more quiet, stormy blue. He looked at her so intently Cami felt like she was drowning. Finally he released her and Cami returned to herself.

"I won't be around in a few weeks, I'm afraid. I'm here on business."

"You picked a great time to arrive." Cami muttered.

The young man's blond eyebrows rose, "Is that so?"

"Yes. If I were you, I would keep my head low tomorrow."

"I take it danger arrives tomorrow?" He clasped his hands behind his back.

Was that humor in his eyes? Cami ignored it. "Yes."

"How, pray tell, will you be staying safe among this danger?"

"I'll be with my family." Cami answered honestly.

The man's face turned slightly hard at the mention of family but then it relaxed again. "Thanks for the warning. After the danger passes perhaps, we'll bump into each other again before I depart."

Cami laughed nervously. Not even Harrison flirted with her so openly, not until they got to know each other better. Cami doubted she'd see this man again. On the other hand, if that bag of gold coins was any indication he was rich. He was bound to be mentioned in the O'Connell's circle. "If you say so." was her reply.

His eyes dropped to her lips before meeting her eyes again. "I'll come back to visit and find you."

Cami's face was the picture of puzzlement. "You don't know my name."

"Trust me, love. I'm good with faces." He studied her face, "Especially lovely ones like yours."

"Do I get a say?" Cami put her hands on her hips, "What if I don't want to see you again?"

The man laughed then stepped closer. "Do you?" His eyebrows were raised. There it was again, the feeling that she was drowning and that he was seeing into her soul.

The attraction in his eyes matched the one Cami was feeling and she shook herself. Cami already knew the man she wanted to be with. She returned her attention to the painting.

"So do you..." Cami turned back to find the man gone. "...paint?"

* * *

The next day, Maxwell O'Connell's home was in an uproar. All of the O'Connell women were present, getting ready for Klaus Mikaelson's arrival. If they weren't being groomed, like Cami, they were being sent all over the place helping the candidates. Sapphira and Caulette's sister in law, Alexandra, assisted Cami in their current errand which was finding Gracie's emerald bracelet. They went room by room, checking every nook and cranny.

Alexandra checked behind an L shaped sofa. "Why does Gracie want this blasted bracelet? Does she want to be chosen?"

Cami shrugged as she opened the closet. "I think pride is beginning to set in."

"It's become a competition." Alexandra muttered as she removed sofa cushions. "Have they forgotten who Klaus Mikaelson is? Or has the rumors of his handsome appearance taken root in their minds and replaced reason?"

"There may be reason for false security," Cami said as she rummaged around, "I doubt Elijah will allow anything to happen to Klaus' wife. Or else what good is a treaty?"

"Cami please, you cannot trust any of those monsters. They'll simply replace the fallen wife with another, and another. On the off chance this wife lives a full life, they'll replace her anyway."

Cami shut the closet. Honestly, why would the bracelet be in there? Did it matter? Truthfully, Cami was glad to be away from some of the madness.

"I thank God I am already married your cousin Liam," Alexandra said then quickly added, "Is that wrong of me to say?"

"I don't think so." Cami joined her in checking the sofa, "You missed it by the skin of your teeth. It's a shame not everyone else was as fortunate."

"You speak as though you'll be on the front line," Alexandra grabbed Cami's hand, "we're safe Camille. I'd miss Caulette, Sapphira, and a good many of our young ladies if they were chosen but I am especially glad you staying is a certainty."

Cami sighed. "No matter who Klaus chooses, there will be a loss our family feels today. A void that will not be filled."

"This truly is a cruel thing." Alexandra shook her head, "Damn those blood sucking bastards."

"Alex!" Cami playfully swatted her.

"Alexandra." The two ladies froze. Irene O'Connell stood in the doorway, "I have been looking for you. Abandon this quest Gracie put you on and attend your sister in law. Sapphira took her curlers out and her hair is misbehaving. You know you have a magical touch with hair."

"Onto another crisis." Alexandra winked before leaving, with Irene behind her.

Cami let out a breath. Her mother had been ignoring her since Cami arrived home late last night. If Irene thought it was a punishment she was sorely mistaken. Cami enjoyed the silence for she knew it would be so long until Cami did something Irene disapproved of and she would be back to her harping.

The closer it got to Klaus' arrival the more nervous everyone got. The men stood around the large reception room, some with drinks in their hands. When Uncle Kieran arrived he gave Cami a hug before joining his brother. Servants bustled about, and Irene fretted over every little decoration. That left Cami free to get ready without Irene's watchful eye. The servants helped Cami out, she wore one of her best gowns, which was a rosy pink and gave her skin a warm glow. It wasn't as extravagant as the dresses the candidates wore but Cami knew she needed to look good for the guests regardless. When all the candidates were finally ready they came down in a line and stood to the side.

They were all dressed in their best, makeup done to perfection, beautiful smiles on their faces. But anyone could see some of those smiles were strained. There was a nervous energy in the air. Cami could see beads of sweat forming on Marie's brow. Caulette fidgeted like she always did when she got nervous. Sapphira looked as if she were about to faint. Cami shot her female cousins a supportive smile.

While some women fussed over them, making last minute adjustments Aunt Sophia made the organized rest of the family into a presentable formation. The heads of the families stood behind Kieran with their wives while their descendants stood to the right in order of relation. Cami relaxed slightly when Sean finally came and stood by her. He was dressed in religious garb like Kieran, Cami smiled. She knew her father would disapprove.

Cami nudged Sean and gestured to the table of refreshments. "Mother insisted, insisted that there be enough food for Klaus and his entourage. Who was she fooling? Pretending Klaus and his company were not vampires did not erase the fact that the only thing they crave is blood."

Sean shook his head and suppressed his laughter, "I see that lovely rose color won't hide the fact that you have thorns."

"Good," Cami whispered back, "that means the vampires will know if they touch me, they bleed."

Sean stroked his chin, "They might like that."

"Shut up." Cami laughed, shaking her head. They were three rows from the front of the formation, Cami wondered if she'd get to see anything as several people towered over her. Even if she stood between two people she'd have to stay on her toes.

Suddenly, a servant came in to announce Klaus' arrival, but before he could finish his sentence they were in the room. The O'Connells gasped the vampires were a blur as they sped in, in groups. They didnt come at the same time but in intervals until they lined three of the room walls.

Cami's eyes went wide and found Sean, whose mouth was hanging open. They'd never seen so many vampires in one room. All sound ceased, and there was a notable drop in temperature. Finally Cami heard footsteps at a leisurely pace, Klaus.

Cami imagined him walking with confident gait. She wished she could see from behind her family members.

"High Lord Klaus." Cami heard Kieran say.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" Klaus replied.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Cami stood on her toes but could not see.

Kieran went down the line introducing Klaus to the best of the young single female O'Connells of the current generation. As Klaus moved down the line, coming closer to her line of vision, Cami was able go get a better look at him.

Cami gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She felt Sean giving her an odd look, but Cami could not take her eyes off Klaus. He was the man from the bar, the man from the painting. He had on even more expensive looking clothes than last night. How could he be Klaus? He seemed so human. Not like the monster everyone feared. Cami replayed their conversation last night in her head. How could she not know? How _could_ she know? No, that could not be Klaus.

But it was in fact Klaus, because only a hybrid would hear Cami stifle a gasp from so far away. His intense blue eyes looked for the source of the sound. When their eyes locked, Cami froze. Klaus' eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. One side of his mouth quirked up before he interrupted Kieran mid-introduction.

"What about her?" Klaus asked Kieran, pointing a finger straight at Cami.

Everyone's gaze turned to Cami. She squirmed under the attention.

Kieran looked from Cami to Klaus in confusion. "She's...not apart of our selection." He finally said. They had not yet made it half way down the procession and Klaus was already halting it.

Klaus had yet to take his intense eyes off Cami. "She is now."

Cami's heart sped up. She shook her head in disbelief at the turn of events. No no no no. She did not want this!

"No." Sean moved in front of Cami, shielding her from Klaus' gaze. "You are not taking her."

"This is not a part of the deal, my lord." Cami was surprised to hear her father speak, she wished she could see Maxwell. She had the urge to run to him and hide in his arms, a sentiment she had not felt since she was a little girl.

Klaus' eyes slowly moved to Maxwell. Cami's heart sped up as a look of annoyance came across his face. She did not want her father on the receiving end of Klaus' wrath. Then Klaus smiled as if an idea came to his mind. He clapped his hands. "Alright then, new deal! I wed her or my friends and I kill everyone here. I'll save you for last, Father." Klaus pointed at Kieran, "So you can see every one of your loved ones fall." The vampires hissed happily as they stepped forward, baring their fangs. Screams sounded from the O'Connells. Aunt Jacqueline fainted.

"Take her!" Someone cried out. "Better her than all of us."

Others murmured their agreement and turned on her. Cami panicked, should she run? Sean had Cami's hand in a death grip. "She's not going anywhere!" He shouted.

"Kieran do something!"

The priest tried again as he bravely stood toe to toe with Klaus, "This is not apart of the original agreement. I doubt your brother would approve of this."

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "My brother wants me to marry a young O'Connell woman of _my_ choosing, and I have chosen. I am free to dismiss all of these women you presented as I do so now." Even behind Sean, Cami had the eerie feeling Klaus' eyes were boring into her, "I want _her_."

Another O'Connell spoke up, "The needs of the many outweigh the few."

"Think of the rest of us!"

An uncle grabbed Cami and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed, fighting against him. Which family member was betraying her?

Sean lunged while Cami kicked. "Get your hands off her!"

"Give her to the hybrid!" Someone yelled.

Sean punched Cami's assailant in the face only to have other family members hold him back. Cami called his name and ran to help him only to be encircled by more family members. This time she did not wait. Cami yelled before running towards the smallest man in the circle. She tackled him to the ground before using the new opening to run to Sean. As more hands reached for her Cami scratched and clawed. A hand came over her mouth and she bit down on it. Cami saw Sapphira and Caulette join the fight.

"Leave Cami alone!" They tried pushing other family members off Cami to free her but soon Cami lost sight of them. It quickly dissolved into an all out O'Connell family battle with family members turning on each other. Cami heard wine glasses shattering, punches landing, and yells of pain.

"Get the fuck off her!"

"Alex?" Cami tried to find her cousin, only to find herself encircled yet again. She defended herself as best as she could, even whipping off her shoes and whacking people with it. Liam, Alex's husband, helped her before being knocked unconscious. Cami heard her dress tearing, felt her hairdo falling, the ache of family members pulling on her, but she didn't stop fighting. Cami could not see Sean or any of her supporters. Where were her parents?

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled but the fighting continued. Then everyone stopped.

Klaus slowly walked toward the circle of people that surrounded Cami. With every step, people got out of his way. When the circle broke Cami was glaring ferociously at a male family member. A wild look was in her eye. Cami was in a crouched stance like a cornered animal waiting to attack. Her would be opponent noticed Klaus and immediately bowed their head before moving aside.

Finally Klaus stood face to face with Cami. Her eyes darted away, refusing to meet his. When she heard signs of a struggle she ran towards it. "Sean!"

When Cami saw her brother her heart stopped. His face had a cut and his left eye was turning blue. It lit up at the sight of his twin. The siblings embraced each other. "Cami."

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back impatiently. "Still waiting on your answer love. It is fully up to you." Cami finally met Klaus' eyes. He saw nothing but pure fury. Cami did not trust herself to speak.

Irene's voice cut through the air. "Marry him, Camille."

Cami whipped her head in her mothers direction, "No, mother-"

"Save this family Camille." Irene's face was hard. She looked at Klaus, "She accepts your hand, my lord."

Hot tears sprang from Cami's eyes. Her mother truly did not love her. Cami glanced at her father next to her. Maxwell would not meet her eyes. Of course not. He'd do whatever Irene wanted, as usual.

Klaus' face was a hard mask. "If you do not mind, I want to hear it from Camille."

Cami couldn't even enjoy the look of shock on Irene's face from being dismissed. Cami glared at Klaus. Her name sounded foreign on his tongue. She hated it. She hated him.

"Cami, do not do it." Sean said through his busted lip.

"Kiddo." Kieran said. He had tears in his hazel eyes, Cami's heart broke.

"Don't forget the alternative, love." Klaus reminded her.

"I'm well aware." Cami hissed to the ground.

Klaus sensed her rejection. "Very well," he rubbed his hands together. "Then I suppose-"

"Wait." Cami's voice was low and heavy with emotion. "I'll do it." She lifted her eyes to meet Klaus'. "I'll marry you. I accept your proposal."

Surprisingly, Klaus didn't smirk. He merely appraised her with his eyes. Sounds of relief swept through the room but to Cami they sounded like sounds of betrayal. A few sad sobs pierced the air, including Alexandra's. "No, not Cami, no."

Some family members gave her pitying looks. Sapphira, Caulette, who's appearance was ragged from the fight looked at her through red eyes, as did other family members.

Sean gripped Cami's hand again. "I'm not letting you go, not while there's breath in me."

"Sean, please." Cami begged. She took her hand out of his, "I do not want anyone dying for me."

Klaus offered Cami his hand. She rejected the urge to slap it away or spit on it and accepted it. When she stood Klaus regarded her appearance. He cocked his head to the side. "One more thing to take care of."

Suddenly Klaus vamp sped towards the uncle that first grabbed Cami and snapped his neck. All anyone saw was his lifeless body crumple to the ground. Cami covered her hand over her mouth while others gasped.

"Let this be an example." Klaus held out his hands in a faux friendly matter as he walked. "Anyone who lays a hand on my wife suffers the same fate."

Then Klaus was back at Cami's side. He took her hand and kissed it. Cami stiffened, "You do me a great honor in agreeing to marry me, Lady Camille."

Cami glared at Klaus as he continued to hold her hand. She wanted to smack that infuriating grin off his face. Cami knew she was as good as dead.

Klaus turned to the O'Connells. "Cheer up!" He said in a jovial tone. Like he did not murder someone and threaten the same to them all. "We are supposed to be having a wedding ceremony tonight?" Klaus' voice turned icy as he smiled, "In a few hours we'll all be family."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's rated M for a reason guys.**

* * *

Two hours later, Cami stood at the back of Uncle Kieran's church waiting for the signal to go in. She tried her best to hold back her tears. This was not the way her wedding day was supposed to be.

There had been no excitement while her aunts and cousins helped her get dressed. The mood in the air was that of a funeral rather than a wedding. The only person that bothered putting on a front was Irene. She fussed over Cami as usual as if this were a time to celebrate.

Cami tried tuning her out for the most part. That was supposed to be Harrison at the end of the aisle. Not Klaus.

"Wipe that scowl from your face Camille. Dont let Lord Klaus see it. Suck in your stomach. Shoulders back. Chin high, it makes your face appear smaller. After years my prayers have finally been answered." Irene teased Cami's hair. "Now tonight, do everything you can to please him."

Cami stiffened. She hadn't thought that far ahead. A sob caught in her throat. She would have to lie with Klaus and consumate their marriage.

Irene prattled on. "I did not expect this conversation to come up so quickly but follow his lead. Be a lady, no need to degrade yourself. Do not speak, allow him to dominate. No groom wants to-"

Cami whirled on her. "Fuck what the groom wants!"

Irene gasped. "Cami we are in a church!"

Cami glared at her. "You're the only one happy to be here. You are happy aren't you?" Cami laughed. "Why wouldnt you be? This is exactly what you wanted for me." Her lip trembled along with her voice.

"Dont you dare cry Camille." Irene took a tissue and dotted Cami's face where tears fell. "This is not an occasion to cry. You'll ruin your make up and make your face puffy."

Cami swatted her hand away. "Mother look around! I am being forced to marry a monster. You didn't even fight for me." Tears flowed freely but Cami didn't care. Maybe if Klaus saw her with raccoon eyes he would call the whole wedding off. "Is that all I am to you, a bargaining chip to more money and power?"

Irene finally lost her temper. "This is not about you Camille! Think of the honor you bring your family!" She threw her hands up. "Have I taught you nothing? Have I utterly failed as a mother? I have tried my best to raise you to be a proper woman and I have gotten nothing but disappointment in return. In this life a woman needs to use what she can to advance and be comfortable. You've learned nothing! I dont know where you got this rebellious streak or why I am being punished with an ungrateful, whimsical disappointment of a daughter-"

Cami could not hear any more. She slapped Irene. Hard. The sound of the strike echoed in the small room like a crack of lightning.

Irene touched her reddening left cheek in shock. She glared at Cami. "You dare-?"

"I did." Cami lifted her chin confidently. "In the next few minutes I become the wife of Klaus Mikaelson. One of the highest stations in the land with one of the most powerful men as my husband. Something you only ever dreamed about. Who will you complain to?" Irene's eyes widened and Cami got in her face. "Make no mistake, after I walk through those doors I will no longer be your daughter. I will not consider you my mother. You and Maxwell will be nothing to me. I will never forgive you, nor will I forget how you treated me on this day and in years past. So the only prayers you need to utter are ones where I don't ask my new husband to kill you." Cami shook with fury that was uncharacteristic of her.

Irene looked up at her daughter with fear in her eyes, making Cami feel good and sick at the same time. The last part was especially cruel. Cami would never ask Klaus to kill her family, but Irene didn't know that and Cami didn't feel bad enough to tell her or apologize. Cami was tired of looking over her shoulder to see if Irene was hovering, ready to strike. Now Irene would be the one constantly worried. She stepped away.

"Help me with my veil." Cami commanded. To her surprise, Irene silently obeyed.

Inside, music started playing. Cami and Irene quietly stood at the entrance. Cami kept her gaze ahead. When her father joined her and took her arm she spoke. "After I walk through these doors I will no longer be your daughter. I will not consider you my mother or father. You both will mean nothing to me. If either of you try to contact me after I leave I guarantee you will both regret it." Cami's voice was steady but hollow.

As the doors opened Cami set her shoulders back. She and Maxwell started their slow walk down the aisle. Cami strode down the aisle exhuding confidence she did not feel. She felt her body shaking from emotion. Cami's make up was stained but her face held strong determination.

On one side of the aisle sat Cami's family. Most of them looked bruised and battered from the fight. On the other sat Klaus' entourage. Cami wondered which one of them would make a meal out of her.

When Klaus met them halfway and took her from Maxwell Cami refused to meet his eyes. Klaus' arm was steady but Cami tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Cami's face remained set. The only time she almost broke was when Uncle Kieran spoke.

Cami felt Klaus' eyes on her as they faced each other but she ignored him. She felt tears welling up and tried to push them back. Cami didnt want to be in front of her family. This was a funeral disguised as a wedding. She would be dead in a week. Maybe not even that long. A human among vampires? How long until she was eaten? How long until Klaus killed her in a fit of rage? Cami would die alone, away from her home and family. She'd never see Harrison or Sean again.

"Camille." Kieran said gently.

Cami's attention snapped back. She looked at her uncle and raised her eyebrows.

"It's your turn kiddo."

Cami looked at Kieran. He was her true father. He supported and protected her more than Maxwell ever did. Cami's throat ran dry. She thought of Kieran and Sean. Cami wanted to find her twin brother in the audience but decided not to. If Cami saw him she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Cami's eyes flicked from Kieran to Klaus. She dropped her eyes, unable to hold his blue eyes for more than a second.

"I do."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Kieran's face was morose. "You may kiss the bride."

Klaus moved to kiss Cami's right cheek. She turned her face so his lips only grazed her skin. The claps that filled the sanctuary were slow and un-celebratory.

The reception was worse. Cami and Klaus sat while they were presented with their wedding gifts. Cami zoned out most of the time, she was completely overwhelmed by the days events. This morning she prepared herself for the loss of a family member, hours later here she was, married. _Married_. Cami hadn't anticipated marriage for another year at the least. Harrison wanted to save up...Harrison. The last time Cami saw him they talked about their plans as a couple after marriage. Now what? He would have to marry someone else. Not that he'd have any trouble finding a bride. Would Cami ever see Harrison again? How would he find out about her impromptu nuptials? Tears threatened to spill from Cami's eyes but she held them back.

Family members blurred together. Cami was able to tell those who fought on her side and those who didn't. The guilty ones didn't meet her eyes, or Klaus' lest they suffer the same fate as their fallen relative. On the other end, some cried. Cousin Charles, a small boy, ran up to Cami and sat on her lap. Cami prayed Klaus wouldn't treat him cruelly. Charlie looked at Cami with wide eyes. "Don't cry Cami, it's your wedding day! You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Cami's voice trembled. "Charlie...I have to go away. I won't be around anymore but promise me you'll be a good boy for your parents."

Charlie's face scrunched up, "Why do you have to go away?"

Cami wiped her eyes, "Charlie, promise me."

"I promise."

Cami crushed him in a hug and committed his chubby face to memory. She wouldn't get to see him grow up. Would Charlie remember her as he got older?

Caulette, Sapphira, and Alexandra's presentations were also emotional. Liam tried to control his wife but Alexandra broke away and threw her arms around Cami as she sobbed. Caulette couldn't form words, and Sapphira could only whisper, "It wasn't supposed to be you, Cami."

The well wishes felt hollow, and Cami wanted it all to be over. What was the point of this charade? Kieran made his presentation and Cami was sure to pay attention to the box his gift came in. Sean was stiff, his green eyes sorrowful. Cami knew he somehow blamed himself for not being able to protect her. Cami was glad he didn't become emotional, if he did Cami would break down and she did not want to do that in front of Klaus.

Cami saw her parents in line and got up enough nerve to gesture to a nearby vampire. When he came over Cami whispered in his ear, "You see those two? Get them out of line. You can toss their gift in the pile." Klaus watched on curiously as the vampire obeyed.

Cami didn't spare her parents so much as a glance as were escorted to the side, nor did she look at their gift. Cami swallowed her hatred for Klaus (which was currently outweighed by her hurt by her parents). Remembering Klaus would be able to hear her, Cami spoke under her breath, "The money my parent's would receive as a part of the contract, have they already received it?"

Klaus' eyes flicked to Cami's face but she kept her eyes straight ahead. This was the first time she initiated a conversation with him all day, Klaus stopped himself from smiling, "No."

"Good. I want the money to go to Kieran instead." Cami meant what she said to Irene. She didn't want either of her parents to receive any benefits of marrying her off. Not if she could help it. They shouldn't be rewarded for abandoning their daughter. Cami met Klaus' eyes, "This is a personal request."

She refused to beg, but Cami hoped Klaus saw the earnestness of her gaze. She had gone through the ceremony with no dramatics, no fuss, and had only revealed some emotion as her family presented their gifts. Surely Klaus would grant her this. If not, it was one more loss Cami suffered today.

Klaus' blue eyes searched hers, Cami hoped her face remained closed, she didn't want Klaus seeing any of her vulnerability. Then Klaus returned his attention to their guests as they presented. Cami could see Klaus mulling it over in his mind, finally he spoke in a low tone, "I don't see the harm, since the money will still go to your family." Cami met his eyes, "I honor your request, wife."

Cami stiffened at the title and looked away. Of course Klaus would call her his wife as a reminder while all Cami wanted to do was forget it. At least she got what she wanted. Cami would have given the dowry to Sean but she knew he would want nothing to do with it. At least with Kieran Cami knew he would put the money to use for the human faction, the church, or himself Cami didn't care which.

Finally the reception was over and Cami was escorted out of her home, without a chance to say goodbye to anyone. The carriage took Cami and Klaus back to a manor on the outskirts of town. Klaus hopped out, after he helped his new bride out of the carriage he vanished. Cami was taken aback. One minute he was before her and when she blinked, he was gone. Is that how fast he was? At last she was able to relax a little.

Klaus' servants escorted her to a room where they undressed her and prepared her for her bath. It was there, naked and alone in the bathtub, when Cami finally cried. She didn't care how long she stayed, Cami hoped Klaus would forget her and leave her alone. Sadly, it was not the case. After half an hour passed a servant knocked on the door and asked her if she was alright. Cami croaked out a yes before mindlessly playing with the rose petals floating in the bath water.

Cami slipped under the water which was now cold. If she could force herself to stay under...after a few seconds she rose, inhaling deeply. Who was she kidding? Even though she was married to Klaus Cami didn't want to die.

When she finally got out, the servants prepared Cami for her wedding night. The servants worked silently, save to give Cami directions. Cami's heart raced, as they rubbed scented oil all over her body. Thanks to the luxurious bath Cami already smelled like lavender. Cami's face was free from make up but the oil made her skin glow. Her hair was put in a simple up do. The nightgown they slipped Cami into was white, and almost see through. Thin lace covered her abdomen and breasts leaving little to the imagination. Then she was covered in a robe. It was time.

Cami prattled like she did when she got nervous. "Have any of you ever..." she bit her lip, not knowing how to continue. What went on between a man and a woman was never discussed in her house. Over the years Cami heard bits and pieces from other sources but she never got the full picture. Now she was married and about to spend the first night with her husband (Cami felt a wave of anger rise up at the word) completely in the dark about what was expected of her.

Thankfully one servant spoke up, "Have we ever been with a man? I have, my lady."

"What's it like?"

"Depends on the man." Another servant said playfully with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Cami almost cracked on a smile.

"My lady, if it helps, at court Lord Niklaus' lovers speak of his prowess in bed. You won't be unsatisfied." The third said.

 _Lovers_? As in more than one? Who would willingly sleep with Klaus? Cami admitted Klaus was handsome but he was _Klaus_. Cami remembered he spent time at Elijah's court which was full of vampires. Cami was human, what if Klaus accidentally killed her while he-

Cami shut her eyes. "Lucky me." she squeezed the servant's hands, "Thank you, ladies."

They walked her to Klaus' chambers. Cami hesitated at the door, maybe she should have heard all of Irene's bedroom advice. Before the servants knocked Klaus told Cami to come in. "How...?" Cami started then a servant tugged their ear. Right, supernatural hearing.

Cami's heart pounded as she entered and heard the door close behind her. The first thing that caught her attention of course, was the huge bed to the right. Cami's throat was dry. Klaus coughed, and her attention finally went to him.

Klaus leaned over the mantle above the fireplace. He hadn't changed out of his black dress pants from their wedding, but his outer garments were gone, leaving him in a loose light long sleeved white shirt. Cami's breathing hitched, she couldn't do this. She glanced at the small window on the far side of the room. She could make a run for it...

"Come, sit." Klaus said, "Would you like a drink?"

Cami stayed where she was. "I only drink with friends."

"I'm more than a friend, I'm your husband."

Cami barely stopped a laugh that escaped, but she knew Klaus heard it, so she said, "This marriage is a joke."

"Not one day in and you've already condemned us, love?"

"I'm not your love." Cami snapped.

The easy smile Klaus wore diminished slightly. "Come, sit. I don't like repeating myself."

"I don't like being forced into a marriage I don't want." Cami quipped. Did he think she was going to make this easy?

Klaus took a deep breath. Maybe he would lose his temper and kill her. At least Cami would be out of this god forsaken marriage. Instead he sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace and gestured for her to join him. Why was he trying so hard? Cami's legs were getting tired. Slowly she walked over to the sitting area and sat as far away from him as she could, which was the far end of a small L shaped sofa. Cami sat with her arms and legs crossed, and her chin held high in defiance. She refused to relax, she refused to pretend she was enjoying this.

Klaus looked amused, "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Cami crossed her arms. "Positive." She had no idea if Klaus put something in there beforehand and she wasn't taking any chances.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and tossed his liquor back. Cami looked everywhere but him. When Klaus was done he wiped his mouth and studied her."Are you afraid, Camille?"

She met his eyes. "Should I be?" Cami asked honestly.

The question seemed to take Klaus off guard. For the first time he looked away. Cami shrank back in the sofa. Suddenly another thought crossed her mind, and Cami sat up. "Are you going to kill my family?"

Klaus paused mid drink, "No."

"Are you going to have your vampires kill my family?"

"No."

"Are you in any way bear responsibility if my family is killed?"

Klaus' nostrils flared. "Do you want me to kill them?"

"No!"

"Then my answer remains no." Klaus sounded annoyed. Clearly, he wasn't used to being asked so many questions, but Cami needed to be thorough. Mikaelsons were infamous for finding loopholes in promises. You thought they were on your side until their plan was put into action and you ended up burned while they never broke their word.

"Forgive me if I need to be sure. The word of a Mikaelson means little."

"You'll have to trust me." Klaus said, "and you are not a random person, you are my wife." Cami flinched at the title and Klaus looked offended. He pointed a finger at her. "You try to protect your family as if they did not turn on you the moment their own lives were threatened."

Cami shot to her feet. "Not all of them betrayed me. They reacted to a brash stipulation _you_ created out of thin air."

"They reacted wrong." Klaus smirked.

"I don't blame them." Cami said, and realized she meant it. Those who had betrayed her were still family, they were people she grew up around. No one knew how they'd react in a dire situation. "Those that did fight for me don't deserve to lose their loved ones. They shouldn't have to pay. Besides, you made your point clear when you killed Brandon."

Klaus set his glass down and looked up at her, "Alright then, it's my turn to ask a question. With the events of today, with all that trespassed between you and your family would you want to go back to them?"

"What?" Cami didn't understand.

Klaus sat his drink down and leaned forward. Under the intense scrutiny of Klaus' intense eyes Cami felt trapped, she couldn't move. "If I allowed you the option of returning to your family right now, would you go? After the events of today?"

The question hit Cami between the eyes. Cami sat back down. After everything that happened? Disowning her own parents? Having to look in the face of those who so willingly tossed her to Klaus to save their own skin...no Cami couldn't go back and live among them. Things wouldn't be the same. Klaus' question confused her. Now Cami wasn't sure she wanted to go back home.

Cami's eyes narrowed. "What game are you playing?" Was Klaus trying to turn her to him by making the other option of her family seem less appealing?

Klaus held up his hands, "I merely asked a question. Do you know why I threatened to kill your whole family?"

Cami blinked, "Because you love killing and causing pandemonium?" Then she realized she shouldn't have said that. Irene always chastised Cami for her tendency to say the first thoughts that popped into her head. A habit that would surely cost her dearly as Klaus' wife, Cami thought when she saw Klaus' face freeze as her blurted words hung in the air.

Then Klaus did something completely unexpected. He laughed. A sincere, light-hearted laugh. Cami never would've guessed he was capable. The laugh was infectious and she almost found herself joining in. Almost.

Finally Klaus stopped, "I'll grant you that one, Camille, because it is true, but that's not why I did it. Your family's reaction was predictable. I've been around long enough to know there will be the cowards willing to give up family to save their own skin, and the loyal warriors who fight to the death to protect them. Like your brother, and cousins. The test was really for you."

"What?" Cami leaned forward.

"I wanted to see if you were a fighter. You are." His blue eyes softened and Cami suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm not a fighter, I ended up here didn't I?"

"You fought to defend yourself, and others. You made your own choice."

"The other option was you slaughtering my family." Cami deadpanned.

"You could have allowed that, especially after they attacked you, but you didn't." Klaus sipped from his shot glass.

Cami looked at him, maybe she shouldn't have written him off as a brute. Klaus was smarter than she realized. "That's a sick test."

Klaus shrugged, "Got the job done. Speaking of, I have never known a lady by day and a bartender by night. Imagine my surprise when I saw the young woman that waited on me and the woman by the painting was an O'Connell. A proper lady at that." He peered at her over the rim of the glass and Cami fidgeted at the odd feeling she was experiencing.

Klaus' gaze reminded Cami of why she was in his bedroom. She instinctively glanced back at the bed before focusing on the floor.

"Do you know about mind compulsion?" Klaus asked suddenly, Cami nodded. "Do you know how to counteract it?"

"Vervain." Cami answered.

Klaus looked pleased that she knew the answer. A corner of his mouth pulled up, "Have you ingested some recently?"

"I had some two weeks ago." Sean let her eat some of his. Kieran had given Sean vervain when he began shadowing him and helping him with vampire business. They brewed the vervain and drank it as tea. It tasted bitter, Cami's heart ached at the memory of she and Sean's scrunched faces.

"Then it has long left your system." Klaus' voice brought her back to the present, "Tomorrow we'll get you more. Ingest it daily, I don't want anyone to be able to take advantage of your mind."

"Right, because I could be used against you by your enemies." Cami wanted nothing but honesty. Klaus didn't care about her, just the way he could be made vulnerable through her.

Klaus was about to answer when he suddenly sped over to his door and opened it. A servant briefly delivered a message before leaving.

"How does it work?" Cami couldn't stop herself from asking.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "How does what work?"

"The super hearing? Are you constantly hearing everything or do you have to make an effort to hear out of the normal range? Even with that, do you have to search for a specific sound?"

"You're a curious scholar." Klaus said. There was that amused look again.

Then Klaus was in her face, sitting next to her on the sofa, leaving no space between them. Suddenly Cami couldn't breathe. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Klaus asked lowly.

Cami shook her head slightly, not trusting herself to speak. She couldn't focus with him so close. Suddenly Cami was conscious of everything, her hair, the position of her hands, the hair on her arms standing up, Klaus' scent. Cami's eyes drifted down to Klaus' full lips before looking away.

"Camille, you know our marriage must be consummated before it's considered a real."

Cami's eyes snapped up to his and she turned away. Did that mean as long as Cami didn't sleep with Klaus there was a way out? She quickly shot that notion down. Marriages were rarely annulled and who would believe that she hadn't lain with her own husband? Cami's brow furrowed. Harrison was the man she had saved herself for. This was supposed to be him sitting next to her, not Klaus. Cami pulled her robe tighter and scratched the back of her neck.

"I have a question." Klaus said. Cami glanced at him warily, "There is a mark on this arm." Klaus lightly grabbed Cami's right arm, the arm closed to him, and ran his fingers over the mark he spoke of. It was on her upper arm, right on her bicep. "I saw it during the wedding, it peaked underneath the dress sleeves. Can I ask what happened?"

Cami swallowed, she was caught off guard by Klaus' soft demeanor. He spoke lowly, and caressed her arm gently. Cami thought it was impossible that she felt shocks where his fingers trailed, even through the sleeves of the robe. Cami felt her walls going down, setting off alarms in her head. Somehow she managed to keep her voice steady. "When we were younger, Sean and I snuck away to the blacksmith's forge. No one was around, later we found out he was on break. We horsed around and I accidentally bumped into a hot iron. I jumped away but I had been in contact long enough for it to leave a mark."

Cami remembered how Irene through a fit when she discovered the burn. Cami knew she would try to punish the blacksmith so she lied and said she got the mark from messing with her mothers curling iron trying to curl her own hair. That lessened Irene's anger just a bit. Of course she still berated Cami for having such a noticeable scar. No man wanted a woman with less than perfect skin for a wife, and Cami already marked hers up. Cami was insecure about it and made sure Harrison never saw the ugly mark but Klaus noticed it immediately. Not that Cami cared what Klaus thought.

"Can I see it?" Klaus asked.

Cami untied her robe and took out her right arm. The gown she was in was sleeveless and Cami's arm grew goosebumps from the exposure to the cool air. At least that's what she told herself. Klaus peered at the burn and lightly ran his fingers over it. Klaus looked at Cami from under his eyelashes and gave her a small smile. Cami's breath hitched. She looked away as she felt heat rising to her face.

Cami heard Klaus take in a deep breath before feeling something warm and moist on her arm. She jumped when she saw Klaus kissing her scar. Again he looked up at her. Cami froze. Klaus began trailing kisses up her arm, to her neck. Cami automatically tilted her neck to the side to give him more access as he sucked and nibbled on her skin. The thought of his fangs sinking into her didn't cross her mind. When he stopped Cami faced him, her heart pounding.

"I have one more question." Klaus voice was husky. Cami took in his face, how the firelight made shadows dance across his face. That face, it looked so soft and relaxed. Not at all like the hard mask she saw as Klaus talked to her family. He looked like a normal man. Like the man she talked to at the painting.

"What?" Cami's voice was barely a whisper.

"May I kiss you?"

May I? He was asking permission? Who was this man?

Klaus moved a fallen piece of hair behind Cami's ear and trailed fingers down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, when Cami opened them again Klaus spoke. "You're beautiful, intelligent, and irresistible. I've longed to kiss you since our conversation at the painting." Klaus moved his face close to hers and Cami froze. Their faces were an inch apart, his lips hovered over hers. "May I kiss you?" he repeated, wetting his lips.

Cami's head felt dizzy. What was Klaus doing to her? What frightened Cami the most was that she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to explore this new feeling she was experiencing. Her body only reacted like this before with Harrison, but it was tame compared to the way her body was reacting now. Cami's heart pounded against her chest, and it felt like her body was telling her to say yes. Like it was on the verge of bursting, waiting to act on this feeling that had been building with Klaus since their conversation at the painting. Cami looked at him, did he feel it too? He had to, because here he was, his face temptingly close to hers, eyes dark with desire. Klaus stared at her lips, just as she was his.

Their eyes lifted at the same time, and Cami found herself nodding her head. Klaus wasted no time cupping her cheek and bringing her mouth to his. Klaus' lips were warm and inviting. Cami found herself opening her mouth slightly so she could feel more. Cami felt herself sighing as he kept kissing her. It was the most passionate thing she ever experienced. Klaus ran his hands down her arm, pulling her closer. Cami leaned into him, bringing her hands up to cup his face and run her fingers through his hair. When Klaus' tongue darted out and licked her lips Cami moaned, as she did the same to him.

Now the kisses were faster, Cami heard the light smack their mouths produced every time they separated. She shrugged her other arm out of the robe and pulled Klaus closer, straddling his lap. He kissed her neck, her lower throat, her cheeks, he was everywhere at once. Cami's arms were around his back, her hands running over his shoulder blades. But it wasn't enough. Klaus kissed her deeply and their tongues danced. Cami moaned, and she was grateful she wasn't the only one. Cami instinctively rocked her hips back and forth. Cami didn't know what was happening, it was like her body was on overdrive. It knew what to do without her permission. Her body was acting on its own. It was pushing towards something, something she needed desperately. Cami couldn't describe it, she never experienced this before. This building of heat between her legs, the feeling of moisture there. Cami let her body take over, her mind was shut down. No, it wasn't it was currently filled with nothing but thoughts of Klaus.

Pushing Klaus' shirt over his head. Klaus' arousing scent. Klaus' hands on her lower back keeping her firm against him. Klaus' mouth kissing every exposed part of her skin. Klaus eyes, the look in them made her hotter than she already was. She was drunk, this man was making her drunk. Making her chase this high she never knew she needed. Cami felt her legs trembling. It wasn't enough. She needed release.

Suddenly Klaus stopped kissing her. A small whine escaped Cami's throat. She looked at him, he was panting just like she was. Were his lips swollen? Cami ran a thumb over them to see. They were soft, pillowy, Klaus opened his mouth and sucked on her thumb. She looked at him through half lidded eyes. Her chest wouldn't stop rising rapidly. What was happening? What was this powerful feeling overtaking her? Cami never felt this with Harrison, even when he kissed her.

Wordlessly Klaus pushed Cami off his lap. He stood and offered her his hand. Cami hesitated a moment before taking it. Klaus led them to his bed. Cami's nervousness returned. Her fingers were numb as she untied the rest of her robe, which was now to her waist. Her breathing became shallow as she stood in front of Klaus in nothing but the gown her servants dressed her in. Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her, effectively quieting all of Cami's thoughts. When their mouths broke apart he went behind her and untied the stays at the back of her gown. It dropped to the floor and pooled around her feet.

Cami shivered at the new wave of cold she was feeling. Klaus' still stood behind her. Cami was afraid to move, she wondered where he was looking. Then she felt Klaus' hands in her hair. Cami was puzzled but remained still. She felt his fingers removing the hair pins. Her hair fell past her shoulders. When Cami heard Klaus place the hairpins on the nightstand she shook the rest of her hair down.

Then Klaus stood in front of her. Cami automatically used her arms to cover herself. She never felt so exposed and vulnerable before. She kept her eyes on the ground. Klaus gently moved Cami's arms then tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. They had a nonverbal conversation. Klaus' eyes were reassuring, he held them until Cami nodded her head. Only then did his eyes drop, taking all over body in. After his eyes got their fill Klaus slowly circled her. No man had ever seen Cami completely naked. She resisted the urge to cover herself again.

Klaus turned Cami around and kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth and her hands came up to cup the back of his head. Cami threw her arms around his neck, the feeling of his hands on her bare skin was driving her wild and she loved the sensation of her nipples against his hard chest. Klaus backed her up to the bed, and gently laid her down. He kissed the side of her neck as his hands came up to massage her breasts. Cami moaned as Klaus ran his thumbs over her nipples. She felt the moisture between her legs flow freely. Klaus kissed his way down to her breasts before kissing the left one. He kissed the underside, the side, when he swiped his tongue over the nipple Cami screamed. Klaus took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, teasing it with his tongue, nibbling on it while massaging the other one. Cami couldn't control the sounds that escaped her. She roughly dug her hands into Klaus' neck, keeping him there. Her breast felt sore, but in a good way. When Klaus moved onto the next one she whimpered.

Cami's hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it trailed down Klaus' chest towards his crotch. She was disappointed when she felt the fabric of his pants. Cami boldly slid her hand under the fabric. She only hesitated a moment before lightly brushing Klaus' cock. He ceased his assault on her right breast to glanced up at Cami wickedly.

"Are you sure you want to do that, love?"

Cami felt a sense of naughtiness take over her. She bit her lip and nodded as she brushed his cock again, this time more firmly. Klaus hissed, which excited Cami so much she grabbed him fully.

He laughed. "Watch it love, not too hard."

Cami blushed and loosened her grip before sliding her hand up and down. When Cami got to the end she lightly squeezed the tip. As she kept doing it Klaus' eyes closed. She stopped, not knowing whether to continue. Klaus' eyes shot open, "Don't stop." he growled before kissing her fiercely bringing them back down to the mattress. As Cami continued Klaus kissed her neck, making her pause. She fumbled with his pants so she could grip him better. Klaus climbed off of her to remove them completely before laying beside her.

Klaus allowed her the same courtesy she allowed him. Cami's eyes hungrily took him in. His chest and biceps were slightly defined, as were his abs. When Cami saw his cock and his sac she blushed, for both of them were hard. Klaus' cock was erect. Cami looked at him questioningly. She was the cause of that? When she was done Klaus kissed her, pressing the full weight of his body into hers.

Cami sighed, this felt so good, and it was exactly what she wanted. Her nipples were hard and she felt her wetness slowly spill down the side of her leg as their kissing intensified. Klaus ran his hand down the center of Cami's body before stopping at her entrance. He teased her nub with his fingers and Cami screamed, never knowing that's what that spot was for. Klaus ran his fingers over her folds making her, moan before he inserted his index finger. Cami's hips bucked but Klaus held her hips in his other hand. This was helpful because when he added two more fingers and increased the pace he pushed in Cami's thrusts were uncontrollable. She ground her hips down onto his hand, groaning at each new burst of pleasure. Klaus kissed her and she ran her tongue along his. The pressure kept building until finally Cami was able to find release. She screamed Klaus' name as she had her first out of body experience. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly. Klaus still swirled his fingers around her walls, gently pressing them.

Klaus' forehead tapped Cami's. She was sweating, but she doubted Klaus cared. Cami stroked his back, it was all she could do. Klaus brought his mouth to her right ear and nibbled on it. "I wanted to make sure you were ready for me." he whispered hotly before lining himself up at her entrance. Cami closed her eyes in anticipation. "Open your eyes, Camille. I need-I need to see your eyes."

Camille, Cami hated her name. It sounded like a grandmother, she always told people to call her Cami. Yet on Klaus' tongue her name sounded amazing, passionate, sensual. She obeyed and found Klaus smiling at her. He cupped her face, "Your eyes are so beautiful. You are so beautiful." He kissed her once before pushing his cock into her.

Cami don't know where she got the energy to keep shouting but she did. He wasn't even all the way in. Klaus pulled out, and gently pushed himself back in, further than he did before. Cami's mouth formed a wide "O" as he did it again, and again. Each time going further, hitting a new spot. Klaus' strokes were slow, trying to get Cami adjusted to having him inside of her. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

Cami could only shake her head. Klaus was driving her insane with desire. Tears sprang to Cami's eyes at the pain she was experiencing, but pain never felt so good. Klaus almost stopped again but she bucked her hips against him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She panted. "Don't stop." Cami begged. "Whatever you do, please don't stop."

Klaus smirked into her neck, then kissed it, but he obeyed. As Klaus moved against her the pain turned into a warm feeling. The more he did the better she felt. Eventually Cami's hips met his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist to take more of him in. Klaus kept his eyes on her as he kissed her chest. His each of his hands grabbed a buttcheek to bring Cami closer to his cock. When one of his fingers teased her nub again Cami lost it. Klaus was going too slow, they were going too slow. She started moving her hips faster and Klaus followed her, letting her set the pace. The heat they were generating along with the fire, made the air thick and hard to breathe. Or were Klaus' thrusts the reason Cami had to gasp for air?

Klaus and Cami kissed each other, moaning as their hands roamed. Cami grabbed Klaus' balls and he lost it, making them go faster. Everything felt amazing, Cami and Klaus were in sync with each other, building momentum. Cami urged them faster. She was so close to that sweet release. The smell of arousal was everywhere. Klaus was touching Cami in ways she never thought she could be touched. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it lightly. His moans were music to her ears. Cami felt her walls tightening, clenching around him. Klaus trembled and roughly commanded her to it again. Did and Klaus began calling her name. Cami knew he was holding back but she felt some of his control slipping. He gripped the bed's headboard tightly. He look on Cami's face was arousing him even more. Cami's full mouth was opened, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she threw her head back.

Klaus felt the wood threatening to break under his strong grip. But he didn't stop, he could tell Cami was nearing. His other hand held hers as she gripped his hand tightly. Finally with the last thrust, Cami screamed Klaus' name before her body relaxed. Her body was drenched in sweat. Cami lay on her back panting, she never felt more alive. Klaus had taken her over the edge.

Klaus didn't give her much chance to gather her breath. He pulled Cami on top of him and thrust upward. Cami's body was limp, all she could do was hold on. Or could she? Her hips grounded down on Klaus, liking the position of control. She kept adjusting and positioning herself on Klaus' cock, making it hit all the places she wanted. Cami smiled down at him, but Klaus' eyes were closed. She squeezed her thighs as hard as she could on his waist. It was her turn to kiss his neck, she lightly ran her tongue along the side of his neck and Klaus moaned. So Cami kept her mouth there, in that spot that was especially pleasing to him. She grabbed the base of his shaft and stroked it. Klaus swore.

" _Camille_." He begged as she kept rocking her hips back and forth. He kissed the underside of her breasts, and took one into his mouth. Cami threw her head back. "K-klaus." she stuttered.

Klaus rose and pinned her beneath him again. His legs shook. Klaus needed this, he needed to be inside her, to see her lips part as she screamed his name. To hear her short breaths when he kissed her a place she loved. To feel her thrusts, and god could she thrust. So much energy, if it weren't for her earlier cries Klaus wouldn't know this was her first time.

Those beautiful green eyes met Klaus' again, his name escaped her poofy lips, and Klaus joined in and screamed her name as they both rode out their orgasm. Klaus buried his face in of her neck. He finally felt his release own release. Klaus felt Cami's body was trembling against his own as they were tangled together. Klaus could smell her juices as they freely poured from her. He grinned at her before going down to her waist.

Cami looked at Klaus questioningly. He propped Cami's knees up and opened them, ignoring the puzzled look on her face. Once again he ran his finger over her folds. Cami knew his finger was drenched in her wetness but Klaus sucked on it and licked his lips. Cami was alarmed wondering what he was doing then his tongue replaced his fingers and she screamed again. Klaus had to stop. But he didn't. His tongue explored her vagina, he swirled it around her opening and Cami's hips bucked. Then he ran his tongue down Cami's inner thighs, lapping up whatever droplets he saw.

"Klaus!" Cami reached down and moved his head back to her vagina. She loved feeling his lips down there, when his tongue darted inside of her she began grinding down on his face. His breath tickled Cami and she let out a light giggle. Klaus responded by swiping his tongue over Cami's sweet spot, causing her to scream . Her hips bucked off the sheet completely. How many times had Klaus made her scream? Klaus seemed to know her body better than she did. Klaus kept running his tongue everywhere, multiple times. He hotly kissed her opening, moaning against it. When Klaus finally had enough of feasting on her Klaus came up and returned her legs to their former position. Cami wondered how she could still feel moist after Klaus finished licking her dry seconds ago.

"You may have missed a spot." Cami breathed out.

Klaus smirked. "Did I?" He stuck two fingers inside of her again, as they wandered around Cami's breath caught. Klaus pushed against her walls as if he were testing them. His face lost it's humor. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"You bled." Klaus stated. "You will feel sore in the morning, but it will pass."

Cami's brow furrowed. When had she bled? Was that the sharp pain she felt? Her hair stuck to her sweaty skin. She couldn't believe what she had just done with Klaus. Cami felt like a wanton woman. She glanced at Klaus, of course his eyes were already waiting. Cami blushed as she thought of the things they just did. Klaus kissed her temple, then her mouth. His tongue pushed against her teeth, he nibbled on her bottom lip and Cami kissed him back just as furiously. When they separated their bodies from each other Cami immediately missed his warmth. Her body was already coming down from its high.

Klaus saw goosebumps popping up on Cami's skin. He ran a hand over her arm and down her side. "You're cold."

Cami nodded, once again she was shy of him. Klaus put Cami under the covers while he put the fire out. When he returned to the bed Cami kept to her side, although she wanted nothing more than to be against his naked body.

"Camille?" Cami turned over so she could face him. "Why are you so far away?"

"I'm not far." She mumbled, so it came out as "mnahfr"

"You're close to the edge, I don't want you falling out of bed while you sleep."

Cami scooted over an inch. Klaus gave her a look that said, "are you serious?" before reaching his hand out to her. Cami took it, and he pulled her against him. Klaus looked down at her. "You don't have to be shy or nervous around me, don't be ashamed of what we just did, it was marvelous." Cami felt her ears getting hot, which meant they were turning red. Klaus caressed Cami's left breast and in return she drew lazy patterns on his chest with her fingers.

Cami looked at features were soft and relaxed. Klaus' blond curls stuck to his forehead as Cami's hair stuck to her back. How had he known the right words to say to her? Since Cami couldn't form words at the moment, she simply leaned up and pressed her lips to his as a thank you. Klaus' eyes turned worried, as if he were suddenly afraid. Then Cami shrugged the observation off. She suddenly felt tired. Klaus' fingers stroked her back, lulling her to sleep. If someone told Cami weeks ago that she would fall asleep soundly against Klaus Mikaelson's chest she would have directed them to the nearest penitentiary. Yet here she lay, being put to sleep by his soft embrace.

Cami didn't know when she fell asleep. She only knew she was asleep when she woke up. Cami was back on her side of the bed. The soft covers felt like velvet against her naked body. Her eyes shot open. It was all real. Cami was married to Klaus Mikaelson, and they consummated their marriage last night. Cami was repulsed with herself. What had she done? She had given in, she slept with the Original hybrid...and it felt good. Fantastic in fact. Cami's body hummed as it remembered Klaus' touch. She hadn't done anything wrong, he was her husband after all.

But what about her family? _What family? Half of them betrayed you, and this is what is expected of a husband and wife._

What about Harrison? Cami choked back a sob. Harrison was supposed to the the man she gave her virginity to. But somehow Cami imagined her wedding night with Harrison wouldn't have been as explosive as last night. As great as he was, Cami never felt that much passion with Harrison. They seemed dull in comparison to the way she reacted to Klaus. Still, Harrison was the first man that told her she was beautiful, who wanted to marry her. Did he know Cami was married now? Cami imagined someone told him. Preferably Sean. Cami pictured Sean's disappointed face if he could see her now, naked in Klaus' bed. She felt ashamed.

Cami's body was still tired and her core ached. Klaus said she would feel sore and she did. Why had she ridden him so hard? Cami remembered the feeling Klaus' cock inside of her and blushed. Right, that was why. Cami wondered if she should leave. These were his chambers not hers. It was still dark outside, if she was going to leave, now would be a good time. Would Klaus want to wake up and find Cami still in his bed? She risked a glance at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. Huh, Cami always thought vampires didn't need sleep.

Cami's heart softened when she saw his relaxed features. He looked so peaceful and innocent. But that wasn't Klaus. Cami remembered how he laughed and said she was right about him loving to kill and wreaking havoc. How had she slept with him? Because Klaus looked like he did now. He was gentle with her, he kept asking if Cami was alright. He promised he wouldn't kill her family. Like everyone else, was more than one side of Klaus. Cami didn't know which Klaus would wake up but she didn't want to be around in case it was the killing one.

She'd have to ask a servant to walk her back to her chambers. Cami quietly got up, put the covers back, and searched for robe. She rubbed her arms at the cool night air. Klaus' voice froze her in place.

"Where are you going?"

When she looked at him his eyes were still closed although his head was up. Klaus' curls were a mess on his head, Cami found it oddly cute. "I wasn't sure you wanted me here when you woke up so..." Cami's voice trailed off when Klaus' eyes opened her heart pounded in her chest. Cami was surprised that she wasn't conscious of her nakedness (then again why should she be after what they did last night?) Why did Klaus look irritated?

Klaus' nostrils flared, he was about to say something, before he shut his mouth and simply patted the spot next to him. When Cami came back to bed he pulled the covers back as she climbed in. She turned her back to him.

"Camille, if I wanted you out of my bed I would say so." From his annoyed tone, Cami imagined him rubbing his temples, "Believe me, you'll know if I don't want you around."

"Okay, Klaus." Cami was annoyed at his annoyance. Why was he so easily offended? How was Cami supposed to know he wanted her to stay when he never said so? As handsome as he was, Cami didn't forget Klaus' volatile temperance. Who could ever read him and discern what he wanted?

The bed shifted under Klaus' movements. Cami felt him coming closer to her. Klaus wrapped an arm around Cami's waist. Her butt was just against his crotch. His right hand touched her left nipple, teasing it. The tiredness and soreness Cami felt suddenly faded away as her body awakened under Klaus' touch. Cami's eyes closed as his mouth found her right earlobe. She reached behind him and grabbed his ass, slightly rocking her hips. Were they about to have sex again? Cami felt herself perk up at the thought. If there was one perk to marriage, Cami was finding it was sex. Especially if your partner was as talented as Klaus. Her servants told her about Klaus' skills but their description didn't begin to cover it.

Klaus inserted his finger into her from behind, searching to see if she was wet. Couldn't Klaus smell and hear that she was? Of course he could, he just liked sticking his fingers in her. Cami certainly didn't mind because she loved the feeling. Cami moved on Klaus fingers, she touched her own sweet spot and started to breathe heavily.

Seconds later she gasped as she felt him enter her from behind. Cami opened her legs more to accommodate Klaus as he slid in an out. She closed her eyes as her body got used to him inside of her. This time Klaus' strokes were slow and leisurely. He caressed Cami's right breast. Cami gasped and reached behind her, burying her fingers in his hair. Klaus' mouth was on her ear, his face buried in her hair. She could feel his hot breath as they moaned together.

Cami turned her head to look back at Klaus only to have him cover her mouth with his again. She whimpered as the speed of Klaus' strokes increased and he kissed her neck. This feeling was completely different as his cock dug into different parts of her cavity.

Klaus gripped Cami's hips as she moaned. "I...want...you..here..." Each time Klaus said a word he drove it home with a thrust. "Do you believe me now?"

Cami could only whimper Klaus was filling her completely. No other feeling compared. Klaus stopped thrusting. He pushed her blond hair out of her ear. "That was a question Camille." Cami nodded her head in answer. "I want to hear you speak." Klaus fingers traced patterns in Cami's back. Cami couldn't form words, she tried rocking her hips against his but Klaus stopped her. Damn him! She couldn't focus on words when he teased her. Finally he started moving again. Cami sighed in relief until he slowed again.

"Klaus." Cami was surprised to hear herself growl.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," Cami was reward with a quick thrust and she sighed in relief. "Yes, I believe you want me here."

Klaus moved again and Cami moved with him, he touched her sweet spot and she shuddered, holding his fingers there.

"I want you." Klaus whispered simply, in her ear before kissing her neck. Cami had definitely never felt so wanted before. "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you by the painting." Klaus thrusted slowly, "I wanted you when I saw you in that rose colored dress." Thrust. "I wanted you when I saw you defend yourself against your family." Thrust.

"Klaus _please_." Cami begged.

"I wanted you when you walked down the aisle in that wedding dress." Thrust. "I wanted you when I heard you on the other side of my door." Thrust. "I." Thrust. "Want." Thrust. "You." Klaus ran his nose against her neck, he kissed Cami's shoulder as she ran her fingers back through his hair. As far back as she could in her current position. Cami's side ached but she didn't dare complain.

"I want you too." Cami said, and was shocked that she meant it. Of course she hadn't meant for Klaus to hear, but he did. Cami felt him smile.

His breath was hot on her ear, "Show me."

Cami looked over her shoulder at him. She turned over and kissed him. Klaus let her pin him down as she straddled him. Klaus grabbed her hips as she began to grind down on him. Cami moved slowly, trying to savor every moment. Klaus' lips were parted. She kissed him, and kissed his chest. Then she sucked on his nipple like he did hers.

Cami focused back on her thrusts. "I." Thrust "Want." Thrust "You." Thrust "Klaus." Cami kept her eyes on him. Once again she was surprised at how bold she felt, and how alive Klaus made her feel. She felt no shame under his gaze. Just desire, admiration, and right now, the same need Cami felt building. She started breathing harder. "I need you Klaus, I need-"

Klaus sat up and started matching her thrusts and Cami cried out. Their arms wrapped around each other, needing to become closer. To become one. Klaus' messed up hair matched Cami's just as her swollen lips matched his. He nibbled on her skin while Cami's fingers dug into his back. Klaus' blue eyes met Cami's green ones, as they panted together. No words needed to be spoken. Cami's moans escalated with Klaus' growls and they both knew the other was near. When they came together Klaus crushed his lips against Cami's covering her screams.

They stayed in that position, their foreheads touching. Cami kissed Klaus before climbing off of him. She hoped she hadn't torn anything in her nether regions and almost asked Klaus to check, but she doubted he would _just_ check. Wetness flowed down Cami's legs. Klaus' took in her every movement. The smell of their love making hung in the air.

Was that what it was? There was something there between them, more than lust and carnal attraction. It frightened Cami and she was afraid to ask Klaus if he felt the same. Cami shut her eyes, and decided not to worry about it until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kill her._

Klaus looked at his new bride. She lay on her stomach, sleeping soundly. He could tell by her deep breathing that she was tired.

 _Kill her._

Klaus' fingers twitched. It shouldn't be taking this long. This should be easy. Why was he hesitating? Klaus sighed.

 _Fine,_ he reasoned, _I'll make it painless_. Take a pillow and smother her. Snap her neck while she slept, Camille wouldn't feel a thing.

So why was he pulling Camille close to his body and lightly running his hands through her hair? Cami stirred slightly and placed a hand on Klaus' chest. Her head turned to face him. Klaus' breath caught. Camille was beautiful.

Klaus focused on Cami's breathing. Small puffs of air escaped her full lips. Klaus suddenly imagined what it would be like to have them wrapped around his cock. His cock stiffened in response.

Klaus admitted the sex was better than he thought it would be. The young woman had more energy than Klaus expected. He was glad Cami used those lovely hips in the bedroom. But Klaus had plenty of good fucks over the years. Camille had been a virgin but she wasn't the first woman he deflowered.

 _Kill her._

Why did he prevent Camille from leaving earlier? Klaus knew the instant her eyes had flown open and her breathing changed. Moments later she was out of his bed, searching for her clothes. Klaus should have let her go. But he found he couldn't. He missed Camille's warmth, the sound of her heartbeat.

Klaus hadn't meant to sleep with her again. But he opened his eyes to find her naked form bathed in moonlight. The night chill made the goosebumps on her arms rise like Klaus' cock did at the sight of her. Camille stood like a goddess from a vision, and she was telling him she was leaving because he didn't want her. Had Camille paid no attention? Klaus knew she was no simpleton. Did they not ride each other into oblivion hours earlier? Of course Klaus wanted her! How could Camille even presume otherwise?

When Camille got back in bed, she turned away from Klaus and stayed on the far end of the bed where he coaxed her from earlier. Klaus pictured her lips thinning. He tried explaining himself and received a dismissive response.

Klaus didn't like the shortness of Camille's tone. Did she want to leave? No, Camille only tried to leave because for some reason she thought he wanted her gone. The cool way Camille said his name didn't settle well with him. Klaus much preferred when Camille was yelling his name, crying it out, or using it in a pleading tone to beg for sensual release.

No, Camille wouldn't leave his chambers tonight. Not while she was under this ridiculous impression. So Klaus decided to let Camille know how wanted she was. Honestly, Klaus wasn't planning on having sex. He was just going to grope her, kiss her, and suck on her skin enough to leave a mark. But when Camille grabbed his ass and started grinding against him, well Klaus couldn't help himself.

Camille felt so good clenched around him. The pleasure Klaus felt burying himself inside her warmth was indescribable. Her sheath was so tight and so, so wet. Camille's moans were music to his ears. So Klaus teased her, changing the pace of his strokes. He loved drawing Camille moans out. Who knew the human girl could be so rough when she growled for him to continue. Klaus liked it when Camille took his hands and placed them where she desired.

Klaus didn't know where his speech came from. Her warmth clenched around his cock and Camille shuddered as Klaus told her all the times he wanted to take her in the past day. Klaus didn't mean for it to come out, or to be so honest. But he needed Camille to know how much he was attracted to her. From the way her body was responding, Klaus reckoned she now understood. Then Camille whispered she wanted Klaus too.

The admission surprised Klaus so much that he stopped thrusting into her, but this time Camille didn't complain. Perhaps she hadn't meant to say it. It made both Klaus feel better and scared about his own admission. Because there was something else in those words. Something other than lust and carnal pleasure. Klaus had been around long enough to know. It was frightening, because Klaus liked it.

So he whispered encouragements into Camille's ears, daring her to take control, and she did. She pinned him down, making Klaus grin. Then she proceeded to do the same to Klaus as he had done to her. In between moments of elation Klaus admired what a quick learner she was. Her teeth tugged on his nipple, she nipped on his skin. Camille rode him hard, Klaus could tell she had a hard time controlling herself, but Camille did. She slowed herself down as she told him how much she wanted him. Soon she was telling Klaus she needed him.

That was all Klaus needed to hear. He took control, trying not to thrust into her too hard, but hard enough to bring her immense pleasure. They brought each other closer. Cami looked magnificent as her breasts bopped up and down against Klaus' chest. Camille's body was flush all over. The only thing that could make this feeling better was if Klaus drank from her. It was tempting, terribly tempting, as he kept sucking on her neck, running his tongue along the smooth flesh. He kissed Camille so hard there Klaus was sure he'd bruise her.

Klaus should have fed from her. Right in that moment. He'd done it before to other girls. Get them while their blood was hot and their euphoria was high, right as they climaxed Klaus would sink his teeth into their neck. Klaus would keep pumping into them while he drained their blood. Moments after they climaxed they would be done, and Klaus will have sated both his carnal and dietary appetites.

But he didn't do it with Camille. Klaus was too busy focusing on her parted mouth, her screams, the rough way she dug her fingernails into his back. Then those eyes, those beautiful expressive green eyes. They transfixed Klaus. He knew his face mirrored her own as they panted together. Their bodies were completely in sync. Their eyes said everything their mouths currently couldn't. It was more than lust. Klaus knew there was a gorgeous brain behind that gorgeous face. He recalled how Camille analyzed the painting. There was something else between them. Did Camille feel it? Is that why she kissed him earlier after he told her not to be ashamed of what they did together? She had looked grateful and it scared him. Klaus' mind was called back to the present with Camille's screams that grew louder with every second. Her hips ground down on his pelvis causing Klaus to join in screaming her name.

With one final thrust Cami screamed and Klaus kissed her. They collapsed into each other. Klaus, into Cami's chest and Cami onto his lap. Klaus kept his face buried there, between her breasts for a minute. Cami didn't move as his breath tickled her chest. Wasn't she scared he would tear her in two? Apparently not, because she began running her hands through his hair, and lightly rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Klaus looked up at this woman who touched him so tenderly. He kissed her again. Slowly, savoring every inch of her mouth. When he finished, Cami's eyes were closed and she leaned in for another, Klaus obliged her once more. After that their foreheads rested against each other.

They stayed that way and Klaus felt a rare feeling of contentment. What had Camille done to him? She kissed him once more before climbing off of him. Fluids ran down her leg. Klaus about to enjoy the feast again when he heard Camille's breathing change. Asleep yet again.

Klaus wasn't done with Camille yet. Maybe a few more rounds of sex and Camille's novelty would wear off. Some more good fucks wouldn't do anyone any harm. Except that was more than a fuck. Klaus felt something. Something more than respect.

 _Kill her!_

This wasn't good, it was dangerous. It was definitely not a part of the plan.

 _~A year ago~_

Kol slammed his fists down on Elijah's desk. "Absolutely fucking not!"

Elijah clenched his jaw, a sign that he was losing his patience. Klaus knew Kol didn't care, and neither did he. How dare Elijah sit so calmly behind his desk and deliver his latest hair brained scheme in the name of "peace"?

Elijah rose from his chair and looked at Kol head on. "It's done." Elijah walked around his desk. "I've already sent enjoys to the witches, werewolves, and humans. They have all agreed to this pact.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course they did, they do not wish to be slaughtered in droves! It's not as if they have a choice in the matter."

"They aren't the only ones." Kol glared at Elijah. "If you want to hitch yourself to some inferior creature go right ahead. I don't see why Nik or I have to do the same."

"Because we need contracts with all species. Three of us, three other species. Surely even you can figure out the math, Kol." Elijah exited the office with his brothers on his heels. The trio thundered down the hall into one of the palace's copious lounge rooms, "Am I the only one in this family that wants peace?"

"Not at all! I could do with some peace and quiet." Rebekah Mikaelson, lay spread about on one of the sofa beds. "How is a girl supposed to get any rest around here with all of this cock swinging?"

"Says the one who does not have a marriage looming over her head." Klaus quipped. He went to pour a nearby glass of alcohol.

Kol crossed his arms. "Yes brother, do explain why Rebekah isn't being forced into an arranged marriage?"

Elijah drew himself up, "Rebekah wasn't the one who killed a werewolf chief which caused a whole pack to retaliate against the nearby vampires and kill a majority of them." He turned to Klaus, "Rebekah wasn't the one who murdered witch elders out of spite which brought on a wave of hexes on the land and vampires in retaliation."

"That hex drove me mad for months. Even after death witches try to torment me." Klaus muttered.

"Rebekah wasn't the one who fanned the flames of an old bloodline feud that decimated a population of humans and witches the east," Elijah continued to list all of Klaus and Kol's flagrances that resulted in chaos and bad relations between species.

"Elijah why do you care?" Klaus asked, when Elijah finished. "I say let them all fight until they're all extinct."

"I would be content to do that Niklaus if it didn't mean a supernatural imbalance."

Klaus face was the picture of irritation. He hated when Elijah called him Niklaus, it was always used in a condescending manner to remind him who was the oldest.

"Rebekah has caused her share of mayhem." Kol argued.

"None with as damaging repercussions as the both of you." Rebekah defended. "I'm a good girl."

"By obviously playing a role in this chaos you give them an enemy to unite against, us." Elijah explained.

Kol chortled. "You act as if we couldn't kill all of them easily."

"We couldn't Kol!" Elijah snapped, "not easily. Your arrogance is a perfect example of a weakness they could use to exploit us. Do you really want to fight off a combined force of witches, werewolves, and humans? It would cost us time-"

"As if we aren't immortal!" Kol cut in.

"I prefer to spend my time doing enjoyable activities, not engaging in a war; fighting off hexes and werewolf bites." Elijah got in Kol's face, "I have warned the two of you time and time again that your gluttony for violence could lead to our doom yet you did not listen. Now I'm forced to take different measures to ease tensions."

Klaus drank. He preferred to let Kol do all the yelling this go round. At this point Elijah's mind was made up.

"If we're such a cause of stress for you, why don't you dagger us? Or me at least." Kol challenged. "Nik's done it in the past. I haven't been daggered for a few centuries, must be a record."

"I don't believe that to be a suitable remedy." Elijah's eyes flicked to Klaus before returning to Kol. His voice was even, "I'd rather you learn self control or face other consequences."

"So," Rebekah said cheerily, "who's marrying what?"

Elijah loosened his tie. "I've already cast lots."

"Oh, what a wonderful method of choosing." Klaus smirked.

"I'll marry a werewolf, Kol a witch, Niklaus a human."

Elijah's siblings laughed.

"Klaus, with a human?" Kol grabbed his stomach. "You expect him to marry a human without gnawing their neck out on the first day?"

Klaus frowned. He would have preferred a witch, they were slightly more durable. Klaus had an affinity for some witches, they were excellent lovers. Why did Kol get a witch wife? As if Elijah could read his brother's mind he answered.

"Kol has a slight respect for witches-"

"Slight being a generous term." Rebekah muttered. Kol looked offended then shook his head, realizing Rebekah was right.

"He'll be less inclined to hate his wife."

"Or kill her." Rebekah finished.

Klaus' eyes were stormy, "So I'm left with the weakest species of them all?"

"I assume you wouldn't want to marry a werewolf..." Elijah's voice trailed off, letting the thought hang in the air. Klaus had too many identity issues. He despised his werewolf parentage.

"You loathe werewolves, Elijah." Rebekah said ending the long moment silence, "I'll be surprised if you go through with it."

"Have you already decided our wives?" Kol asked.

"Not yet, there are further plans to be made."

"I can't believe everyone is on board with this." Klaus fumed.

"It's done." Elijah's tone was final. "Why don't you two join everyone else and get on board?"

It wasn't a question.

Hours later in Kol's manor Kol and Klaus continued to lament about Elijah's plan. To cheer himself up, Kol used a poor vampire for entertainment. He tied the vampire up to a wheel. Kol spun the wheel, hurling small wooden stakes at the vampires' body.

"If Elijah wants to tie himself down far be it from me to stop him." Kol hurled another stake and ignored the vampires' screams. "Where does he get off putting us in the contract as well?"

"You know Elijah loves reinforcing his lordship over us." Klaus watched from the sidelines, relaxing in a luxurious chair.

Kol pointed a dagger at Klaus. "It's only because he's older than us. If Finn were alive he'd give Elijah a run for his coin." He threw another stake.

After a string of tortured cries from the victim Klaus rolled his eyes. "I grow bored of hearing this howling."

Kol looked hurt. "You know tortured cries relax me."

"Kol why don't you put the poor creature out of it's misery?"

"The challenge, Nik, is to keep him alive as long as I can while causing optimal damage to the rest of his body."

"Please..." the vampire begged.

"Oh come now it doesn't hurt that bad." The next stake landed in the victim's open mouth, effectively cutting off the noise. Kol turned back to his older brother. "Is that better for you Nik?"

Klaus smirked, "Quite."

"Imagine me shackled to some witch." Kol made a disgusted face. "Marriage won't make the other species stop hating us. Who cares? We're fucking immortals. We should not have to make agreements with them. They should be bowing to us."

"All who have sense or any wit about them do."

"Elijah cares too much." Kol paused mid-throw, "Maybe having a wife will keep him occupied and out of our hair."

"Or our marriages will give him more reason to meddle in our lives." Klaus countered. "You know it won't end with the wedding. Elijah will stick his nose in at every moment micromanaging it, trying to assess if it's pleasing to the other parties."

"You're right Nik." The stake embedded itself in the vampire's chest, just missing it's heart. Kol looked around, he had run out of daggers. He tapped his chin. "If I take them all out he'll just heal. All my efforts will be wasted."

Muffled whimpers of pain came from Kol's victim. "Okay you've convinced me. I'll leave the ones that cause the most pain in and remove the ones that have done the least damage." Kol began removing some of the stakes. "What plan do you have cooking up in that devious mind of yours Nik?"

Klaus had been pondering on the subject. Finally he shrugged, "We get married."

Kol turned around, "What?"

"You heard me." Klaus placed his hands behind his head. "We get married, do what Elijah wants, we play along. Now witches and humans are considerably more fragile than we are. So if a mishap were to happen that resulted in the death of our new brides ..."

"It wouldn't be on us." Kol grinned, catching on, "No contract broken and we kept our word to Elijah. But he'd just get us new brides."

"And when the same stroke of bad luck hit them..." Klaus raised his eyebrows to say _"what can you do?"_ Kol laughed. "More brides means more deaths on Elijah's watch. Elijah will look like a fool to the other leaders."

"Each death will weaken his power." Kol sped over and grabbed Klaus by the shoulders. "If you do this, by the time it's my turn to get married the whole thing could be called off!"

Klaus clapped Kol's back, "Elijah believes he is in the right." Klaus blue eyes met Kol's. "I don't care how many human women I have to kill to prove him wrong."

Their resolve remained strong months later at Elijah's wedding celebration. The grand affair was held at the castle. Elijah's bride, Hayley, was beautiful and majestic. She carried herself with confidence befitting someone of her station.

"The crescent clan." Kol shook his head and sipped his wine. "You've taken one of those into your bed before eh, Nik? The queen wasn't it?" Klaus' lips curled up. "Now Elijah is hours away from bedding one of her descendants."

Kol and Klaus stood in line behind Hayley's family. Klaus knew Hayley's relations already overheard Kol's crass remark with their supernatural hearing and a few turned around to scowl at them. Kol and Klaus merely raised their glasses in greeting. Klaus winked at a pretty werewolf.

Kol bumped Klaus' shoulder with his own. "I advise you to not lie with one of them tonight" He whispered, "not while your girlfriend's around. Elijah's trying to avoid a war and your girlfriend killing some werewolves over your cock certainly puts a wrinkle in that plan."

"You're just jealous my cock has the power to start a war." Klaus laughed.

"Ah but good is a cock without balls?" Klaus' laughter stopped and Kol's started, "And your girlfriend carries them around around in her cold hands."

"Fuck off you bloody wanker." Klaus muttered.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings, mate? My apologies." Kol said, still laughing.

Finally, they were to the front of the line. A butler introduced them, "The high lords Klaus and Kol." Klaus and Kol bowed before Elijah and Hayley, who remained seated at the head of the table.

"A pleasure to meet the newest addition to our family." Kol took Hayley's hand and kissed it.

Klaus raised his voice so everyone in the room would hear. "Now, for our wedding gift to the lovely couple." He paraded around the front of the spacious room where everyone could see him. Kol clapped his hands and a servants carried in a large box. The guests whispered their speculations of what the box contained.

Hayley stood and opened the box. She frowned as she picked up an iron collar.

"For the full moon." Kol explained, "We wouldn't want you getting too out of control for our brother." He laughed and vampires joined in. Hayley glared at him.

"Wait, wait, don't forget my portion." Klaus walked over and produced a key from his jacket pocket. "Here's the key to unlock it." More laughter, Klaus leaned on Kol for support as he laughed.

Several growls could be heard throughout the room. Elijah's face was furious as Hayley spoke to him harshly. The laughter was too loud for Klaus to listen in. An elder werewolf rose from his chair and addressed Elijah.

"I do not know what circus you have in your home, my lord, but I will not allow my people to be made a spectacle. You have invited us as your guest and this insult-"

"Down, boy." Kol snickered. "Don't get your tail in a twist."

Elijah was in his face in seconds. "Hold your tongue. Or I will have the displeasure of holding it myself in the next minute."

More growls and shouts were heard, Klaus held up his hands. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Kol and I were merely jesting, but I see we went too far-"

"I guess a sense of humor isn't part of the werewolf curse." Kol muttered.

"Kol," Klaus warned. He held up another key, "This is our true present." Klaus slid it across the table toward Hayley, "A summer home by the sea, fully furnished, for your enjoyment, to do with as you see fit."

The room was silent and thick with tension. Hayley picked up the key.

"Here's the other key." Kol pressed it into Elijah's hand hard enough to almost draw blood.

Elijah looked at Hayley to gauge her reaction, she stopped her inspection of the key and nodded to Elijah. Everyone in the room relaxed. Music started again and guests continued on like nothing happened. Kol and Klaus dipped their heads to Hayley in apology once more.

Elijah smiled at his brothers but his tone was anything but nice. "You two simply couldn't resist an opportunity to turn this reception into a battlefield."

"We apologized already," Klaus' brow furrowed and he turned to Kol, "What more could he want?"

Kol shrugged, "Twas just a joke Elijah. We want this day to succeed as much as you do." Kol dusted off Elijah's formal coat.

The hard look in Elijah's eyes made Kol remove his hands. "We'll discuss this later."

"Yes, yes, later." Klaus nodded his head in agreement, "But for now, you should get back to your lovely new bride."

"Good point, Niklaus. I do think she'll want to join me for what is next."

The smile on Elijah's face unnerved Klaus. He looked to Kol, who was just as clueless. Elijah placed his hands on Klaus' shoulders and steered him away.

On the second floor, Rebekah, Hayley, members of Hayley's family, important witches, humans and members of Elijah's council joined the brothers in one of the meeting rooms.

"What's going on?" Klaus looked to Elijah for answers. Hands shoved Klaus down into the chair at the head of the table.

Elijah said nothing as he rolled out a large scroll on the table. Names were listed in wide blocks designated on the page. Klaus looked from the audience gathered to the scroll. "What the bloody hell is this?"

Elijah rubbed his hands together. "This is an early wedding present from me. Today you choose your bride."

"My bride?" Klaus echoed.

"Specifically, what family you want her from."

Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement. Klaus rolled his eyes at her and she held up her middle finger for him to see.

"Must this be done now?" Klaus said, "I wouldn't want to steal the attention away from your own nuptials brother."

"It's alright Klaus," Hayley smiled, "We don't mind, I insist." she said evenly.

Kol snorted into his hand.

"Go on, Nik." Rebekah urged.

Klaus blankly looked at the scroll. Why did Elijah not have his precious council decide which family line was most prudent for the alliance? Ah, that was right, Elijah wanted to win points and let Klaus make his own decision about this after giving him none to begin with.

The bastard himself looked down at Klaus, "I guessed you might be a tad lost with your choices. This might make it easier." Elijah placed a die in Klaus' hand.

Klaus held back a laugh. "That's it then? I roll this dice and whatever name it lands on?"

Elijah shrugged, "Since you're unable to decide for yourself..."

Klaus shook his head. He made a show of rolling the die around in his hands and blowing on it. Klaus' audience cheered him on and he finally tossed the die. Klaus' face slightly fell at the name.

Elijah peered over his shoulder. "O'Connell. Could be worse."

"That is a good family line, Nik." Rebekah put in.

"Didn't you fancy an O'Connell a century ago?" Kol asked.

Several people clapped Klaus on the back offering congratulations. Klaus restrained himself from ripping them apart limb from limb, including Elijah who was currently grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll send envoys tonight to alert the O'Connell family. Congratulations Niklaus."

Klaus forced a smile before leaving. In the hallway Kol stopped him. "You remember our plan?"

"Of course I do, Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes, "I am the one that came up with it."

"Good." Kol relaxed, "I tire of this dutiful brother act we put on for Elijah."

"You doubt I have the capacity for bloodshed?" Klaus acted offended. "I hate to break it to you brother but you probably won't get to meet my bride. Travelling across territories is dangerous, we may get in an accident. Or perhaps some vampire will mistake my bride for a snack."

Kol shook his head, "Tsk tsk. It's a shame how often that happens."

"If only humans weren't so damn fragile." Klaus agreed morosely. "I'm not going back on my word." he looked at his younger brother. "I have 50 brides to get through before it's your turn to wed, remember?"

The brothers laughed, and Kol swaggered off to rejoin the reception. Klaus would have accompanied him if a certain tantalizing scent hadn't pervaded his nostrils. Klaus grinned, he followed his nose to one of the guest rooms on the floor.

When he entered, a figure shrouded in shadow stood in the middle of the room. The moonlight outlined the petite silhouette, highlighting the dark red tint of the woman's head.

She giggled. "You've found me my love."

"Was there any doubt I would?" Klaus took off his outer coat, "You know how that smell arouses me." Klaus grabbed his lover and pulled her to him, smelling her hair. "Aurora."

Aurora reached up and brought his face down to hers, kissing him. She playfully pushed him away and Klaus groaned in frustration. He saw Aurora changed out of her fancy gown into a robe, he wagered she wore nothing underneath.

"I overheard what was going on in that room." Aurora slowly walked around the room, "Is Elijah really going to go through with these marriages?"

"It would appear so." Klaus pulled her against him again. Her back was against his chest and Klaus drug his hands down Aurora's sides.

Aurora pulled away once more and Klaus sighed. "So that's it then? You'll be married to some human wench, but not me, the woman you say you love?"

"Aurora if I had to marry someone you know I'd choose you." Klaus didn't understand why they weren't already fucking. Did Aurora need to have her insecurities put to rest now?

"Except the choice has already been made for you." Aurora's voice trembled with emotion, "Had you asked me to marry you like I wanted all these years we would not be in this predicament!"

Klaus sat on the bed. He realized he'd have to work for it. "How do we know Elijah would not have me marry a human still?"

"At least I'd be your first wife! Now some human whore gets to have you in a way that I can't!"

"There's no need to whine, love."

"I'M NOT WHINING!" Klaus held out his hands in surrender. Aurora took a deep breath, "Nik I am trying to convey my concerns about the future of our relationship and you seek to belittle them!"

Klaus went to Aurora and rubbed her arms. "I only mean to assuage you. You needn't have any concerns. Marriage means nothing to me, you know this." Klaus tilted her head up, "It is you I love and no one else." Aurora smiled and kissed his hand. "Besides, I doubt a human will last a week in vampire territory. A month would be a miracle." Aurora looked ready to protest but Klaus silenced her with a kiss.

"Can I use her as my play thing?" Aurora's eyes lit up, "I always wanted a pet." Klaus began kissing the side of her face, down her neck. "Nik?"

"It changes nothing." Klaus said in between kisses. "My new bride means nothing. Nothing will change between us."

Aurora grabbed his face. "Swear it."

"I swear."

Aurora nibbled on Klaus' lip as she squeezed the tip of his cock through his pants. "Tell me you love me."

Klaus smiled. "I love you."

Aurora stepped away and took off her robe, revealing her pale naked body. "Show me."

And he did.

 _~2 Days Ago~_

Klaus didn't mind travelling. He didn't adore it like Kol did, nor did he relish staying put in one place like Elijah. Klaus appreciated changes of scenery, he even enjoyed going on political missions. This was en exception.

Travelling to be shackled to some human girl who's beauty would expire in ten years was hardly exciting. The carriage stopped, and Klaus' most trusted friend, Marcel opened the door.

"We're here, Klaus."

Klaus' nose scrunched up at the smell of the hot muggy air. He got out of the carriage and viewed their surroundings. Klaus and his entourage sat on top of a hill, giving them a perfect view of the town in the valley below.

"This is it then? This is the city where I find my bride?"

Marcel smiled at the clear displeasure in Klaus' voice. "We haven't been here in decades. Maybe it's changed for the better."

"Doubtful." Klaus frowned.

"The estate we'll be staying in is a few miles away. We could unload-"

"No. I don't want them knowing I've arrived yet." Klaus kept his eyes on the town. The humans expected him in tomorrow, and there was no need to alert them to his presence.

Marcel read his mind. "You want to do some reconnaissance?" They shared a grin.

Klaus addressed his travelling party, "Two of you stay with the carriage and our belongings. I don't care which. The rest of you are welcome to join me in town. I only ask that you not reveal your species and lay low. If you kill, do it quietly." The vampires smiled, giving their assent. "It's been a long journey, you've earned some enjoyment. Have at it."

Marcel stayed by Klaus' side and only left when Klaus assured him he needed alone time and only wanted Marcel to enjoy himself as well. Finally alone, Klaus took the time to tour the area surrounding the town. Almost nothing had change. He walked at a human pace, baring his fangs at any wild animal he encountered. It was dark when Klaus finally went into town.

He decided to get a drink and visited the nearest tavern. As any tavern, it was bustling with energy when the sun went down. Klaus saw a few of his vampires sitting at the bar. He clapped them on the back and ordered their drinks. The waitress, a pretty little thing didn't even flinch when she saw the gold coins he gave her. When she was gone Klaus warned his men to be discrete before leaving.

Klaus wandered around the town. He found out the addresses of some O'Connells and paid them a visit. Their houses were grand for the town they lived in. Klaus snuck a peak at some of the women who were indeed beautiful. Klaus longed for Kol to be with him. Kol would make a joke about their appearances and lighten Klaus' mood. Alas Elijah wanted Klaus to make this journey on his own, knowing trouble would be doubled if Kol was with Klaus. It was a fair assessment, Klaus tended to act more reckless when Kol was around. He visited the church, where the ceremony would take place tomorrow. He caught a glimpse of the famous Kieran O'Connell. He would officiate the wedding tomorrow.

Lastly, Klaus visited Maxwell O'Connells estate, where he would be formally received tomorrow. He listened and heard a woman, presumably Maxwell's wife, shouting about the whereabouts of their missing daughter. Klaus smiled at the thought of one if his vampires finding the girl and feeding from her. Wouldn't that put a wrinkle in Elijah's marriage plans?

As Klaus wandered around town he began sulking. He truly did not want to be married. There was a reason why Klaus hadn't asked Aurora to marry him even after centuries of being together. Marriage was for mortals. A pathetic idea of unification that still did not stop their inevitable death. It was merely a machination designed for comfort. What use did immortals have of marriage when they lived multiple lifetimes?

Aurora wished to tie Klaus down so she could have more claim on him. He was always able to convince her that marriage would do them more harm than good. Besides while Klaus did love Aurora, he had other lovers who kept his attention and he knew she probably had her own squeezes. This was the way immortals lived. So why did Elijah see fit to shirk this order and chain Klaus to a human. A _human?_ He, the most powerful creature on earth, married to the weakest species.

Marriage cannot be undone, marriage was binding. Klaus would be forced to share everything with a stranger. _What if it would make you happy?_ A small voice inside him said. _Face it, you hate being alone. Marriage gives you a constant companion._

A companion that never leaves. Klaus had a good relationship with his siblings...well as good as it could be, but naturally they all went their separate ways when they needed a break from each other. Kol was a restless spirit, he could go half a century without talking to anyone and be fine. Marcel, while he was a good friend, also liked going away and doing his own thing from time to time. Aurora would gladly come around but Klaus would feel suffocated after a few years.

Streets blurred together.

A wife would never leave, not for long. A wife lived with you and sees all the times you're hurt. The times you're vulnerable. In marriage two halves become a whole. How could Klaus be expected to be with someone when he struggled with his own demons? When he himself was so damaged? A wife would become one more person who wanted to leave him when they discovered who he truly was. This whole idea was a disaster waiting to happen, and Klaus would be the disaster. He would kill his wife as soon as he got her home.

Klaus began imagining the different ways he could kill his new wife. All thoughts beating out the truth he knew in his heart: he was scared. Had Elijah unintentionally given Klaus something he didn't even know he desired? _No_.

 _You're afraid you might enjoy marriage._

No.

 _Maybe you'll find happiness._

I'll never be happy.

 _Don't you feel it? The slightest twinge of hope?_

NO!

Klaus stopped. He found himself in an opening. A quick glance around told Klaus he was in the town center. Klaus breathed deeply. He needed a distraction. Klaus felt a pain in his stomach, he needed to feed. Klaus looked around to pick a victim, there weren't many people milling about since it was night time.

His eyes landed on a painting. Klaus felt relief as he watched the familiar strokes of the painter. Klaus looked again and saw he wasn't the only person drawn to the painting. A young woman stood before it, lost in thought. She was shapely from the back, and Klaus immediately wanted to paint the scene. A young woman, watching the painter paint on a cool night. Klaus' fingers itched, why didn't he bring his own art supplies on the trip?

Klaus walked over, mildly intrigued. When she noticed Klaus, she gave him a half smile as she recognized him. Klaus returned it when he realized it was the waitress from the tavern earlier. Just as pretty as he remembered, maybe more so. As they talked through pleasantries Klaus couldn't ignore the delicious smell of her blood. Yes, she would do just nicely. Maybe he would bed her before feeding from her.

"What do you suppose his story is?" he asked.

Her words pierced through Klaus' core. Klaus felt his eyes watering. How had this woman summed him up so quickly? The painting was beautiful, tragic, and dark. No wonder Klaus was drawn to it, it was a reflection of himself. The woman looked at him just as a tear fell from his eye.

When she voiced concern, Klaus brushed it off. This human was intelligent and young...Klaus knew he wouldn't kill her. However, he still wanted her in his bed. She would be his last fuck as a free man before he was married. But try as he might, the woman effectively shut down Klaus' attempts at flirting. She even laughed in his face when he said he'd visit town again and come see her. It was a genuine proposal. Klaus found that he enjoyed talking to her. He would see her again.

"Do I get a say?" She put her hands on her hips, "What if I don't want to see you again?"

Klaus laughed and stepped closer. "Do you?" His eyebrows were raised.

The sharp intake of breath and the attraction in her eyes told Klaus all he needed to know. The second her eyes were back on the painting Klaus sped off.

When Klaus entered Maxwell O'Connell's house the next day he was unimpressed. He derived slight joy from the fearful look on the O'Connells faces. Good, his entourage's speedy entrance had its intended effect.

Kieran O'Connell seemed unfazed as he welcomed Klaus to his brother's home. Klaus gave him an impatient greeting and they began looking at the best the O'Connells had to offer. Kieran introduced the ladies one by one but Klaus' own quick once over had him disappointed in the lot. Sure, they were pretty but they all seemed drab. One looked like she had been crying, another looked like she was ready to jump his bones, the raven haired girl showed some promise-

Klaus heard a gasp from the crowd of O'Connells. It was a small, feminine one, not meant to be heard, which made Klaus all the more interested. He heard a hand go over the mouth, and a heart race increase. Klaus searched the crowd for the source of the sound, and found his eyes locked with familiar green eyes.

The woman from last night, she was an O'Connell, how interesting. Well, that settled it. Klaus wanted her. And he knew she wanted him. At least, she had last night when she thought he was someone else. Details really.

Klaus didn't believe in coincidences. He was attracted to her last night, and here this young woman was today. If Klaus was marrying anyone today, it would be her. And of course, he got what he wanted.

Only now it seemed Klaus got more than he bargained for.

...

 _"I don't care how many human women I have to kill to prove him wrong."_

Klaus looked at Cami's restful face. How could he boast of killing hundreds of human women, when he couldn't kill this one?

Camille snored lightly, which Klaus found oddly adorable. She was so vulnerable right now, it was too easy. She had done nothing but fight against their marriage the moment Klaus proposed. Hours ago Camille called their marriage a joke. This had been Klaus' precise sentiments about Elijah's treaty until Camille spoke it. Now Klaus didn't want it to be a joke, he wanted...what did he want?

The way Camille defended her family earlier, she didnt know how rare it was. How loyal she was. Klaus wanted her to be the same for him, to think he was worth defending. Despite Camille's obvious worries, she trusted him, Klaus could tell. Why else would she fall asleep so soundly against him?

She shouldn't trust him. Klaus knew he was a monster, a murderer. He promised Kol, he swore to Aurora. Camille needed to die before he saw either of them again. Yet Camille continued to sleep peacefully at his side. Klaus rubbed his temples _What a fucking mess._

 _Kill her!_

Klaus loosely wrapped an arm around Camille's neck, cradling it in the crook of his left elbow. One snap, that's all it took. No new breath would escape from her lungs. A flick of the wrist and Camille would be done. _Come on you old bastard, you've killed beautiful innocents before._

 _Kill her!_

Klaus knew he should've let Camille leave earlier. She would be in her own quarters and he wouldn't be up right now, debating the simple matter of killing her.

 _Kill her!_

Of course Klaus would kill her.

 _Do it now!_ _Kill her!_

Klaus dropped his arm and brushed Camille's blonde hair out of her face.

Just not tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cami awoke to find herself alone. Sunrays pierced through the curtains, bathing her face in sunlight. She smiled, oddly content.

Yes, she was married to a monster, but if their first night together was any indication, Cami found herself not hating the prospect of spending the rest of her life with Klaus Mikaelson.

Where was he?

Cami donned her robe and quietly exited Klaus' chambers. Cami tried in vain not to blush when she met servants knowing eyes in the hallway. She pulled her robe tighter in an attempt to look dignified when she asked for directions back to her room.

Once there, while she waited for her morning bath to be drawn, Cami stood naked in front of a mirror. Cami looked for external changes in her body. Were her breasts look rounder or was it all in her mind? Was she now a real woman since she experienced orgasms? Cami touched the area where she was currently sore. Cami still smelled his husky scent. Her neck, and other parts of her body were still red in areas where Klaus sucked on her skin. Yes, he definitely left his mark.

After she was bathed and dressed, a servant informed Cami breakfast was ready. Cami quickly walked to the dining area, only to see she would be eating alone. That dampened Cami's spirits, but she pushed the disappointment aside.

As she ate, Cami heard noises outside; Someone arrived on horseback. Her ears perked up when she heard Klaus' voice. Cami found that she was eager to see him again. She met him at the door, greeting him with a wide smile.

"Good morning."

Klaus didn't return her smile. In fact, he didn't look at Cami at all. As Klaus spoke, he looked over her shoulder. "I brought you vervain." He briskly handed her the plant. "We leave shortly, so finish your breakfast and be ready to depart accordingly." Klaus instructed before leaving her.

Cami was momentarily flustered before following her husband outside. Klaus was gently stroking his horse's mane. He didn't turn around to face her.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Cami asked quietly. She didn't understand the reason for Klaus' distance.

"Not yet." Came the low reply. "However questioning me will certainly do it."

Cami awkwardly held the vervain in her hands. Her uncertainty wasn't enough to make her back down. "I just thought..." Cami ducked her head. "Last night..."

Klaus finally turned around to see the blush on his wife's face as she looked at the ground. His brow furrowed as if in confusion "Last night, yes. You performed your duties quite adequately."

Cami's eyes snapped up to Klaus', incredulous at his words. "My duties?"

Cami shut her mouth, which had been hanging ajar. That's all it was to Klaus? A duty? Cami searched his face but it was closed and impassive. Cami's heart dropped to her feet.

Klaus played her. What's worse was she let him. He made her feel wanted and beautiful. It was all lies. Cami knew better than to trust him and she was still fooled. She slept with Klaus. Twice! Cami gave herself to Klaus and now he was throwing it back at her as if it was nothing. "Performed adequately" her ass.

Cami drew herself up. "Apologies, I was confused, and mistaken. It won't happen again."

Klaus' blue eyes met Cami's for the first time that day. He saw the hurt she clearly wanted to hide. "See that it doesn't." He said in an emotionless voice and turned back to his horse, dismissing Cami. "Be ready to depart."

Cami stood frozen at his coldness before runningback into the house. She had been right all along, marriage to Klaus was a nightmare. But Cami would keep her promise to her husband. She would never mistake his intentions or let him in her body and her heart, again.

* * *

For the next two days, they travelled in silence. Cami rode in the carriage. She alternating her time between sleeping, reading, and worrying about her future. Thankfully Klaus rode ahead on horseback. Cami refused to cry. She knew Klaus and the vampire posse they travelled with would be able to hear her.

One of Klaus' vampires rode with Cami in the carriage. The vampire was female, and didn't speak a word to Cami other than to inform her of when they were about to stop to rest.

When they did stop, Cami never strayed far from the carriage. She had never been around so many vampires and she didn't trust any of them. A few of them shot her interested looks but most ignored her. Any other time, Cami would have been fascinated and studied them. Now she was too wrapped up in her own worries.

Cami thought of escape but knew it would be unlikely. If she was going to run she would do it when Klaus didn't have his little army around them. No, Cami knew she would have to bide her time.

Twenty feet ahead, Klaus kept his ears trained on Cami. He heard every move she made. Klaus was aware of when she slept, read, or sneezed.

Once again, Klaus reprimanded himself for not killing Camille. Fortunately his act of indifference two days ago shut down any warm feelings between them. Camille had not looked at him since their last conversation. The hostility between them would pay off when Kol met up with their travelling party. Klaus was dreaded seeing his younger brother tomorrow. He knew it would take everything to keep Kol's temper at bay.

The next day Klaus was proven correct. After greeting each other gleefully Kol sniffed the air. Klaus' chest tightened as Kol smiled.

"What is that I smell?" Kol pointed his head toward the carriage. "Did you bring me a snack, Nik? You shouldn't have."

Right on cue, Camille exited the carriage.

"Beautiful thing." Kol murmured approvingly, his eyes turning black and his fangs showing. Suddenly they disappeared as his eyes squinted at something. Klaus turned to find what caught Kol's attention. It was the wedding band on Camille's finger.

"She's your wife?" Kol exclaimed. He scowled at Klaus, before grabbing him and whisking them both away to a place where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Why is she alive?" Kol gritted out.

Klaus checked their surroundings. Kol had brought them into a forest clearing. "What good is she dead right now? Elijah will see through any accident that befalls her. If I bring her to court, believe I'm trying-"

"Bollocks, Nik." Kol shook his head. "You swore-"

"I merely delayed. I still mean to keep my oath. Camille will die." Klaus fought to keep his face impassive as Kol scrutinized him.

"When?"

"When the time is right." Klaus said calmly. "Elijah should at least lay eyes on her."

Kol sighed. "I see your reasoning. For a moment I thought you'd gone soft."

"Never." Klaus lied.

Kol sped away with Klaus on his heels. They stood over a small cliff overlooking travelling party. Kol only had eyes for Camille.

Kol closed his eyes. "I can smell her blood from here. Its delicious." He grinned at his brother. "Have you drank from her?"

"You know I have." Klaus smirked.

"Then can I have a taste?" Kol licked his lips. "I could use a snack."

"No." When Kol looked at him sideways Klaus acted offended. "For heavens sake she's my wife, Kol. Mine. Only I get to feed from her."

Kol shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time you shared what's yours." Kol squinted and returned to camp, once again with Klaus following. He studied Camille closer. "I don't see any bite marks on her."

"I gave her my blood." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Ah. Have you bedded her?"

As if she sensed them discussing her, Camille's gazed flashed to the two brothers. Her green eyes were filled with anger but Klaus saw the flash of hurt the anger covered. Kol chuckled as Camille looked away.

"I see she isn't keen on being bitten."

"She knows better than to test me, lest my fangs find her neck again." The words felt hollow like Klaus' chest. "Camille knows her place."

"Good thing." Kol nodded. "But I'm sure your Aurora will be all too happy to remind her." Kol frowned.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Now look who's gone soft."

"Not at all. I think beautiful things are at their most alluring when they're being destroyed." Kol kept his dark eyes on Camille as she stretched. In the morning light her blond hair gave the appearance of a halo. "I can't wait to see Camille at her most beautiful." Kol finished gleefully.

Klaus smile didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Cami's back arched in pleasure at the feeling of Klaus stretching her warm damp sheath with every stroke. Cami was helpless to stop her croons and moans. Klaus gently cupped her face as he kissed her cheeks, her eyelids then her lips.

Cami could barely respond. The gentle whisper of his hands over her skin didn't match his rough thrusts. Unsatisfied, Klaus put one of Cami's legs over his shoulder. Cami yelled out his name as he went even deeper. Klaus reminded Cami to keep her eyes open.

This one request was hard to honor. Every time Klaus moved inside her Cami's eyes closed. Suddenly their positions were reversed. Now Cami was riding Klaus. She threw her head back in ecstasy. Klaus watched her intently, she trembled when his fingers played with the gateway to her soul. As Cami moved her hips back and forth Klaus matched her thrusts. Each movement was bringing Cami closer. She hurriedly chased the orgasm, eyes closed. All Cami could hear was Klaus' shouts and the rough way their skin slapped together. Klaus grabbed her hips. She was so close. Just when Cami was about to come, she woke up.

Cami sat up, covered in a layer of sweat. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She didn't understand. It felt so real. Cami felt between her legs, she was wet. Not again.

Cami groaned in frustration. Every night she kept dreaming of sexual encounters with Klaus. Why? Why had her body not let him go? Or was her subconscious only acting out her buried desires?

No. Cami didn't want Klaus. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

Cami rubbed her temples as she yawned. It was not as if her other dreams were so pleasant. Sleep was elusive to Cami. She tossed and turned in her makeshift bed. Cami missed her family, she missed her home. She was afraid of a land full of vampires. Fear kept her up at night. The only time she slept at night fully were those damn sex dreams (more like nightmares).

Cami laid back down and tried to return to sleep, an effort she knew would be in vain. Tomorrow would be filled with more travelling, and Cami catching naps in the carriage.

* * *

After another eleven days of travel, Cami finally set her eyes on Elijah's castle. It surpassed her expectations. As the sun began to set the bricks began to shimmer like gold.

The feeling was totally unlike when they entered vampire country five days ago. Then, Cami expected a sharp change of climate and terrain.

Whenever Cami imagined vampire country before she pictured a dark mountainous land with no vegitation or signs of life, and vampires lurking around every corner. Instead, Cami found vampire country the same as human country. They did pass mountains that took her breath away, but if the vampire travelling in the carriage with Cami hadn't voiced her pleasure of being on her home soil, Cami wouldn't have known the difference.

But now, as the carriage rolled into the outter courtyard, Cami knew she would have picked out Elijah's grand castle anywhere. It was so enormous, built from a combination of brick and marble it was a magnificent sight to behold. As the door to the carriage opened, Cami remembered to keep her mouth closed. The courtyard buzzed with activity. People stopped to stare at Cami. She did her best to ignore them.

Cami suddenly remembered the story of how Elijah came to possess this wonderful palace. It was once owned by a human king who ruled the area. Then Elijah and his siblings arrived on the scene. The king put up an impressive fight, but in the end, he fell. Elijah killed him and his queen. The royal couple had six children. The Mikaelsons killed half of them. Of those left, one was made their slave, one sent away to spread the word of new leadership, and the last turned into a vampire.

Cami swallowed, noting the predatory glances thrown her way. She straightened herself, determined to look unperturbed. This was her debut at court. Cami refused to have it ruled by fear, even if that's all she felt at the moment. Cami wished she had a familiar face to lean on. But she had no one. None of her old servants, no family, no friends, and certainly no husband. Speak of the devil, Klaus joined Cami.

She focused on the servants unloading their luggage.

"I don't need to tell you the importance of the next few hours." Klaus said in a low voice. It was the first time they spoke since Klaus hurt her.

"Then why are you?" Cami snapped, rolling her eyes over to his.

Klaus' blue eyes were cloudy. His nostril's flared and his brow furrowed. Klaus shifted his stance as he glared down at Cami. His eyes bored into hers, drilling in the message he wouldn't say with his mouth. Cami would act happy. She would put on the show and be the best damn new bride Elijah ever saw, or there would be dire consequences.

All of this was communicated effectively without speaking. Cami tore her gaze away and set her jaw. This is why Klaus picked her? To be his human puppet. Cami wished she listened to ***. She should have gone straight home instead of walking around town. Then she never would have met Klaus.

Klaus kept looking at Cami even when she turned away. Kol's chuckles made Klaus swing his gaze over to his brother.

"The joys of marriage." Kol said and lifted his canteen to Klaus in salute before drinking.

"Are you drunk?" Klaus demanded.

"Possibly." Kol shrugged, the silly smile never leaving his face.

"Take my arm." Klaus told Cami. She stiffly obeyed. Her full lips were in a firm line.

As they walked through the arched gateway into the inner court, Klaus watched Cami transform.

She lifted her chin high, her eyes lit up, and an easy smile replaced her scowl. Cami's green eyes widened in wonder as she took in the castle. Klaus wasn't sure if it was part of her act or not but it was convincing.

When they entered the banquet hall, Elijah and Hayley sat on their thrones. They stood and met Klaus and Cami halfway. Cami curtsied respectfully as introductions are made.

Elijah kissed her hand. "My new sister is lovely. You've picked a fine woman Niklaus." A small smile appeared on Klaus' face. "Tell me, Camille how was your journey?"

Cami took in the handsome man before her. Where Klaus face was made up of curves, Elijah's was made of harsh angles. He and Kol favored each other with their dark colouring and facial structure. Cami bit the inside of her cheek. So, this was the man responsible for her current plight. All of the marriages were Elijah's stupid idea. He stood before her grinning, and welcoming like a fool. As if Cami had any choice to be here. Cami wanted to stake Elijah where he stood. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make Cami feel better. Instead she smiled.

"Long, my lord. But it was worth it to see the splendor of your castle."

"Why Camille, flattery will get you everywhere." Elijah was pleased. He turned toward his brother. "I do hope my brother has been on his best behavior. Has he been any trouble?"

Klaus was careful not to betray his worry over Camille's answer. Cami kept Elijah's steady gaze.

"He wouldn't be your brother if he wasn't." Cami's face was serious before her eyes sparked with humor.

The group laughed at Klaus' expense. Klaus hadn't seen Camille this bright and glowing since...well, ever. He had no idea she was such a good actress.

While they talked during dinner, Cami put on a good show. When necessary Cami played shy, or nervous. She laughed at Klaus' jokes and answered Elijah's questions truthfully. When Hayley asked how Klaus chose Cami, told the story.

"I had no idea who he was." Cami said. "Klaus was so charming and intriguing."

Camille looked over at Klaus. In that moment Klaus wished he was the cause of Camille's glow. That the way her bright eyes looked at him was genuine. Klaus parted his lips to speak as Cami spoke again.

"I still can't believe it." _I can't believe I fell for it_.

"Neither can I." Hayley muttered sipping from her goblet

Elijah, Klaus, and the rest of the vampires drank blood from their goblets. Cami's stomach tossed at the sight. How long would she have to play the role of contented wife?

Every second Cami fought the impulse to run screaming from the room. She could feel eyes studying her. The lustful way some vampires looked at Klaus didn't go unnoticed by Cami. She wondered which women Klaus had taken into his bed. When most greeted Klaus they had eyes for him alone. When they spoke to Cami they didn't look at her, passing her over as if she were insignificant.

"Have you two consummated the marriage?" Elijah asked in a low voice.

Klaus nodded while Cami turned bright red. Elijah and Hayley hid smiles at Cami's reaction.

Klaus let his mind wander, wondering what Camille would look like if he poured honey over her naked body like she was currently pouring it over a biscuit. His crotch tightened. Klaus couldn't help it, he still wanted her. It wasn't enough for him to invade Camille's dreams. At least he knew Camille still wanted him. Klaus entered her mind as she slept, but once he got the dream going, he let Camille take over. She wanted to ride him. And blast it, Klaus wanted to let her. He chanced it, every night when he ran off as soon as he felt her waking up. Klaus eyes zeroed in on the movement of Camille's lips. He wanted those lips around his cock. Klaus fidgeted in his seat.

A pretty vampire slowly sauntered up to the table. Her neckline plunged and her red hair flowed over her shoulders. Out of the corner of Cami's eye, she saw Klaus pause as he drank.

"My lords." The young woman curtsied. "My ladies." As she rose, her blue eyes caught Klaus and smirked seductively. Klaus raised his chin ever so slightly in acknowledgment.

"Camille, this is the Lady Aurora de Martel." Elijah said politely. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Hayley failed to hide a frown.

"Camille." Aurora's smile was predatory. Unlike the others, she looked at Cami with amusement. Her gaze hardened at the sight of Cami's wedding band then disappeared. "What a lovely name. We will be seeing a lot of each other, I think."

"I look forward to it." Cami said evenly.

Aurora looked surprised that Cami responded. Her eyes glittered with a secret. Aurora winked at Cami before sauntering off.

Cami looked at Klaus, who had kept his eyes on the musicians the entire time. She raised an eyebrow. _Seriously?_ Aurora was Klaus' mistress. If the playful manner wasn't enough to tip Cami off, the triumphant smirk was. Like Aurora knew something Cami didn't.

Cami found Aurora's eyes on her even while she mingled with other vampires. Cami didnt shirk from Aurora's gaze. She raised a glass to Aurora, pointedly showing off the wedding ring. Aurora's smile faltered. Cami smiled as she drank, enjoying her small victory before her thoughts turned to her husband.

Klaus hadn't returned to his light demeanor since Aurora's appearance. He was distracted, his eyes kept flitting over to Aurora. Klaus still wanted her. Was this why he pulled away from Cami? Sleeping with Cami had been his duty and nothing more.

Cami stood, and the rest of the gentlemen in the room followed suit.

"Please, sit." Cami gestured.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked. Cami noted his good acting. For a moment she thought the worry in his voice was sincere.

"Pardon me, my lord, my lady." Cami said to Elijah and Hayley. "Are there utilities?"

"Only for the servants." Hayley responded. She gave Cami directions to the bathroom.

Cami sped off before Klaus could ask if he needed to accompany her.

"Sit down, Niklaus." Elijah said. "Although your concern over your bride is surprising."

Klaus ignored the doubt on Hayley's face and focused on Elijah. "You said you wanted this alliance to work."

"Frankly I'm shocked she made it this far." Elijah confessed.

"Where is Rebekah?" Klaus asked, changing the subject.

"Getting ready I assume. She'll make her dramatic appearance as always."

"Camille seems nice." Hayley said. "Stupid, but nice."

"Why would you call her stupid?" Klaus bit back his defense of his bride.

"She likes you, doesn't she?" Hayley quipped.

Klaus wanted to inform the werewolf that Cami was intelligent and she now hated him. Instead he coolly replied, "If a person is dumb for liking their spouse then you are easily the biggest idiot in the realm."

Hayley bristled and looked away while a small smile crept onto Elijah's face. Klaus didn't know why Hayley bothered with pretending to hate her marriage to Elijah anyway. It wasn't rainbows and kittens but it was functional. Watching the couple eye each other nervously and share a secret smile made Klaus jealous.

He ruined what common ground he and Cami found on their wedding night. Self destructing as always, only this time it was on purpose. Somehow that made Klaus feel even more like an idiot. Cami purposely getting a rise out of Aurora put her in more danger. The brave/foolish human surprised Klaus at every turn.

Aurora stopped her socializing to give him an even look. Klaus knew what that meant. He gave her the slightest nod of his head, signalling his lover to meet him outside. Aurora discretely slipped out of the room. Klaus downed his goblet of wine before meeting her. He didn't look forward to Aurora's demand for Cami's blood.

Aurora began her lament before the door shut behind Klaus. "Why is she still alive?" Aurora's voice trembled at the betrayal. "You swore, Nik! You said I would never have to lay eyes on her and here she is! As if her very existence is not enough to vex me, she insists on taunting me! Camille." Aurora spat her name. "I would like to-"

Her tirade was cut short by Klaus grabbing Aurora into his arms and kissing her roughly. At first Aurora fought Klaus, determined to speak but soon her efforts turned to returning his kissed with fervor. Aurora bit Klaus' bottom lip and tugged on it.

"Someone missed me." She whispered, giggling.

Klaus didn't give her a chance to speak another word. To Aurora's delighted cries, he spun her around and bent her over a nearby table.

Aurora braced herself in anticipation. "I missed you too, my love."

Klaus dragged Aurora's undergarments down so that they pooled around her ankles. Klaus needed to remember who he was before meeting Camille. He shouldn't have picked her. He shouldn't have slept with her. Now he felt protective because on some base level Klaus knew he cared about her. Klaus needed to forget Camille and remember who he was and who he loved. He barely registered Aurora's words as he dropped his trousers.

"Why don't we bring in your new bride so she can watch us like we did that human girl five years ago? It was glorious-"

Aurora was stopped short by Klaus entering her. He roughly grabbed her hips and thrust into her furiously.

"You're right, I did miss you." Aurora smiled, at his words, breathless. "I don't plan on sharing you for the moment. You're mine, and I am yours."

Klaus didn't care if Aurora's yelling brought attention to their whereabouts. He was finally feeling something familiar.

...

Feeling slightly refreshed from relieving herself, Cami took her time going back to the dining hall. She felt a wind and a blur came to a stop before her. Cami prayed the vampire wouldn't mistake her for a snack.

"I knew I smelled someone new." The blonde vampire smiled, bolstering Cami's uneasiness. "You must be my new sister."

"Rebekah Mikaelson." Cami stated, taking all of the lady in.

Rebekah's long blonde locks reached down to her waist. She wore an elegant dark green gown with tasteful jewelry. Rebekah cocked her head to the side as id she were listening for something. "And you are Camille. Nearly everyone's talking about you in there."

"Wonderful." Cami muttered, not needing confirmation on what she already knew. They were probably taking bets on how long she'd live. "Isn't my lady a tad late to the party?"

Rebekah waved her tardiness away. "It doesn't matter when I arrive as long as I'm there. Besides, the most interesting thing about tonight is right before me." She began circling Cami. "The human girl Nik chose as his wife. I never thought I'd get to see you."

Cami kept her smile steady. "Likewise." She didn't appreciate the way Rebekah eyed her. Like she was an interesting specimen for study.

"Has Kol been kind to you?" Rebekah suddenly asked. "I use the term 'kind' loosely. He and Nik made a scene at Hayley and Elijah's banquet."

"No." Kol disappeared from Cami's sights for most of the evening. When she did see him he was entertaining guests with a drink permanently in his hand. Cami wanted to finish this conversation quickly. "I ought to return."

"I ought to change." Rebekah huffed. "I never wear the lady of the hour's color to her event because it reflects her." She explained, "You may not be wearing it but green is definitely your color, love."

Rebekah breezed away before Cami could process whether her statement was a compliment.

On the way back to the dining hall Cami heard pleasured moans and panting coming from a room. _At least someone's enjoying themselves._

"My love."

Cami froze. That was Aurora's voice. She crept around the corner and saw what she feared the most.

The door was slightly open. Cami recognized the back of Klaus' body and she sounds coming from it as he continued thrusting into Aurora, who was bent over a table. Thanks to the angle of a mirror in the room, Cami saw the ecstasy on Aurora's sweaty face. Cami shut her mouth, she didn't realize it was hanging open. She knew she didn't need to see this but she couldn't look away. Aurora's eyes opened, and met Cami's in the mirror. She smirked triumphantly at Cami before shutting her eyes and returning to pleasure.

Cami swallowed. A burning feeling took over her body. She turned on her heel. Cami couldn't do this. She couldn't be Klaus' wife and she couldn't put up a charade. Not when Klaus was sleeping with another woman at the banquet meant to honor their marriage. Just when Cami thought Klaus couldn't shit on their marriage more! And he expected Cami to play the role of contented wife for Elijah while he defiled their marriage? Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked as Cami sat down. Elijah was talking to some leaders.

"I'm tired." Cami refused to meet Hayley's eyes.

"Camille!" Elijah returned with Kol at his side. He looked around. "Where is Niklaus?"

"Here." Klaus stood behind Cami's chair.

Finished with Aurora already?

Cami didn't dare turn around. Klaus' presence was overwhelming. She wondered if Aurora was nearby .

Hayley noticed how Cami stiffened at Klaus' voice. Her eyes shifted from Cami to Klaus.

Cami didn't dare turn around. Klaus' presence was overwhelming, Cami was as aware of him as she was her own breathing.

"I wanted the new couple to honor us all with a dance." Elijah said.

"No!"

Klaus and Cami answered in unison, but Cami's no was the most forceful. Cami hated dancing in general because she was bad at it and she was not making an exception for her philandering husband.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Camille's emphatic answer. His eyes bored into the back of her skull, wishing he could see into her mind.

Elijah tried again. "Tonight is a celebration of your union. You haven't danced all night."

"My lord, I have a confession to make." Cami started.

Rebekah strutted over to their table. "Everyone relax, I am here." She had changed into a deep blue gown.

"Impeccable timing as always Bekah." Kol saluted her with his goblet.

Rebekah put her hands on her hips. "What? Am I interrupting something?"

"You were saying, Camille?" Elijah said.

Everyone looked at Cami sharply. "I am tired." She said. "In my current state my dancing would be pitiful, frankly. I do not wish to embarass myself or my lord in front of such a large audience."

Elijah started again but Hayley touched his arm, silencing him.

Cami managed to give her an appreciative nod. To Elijah, "Apologies. Another time, my lord."

Klaus spoke up. "We travel to our home on the morrow. Camille will need all the rest she can get."

Cami bristled when Klaus said her name. She didn't know they were leaving court tomorrow. When was she supposed to find out?

Cami stood, "Excuse me. I would like to retire for the evening. Gratitude, my lord, lady."

She kissed Klaus' hand, wishing she had the nerve to bite it. "My lord."

"My lady."

Cami kept her eyes on the ground, not sparing Klaus a backwards glance as she hurried off. Cami may have to live with him, but Klaus' house would never be Cami's home.

* * *

Klaus' home was not as massive and ornate as Elijah's, but it was still gigantic. Cami knew she grew up privileged, her parent's home was the second largest in town. Klaus' mansion was at least quadruple the size of the Maxwell's. That was just the mansion, or as Cami called, the mini palace. She wasn't counting the stables, the pond she saw, and the acres of land surrounding it.

In the foyer, Cami noted the different way Klaus and Elijah decorated their domain. Artwork tastefully hung on the walls, Cami assumed it was Klaus'. Some weapons were also on display. Cami's thoughts turned to Harrison. Her heart ached for her blacksmith. They planned to live comfortably. Cami would decorate their home in a manner that would feel warm and relaxing. The complete opposite of what she was looking at. The manor was as intimidating as the man who owned it.

Klaus stood next to Cami, "Welcome home."

Cami pulled her overcoat close to her body. How could anyone feel at home here?

Klaus nodded to someone behind Cami. A servant stepped up. She had around face and body. By her dress and the way she carried herself, Cami figured she was probably the head servant.

"Follow me, my lady."

Cami looked at Klaus, he may be horrible, but he was familiar. He was already gone. Cami chastised herself for seeking any form of comfort from him. The servant led Cami through a section of the mansion to her suite.

"These are your quarters, lady."

Cami's quarters were a massive suite. Servants were already milling about, busy unpacking her things. The sitting room was the first room Cami saw. To the left was her bedroom, which connected to her bathroom and closet. To the right were two spare bedrooms. Cami explored it all, taking it in with awe. The only flaw was how dark it was.

"Open all of the curtains," she instructed. "I want my rooms bright."

Soon the room was warmer and lighter. Cami relaxed slightly. She returned to the sitting room where there was less activity.

"Where are Klaus' quarters?" Cami asked the head servant.

"In the west wing, my lady."

"This is the east wing." Cami stated, admiring the view from the window.

"Yes, my lady."

Cami would have been offended that Klaus placed her far away from him and damn near the end of the house but she was too relieved. There was no possible way for him to bump into her. Not only that but there would be no late night visits, which Cami assumed from their second night of marriage. Klaus no longer desired her.

Cami turned to the servant. "What is your name?"

"Elaine, my lady."

"Am I correct in assuming you are the head servant?"

"Yes, my lady. You shall meet the majordomo later. Should you require anything you can ask me."

"Thank you Elaine." Cami noticed the lines around Elaine's eyes. She was middle aged. Cami felt relieved. She hadn't seen anyone of older age since she left home. It felt good to be surrounded by humans. Familiar.

Of course it was then Cami noticed three of the vampires that travelled with them were instructing servants to bring luggage into the other two rooms.

Cami walked over to one. "What are you doing?"

The vampire didn't look startled, although she and Cami never interacted before. In fact, Cami never spoke to any of Klaus' vampires unless absolutely necessary. She smiled down at Cami in amusement.

"I am moving in, my lady. We all are."

To Cami's annoyance, servants kept bringing the vampire's belongings.

"No, you're not. Remove your things from my room at once." Cami resented having to look up at the vampire. She was at least three inches taller than Cami.

"Apologies my lady, but I cannot." She looked anything but apologetic. "Lord Klaus, commands that we stay. We are your personal guard."

Cami was incredulous. "Surely I do not require a guard in my own quarters."

"Any qualms you have must be taken up with your husband."

Cami crossed her arms. "Trust me, they will be."

It took Cami half an hour to navigate the hallways and find where Klaus was. The added time added fuel to her irritation. For a brief moment Cami wondered if she'd walk in on Klaus fucking one of the servants but her anger propelled her forward.

She burst into Klaus' study. "Am I to have no privacy?"

Klaus was facing the window, he didn't bother turning around. "No."

Cami stormed around his desk to face him. "Why do I need guards sleeping in my chambers?"

"It's a safety precaution."

"It's an invasion of privacy!"

Klaus snapped. "Like it or not Camille it's done!"

Cami jumped at his tone. His eyes were furious, but Cami was even moreso. "Are you that unused to being questioned? You chose me, you demanded that I marry you and now after bringing me here you want to put me far away and put guards on me like I'm a prisoner." Klaus looked away, Cami read it as a sign of guilt. "I'm not living like this. You don't want this marriage and neither do I."

"Yes well we don't have a choice in the matter, love. You're staying right here with me. I wouldn't get any ideas of running away. "Don't forget our deal. You marry me, your family lives. Go back on your word, and I go back on mine." Cami's heart dropped. "Last I checked you have a rather large family."

Cami slapped him. They both looked at each other. Cami trembled with rage, and fear. She waited for Klaus to attack but he simply looked at her. Cami blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bastard."

How could this be the same man who asked her to trust him nearly a week ago?

Cami's face became steel. Her voice was low. "You once said I was a fighter, you were right. I will never stop fighting against you." she glared at Klaus, not breaking eye contact.

She took Klaus in. The curve of his mouth, the bump on the bridge of his nose, his deep blue eyes. At the moment he looked soft, vulnerable, human. That was the man she made love to. Cami realized that it was making love for her. She surrendered to her attraction to Klaus because he offered her hope. Hope that their marriage wouldn't be detrimental to their lives. That they could make it work. Then Klaus crushed that hope after he got what he wanted. Now, there was without a doubt, nothing between her and Klaus. No warmth, no friendship. Whatever she had felt wasn't real. Cami was numb at the thought of her bleak future.

"I wish I never met you at that painting." She said before leaving him.

...

It was easy to get lost in the mansion. Cami ambled through, with no destination in mind. She didn't know how much time passed. she was so consumed in her thoughts.

Cami chaffed under her mother at home. She thought she escaped having a dictator in her life by marrying Klaus. How foolish she was to think Klaus would be better than her mother. Cami would never feel loved or cared about again. She was stuck in this house, hidden away only to be brought out when needed to put on a show for Elijah. Cami let the tears flow freely.

Although Cami couldn't see them, could feel herself being watched, probably by her personal "guard". They were nothing more than spies. The trio would report every movement Cami made back to Klaus.

"I know you're there." Cami's voice warbled. "Fuck off, I don't need your protection."

She drifted on. When she saw a door that led outside she flung it open. The outside air was like an endorphin to Cami's body. She was no longer cooped up and caged.

Cami walked around outside, finding the gardens but not going in for fear of getting lost. She heard the neighing of horses, and saw a gazebo near the lake. Sean loved swimming. Cami sat on a stone bench, alone with her thoughts. As the sun set, chill bumps rose on Cami's arm, thanks to the chilly air. Perhaps she would sleep outside. Cami couldn't go back inside the manor. Klaus' presence was suffocating.

"My lady." A male voice said. "Dinner has been prepared."

"I'm not hungry." Cami muttered.

"Would you like it brought outside to you?"

Cami turned around, yelling. "I said I'm not hungry!"

More time passed. Eventually Cami's guards revealed themselves, melting out of the shadows.

"I'm not returning inside. You'll have to toss me over your shoulder and make me."

They remained silent.

Cami wished for a blanket. She wanted to keep warm but didn't move a muscle. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

The warmth of the sun woke Cami up. She covered her eyes at the brightness. Someone had draped a blanket around Cami and placed a pillow under her head.

Cami heard footsteps. It was same man who told her dinner was ready.

"Good morning."

Cami sat up. "Have you come to tell me breakfast is ready?"

The man smiled. "No, but I can let the chef know you're up and to start preparing it. I wanted to inform you that Klaus has departed for a tour with his brother Kol."

"What tour? For how long?" Cami's voice was hoarse.

"I am do not have the details, my lady. It was quite abrupt, but your husband isn't here. Klaus is gone."


	5. Chapter 5

The first week after Klaus' departure, Cami remained holed up in her room. Thierry, the servant who informed her of Klaus departure, was also the majordomo. To her annoyance, he checked on Cami several times a day. As if the body guards weren't enough. Cami stayed in bed, eating little, wondering how her life went downhill so fast. She worried over her family and Harrison, crying until she was sure her body couldn't give up more tears. She didn't care that she had an audience. During the first few days, Cami thought they'd leave her alone once they saw she wasn't moving from her bed. No such fortune. They didn't need food, or rest so Cami never got a break.

During the third week, Cami ventured outside her room. Thierry was waiting on the other side of the hall, brightening it with his smile. Cami glowered, and considered shutting the door in his face but refrained. She stayed in her robe, and freshened up as she ate breakfast in the dining room. Her three shadows remained in the background, silent as usual. Cami studied Thierry. He had a lean build, and a boyish face with light blue eyes and dark hair. As always he wore his signature beret. After a two weeks of minimal use, Cami's voice struggled to come out. "Two weeks have passed, how long do these tours normally last?"

Thierry flashed her a grin and shrugged. "It varies, mistress. Some take weeks, others, years."

Cami absently played with the food on her plate. She had a few spoonful of porridge and already felt full. Her appetite decreased lately. "Then there is no way to know when he'll be back?"

Thierry shrugged again. "It pleases me to see my lady outside the four walls of her bedroom.

"It would please me if I were not constantly under scrutiny." Cami cast a malevolent gaze at her guards.

Another shrug. "They merely follow orders."

Cami made a disgusted noise and exited the room. She walked the perimeter of the mansion, a feat that took up an hour at the pace Cami ambled. Her muscles were sore but she enjoyed the fresh air, glad to be outside. In truth she was shocked she'd been allowed outside even with the shadows. Cami hated to find beauty in anything pertaining to Klaus but his land was well kept.

She found a fountain near the garden. Once, when she was ten Cami played in one of the fountains at her home. Irene took a whip to Cami for ruining her dress and hair, not to mention behaving indecently.

Cami smirked as she removed her slippers and stood in the fountain, letting the cool water wash around her bare ankles. Cami squinted into the bright sunlight. She turned when she heard a servants hurried footsteps. Reluctantly, Cami exited the fountain.

"Mistress!" After a proper bow, he continued. "The Lady Rebekah requests your presence for tea today."

"What the fuck does she want?"

The servant went pale. "D-do you wish me to express your sentiments to the lady?"

And sentence him to death? Cami shook her head. "Please send word to Lady Rebekah that I will be in attendance."

The servant visibly relaxed. "My lady." he said before departing.

After the servants finished dressing her, Cami looked at her reflection. She was smaller, and her eyes were not as bright as usual. Cami looked as empty as she felt on the inside. A hollow shell.

"The coach is ready, my lady." A servant called.

Elijah's palace was as glorious as ever. Not as many people swarmed about like they did when Cami was introduced but there was still a bustle of activity. Cami walked behind a servant that led her to Rebekah's sitting room. Cami slowed as she saw Aurora. A gaggle of women (presumably vampires) surrounding her. She took all of Cami's focus, Cami no longer heard the sounds of activity in the castle.

Aurora's hair glistened in the light. Her blue eyes shone, and her dress was gorgeous. Her perfect skin looked pristine with a tasteful amount of jewelry and makeup applied to enhance her natural beauty. All Cami could think of were the faces she made while Klaus fucked her over a table, the noises of pleasure that she didn't bother hiding. Aurora belonged here, with the women around her eyeing her with jealousy, hanging on her every word. Cami hurried on, glad Aurora hadn't spotted her. Her happiness was short lived as she and her party turned down a hall. Aurora was there waiting.

"My lady."

"You forget yourself." Cami said coldly, lifting her chin. Aurora stiffened before curtsying.

Aurora's eyes were devoid of warmth although her tone was not. "Pardon me. I had heard the lady had taken ill these past two weeks once Klaus departed." Aurora said to her followers, to Cami, "How is your husband?" Aurora smirked as she said the word, knowing Klaus was only Cami's in the strictest legal sense.

"Well." Cami tried to keep her composure. She wouldn't allow Aurora to bait her and bring her down to her level.

"Good, I have received letters from him, from his travels." Aurora's confidence wiped the bravado from Cami's face. "He was in very good health when I saw him last before he began his tour. We had quite the memorable goodbye."

Cami lounged at Aurora, bringing them both to the ground and taking everyone by surprise. Gasps filled the hallway as Cami's hands wrapped around Aurora's throat. How dare she brag about sharing Klaus' bed? Cami watched in satisfaction as Aurora's face turned red. Her victory lasted only a moment. In a flash, Aurora used her hand to push Cami away. Aurora was up and had Cami raised off the ground, one arm choking Cami. Cami gasped for air before one of her guards rushed at Aurora, throwing her into the wall. Another caught Cami before she hit the ground. Aurora glared at Cami's guard The two not holding Cami stood before her calmly, hands on their sword hilts, ready to fight.

Rebekah's voice pierced the silence."What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Cami was still trying to catch her breath. She held her neck, wondering if Aurora permanently crushed anything.

"The lady has fallen from fucking reason." Aurora screeched as she stood.

"The whore forgets her place." Cami spat back. She refused to be disrespected any longer.

Aurora ran towards her but Cami's guards were there, pushing her back. "Be glad your guards are here."

"Pardon me, did I hear that correctly? Is that a threat against a Mikaelson?" Rebekah walked over to Aurora, who shrank back.

Aurora vehemently shook her head. "No, my lady, of course not."

"You would do well to heed Camille's warning and remember your place." Aurora swallowed at Rebekah's tone. Rebekah stood four inches taller than Aurora and used it to her advantage now. She peered down at Aurora. "Now go, and never let me hear such treason from your lips again or you shall regret it."

Aurora put her vampire speed to good use and disappeared in a blink. Rebekah turned to Cami. "Taking on Aurora, though I'm impressed I would think you had more sense, Camille." Rebekah shrugged "Either way it was very spirited, something I did not see inside you."

Cami glared at Rebekah, not caring for her backwards compliments. In fact, Cami no longer cared for this visit. She turned on her heel, casting Rebekah a malevolent gaze.

Rebekah stood shocked at Cami's hostility. "I aim only to save your life!"

"To spy on me more like. Is that not the point of this tea party? You aim to do your brothers bidding." Cami spat, ignoring Rebekah's wide eyes.

"Wait just a moment-"

Cami whirled around. "You want to keep an eye on me just like Elijah and Klaus. Other than that you do not give a damn about me Rebekah let us not pretend otherwise." Rebekah dropped her eyes. "Do not fret, my lady. You needn't worry about spying on me, your brother already has plenty of those." Cami's glare skewered her guards. "Leave me in peace." Cami's voice shook before she ran out of the palace, her guards silently following.

In the evening, Cami spent hours inside the bath tub. When the water got too cool she had servants pour more hot water in. Cami drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin there. At home her mother chided her on her long baths. She did not want Cami's skin to wrinkle as it did when you spent too long soaking in water. Cami held up her hands for inspection. They appeared shriveled as an old woman's. Cami sighed. No one would rush her out of the tub now.

She relaxed, resting her neck on the back of the marble tub. Aurora belonged here, not Camille. It wasn't jealousy of Klaus' heart that caused Cami to snap. It was jealousy of Aurora as a woman. Confident, beautiful, and a leader. Cami knew she was none of these. She didn't want the power, the title, or the man. No one thought she could do this, including Cami herself. Rebekah proudly claimed her as a Mikaelson, but Cami wasn't. She was an O'Connell.

That night, as she lay in bed, Cami thought of her family lineage. O'Connell's had glorious history. Her ancestors were generals, politicians, and shrewd businessmen. The O'Connells were revered, not looked down upon like a bug underneath one's feet. If it was one thing Irene taught Cami it was to be prideful in that name. O'Connells were rich, poised, and intelligent. They didn't back down and they were not powerless. In fact, Cami was the most powerful O'Connell in the land. So Cami decided she shouldn't pout, she should take charge. She would use her new resources to help people as she saw fit, just as Kieran did. After all, did she not promise Klaus she would not stop fighting?

Her surname might have changed, but the blood in Cami's veins was O'Connell.

* * *

In the morning after she dressed, Cami had breakfast brought up to her. She ate in her sitting room, facing her three shadows who stood in the corner. For the first time Cami looked at them as people. They defended her yesterday without hesitation.

"Would you join me?" As Cami addressed them, she kept her eyes on the orange she was peeling. When she didn't hear them move, she looked up. "Please?" Cami met each of their eyes. None of them moved. She sighed in frustration and stopped her work. "Am I not your lady?" They shared curious glances with each other. "In this household my command is only second to Klaus, is it not?"

"Aye, my lady."

Cami was startled. It was the vampire who spoke to Cami the day she moved into her chambers. "And does my request go against the ones your lord has given you?" They shook their heads. "Then sit down." She said in a forceful tone, reminding her of her mother.

At last they obeyed, sitting in the other chairs. Cami inwardly sighed in relief. She resumed her peeling. "I wanted to thank all of you for defending me yesterday."

One of them, a male answered. "We only follow orders, my lady."

"All the same." Cami popped an orange slice into her mouth. A servant came in, bringing three cups on a tray. They sat one in front of Cami's guards. The guards scowled at the servant. "He acts under my orders." Cami said. The cups were full of warm blood for them to drink.

"My lady," The third vampire said. "We cannot do this-"

"I say you can." Cami snapped she took in a deep breath. "You all are with me all the time and I know my behavior has been the opposite of friendly since I've arrived. I seek to make amends."

The first vampire spoke again. She must be the leader, Cami surmised. "There are none to be made, my lady."

Cami sighed. "This place is foreign to me. I can barely find my way around this mansion and everyone is a stranger." Cami's voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm lonely here and if I go on like this I will go mad. "You three are with me every moment of the day and I do not even know your names."

Silence.

The leader vampire finally spoke. "Narice."

Taking her cue, the other woman smiled at Cami. "Patricia."

"James."

Tears threatened to spill from Cami's eyes at the small kindness. It offered familiarity. "I'm Camille."

They laughed. "There, we're properly introduced." A small smile graced Cami's lips. It felt like a century past since she last smiled. It felt foreign to her muscles after weeks of frowning.

Thierry walked into the kitchen whistling. He took in the half eaten plate of food in front of Cami and the vampires across from her. Thierry's lips pulled back in his signature grin. "What a lovely sight."

"Join us." Cami patted the spot next to her.

"Glad to see you eating." Thierry pointed to Cami's plate.

"Starving myself will not do anyone a bit of good now will it?" She popped another orange slice into her mouth.

"My reasoning exactly, my lady."

Narice, Patricia, and James were drinking their blood, which earned the m another small smile from Cami.

"Is there anything I can assist you with today, my lady?"

Cami turned to Thierry. "Yes. I would like a tour of the manor. If I'm to live here I cannot continue to wander around lost. I also wish to shadow you."

"My lady?"

Cami drank her milk then set the cup down, giving Thierry a coy look. "Show me how to run this household."

So Thierry did. Cami was given a proper tour of the mansion and Thierry patiently answered her myriad of questions. The servants were human, the guards were not. The servants came from the nearby town of Barrone. Some offered themselves in exchange for favor, others came from families that owed Klaus a debt.

"What of the guards?" Cami asked.

Vampires that worked themselves up through the ranks. Klaus had a degree of trust in them, he would have to to leave them in charge of the care of his possessions while he was away. Two or three were trying to earn their ways into his good graces for such perks as a daylight ring.

"And here are the stables, watch your step, Lady Camille."

Despite the warning, Cami slipped. Patricia steadied Cami and had her back upright before she could process what happened. After muttering a quick thank you, Cami took in the massive stables. This had to be the most expansive, immaculate stables she had ever seen. The horses lived just as well as she did.

"Servants are in here around the clock, ensuring all of Master Klaus' horses are taken care of." Thierry explained as they walked down the aisles.

The horses whinnied cheerfully, taking interest at the new face they saw. Each one was beautiful with a glossy coat that shined.

"How many horses are here?"

"Twenty-five."

"They're all for Klaus?" Cami's eyes widened. Klaus love for horses was a surprise. She wondered at him buying so many horses just for himself.

As if he read her mind, Thierry said, "Some of these are gifts."

"From courtesans?"

Thierry nodded. "Anyone trying to gain favor, that one-" he pointed to a beautiful palomino horse, "was a gift from a human duke who wanted Klaus' protection. This one,-" a dappled gray- "From a witch." Thierry began telling the summarized tales of how each horse came into Klaus' possession. Cami interrupted him when she pointed to an adjoining pathway to the stable, separate from the rest.

"What is in there?"

Thierry changed their course, taking them to an adjoining building. As they entered, Cami realised it was indeed another stable, only the separate facilities were for one horse only. When the horse heard the party's approaching footsteps it ran to the door. Cami took a step back when the large nostrils pressed against the wooden gate.

As they walked further down she saw the horse. It was magnificent with a mahogany coat. As the animals large eyes locked on Cami she had the distinct feeling she was being scrutinized. The horse looked disappointed as it assessed the party. The horse gave off an air of pride as if it were completely aware of its beauty. Cami was proven correct when it promptly turned around, giving Cami the wonderful view of its ass and not sparing her another look.

Cami sputtered indignantly. "I have been dismissed by a horse."

Thierry and her guards chuckled at her expression. "Do not take it personally, my lady. He does this every time. The only person who does not suffer this treatment is Lord Klaus."

"He runs to the door thinking its Lord Klaus and when it is not-" James shrugged.

"What makes this horse so special? Why is he kept away from the rest?

Thierry kept his eyes on the horse, who now looked outside into the open grass. "He is Lord Klaus' favorite, Theo." The horse whinnied at the sound of his name.

Cami shook her head at Theo's arrogance.

"Theo is a descendant of the horse Lord Klaus had from his human days, Theo. The master is sure to keep the bloodline going. If the offspring is female she is called Thea."

The tradition struck Cami as sentimental and bittersweet. To continue something after a beloved pet died, only to keep seeing its descendants fall as you remain the same.

"This particular Theo is of the more arrogant stock." Thierry shook his head. "He gives every one grief. We can barely touch him. Theo only behaves for Lord Klaus."

Theo looked back at Cami once more and this time she didn't give him the pleasure of dismissing her.

"There is another set of stables on the land." Thierry explained, "Further out, but Lord Klaus keeps his personal horses closer."

Another notable stop was a room with weapons on display. "Is this a home or a museum?" Cami remarked in an amused tone as she eyed the weapons in their glass containers. She lingered a moment. The room reminded her of Harrison. Cami closed her eyes, and imagined he was with her. He would gawk over the craftsmanship, certainly. When Cami opened her eyes, the glint of one sword hanging from the wall caught her eye.

"This one is lovely." Cami pointed as she walked towards it. "May I?" she asked Thierry, who nodded.

The sword wasn't in a case so Cami gingerly removed it from it's hanging position. The sword was thin, yet heavier than it appeared. Cami held it with two hands, running a finger over its edge. She jumped when she felt it prick her fingertip. Cami wielded the blade, lunging and bringing it to a dramatic halt in front of Narice's face. The vampire didn't blink, she merely smiled lightly at Cami, who returned it.

"Lord Klaus favored that blade as well. Beautiful, yet efficient. Your husband is quite the accomplished swordsman."

Thierry's words wiped the smile from Cami's face. She put the blade back where it belonged. "I would like to learn." Cami declared.

Her guards shared an uneasy look while Thierry looked shocked. Cami ignored their reactions, she'd always wanted to learn but Irene forbade her. Now she had the time and the authority to do so.

"I do not see why not." Thierry finally said.

"Good, can we start tomorrow?"

"A suggestion, my lady."

Cami turned around to eye the other weapons. Her eyes widened when she saw a large mace. "Give voice to it."

"I would have you return to full strength before undertaking such training."

Cami remembered her reflection in the mirror this morning. She was thinner, and her body was tired from the simple tour. Cami didn't want to admit it but swinging the sword had also taken a good deal of energy. "As you wish." Cami acquiesced. "You will be my trainer, Thierry? I had no idea you were a master swordsman."

He inclined his head. "As in life, there is more than meets the eye."

Cami's favorite rooms had to be the solarium and the extensive library. During dinner, she remarked that the servants might find her there many a night.

"I snuck into my father's at home after everyone went to bed."

"Now you have no cause to hide." Patricia appraised Cami with her brown eyes. When Cami asked her what she found so amusing Courtney replied, "You, my lady. Most women would be sneaking out of a man's bed or into a tavern, you snuck into a library."

Cami blushed. "When you put it like that it does seem peculiar, but I did sneak into a tavern."

"You shall have to tell us the story one time, Lady Camille." Narice insisted.

"Only if it is returned with your own stories. I would like to know more of my keepers. I'm sure your lives have been far more interesting than mine." Cami was interested in their lives, more specifically how they turned and began serving Klaus.

The new amicable spirit between Cami, her guards, and Thierry, thinly covered the underlying tension. Cami still felt as though she were being held hostage and they refused to disobey Klaus' orders. An argument broke out days later at breakfast when Cami gave Thierry letters she wanted mailed home. One to Sean, one to Kieran, and one to her cousins Sapphira, Caulette, and Alexandra. To Cami's dismay, Thierry had torn the letters out of the envelopes and attempted to read the coded message. Thierry refused to send them.

"Apologies, my lady, but I cannot mail them without knowing what they say."

Cami swallowed the urge to fly into a rage. She had written the letters in a code she and Sean created when they were children. She refused to translate the words. What Cami wrote was personal and if she wanted it shared she would have written them in plain English.

"These letter contain personal matters I will not share them."

"Then regrettably I cannot send them."

"Why? Do you think they have secret information about plans for an attack? That I am divulging secrets to the enemy? What would I have to tell I have kept to my room for weeks!"

Pain flashed in Thierry's eyes and Cami knew he did sympathize with her. So did her guards as they saw her angrily throw the letters into the fireplace. Cami slammed her hands against the mantle repeatedly. "Damn him!"

When Cami's anger subsided she pushed her hair out of her face. "My family cannot even write or contact me because they do not know my address. They do not know if I'm yet with the living." Kieran would probably tell them no news was good news.

"You could send a messenger." Narice offered quietly.

"To say what, 'My dear brother I yet draw breath?'"Cami snapped. A messenger would be stiff and informal. There was so much Cami wanted to communicate to her loved ones and nothing short of a letter would cover it.

Later as she walked the grounds, Cami apologized for snapping at Narice. "James, send me a vampire, any one, I don't care who." James sped off, and moments later returned with a man with white blond hair and grey eyes.

"This is Brandon." James introduced him and Brandon bowed.

"I want you to deliver a message to my uncle Kieran O'Connell. Tell him...that I'm surviving and that the orchids here are lovely." Cami hated orchids. One of Kieran's few personal joys was growing them in a small nursery he had inside the church. He kept them holed away and no one but him was allowed to touch them. Kieran even went as far as keeping the room locked. Cami repeatedly referred to them as being held prisoner by him. Once Cami had touched some of them and received a stern pop on the knuckles. Cami knew Kieran would catch the hidden message. Cami gave Brandon Kieran's address and Brandon was off. "How long will it take for him to reach Kieran?"

"A few days, and a day or two to return." James responded.

Cami sat on the edge of the fountain and stared into the water. "Will I ever be allowed off Klaus' land?" In the water's reflection she saw her guards exchange glances. So vampires did have reflections.

"Perhaps." Patricia answered.

Cami turned to them. "None of you resent Klaus for forcing this charge on you? Watching a human day in and day out? You're vampires, would you not rather travel?"

Narice vehemently shook her head. "Lord Klaus sired me himself. I was an assassin when I was human, my lady. He wanted to see how much vampirism would enhance my skill set."

Cami regarded Narice. She was taller than Cami, with a lean build, flawless brown skin, and curly black hair. Narice looked harmless enough, something Cami was sure she used to her advantage. "Well, how much did it enhance your skills?"

"Infinitely, my lady." Narice smiled as if they were discussing embroidery. "I've traveled with Lord Klaus since and he has granted me favor."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"I'll make my 124th birthday next year, my lady."

124 years! Long after Cami's death Narice would still look young and beautiful. She looked at her other guards, all of them would. "What are you three going to do when I die?"

James shrugged. "I shall let you know in sixty years, Lady Camille. You won't be leaving us any time soon." His eyes were kind, Cami believed he sought to reassure her but James only succeeded in dampening Cami's spirit. Sixty years, she didn't even know how she'd make it through the next 60 days.

* * *

The next morning, Cami awakened early before the sun rose. She didn't alert the servants but got herself ready. Narice, James, and Patricia heard Cami's movements and were waiting outside her bedroom. She greeted them warmly. "Good morning." They bowed and curtsied respectfully, but allowed Cami to see the perplexed looks on their faces.

She addressed Patricia. "May I borrow a pair of your trousers?" Cami and Patricia were about the same size. Like James, Patricia and Narice dressed in black pants and matching long sleeved shirts with vests covering their torso. A sword was strapped to their waist, and Cami was sure the belts around their waist held even more weapons. For now, Cami was only interested in the pants.

Patricia's black eyes shared a glance with Narice, who shrugged. "Aye, my lady."

Once she fetched the pants Cami thanked her, then said. "Patricia, do not ever do that again."

"Do what, my lady?" Confusion was evident on Patricia's face.

Cami's hands roamed over the soft fabric of the pants. "When I asked you to borrow your trousers you looked to Narice for permission." Patricia's eyes strayed towards Narice again, realizing what she was doing Patricia's eyes snapped back to Cami's. "Tell me, who is your lady Patricia: me or Narice?"

Patricia actually looked uncomfortable. Cami thought it was amusing since Patricia was the vampire and Cami the human. But Cami had never spoken to her guards in this even tone, with cool green eyes. James and Narice looked on with interest. "You, my lady."

"That's right." Cami's smile didn't reach her eyes. " _I_ am your lady. While Lord Klaus is away, the only permission you seek permission from is from me. Understood?" Cami's heart pounded in her chest. These were vampires. Patricia could snap Cami's neck before Cami would be able to react. Who was she to command her guards? _Her_ guards. They were hers, they served her and a reminder wouldn't kill them.

Patricia inclined her head. "Forgive me, my lady."

"Do not let it happen again." Cami said sternly, but her eyes smiled. Patricia returned it. When Cami looked at James and Narice, James smiled, and Narice had a small smile on her lips. She slightly bowed, and Cami saw a degree of respect reflected in her eyes. "Now, lets see how good I look in these pants."

Peter, he chef was preparing breakfast when he was startled by Cami's entrance. "My lady," he stuttered bowing, "Apologies, had I known you would rise this early I would have already had your breakfast prepar-" He stopped when Cami held up her hand.

"Hold you peace. You couldn't possibly know I would e up this early. For now I shall be sated with three bananas, and water." Cami was already grabbing the fruit out of the basket.

"Of course, it is all yours." Peter said as he watched.

Cami stilled, "It is isn't it?" she looked at her guards who nodded. It finally hit Cami. She looked out of the kitchen window at all of the land surrounding the mini palace. Land as far as her eyes could see, and she was mistress over all of it. "Thank you, Peter. When I return you can give me a breakfast with more sustenance."

As Cami exited the manor out of the side door and ate her small breakfast, she saw James hesitate with a question. "What is it James?" Cami asked, handing Narice the canteen of water to hold.

"Pardon, my lady." He blushed, probably remembering Cami's stern words to Patricia. "But, return? You know you cannot leave-"

Cami waved him off. "I'm not leaving the land." She finished her bananas as she walked around. "I am taking Thierry's advice and try to regain my strength. I want to start training with the sword as soon as possible." No more questions were asked and Cami finally reached her destination: the front door of the mansion. "I am going to do laps around this outrageously enormous mini palace."

The guards eyed Cami's attire, understanding sinking in. Cami had tucked a shift into Patricia's pants and wore the only pair of comfortable shoes she owned. Her blond hair was in a sloppy bun.

"An admirable desire, Lady Camille." Narice said approvingly.

"One lap." Thierry appeared out of nowhere, making Cami jump. "I do not want you wearing yourself out. When you finish, I shall have an exercise regimen ready for my lady, should she so desire."

Cami smiled. "I would. Give it to me at breakfast."

"I might have suggestions to add." Narice put in.

Cami looked at Narice's fit body. "Thank you, Narice, I would love to be in tip top assassin shape."

Narice threw back her head and laughed, a foreign sound that pleased Cami's ears. James and Patricia chuckled along with Narice.

"We'll time you." James said.

Cami nodded as Patricia counted down. "Ready, go!"

In the days that followed, ice baths were employed to ease the aching in Cami's muscles. "It must be nice to not have to worry about your body." She remarked to Patricia one evening as servants prepared her for bed.

"You misunderstand, Lady Camille." Patricia countered, "We must still train, vampires still rely on muscle memory, lest our bodies get out of shape."

A servant tucked Cami into bed. "But you won't gain weight, your body will continue to look like that forever even if you eat nothing but sweets. It's hardly fair."

"There is beauty in being human. Vampirism is not all it's cracked up to be." Patricia said softly, almost to herself. Then she remembered she was having a conversation and added, "My lady."

Cami looked at Patricia. The candles in the room made her hair glow in the darkness, bringing out the red in her auburn hair. "Patricia, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Patricia nodded before leaving along with the servant.

As Cami lay in her bed she thought of her guards. She knew they wished to keep a certain level of distance but she couldn't help reaching out to Patricia. Especially when she seemed vulnerable. But Patricia would never take her up on her offer, she had Narice and James. Cami put the thoughts out of her mind as she went to sleep.

The next day, while walking to her suite Cami came across a disturbing sight. A servant was confronted by a guard, who would not let her pass him in the hallway. The servant kept her gaze averted as she struggled holding the laundry in her arms. They were so engrossed neither of them noticed Cami and her guards. Cami stepped away into the shadows so she could watch.

"Please let me pass Lance." The servant begged.

"Why are you shaking?" Lance's back was to Cami but she could picture the predatory smile on his face. As he walked closer, making the servant back to the wall. "I only asked if you needed help with your laundry."

"I do not seek any aid from _you_." Cami smiled at the forceful tone.

"I saw the way you looked at me yesterday, Grace. You seek my bed now stop playing games." Lance grabbed her arm, pulling her body as if it weighed nothing. The sheets in Grace's hands dropped and she cried out.

Cami barged across the hall. "Let go of her!"

Lance whirled around, the sneer on his face vanished when he saw Cami's guards standing behind her. "My lady." His jaw was set tight and Cami didn't miss the defiance in his eyes.

"Did you not hear me? I said let her go." There was a hard edge to Cami's voice.

Once again, Lance glanced at her guards. After he obeyed Cami's glare stayed on him before he sped away. Grace immediately fell to the floor a deep curtsy. "Thank you, my lady. A thousand apologies I-"

Cami knelt down and took Grace's shaking hands in her own, helping her rise. "Don't you dare apologize, you did nothing wrong." Grace met Cami's eyes and wiped away tears threatening to spill. "Thank you, my lady."

"Narice, find someone else to complete Grace's chores." After she disappeared, Cami escorted Grace into a nearby room. "Patricia, bring us some tea and fruit, is there anything you want, Grace?" The servant adamantly shook her head. She looked on Cami with wide eyes as they sat on a couch.

They sat in silence some moments before Cami asked, "Has he harassed you before?"

"Aye, my lady." Grace's eyes were a darker green than Cami's, and her hair the color of chocolate.

"Do the other guards harass the servants?" Grace hazarded a glance towards James, who stood by the door.

Cami patted Grace's hands. "Do not worry, James won't hurt you. Would you like him to stand outside?" Cami prayed James would allow her this one courtesy if Grace said yes but she shook her head.

"Some of the guards do, my lady."

Cami swore and looked at James. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Pardon, my lady. We did not know you would care." James' tone wasn't sarcastic. He stated the truth, which made Cami feel all the more terrible. How many things were going on in the mansion she had no idea about? Cami had been completely wrapped up in her own plight she didn't consider that of those around her. Patricia returned with the food, and at Cami's prodding, Grace finally relaxed and ate some.

Cami remembered the few instances of rape that occurred at her own home. Irene ignored the evidence and the servants were forced to suffer in silence. Cami refused to follow that example. "Forgive me, Grace." Cami said. "This is a problem that will be remedied. I have one more question for you." Grace paused her chewing. "How would you like a promotion?"

* * *

Cami was surprised to find the person she argued with the most was not Thierry or her guards. No the title of most combative person in the mini palace was Elaine, the headservant. She made plain her displeasure of Cami's training and non traditional interests. Ever morning after Cami did her morning exercises, the silver haired woman insisted Cami be properly dressed because according to her, one never knew when you might entertain guests. When Cami pointed out no one would be visiting, Elaine ignored her and held up the impossibly extravagant gown for her to wear.

"Someone inform Ms. Elaine of my true plight." Cami commanded while Grace brushed her hair one night. Narice and James snickered while their lady complained. "She thinks I'm a proper wife and I'm not. I will have no guests. Klaus will take me out to court when he needs to present me to Elijah. I'm a caged bird."

"Elaine is very traditional, my lady, and takes her job seriously." James offered.

Cami cut him a withering look. "This is not a traditional circumstance. There is no need for me to be dressed up every day as if I shall be entertaining other ladies or any embroidering handkerchiefs. She wants me to make me look beautiful for Klaus when for all we know, we will not see him again before our bones dissolve to powder." Cami was tired of being bossed around. She wondered if she should have let Klaus kill her that night and be done. It would have spared her the agitation.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Why weren't they treating her like the mistress of the manor? _Because you aren't acting like one. No one ever questioned your mother because she didn't leave room for it. "_ Thierry!" Cami called. "I need you to deliver a message."

Cami stood at the front of the room, hands clasped behind her back. Last night Thierry informed the servants their attendance would be mandatory at a meeting the next morning. It was held in one of the many rooms used to entertain guests. Cami bit back nerves as she bravely looked out towards a crowd of at least a hundred servants. Suddenly Cami questioned her decision to tell Grace to put her hair into a single braid. She also wore the newly sewn pants she commanded made and a light shirt. A conventional lady was not standing before the servants and Cami wondered if it had been a good idea. However it was too late to turn back now.

"As you all know, I am your new mistress, Lady Camille." Cami's voice rang out in the silent room. She tried to keep it from wavering and walked back and forth to calm her nerves. "Now, I do not know whom preceded me as mistress here nor do I care. While I am here things are going to be different." The guards stood at the back of the room and Cami heard several snickers. For now, she ignored them. "I am not a cruel woman, as long as you do your duties to the best of your abilities I shall return your services with kindness and respect. I expect that habit to be repeated among yourselves. The other day I happened across a guard attempting to force himself on one of the servants." Cami felt the change in the air. On the front row, Grace stared at her toes while her face turned red. Cami could feel Lance's glare from the back of the room but it didn't deter her. "I also found out this was not an isolated incident. It ends now. If anyone is attacked after this meeting, come to me. You will have my protection and understanding." Cami stopped walking and met Lance's furious gaze. "Any guard harassing a servant will be dealt with immediately and punished."

Lance jumped out of his seat and looked around to his fellow guards. "Are we going to take orders from this _human_ who has not yet been here a month? In that time she's been locked away in her room crying, and now she attempts to order us around?" Cami felt Narice charging forth and held out her arm to stop her.

"I am your lady, Lance." Cami said coolly. Everyone watched the showdown with interest, eyes swinging from the lean vampire to the brave human who dared challenge him.

Lance spat on the ground. "I take my orders from Klaus, not his human bitch. You aren't in charge, wench." Some of the guards murmured their agreement.

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Take him." Without turning around she saw Narice and James surge forth, both grabbing Lance and bringing him before Cami before she could blink. Lance struggled as they forced him to the ground, kneeling before Cami. She cocked her head to the side. "That's a lovely ring, Lance. Mind if I take a closer look?" Patricia stepped forward and relieved Lance of his daylight ring, placing it in Cami's outstretched palm. "Thank you, Patricia. Grace, if you don't mind, I think I would like a little more sunlight in the room. It's a bit too dark in here for my tastes."

Grace smiled as she stepped forward, opening the curtains slightly. Morning sunlight poured into the room a sunray bathed Cami in light. Lance was just outside of it's reach. The room was filled with tension, waiting to see Cami's next action. She squatted before Lance, who finally stopped struggling. "Who's in charge Lance?" Cami asked quietly. His jaw was clenched, and Cami nodded at James, who moved Lance's hand into the sunlight. He immediately began crying out as his hand was caught on fire. It slowly spread up his arm. "Who's in charge, Lance?"

"You are!" He managed to get out between screams. Cami nodded, and James was brought back to the shadows. Narice smirked and Cami winked.

"Grace," Cami elevated her voice. "It was you he terrorized. I leave his fate in your hands."

Lance terror filled eyes bounced from Cami to Grace, who stood over him. Grace's voice was more confident than Cami ever heard as she stepped towards him. She gestured to Narice and James who pushed him into the light. Lance's agonizing screams filled the hall for seconds before Grace had them pull Lance back into the shadows. "I show you mercy, so I won't be a monster like you." Grace's fists were balled and she trembled walking back to her seat. Narice and James let Lance go, and he collapsed at Cami's feet.

"You have been spared." Cami said emotionlessly. Her eyes narrowed. "If you cross me, if I get a whiff of disobedience from you, the next time you won't be."

Lance's heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. "My lady...what about my ring."

Cami looked at the ring before closing her hand around it. "I'll keep it for now. You'll have it returned if I deem your work satisfactory and not before. Now get out of my sight." James pushed Lance back towards the audience, where he sped to the back to lick his wounds.

"Any more dissenters?" Cami asked. Silence. "I have more topics I wish to discuss."

One servant slowly raised her hand. Her brown skin was darker than Narice's, making her pretty white teeth pop against her skin. Cami acknowledged her and she spoke boldly. "My lady, some of us enjoy the pleasure of sexual relations with the vampires, will we be punished also?"

Cami balked but recovered, not before Patricia could stifle her laugh at Cami's flustered face. Some servants chuckled at the question. "I-I have no issue with how anyone derives their pleasure as long as it is not forced."

"Thank you my lady."

Cami cleared her throat, hoping to fight off the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Any more questions?" Cami continued with her own short list she came up with yesterday. She wanted more transparent curtains in every room so the place wouldn't be so dark. Light enough fabric so more light could shine through, but dark enough so the vampires without daylight rings wouldn't catch on fire. Once that was settled she moved onto other matters. Servants would be allowed to eat their meals in the dining rooms (Cami ignored Elaine's outrage of the breach in protocol). In addition, they would receive the weekend off, as opposed to only Sundays. Those who had family nearby would be able to visit.

"Do you think I was too harsh on Lance?" Cami asked Thierry as they walked to a training room.

"On the contrary, my lady, I believe this morning was a success. You gained respect of a majority, and for those who had none you instilled fear."

Cami frowned. She hadn't wanted any one to be afraid of her but neither could she be seen as weak. After Cami dismissed the meeting more servants addressed her as she walked through the hall. Some even had smiles as she passed. "Do you think Lance will cause any more trouble?"

James snorted. "Doubtful."

"But should he forget the taste of the flames he experienced this morning I will not hesitate to rip his heart from his chest." Narice declared.

Cami recalled the easy way they manhandled Lance. "Why are you stronger than him?"

"Age." James answered. "Lance is...oh, three hundred years old I believe? I am five hundred years his senior." James said easily. Of course unwrinkled skin, thick black curls and deceptively calm eyes did not match his age.

"Patricia how old are you?"

"Four hundred my lady."

Cami turned to Narice. "But you are his junior."

"You forget my skill, my lady. I could have probably taken Lance while I was a newborn vampire." She rolled her shoulders back.

"I admire your confidence." Cami stated.

Narice smiled. "My lady flatters me. I in turn admire your determination. I fear you will need it today."

Narice was right. Thierry finally deemed Cami recovered enough to start training with the sword. Her morning runs around the mini palace had her muscles eager and ready for more instruction. Narice told her the trek around the mini palace was a little over a mile in distance, a mile and a half if Cami went around some of the outer buildings. This plus the series of muscle building exercises Cami did every day had her feeling more confident in her physical capability and ready for Thierry's tutelage.

They practiced in a large room James had emptied out. It was on the backside of the mini palace, with high windows for plenty of sunlight. Thierry started with Cami hold various wooden swords until they found the right fit for her. "Feel the weight of the balance. It is crucial for you to have the perfect fit, my lady. A sword is an extension of your arm."

Once the right sword was found, Cami still had trouble holding the sword with one hand as Thierry instructed. Perhaps she started too soon, they should have waited for Cami to build more strength in her arms. Thierry quickly denied these fears.

"You must get used to holding it, do not worry it will come in time, my lady."

As Thierry instructed, Patricia, James, and Narice sat and watched, sometimes offering advice and encouragement. When the first lesson was finally over Cami's whole body ached and was bathed in sweat. She couldn't even sit down because her arse was sore from Thierry knocking her on it.

Thierry flashed her that infamous easy going smile. "Does my lady hate me?"

"Incredibly." Cami gritted out as Patricia called for an ice bath to be drawn.

"You did well for your first day. Remember you can only get better."

* * *

Days later, as Cami and Thierry sparred, Grace came rushing in. Cami's guards immediately stood. "My lady, we just received word. Lady Rebekah is on her way."

" _Here_?" Cami shared an alarmed look with Thierry.

"Go." He said, taking her sword and commanding other servants to clean up the room.

Cami rushed to her chambers. Servants hurried around her, changing her clothes and her hair. Grace insisted Cami take a quick bath, and Elaine was smug as she grabbed Cami's shoes. "This is why one must always be prep-"

"Shut up, Elaine."

Cami was ready and down the stairs just as Rebekah knocked on the door. A servant answered, and there stood Rebekah and Hayley on the other side along with their small entourage.

"Ladies." Cami curtsied. "Please come in, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hayley spoke as she entered. "We wanted a change of scenery and thought, why not visit our sister in law?"

Cami forced a smile that was wiped away when Rebekah glided in and led them through the mini palace as if she owned the place. Cami supposed Rebekah did have a right, she'd undoubtedly visited Klaus and knew her way around better than Cami. She led them to a set of suites Cami had never seen before in the northern wing. "Did you know these were my rooms, Camille?"

"No, my lady I did not." Cami was huffing from the brisk pace and was glad to sit down in a chair while Hayley and Rebekah occupied the sofa.

Rebekah ordered tea and Cami wondered how much more comfortable she could make herself. Hayley kept them from silence with idle small talk. All pretense was dropped when Rebekah delicately sipped from her tea cup and said, "You were right, Cami. I do not give a damn about you."

Cami raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not react. Rebekah coolly appraised her over the teacup. Hayley looked at the High Lady as if she'd lost her mind. Rebekah set the tea cup down and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "That is why we're here. After I related what transpired to Hayley and your subsequent departure from the palace she informed me that you were right."

Cami kept her face expressionless. The incident with Aurora happened two weeks ago and Rebekah was only now visiting? Cami pushed those thoughts to the side and returned to Rebekah's speech. "I mean to apologize. Hayley and I are only now becoming closer and I fear I am partly to blame." The corners of Rebekah's mouth dropped slightly making Cami think apologies weren't something Rebekah gave often. "I did not think to consider your plight. Travelling across the land, leaving everyone you loved behind..." Rebekah frowned. "Now Nik's put you in his palace and left-"

"I'm adjusting." Cami cut in, not wanting Rebekah's sympathy, and least of all wanting to bring up Klaus. She glanced at her wedding ring. The gold band was decorated with tiny diamonds. Cami hadn't worn it since Klaus left. The small object felt like a heavy shackle. It felt foreign on her finger.

Hayley's warm eyes raked over her. "It will take time, I've been here nearly a year and it's still..." _Suffocating_ Cami finished. She met Hayley's eyes and understanding passed between them.

"I had no idea Nik placed you under such close watch." Rebekah glared at Cami's bodyguards. "It's no wonder you were upset that day. It would drive anyone mad. Where are your quarters?"

"The east wing."

Rebekah was outraged. "That is unacceptable!" she fumed. She came over and took Cami's hand in hers. "I'd like to start over. Genuinely, I want a chance to give a damn." Cami let out a chuckle and wondered if anyone could ever deny those rich blue eyes. "Okay."

"Here here." Hayley raised her tea cup in a toast. "I propose a weekly meeting of the Mikaelson women. We need each other."

Rebekah cheered. "I second that."

They both looked at Cami.

"I guess it's official." Cami broke into a grin. She was more interested in the werewolf princess. Hayley met Cami's censured scrutiny with her own before Rebekah's voice broke the quiet confrontation. "What was that, my lady?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Please, no need for formalities between us. You may call me Rebekah and I was saying if there's anything you need, let me know.

"Thank you, but I'm-" Cami stopped. "Actually, there is one small thing..."

* * *

Cami let out a whoop of triumph as she watched Klaus' palace become smaller the further away the carriage rode. She couldn't resist sticking her head out of the window. The wind blew Cami's hair back.

"Lady Camille, please." Patricia begged.

Cami sat back down. James, Thierry, and Patricia sat across from her while Narice sat to her left. "Apologies but I have to enjoy this moment. It isn't a dream I finally get to leave that godawful palace!" She grinned ear to ear and her companions couldn't help but return it.

She'd been prisoner on Klaus' land for a little over a month but thanks to Rebekah that was done. Rebekah gave Thierry and all of the guards such a tongue lashing Cami almost felt sorry for them.

"You will let this poor woman venture off Nik's land, I do not care what precautions you have to take. She is a wife not a prisoner! If Klaus has a problem with that he can deal with me."

Under her fury, Thierry relented and the next day they were off. Cami looked around at the clear green acres. "How are we _still_ on Klaus' land?" she marveled.

"My lord likes his privacy." James chuckled.

Not taking her eyes off the the seemingly never ending greenery Cami asked, "Why did he not simply move to a remote island?"

"He has three off the south coast." Narice offered, "But this is closer to court."

Of course he did. Cami didn't care to discuss Klaus any longer. "How long is the ride to Baronne?"

"Twenty minutes once we get off the land." Thierry answered.

"Twenty minutes, that's enough for a story." Cami drummed her fingers against her thigh. "Tell me something about you Thierry. Where do you disappear to on the weekends?"

For the first time, Thierry's normally jovial or passive face was closed off. The other vampire's faces grew hard. Cami looked at each of their faces as if that would make them tell her why the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Tis rather personal." Thierry finally said quietly.

"Our lady asked, do not mind us." Patricia's voice was cold. "We already know."

Cami had enough being in the dark. "Someone either explain or we can move on to another subject."

"I'll explain." Thierry's sky blue eyes flashed in defiance. "Lady Camille, do you know of Marcel Gerard?"

Cami had heard the name. Along with the Mikaelsons. He was just as cunning as Klaus, and he should be since he was one of Klaus' most well known progenies. Klaus had saved Marcel from a life of servitude as a boy and raised him as his own. Marcel was known for his charisma and dark handsome looks. Marcel's domain was the southern lands, he had a flair for parties and good times. He wasn't at their reception at the palace, probably bogged down in southern politics. "Yes."

"He is my sire." Thierry explained, "My story is the same as his. He spotted me, a talented yet lowly trumpeter and offered me the gift of immortality. I was his first progeny. Marcel is a close friend, I was his second in command."

Cami's brow furrowed. "How did you get here?"

"Lord Klaus." Thierry's jaw tightened. "Earlier this century they had a fight for control of the South-"

"Klaus won, Marcel lost." Narice's tone was glib.

Thierry swung his gaze over to her but she didn't flinch. "Yes. Only it turns out after all the bloodshed, Lord Klaus did not want control after all. Simply proving he could take away Marcel's lands at a whim was enough. Marcel had things running smoothly and Klaus did not want the responsibility of a city nor the region, but he wanted some spoils of war."

"You." Cami answered.

"Me, and others. Some of Marcel's inner circle."

"Marcel traded you?"

"I volunteered." Thierry shrugged. "After a first few decades, Lord Klaus and I learned to tolerate each other. Eventually he trusted me enough to leave me in charge. Although some of his followers question my loyalty."

"Present company included." James muttered.

"I have done nothing to prove disloyal." Thierry finished.

Cami ignored the hostile looks thrown his way and Thierry did also. "How long do you have to stay?"

"Klaus gave me the option to leave ten years ago."

"You are staying willfully?" Confusion took over Cami's features. If Klaus gave her the opportunity to escape Cami would flee and never look back."But why?"

A blush took over Thierry's cheeks and he smiled. "I fell in love."

"With a _witch_." James said disdainfully.

"No more interruptions." Cami chided. "You can tell me your stories later if you wish but for now I want to hear Thierry's."

"Thank you, my lady." Thierry sighed. "Her name's Katie and she is a witch, I spend weekends with her."

"I want to meet her when we go to town." Cami was interested in the woman pulling Thierry's heart strings. His face lit up when he simply said her name. It reminded Cami of Harrison. "Love is precious Thierry, I envy that you are able to not only find it but enjoy it." For the rest of the ride Cami looked out of the window so her companions wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Cami made the carriage stop outside of Baronne. She didn't want a grand entrance or to draw attention. Cami's dress was a soft lavender, nice enough to distinguish her as a lady but it was hidden under her brown cloak. Cami asked for her guards to attempt to be inconspicuous. "I do not wish to draw attention."

"Our faces are known by most." Narice informed.

Patricia shrugged. "Baronne is home to every species."

"Let them think me a witch or a werewolf." Cami put the hood over her head, concealing most of her face. "Anything but-"

"Lord Klaus' wife?" James finished. The withering look Cami cut him made him shrink back.

"-a High Lady."

Thierry led them into the market place where he showed Cami around. Narice stayed by Cami's side while Patricia and James hung back, blending into the crowd but never too far away. Cami bought oranges, her favorite, some new fabric, and had Thierry purchase a small dagger. In the town square Cami watched a short puppet play and some more performances. When she voiced hunger, Thierry led her into the residential part of town. The further they went, the more Cami's guards scowled but they did not complain. Cami saw the ancient symbols drawn on the streets and doors.

"Witch territory." Patricia muttered disdainfully.

Finally they stopped in front of a door. A pretty woman opened the door the smile she held for Thierry was replaced when she saw the rest of the party. Thierry grabbed her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Cami kept her face low, smiling at the affectionate display.

"I was not expecting you today." Her shocked brown eyes remained on Cami and the vampires.

Cami held her head up for the first time. "Do forgive Thierry, I forced him to introduce us."

Katie's eyes widened. "Lady Camiille?" she dropped into a curtsy.

"Please, don't." Cami glanced around to see if anyone saw. She assumed Thierry told Katie all about her.

"The lady is hungry, Katie, and no one cooks as well as you do."

Katie was already nodding. "Of course." She glared at the rest of the party. "Your vampire guards are not welcome."

James was about to object when Cami cut him off, "Do not worry. Thierry's with me, you all can stay outside or enjoy yourselves in town."

"We are not leaving you, my lady." Narice declared.

So they stayed outside while Cami enjoyed a lovely luncheon with the witch Katie. Cami studied the inside of Katie's home, it was cozy. Cami spotted a grimoire and some herbs growing in the window.

"Vervain." Katie explained when she saw Cami staring. "I sell it to some humans." Cami nodded. She ingested the bitter herb daily. "Is this your first visit to Baronne, my lady?" Katie fidgeted, looking nervous.

Cami hated that she felt unease in her own home and sought to calm her. "Tell me how you and Thierry met." Soon Cami and Katie were both at ease, talking like old friends. Thierry enjoyed teasing at his expense. The love he and Katie shared was evident in the way they looked at each other and the easy way they touched each other. Again, Cami was reminded of Harrison. By the time Cami's visit ended it was afternoon. After promising Katie she would stop by again, she left with her guards.

On the way back to the carriage, the road was blocked by a skirmish between werewolves and vampires. James and Patricia immediately shielded Cami. The vampires had the upper hand and were burning the werewolves with wolfs bane. Cami couldn't take the tortured cries, even if she couldn't see the gruesome image. She covered her ears. "Stop the fight _now_." Patricia stayed at her side while Narice and James broke up the crowd and fought off the vampires. The werewolves lay on the ground, weak and staring in wonder at the vampires defending them.

"Go on, mate." James urged. "Fun's over." His companion lunged at Narice who snapped his neck with ease. He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

By now the city guard arrived. "What's going on?"

While James explained, people in the crowd began pointing at Cami. Cami touched her hair, only to find her hood had been blown back. Soon people were turning around to see her, whispering her name.

Patricia lightly grabbed Cami's arm. "Time to go, my lady."

In the carriage, Cami asked why she was easily identified.

"Everyone knows Lord Klaus' wife is a beauty with blonde hair and green eyes." Narice said. "You have never been seen in town before, and the way you ordered us-"

"You gave yourself away." Patricia finished.

"Next time we'll have to come up with a more clever disguise."

"Next time?" Thierry echoed.

Cami ignored him while James chuckled. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not know guarding you would be this much fun."

"Here here," Patricia smiled warmly at Cami. "I remember the night Klaus chose you for a bride." Cami stiffened but she continued, "I understood why he picked you for his bride then, and now even more so."

"That makes one of us." To discourage even more talk of Klaus, Cami laid back and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley visited Cami the next day. Once they were settled on the back patio Hayley said, "I heard what you did yesterday in Baronne."

Cami, who was annoyed that she had to run and change to receive a guest yet again, took a moment to remember what transpired. "Oh that," she waved it off. "Twas nothing."

"You saved the lives of two of my people."

"Your people? They were of the Crescent pack?" Cami heard werewolves put their own packs first.

Hayley acknowledged Cami's thought with a shrug. "Crescent wolves are from the north. The wolves in Baronne are the closest of my kind I have." She fixed Cami with her hazel eyes. "Our lives can be very lonely."

Cami looked away, not wanting Hayley to see the hurt in her eyes. Things were better, there were times Cami could almost convince herself she was content. Almost.

Hayley kept her gaze on Cami. "Rebekah tries you know, especially lately but she does not _get_ it. What it's like being married to one of her brothers." Cami pursed her lips. She was sure Hayley got the best of the Mikaelson brothers, at least that was the way it appeared. "That is why I am glad you're here, Cami. You are the only other woman who gets it." At that, Cami met Hayley's gaze. "Until Kol chooses his victim-er I mean bride."

Cami laughed softly and Hayley grinned. "If I'm being honest, I thought you were stupid."

That gained her a raised blond eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know." Hayley spread her hands. "At your dinner you seemed so doe eyed and happy. I thought, 'Klaus has picked himself the perfect fool for a wife. She has no idea what she's in for.' But I was wrong."

"Thanks, I think."

Hayley cocked her head to the side. "I have a nosy question to ask." Cami nodded, finding she liked Hayley's frank nature. "What upset you that night? When you came back from the lavatory?"

Their eyes locked, and Cami knew she could trust Hayley. She drew in a shaky breath, ever conscious of her guards. "I saw them together." she said quietly.

Hayley lifted her chin, her nostrils flaring. Of course, if she knew about Aurora and Cami's confrontation weeks ago, she'd know who Cami was referring to. Everyone probably did. Cami was the one that was new. Her face colored with embarrassment. "That arsehole."

The insult made a half smile appear on Cami's face. She wouldn't tell Hayley that Aurora saw her watching, she was embarrassed enough.

They were silent for a moment. A breeze came through, refreshing both of the ladies.

"I think I'll have the servants install a swing." Cami said absently.

Hayley sighed. "You know what, Cami? I think we're going to be okay."

"I think having friends will help."

Hayley scrunched her nose. "Back home I did not have many friends, but one must adapt."

"I am grateful for the change in attitude." Cami laughed.

When Cami escorted Hayley out, the werewolf looked around the mini palace. "You do not have to stay cooped up here, you know. You are free to visit court."

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. Although it was the last thing she wanted she replied, "I will be more visible."

"Please, by all means look more pained so the disgust fully comes through." They laughed. "Do not worry Cami, courtiers will not pounce on you, and if they do, that's what this trio's for." Hayley pointed at Cami's guards.

They hugged, and Cami managed not to jump when she felt Hayley discreetly put a folded piece of paper into her open sleeve. "See you at court." Hayley winked.

Cami only checked the note when she was alone in the privy.

 _I believe we have a common interest in the protection of innocents. I have other friends who share this interest. If you want to know more, join me for tea in 3 days._

When the time came, Cami was ushered into a palace sitting room. A faint aroma of sage permeated the air Hayley sat at a table with four other people and a giant stood in the corner of the room. She smiled as Cami took her seat at the other end of the table. "At last, my lady arrives. Oh," Her eyes moved to Cami's guards. "You are not needed here, Randall serves as my guard." So that's who the giant was.

Patricia, Narice, and James only moved when Cami said, "It's alright."

"We shall remain right outside the door." Patricia swore before they exited.

Cami noted that she wouldn't dream of such a treatment weeks ago. As the turned back to the table, three pairs of curious eyes studied her. Hayley quickly made introductions. To her right was Ronan. Ronan was a handsome older gentleman with salt and pepper hair with a mustache and beard to match. His tan skin was smooth, the only signs of age were the slight wrinkles around his eyes. To his right, Lars, the son of the Alpha of the Nightshade clan. His violet eyes which popped against her midnight black skin. Across from her, the vampire Galen, a dashing brunette with amber eyes.

"What is this?" Cami asked at the end of introductions.

"The Council." Sitting at the head of the table with perfect posture, Hayley resembled a queen. "A small formation of allies who try to do some good amidst all of the chaos."

Cami's brow furrowed. "Elijah?"

"Right now he's at some minor lord's having lunch, and he has no clue about this." Hayley smirked. Cami stiffened, "Don't worry," Hayley said at Cami's alarm. "Nothing we discuss in here can be overheard."

Ronan leaned towards Cami, "Burning sage. No lurking ears can hear a thing."

"I started the Council to do some good." Hayley continued. "Everyone here is in a position where they can benefit those less fortunate. After your interference in Baronne, and the kind way you treat your servants I thought I would extend an invitation."

For Cami, there was no decision to make. "I'm in. Where do we start?"

* * *

Cami still wore the cloak over her head when she went into Baronne. At least it stopped her from being recognized on sight. Today, she finished visiting with a young warlock the Council wanted to help. Cami's guards never protested or questioned her visits to strangers, and the interactions were discreet enough, but Cami knew they weren't fools. She could only pray they wouldn't report everything to Klaus when he returned. If he ever did. Two months passed since her marriage and so far nothing.

"What do they do on tours?" she asked as they walked.

Narice shrugged. "It is a tour of all the lands my lady. They meet with alphas, and other leaders, collect taxes, dole out justice as they see fit. I have been on a few myself my lady, they can be monotonous and boring."

Cami shook her head. "You do not have to lie to make me feel better."

Narice smiled ruefully. "Alright, the business side can be boring."

"But," James interjected. "As that is mainly left up to Kol and Klaus, the everyone else is along for the ride. You get to see new lands, breathtaking sights."

Cami remembered Harrison's promise to take her to see the mountains. In another life, when she listened to him and went straight home instead of meandering and running into the devil himself. "I would like to see the mountains in the west." she said to herself.

"They are beautiful, my lady." Patricia said. "When the light touches them-"

The three vampires began chatting about the most wondrous sights they'd seen. This time, Cami allowed the driver to bring the carriage into the town. Cami ignored the stares and whispers she garnered as she walked toward it. Then something caught her eye. A young man conversing with his family using only his hands. Cami had seen this before with a mute back home. An idea came to her. Abruptly, she made her way over to the family.

The mother and sisters eyes widened in fear when they saw Cami's guards, but Cami spoke directly to the boy. "Are you mute?"

He kept his eyes on his mother, who spoke. "He is deaf, my lady."

"Deaf, but not stupid, I'm more than sure he can read lips." Cami's eyes stayed on him. His eyes flashed to hers when she finished speaking. "I thought so." Now Cami turned to his mother. "I have a job for your son." Back to the young man. "Name your price and I'll pay it in gold."

His sister and mother gasped. The boy drew in a breath. He was taller than Cami, but still had a boyish face. Cami guessed he was only a few years under her. She meant what she said. Cami was able to send short broad messages to Kieran and Sean. At her request, they sent her part of the money she gave them after her marriage. As a result, Cami now had her own money.

"What is your name?" He held up his hand, his fingers becoming shapes of the alphabet. "Victor." He nodded his head. "I'm Camille." He quickly signed her name. At least Cami thought he did, she caught the C, everything after was a blur. As he began again, Cami looked to his mother for a translation.

"He wants to know what the job is."

Cami watched Victor with interest. "I want you to teach my servants and I how to sign."

* * *

"Camille O'Connell you certainly have changed things around here. I hardly recognize the place." Rebekah held onto Cami's arm as they walked through Klaus' home. Most of the curtains in the manor had been replaced and pulled back with thinner fabric that allowed more light to come in. Other than that, Cami hadn't touched the decor, yet the atmosphere felt different. Cami thought it was just wishful thinking but Rebekah commenting on it made her smile. "This place feels alive, like someone's breathed new life into it."

It was morning time, the first morning in a month were Cami hadn't done her exercise routine. Once again the cause was Rebekah, who had stayed the night over after a dinner at Elijah's palace.

 _"That_ , is still something I've yet to get used to." Rebekah commented as they passed two servants signing to each other in the hall.

Victor came every afternoon to give his signing lessons. After the first lesson, Cami insisted everyone start practicing immediately. She didn't know when Klaus would return but she wanted everyone to have as much down as possible. This way there was a way for everyone to communicate without fear of the vampires overhearing their conversations, and everyone was glad for the privacy. None of the vampires complained to her, however. In fact, Cami's own guards used sign language and James nicknamed her Clever O'Connell.

"Your words please me, my lady." Cami said, "I can always teach you some signs if you wish."

"What good is it, without anyone to practice with?" When Rebekah led them to the northern wing Cami stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where are we going?"

"Where does it look?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side.

Cami shook her head. She never went into the north wing. It was completely and totally Klaus' territory and Cami wanted nothing to do with it.

"C'mon, Camille." Rebekah tugged Cami along, reminding her that she possessed supernatural strength. "I always check Nik's collection of art. He finds the best paintings in all the lands. The man has his own museum it's remarkable. Some times I pilfer from it to wow my guests." She mistook Cami's trepidation for judgment. "Do not worry, I put them all back."

Cami didn't recognize anything. It all felt foreign. Even when he was away, Klaus' presence resonated. Cami felt a large wave of resentment wash over her. However, when Rebekah brought them to their destination and quickly brought light into the rooms, Cami couldn't deny Klaus' exquisite taste. She stood in the middle of the grand room while Rebekah roamed about.

"Ah, he has a few new ones. These must be from your home town Camille. It's the last place he visited before coming home."

Cami's curiosity got the better of her and she went to wear Rebekah stood. She recognized the styles of several artists from home. Cami wondered if she'd ever see home again. She wiped away tears that threatened to well. As if he could sense her sadness, Cami's cat Harry rubbed his head against her legs, purring. The feline considered himself another guard for Cami. They ran into each other after a visit with Katie. The scraggly cat ran across Cami's feet as it crossed the street, startling her. The audacious animal then turned around and glared at Cami as if she were in it's way. Narice threatened to skibob the cat on her sword but Cami stayed her hand. He then proceeded to follow the group all the way to the carriage. To her guards, chagrin, Cami brought him home. Since then he's been treated like royalty. His once gaunt frame was fuller, and the scrappy coat gleamed in the light. His reddish brown fur and amber eyes reminded Cami of Harrison, whom she named him after.

"Hmm, this one's interesting." Rebekah's finger tapped her nose.

She referred to the last painting. Cami inhaled sharply. It was the painting she met Klaus in front of. She could hear the band playing as if it were yesterday.

 _"The gold coins guy."_

 _"The serving girl."_

Maybe that night did mean something special to Klaus. Cami immediately pushed the thought away. Or maybe he liked the painting and she had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"I won't be taking any of these." Rebekah decided.

Music to Cami's ears. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Cami thoroughly enjoyed her weekly meetings with Hayley and Rebekah. The female Mikaelson often regaled them with incredible stories, today it was of her sexual exploits.

"No." Hayley said in disbelief as Rebekah reported a sordid tryst.

Rebekah sipped her wine. "Yes, he is the largest man I've been with."

"I need a name."

Cami simply shook her head. When it came to subjects such as this, she was content to let Rebekah and Hayley do most of the talking. Rebekah grinned into her wine goblet. "Marcel Gerard."

"What?" Cami exclaimed while Hayley gasped. "You and Marcel?"

Rebekah shrugged. "He is an old flame. We pick up were we leave off often, now your turn Hayley. You and Elijah?"

Hayley bit her lip. "He's quite talented." That earned her a whoop from her friends.

"How many times a day?" Rebekah leaned forward.

Hayley's voice dropped to a whisper. "Five times, minimum. It's like we can't get enough."

"I thought he annoyed you?" Cami asked.

Hayley let out a frustrated moan. "Trust me, Cami no one vexes me more but...he's under my skin. We argue, we fight but we make it work." Her face softened. "Elijah's actually not that bad..." Cami and Rebekah shared a knowing look. "What?" Hayley snapped.

"Are you in love with my brother?"

"No!" Hayley said a little too quickly, her eyes suddenly darted around. Seeing she convinced no one she stammered on, "He's not completely horrible, I respect him as a leader-"

"I do not think it's respect that fills you five times a day my dear Hayley." Rebekah teased.

The werewolf's face turned bright red, she was unable to give a comeback. Cami had never seen Hayley so flustered. She turned on Cami, "What about you Cami?"

Cami choked back on her wine. "Me? Klaus is not here."

"So, do you have a lover?" Rebekah asked as she refilled her own glass. "I won't tell him if you do. Your guards are all extremely attractive maybe some lonely night.."

Cami's face turned red at the thought. "No!" She was glad her guards were outside the room, although they undoubtedly heard.

"Fine," Hayley said, "But how do you get release? There are several ways you know."

In fact, she didn't know, something Rebekah noticed, making her put her wine down. "You haven't had release in 4 months?" She whisper shouted in disbelief. "Cami that's an eternity! How have you coped?"

Cami looked at the floor in embarrassment. She tried releasing her..frustrations in her training but it didn't meet the physical need she craved since her night with Klaus. Cami tried forgetting it but her body refused. She wanted his touch, or any touch for that matter. Cami tried touching herself the way Klaus had but it didn't work. She was probably doing it wrong.

"How do you do it?" Rebekah's mouth was agape. "I cannot last more than a week. A woman can go mad. This is unacceptable." She declared. "Follow me ladies."

Rebekah led them to her chambers, where she paused in front of a locked door. "I trust you two will not judge me for this." Hayley nodded but Cami was too busy wondering what the hell was behind the door.

The contents of the room left Cami shell shocked. She was pleased when the bold Hayley was also taken aback at the contraptions that stood against the wall, the whips that hung from the closet, several toys and revealing outfits that made Cami look away. If she was mortified, Irene would have died of shock. Hayley was the first to recover. "Can I borrow some of these?" She asked, moving toward the daring underwear.

"I'd rather put you in touch with the woman that made them."

Rebekah dug around a drawer and thrust an object into Cami's hands. Cami's eyes nearly bulged out when she saw it was a rubber penis. "Rebekah..."

"Do not worry, Camille. I have not used it and I have plenty more where they came from."

Cami, always curious, rolled it around in her hand, playing with it. "What is this?"

"It's called a dildo. Use it as you would a live one. This way you will not have to wait for my brother." Rebekah patted Cami's arm. 'I have bigger ones but, I do not want you to hurt yourself, you can work yourself up if you want."

Cami was not sure she would ever use the dildo but she did not want to offend Rebekah by denying the gift so she nodded and stuffed it into her dress pocket. Unfortunately the tip stuck out, leaving Cami to cover it with her hand. "Thank you, my lady."

That night, in the darkness Cami arose and retrieved the dildo from the bottom of the door she threw it in. Cami felt self conscious as she lay under the covers, what if her guards heard her? Well, which was more important, her reputation, or her release? Cami rationalized that if they could hear her take a shit, surely a few moans won't bother them.

It was awkward at first, Cami felt around her tight muscles but once she started, the familiar feeling of euphoria took over. Cami enjoyed how she could move and position the dildo how she wanted. In the end, Cami knew she owed Rebekah thanks.

The next morning, Thierry and Cami trained on one of her new favorite places. Weeks ago, Narice showed her a tree house located by a stream on Klaus' land.

"How extensive is his land?" Cami asked, as they found their way through the small patch of trees.

"Very, my lady." James quipped. "I only wonder why Narice opted to show you the spot of land infested with mosquitoes." He swatted a few away.

The women laughed at his annoyance. "A bloodsucker that hates his fellow bloodsucker? I have a few existential questions about that." Cami said. She patted her braided updo, glad her hair wasn't down for it would surely get caught on the branches. Unless she were Patricia, who moved so gracefully her hair had no worries.

"Here we are." Narice declared.

Cami looked up at the tree. "This is it?" She enjoyed the sound of the stream, but the "treehouse" itself was simply a wooden floor built around the high branches. "It's just a floor."

"Lord Klaus uses it as a spot to draw." Patricia explained. "It has a beautiful view."

Cami eyed the tree once more. There was no ladder, nor steps. "And how does one get up there?"

Patricia shrugged before jumping up onto the plane, as if it were 5 inches off the ground instead of 30 feet. James jumped into another tree's branches before speeding to it. Narice shook her head as she grabbed Cami, "Hold on my lady."

Once there, Cami had to admit Patricia was right. The looking down at the stream was serene. Cami could also see the mini palace, three quarters of a mile away. She stayed toward the middle however. There were no railings or anything to break her fall should she take a dive off the edge.

Today, Thierry had no such concerns as he drove her to the edges time and time again. Cami's strategy was completely defensive, she ducked and dodged Thierry with limited success. He let his frustration and criticism known with each strike.

"You are unsure of your surroundings, my lady."

Cami dived into a forward roll, stopping in the middle of the deck. She brought her sword up just in time to block Thierry's attack, simultaneously swinging her leg out. It caused him to stumble, and Cami stood again.

Thierry lunged again. "You are more afraid of falling, than the edge of my sword."

"Aye." Cami didn't know why she responded, talking distracted her. She boldly struck at Thierry, but it left her vulnerable and he slashed at her midsection.

"Wrong idea, you might survive a fall, you will not survive-" Thierry twisted Cami so that her back was against his chest. He brought the metal blade to her neck. "-if my sword catches you."

Cami used her left elbow to dig into his ribs and performed a counter move Narice taught her, freeing her from Thierry's hold. Down below she heard Narice's yell of approval. Her guards were on the ground, ready to catch her should she fall. Cami was back in her fighting stance, her sword ready in her hand. Cami felt a small sting on her throat but did not touch it to see what it was.

Thierry pointed his sword at her. "You see, were I your enemy that fancy maneuver would've got you killed. You have a cut on your neck." Thierry put his sword down, and walked over to Cami. Only then did she lower her guard.

She touched her neck. "It is a small scratch." Cami drew her fingers away. "I'm not even bleeding."

"You want to continue?"

Cami raised her sword in response, making Thierry grin. He was happier lately, probably because of those frequent trips to Baronne. Cami was going to tease him when James called up to her. Thierry and Cami peered over the edge, a Simon, one of the guards was down there. Before Cami could talk herself out of it, she turned around, held out her arms, and let herself fall of the platform. The sky quickly zoomed out of her vision and before she knew it, she was in someone's arms.

Patricia's wry expression stared down at her. "Attempting to get your adrenaline flowing, my lady?"

"It was a whim." Cami admitted sheepishly as she climbed out of Patricia's arms. "What is the matter, Simon?"

Simon informed her a guest had arrived. A vampire guest. Since Cami drew up a legal document that plainly said the manor and the land surrounding it was legally hers because as a vampire, Klaus could not own property, the vampire would have to be invited in. Cami smiled as she remembered the lawyers look of utter shock when she presented the document to him. However, thanks to several reviews it was sound and it was put into immediate effect with Cami's signature, and Klaus' stolen seal. Another instance where Thierry looked the other way.

Thierry joined them now as Simon hesitated when Cami asked the identity of their guest, but one glare from Narice solved it. "It is Lucien."

"Castle?" Cami asked. Another infamous vampire, and one of the wealthiest in all the land. Lucien was known for his shrewd business sense as well as his viciousness.

Minutes later, Cami met the handsome devil himself. Lucien stood on the other side of the mini palace's doorway, his brown eyes glinted with amusement as he saw her walk up. Cami hadn't bothered changing out of her training clothes, and she held her sword in front of her, pointed down. Thierry, and her guards crowded around her in the large doorway. Harry squeezed his way to the front, hissing at Lucien.

"Ah, so you are Nik's infamous bride. Your beauty lives up to the gossip. I am sorry I missed your welcome home party."

Cami slowly regarded Lucien. He was not as tall as Klaus, in fact he was only three inches taller than Cami herself. His accent was not as polished as Klaus, or her guards, but it suited the rakish aura he exuded. And yes, he was handsome, but Cami did not appreciate how his dark eyes studied her. Like a predator watching it's prey. Cami was used to being on the receiving end of that look around vampires and she hated it more and more.

"I thought you would be taller, Sir Castle."

He smiled crookedly. "I am told that quite often, my lady."

"How can I help you?"

Lucien gestured behind him to the many suitcases Cami only now noticed. "When I come to town Nik often allows me to stay in his home, as a respite during my travels. "

Thierry answered before Cami could. "Klaus is on tour with Kol."

"Something I am well aware of." Lucien's eyes never left Cami, making her nervous.

However, she steeled herself, determined not to let her anxiousness show. She drummed her fingers against the hilt of her sword, wondering why her face was growing warm.

"Yet you came anyway." Thierry's voice had a hard edge.

"I come to look on this place as one of my many homes away from home. I see no reason why I should not be allowed to stay."

"Because Klaus has a wife now."

Lucien widened his eyes. "Are you afraid I'll misbehave? I assure you, my lady I will be on my best behavior." he held up his hand as if he were giving an oath and despite herself, Cami couldn't help returning his mischievous smile.

Cami ignored the pulses through her body Lucien was causing and turned to Thierry. "He normally stays here?"

"Yes." Thierry said through gritted teeth.

"How long will you need to rest here, Sir Castle?"

"No more than a two weeks."

The last thing Cami needed was Klaus to get pissy she was rude to his friend. Cami rolled her shoulders back. "Then on behalf of Klaus, I receive you, Sir Lucien. You may come in."

Lucien smiled as Cami gave him room to enter the house. His nearness allowed Cami to smell his scent, he smelled of spices, and something indistinguishably male. As he smiled down at her as he passed, Cami couldn't deny the havoc he was wreaking on her senses. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Lucien headed towards a stairway, as if he were at home. Cami looked at her guards. _I want someone watching him at all times._ She signed.

 _Consider it done_. Narice answered.

...

Having Lucien around changed the atmosphere of the mini palace. Sure, there had always been men, but they were either guards or servants. Lucien was titled, and single. Cami would have been worried about her reputation if she did not have her guards around her. After he was invited in, Cami was informed Lucien had a bath, and remained in his quarters all day. Quarters in the east wing also, only on the second floor, one floor under Cami. His room wasn't directly under hers, thank God.

At night, Cami forgot about Lucien completely while she sat in the library, engrossed in her book. Narice was her only guard tonight, and she lay stretched out on a love seat, and appeared to be asleep, although Cami knew that wasn't the case. Cami didn't know Lucien was there until he softly cleared his throat.

Cami jumped at the sight of him looking down on her. "Sir Castle, can I help you?" Cami not so subtly rested the book against her chest to cover herself. She was in a robe, but knew it wasn't proper for Lucien to see her in such garments, although he too, had a robe on.

"I wanted to voice my gratitude at your hospitality, my lady." Lucien's heated gaze made Cami want to fan herself.

"It is nothing." Cami turned her attention back to her book, hoping he'd take the hint and leave, but instead Lucien sat himself in a chair next to her.

He leaned close, letting his scent permeate her senses once more. "You like to read?"

"I do." Cami said to her book.

"Reading in the dark cannot be beneficial to your eyes."

"I am glad to know my eyes hold such importance to you, Sir Castle." Cami murmured.

"Well, I would rather they maintain their main purpose which is to let you see clearly."

Cami couldn't help asking, "They have another purpose?"

"Aye," Lucien nodded, "To entrap men I suppose." Cami's breath caught in her throat as Lucien's eyes searched hers. "I would wager that is how you got Nik to pick you. He took one look in those eyes...has anyone told you how they look next to firelight?" Cami shook her head. "They glow." Lucien whispered. "Almost like magic."

Lucien's words rippled over Cami, and she focused on one particular phrase. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'I got Klaus to pick me'?"

"You and your kin were all standing in line, right my lady? You probably batted your eyes and-"

Cami snapped her book shut. "That is _not_ what happened in the slightest, sir. I was not in the line up."

"Oh really?" Lucien's eyebrows went up. "Do tell me the story of how your union came to be, this is shaping up to be a story I must hear."

Cami waved it off. "Not much to tell, I'm afraid. Klaus picked me out of my family."

"But you were not presented."

"No but he recognized me. I ran into him before he came to our house." Cami tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "He chose me because I was familiar."

"I suppose it helped that you do not have the face of a donkey."

They shared a laugh, but when it died down there was that _something_ there between them. Attraction, Cami quickly realized. She stood. "Pardon me, Sir Castle. I must bid you goodnight." Cami yawned, for effect.

Lucien's smile was knowing. "No need to be formal, my lady. You may call me Lucien."

Cami nodded before swiftly departing. Narice was right on her heels. Cami had to remember when Klaus came home, her guards would report to him. Trips to Baronne and a few decor changes were one thing, but being attracted to another man? Cami did not want to test the limits of her guards' loyalty. Hopefully, when Cami awakened the next morning, her attraction to Lucien would be gone.

The next day Lucien stayed squared away in his chambers. Cami wondered if this was how he planned to spend the duration of his stay. A part of her was elated, and the other disappointed. It wouldn't hurt to see his face every now and again. Cami admitted she enjoyed his flirting, but reminded herself he probably flirted with every woman he came across.

When Lucien joined her for breakfast the next morning, Patricia and James abandoned their normal seats and moved to the wall behind Cami. She knew she would have to discuss their opinions of Lucien eventually.

Lucien smiled charmingly as he sat across from her. "How was your run, my lady?"

Harry left his eating bowl to come settle underneath Cami's chair, but not before hissing at Lucien once more.

"Fine, Sir Castle." Cami suddenly found it hard to eat. Did he watch her when she ran? She hardly looked beautiful then.

She discretely tried to pat down the wisps of hair sticking up, and wiped her mouth. Around her servants and guards Cami didn't spare a second thought to her appearance but Lucien was different. She needed to make a good impression for propriety's sake. Or so she told herself.

Lucien's eyes raked over her. "Your informal attire is what you wear day to day?"

Cami remembered she received him in a similar outfit. She sighed, deciding to be honest and throw propriety out of the window. "I am afraid so, it is more comfortable and makes room for my more physical activities." Cami unconsciously bit her lip, wondering how he would perceive her.

"Hmm, one of these mornings I might join you." Lucien simply said, and bit into an apple.

Cami struggled against his constant attention. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Today I go over some business ledgers but I would be honored if you joined me for a walk this afternoon."

Cami wanted to turn around to gauge her guard's reactions but since she couldn't, she nodded. The smile Lucien gave her melted her insides. Mercifully he left shortly after.

Silence settled around Cami. One by one her guards reclaimed their seats. Narice across from her, James to her right, Patricia to her left. Cami kept her eyes on her porridge, wondering if they would voice their thoughts or lecture her. Outside of her lesson, Cami had only seen Thierry in passing yesterday, and she assumed he took up the task of watching Lucien himself. It was clear they all detested Lucien, but no one would tell her why.

James lightly tapped Cami's shoulder, and let his hand rest there. It was a gentle sign of affection that welled in Cami's heart. He signed his short warning. _Be careful._

Narice trained Cami in place of Thierry today. While Thierry taught Cami to use the weapons she wanted, Narice favored hand to hand combat. After sessions with Narice, Cami's arms were sore and her forearms bruised. She regretted training with Narice earlier, it made her current task all the more difficult. Cami had recently took a great interest in astronomy and she currently worked on constructing the telescope she ordered.

When Lucien entered the workroom, Cami didn't look up from the spread of assembly instructions and diagrams splayed on the table. Perhaps if she avoided his gaze she would be immune. "How my I help you, Sir Castle?" Cami shooed Harry off the diagrams he sat on.

Cami heard Patricia shift her position in the window ledge she sat in. Since Patricia was only heard when she wanted to be, Cami took it as a nonverbal reminder of her presence, and that of Narice, who stood by the door. James was with Grace in Baronne while she visited her sick father.

"Our afternoon walk, remember?"

Cami did in fact remember. She had been working on the telescope for hours but time did not get away from her. Cami hadn't shown up on purpose, hoping Lucien would go on without her. Instead he sought her out.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The amused tone in his voice made Cami look up, just in time to see his eyes clearly admiring the view of her breasts as she bent over the table. She straightened immediately making Lucien's eyes jump to hers, smiling.

Cami ignored his teasing eyes. "Putting together a telescope." She made a show of looking over the diagrams to appear engrossed but Lucien ignored the hint.

Luciens brow furrowed. "Why?"

Cami's talkative nature got the best of her. "James told me of the rare bloody moon that passes every hundred years. By scientists calculations it will be here in the next month. I want to be ready...why are you smiling at me like that?"

Lucien chuckled. "Because, my lady, you are so filled with passion and excitement. It is refreshing."

The compliment warmed Cami to her toes but she returned her attention to the task at hand. Her gaze alternated from the diagrams to the partially built telescope before her.

"You could have your servants do this for you."

Cami blinked slowly, furrowing her brow. Why was his voice like a gentle caress? "I want to do it myself."

Lucien came around the table and stood next to her so that their shoulders were touching. Cami felt sparks when their hands brushed. "Would you like my assistance? I have never put a telescope together before."

"Then your help would not do much good now, would it?" Cami moved over to put space between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Cami saw Patricia smirk, which gave her more strength against Lucien's wiles.

Lucien chuckled. "My Lady Camille, if you wish my departure you may say it plainly."

When Cami turned to face him, their faces were inches apart. Her eyes dropped to Lucien's red lips before travelling slowly up to his heated gaze. "Leave." Cami was proud of how strong her voice sounded. Lucien's eyes were so heated it set her insides on fire.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Lucien asked softly in a knowing tone.

Cami swallowed. "Not yet, and you shall not get the chance to in the future." Her words contradicted her own desire. Cami realized she wanted him, the same way a man wants a woman. She wanted to explore the intense feeling of lust building between them. She wanted to give into her desire. She wanted him inside her the way Klaus had been. The thought brought heat to Cami's face. These were dangerous, brazen thoughts.

"I do not know what you are talking about my lady." Lucien had the nerve to look innocent. "I merely seek your company. I consider Klaus a good friend of mine I would like for us to be friends too." He brought Cami's hand to his lips. "In whatever capacity you allow."

Harry hissed at Lucien. Before his entrance the room was quiet and, Harry had been trying to take a nap.

His lust filled eyes let her know she could determine the extent of their "friendship". As Cami removed her hand, Lucien squeezed it gently. His fingers were warm against her skin. "Til dinner then, my lady."

I should make him leave, Cami thought on her way to dinner. If she gave the order Thierry would be all to happy to toss Lucien on his well formed arse. But what would be her reasoning? Lucien hadn't done anything offensive, yet. He all but announced his intentions for her earlier. But Cami liked it, she enjoyed it. Lucien's attentions made her feel alive, wanted. She did not want him to leave.

At dinner, Lucien discussed his businesses, his favorite destinations. Halfway through the meal he leaned forward. "I have spent all this time talking about myself, what of you, Lady Camille?"

Cami shrugged. "Not much to tell, Sir Castle, I am afraid."

"I believe I told you to call me, Lucien." Lucien's finger was drawing lazy circles on the table, Cami couldn't help imagine that finger encircling her vagina. Cami inhaled sharply. She used her dildo earlier and thought it would curb her desire but it didn't.

Cami didn't want a dildo, she wanted the real thing, and it was sitting across from her. Once again Cami blamed herself. If she hadn't slept with Klaus and known a man's touch her body would not crave it so.

"Lucious-" Cami shook her head. "I mean Lucien, I do not think that would be appropriate."

Lucien shrugged. "I do not mind. Besides, I long for us to get very inappropriate." Behind him, James started but Narice held out her arm, blocking him. If Lucien heard the exchange behind him he gave no indication.

"You forget yourself." Cami said firmly.

"Camille, let us not play games as if we are adolescents. Surely you feel this attraction between us."

"I am married."

"That does not seem to stop Nik."

Cami impulsively tossed her wine at Lucien. He wiped the red wine from his eyes and took in her furious countenance. "Apologies."

"I want you out of my home." Cami left in a blaze of fury. Narice and Patricia were at her side, James presumably stayed behind to enforce her orders.

Tears streamed down Cami's face as she angrily ran down the hall. Narice grabbed Cami's arm and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as Cami shuddered against her.

Cami guessed Klaus didn't deny carnal pleasures while on tour, but to have it voiced by his friend? "Everyone knows. I am a fucking laughingstock." Cami pushed herself away from Narice's chest and met her eyes. "It is not just Aurora is it?" Aurora had not been at court since her confrontation with Cami. Cami assumed she went to join Klaus but what if she hadn't and Klaus was with even more women?

Narice looked away, giving Cami the answer she needed. "I hate him I hate him I fucking hate him." Strong arms enveloped her again. Cami felt Patricia stroking her hair.

"My lady." Patricia said calmly over and over like a mantra.

Cami bit her lip, perhaps cursing their sire was not wise. "I had someone back home. I had a good man who loved me. We were supposed to have children and grow old together. He was going to show me the mountains." Cami began rambling in Narice's arms, telling them of all the loved ones she left behind. Narice picked Cami up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to her bedroom. Harry greeted her arrival with a soft meow and followed her into her room.

Grace gently got Cami ready for bed and tucked her in gently. Soon after, Cami heard a commotion outside her door. Harry's hackles raised as he hissed at the direction of the noise.

"I do not care, I have to see her!"

Cami sat up at the sound of Lucien's voice. She fetched her robe.

"You have said far enough and we're all glad to be rid of you. Cami's said all she wanted to say now get the hell out." Cami never heard James' this angry.

Outside her bedroom door, Cami couldn't see anything. Narice's tall frame blocked her view. Once Cami moved to the side she saw Lucien and James were face to face. Patricia's sword was drawn. When Lucien heard her, he turned, holding out his hands in a plea.

"Forgive my outburst, Cami it was inappropriate and brazenly spoken."

Cami tied her robe around her waist and folded her arms. "It was the truth."

"A harsh one, meant to condemn your husband, not insult you." Cami felt her anger ebb at the sincerity in Lucien's eyes. He bowed and kept his head low. "Please, accept my apology. I do not wish to depart from you on bad terms."

"And I do not wish you to depart, Lucien."

He looked up at her familiar address. "You insult me this way again and I will have James escort you from the premises with your head separated from your body."

James snorted.

"Goodnight Lucien." Cami turned on her heel.

She could feel Lucien's eyes on her back. "Klaus is a fool for running into another woman's bed."

Cami didn't let the statement slow her down as Narice closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Lucien interrupted Cami and Thierry's sparring session. "May I replace Thierry, my lady?"

Thierry and Cami paused. Cami looked to Thierry, who shrugged, although his eyes were serious. He liked changing up Cami's sparring partners so she would constantly be challenged. "I would not mind seeing the lady beat the shit out of you, Lucien."

The praise buoyed Cami's pride, although she knew she could not beat Lucien. Thierry had informed her she'd been progressing wonderfully. Thierry hurled his weapon, a sparring staff at Lucien's heart, who caught it with ease. Lucien chuckled at the open assassination attempt before removing his shirt.

Cami danced on her feet, partially to get ready, and partially so she would not stare at Lucien's toned torso. When they began, Cami allowed Lucien to set the pace of their dance, wanting to see his fighting style. It turns out Lucien was out of practice when it came to fighting with a staff, and Cami landed nearly all of her blows. At the end Lucien put his hands together in prayer. "I yield I yield!"

Cami put her staff under his neck, putting pressure on it. "Should I show mercy?" she asked her audience. Cami smiled at the unanimous chorus of no, as did Lucien. She brought the staff down.

Grace brought her a cup of water. As Cami slowly cooled her body down, Lucien laid on the ground, facing upwards. Cami tried not to stare at the way his abs rose and fell with his breathing. When Cami's guards took their post outside, Cami spoke.

"Smart of you." Cami commented as she used a towel to dab at her sweat.

"What?"

"Allowing me to beat you up, to vent the rest of my anger."

Lucien smiled. "I hoped you would rid yourself of it so that we could start again." He touched his chest in a spot Cami repeatedly hit. Minutes ago it held a bruise, although traces of it were long gone. Lucien caught Cami staring and smiled. "Who knew someone so beautiful could hold so much anger."

Against her better judgment, Cami joined him on the ground. "My anger was not solely directed at you." She admitted quietly.

"I know." Lucien's brown eyes were open and understanding. Cami saw pity there. She looked away.

Harry came strutting into the room and sat himself in Cami's lap, mewling in contentment.

"That cat's rather fond of you." Lucien said, sitting back on an elbow.

"He probably just finished his own breakfast."

"It is good to have all manner of friends."

Cami raised her eyebrows as she continued to pet Harry. "Is this your not so subtle reminder that you wish to be mine?"

"Yes." Lucien confidently answered. His tone caused her to look at him. His eyes didn't leave hers as he slowly reached over and stroked Harry's fur, not too far from her own hand. Cami watched a Lucien kept petting Harry, moving his hand closer and closer to Cami's core. Cami felt her core pulse in anticipation.

When his hand was as close as it could get without his knuckles brushing the focal point of Cami's desire she inhaled sharply. Harry chose that moment to leave the warmth of Cami's lap. Cami's eyes rose to Lucien's, wondering what he would do next. Without eye breaking contact, his fingers traced Cami's inner thigh before his fingertips lightly brushed Cami's core. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Lucien took it as a signal to continue his sensual prodding. Cami wanted to get rid of the fabric separating Lucien's fingers from her need. It had been so long, Cami already felt ready to burst.

"Do you like that?" Lucien asked quietly.

Cami tossed her neck back. Her only answers were the soft gasps he elicited. Just when Lucien was picking up his rhythm Narice entered.

Lucien immediately repositioned his hand and Cami's eyes snapped open. "My lady you are needed in the kitchens."

Cami hastily stood and avoided Narice's eyes as she left. Cami looked over her shoulder to find Lucien still on the ground waiting, he wiggled his fingers in a small wave goodbye, but his eyes held promise of another physical encounter.

They went on like that during Lucien's stay. He did not touch her so boldly again, but he continued giving her heated looks, lingering but simple touches on Cami's body. Touching her hair, a lingering hand on her waist, whispering so in her ear she could feel his breath. They took horse rides, walked in the gardens, and at night he sometimes joined her on some trips to Baronne. In public Lucien was the perfect gentleman, no one would think he harbored forbidden desires. To Cami's surprise she received no reprimands from her guards, not they turned a blind eye. Cami could see the disapproval on their faces.

One night it all changed. Lucien found Cami in the library, just as he had on the first night of his arrival. Cami's guards were nowhere to be seen, although she didn't doubt their presence. Cami had sage burning, in anticipation of what might happen should Lucien make an appearance.

This time he came up behind her, lightly brushing her hair of her shoulder and placing a kiss on her naked flesh. Cami's eyes closed as a tremble passed through her body.

"What are you doing?" Cami's voice was breathless.

"What you want me to." Came the heated reply. Lucien continued kissing Cami's neck as a hand slowly moved down the front of her torso, teasing a clothed breast. Lucien moved Cami's robe to the side, leaving one less layer between his fingers and her flesh. When he teased her already hard nipple she moaned. Lucien's hand dipped even further down to the treasure between her legs. He teased her over her underwear. Cami turned her head to face him and Lucien captured Cami's lips with his own. They both sighed in relief, aching to do this since the moment they saw each other. Cami had dreamed of what Lucien's touch felt like for days and he did not disappoint

Cami cupped Lucien's cheek. The intensity of their kisses increased as Lucien's hand dallied between her legs. When he began undoing her underwear Cami murmured. "No, stop." Lucien slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. When his hand travelled beneath her underwear and his finger brushed her bare core Cami shattered. Lucien covered her cries with his kisses.

After her body came back to earth, Cami grabbed his hand and removed it. She quickly stood attempting to compose herself. "I must bid you goodnight."

Lucien rose from behind the chair. "Are you certain?" he asked lowly.

No. "Yes. I thank you for that experience..."

"I only wish my lady would allow room for more experiences."

Cami didn't respond as she swiftly passed him. Before she made it to the door, Lucien's arm was on hers. She let him turn her around.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" His eyes were on her, but Cami's eyes were on the ground. When she brought them up to meet his, Lucien slowly lowered his head to hers.

Lucien's lips lightly brushed Cami's. Her tongue darted out, licking the corner of his mouth. A low growl escaped Luciens throat.

He recaptured Cami's lips with his own, making her groan. Cami's core was pulsing. Her body longed to be touched and set aflame just as Luciens hands were doing to her now. After more passion filled kisses Cami felt herself being lowered onto the couch.

Lucien undid the ties to Cami's robe and she helped him shrug it off. When his lips moved to her neck Cami moaned, glad the burning sage prohibited them from being heard. She dug her fingers into his scalp then brought her hands around his neck bringing his mouth back to hers. Cami arched against Luciens hands when he palmed her breasts threw her nightgown. As he played with them, twisting her nipples until they berried Cami crooned. She felt boneless as she felt him untying her gown. The top dropped leaving her torso exposed to Lucien.

He kissed her possessively again before paying tribute to her breasts. Covering them with kisses, massaging one while taking its twin into his mouth. When Lucien put his tongue around her navel her hips bucked in anticipation of his mouth going lower. Suddenly his head rose.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Your guards are returning." They kissed each other as Lucien redid Cami's gown.

That night, like many others, Cami dreamed of Lucien.

* * *

This week, the Mikaelson ladies met in Hayley's chambers. Rebekah had yet to arrive, and Cami spent time around Hayley's room, noting they didn't look lived in. When she questioned Hayley she blushed.

"Elijah and I share his quarters."

"Really?" Were they that intimate?

Cami's parents did not share quarters, she assumed she and Harrison would. But only because of their meager income. Upper class couples in general did not share rooms. Then again, was there anything typical about Hayley's union?

Cami clasped Hayley's hands in hers. "I'm happy you two are so close. The way you make your marriage work."

"Thanks, maybe one day you and Klaus-"

Cami's laugh cut Hayley's sentence short. "Apologies, I merely think it impossible." There were times Cami thought Klaus didn't exist. She had not seen or heard from him in four months. If it weren't for everyone else mentioning him or the paintings of him hanging in the house, Cami would believe he was an apparition she conjured up.

If Cami had to be married to any vampire, she wished it was Lucien. He understood her and treaded her kindly. Cami smiled when she remembered his earlier teasing when he saw her in the dress she wore. "I do believe this is the first time I've seen you dressed as a lady. My need heightens at the thought of being able to take it off of you."

"Your request might be honored upon my return." Cami returned, boldly.

"I have arrived." Rebekah announced as she glided into the room. She gestured for a servant to bring her a glass of wine.

Cami teased her. "How is it I beat you here when you live in the palace and I do not?"

Rebekah ignored her as she downed her alcohol, then stopped. "There is something different about you." Cami went still as Rebekah came closer. "I'd know that stench anywhere."Rebekah's nostrils flared. "Cami tell me you have not allowed the fox known as Lucien Castle into your home!" When Cami wouldnt meet her eyes Rebekah threw up her hands.

Hayley looked back and forth between the blondes. "What is going on? Who is Lucien Castle?"

Rebekah kept her blue eyes on Cami. "An ex stable boy who used his vampirism to achieve incalculable wealth. Do you know he is the first vampire ever sired?"

"Yes." Cami said. "He told me the story."

"A bastardized version, likely. I need more wine." She held out her glass to be refilled. "His scent's all over you. Can you smell it Hayley?"

Hayley looked at Cami apologetically. "Yes but I was going to wait until later to bring it up."

Glass now refilled, Rebekah took a seat. "Cami tell me you haven't fucked him."

"Rebekah!" Hayley exclaimed.

Cami met Rebekah's gaze head on. "I haven't fucked him."

"You probably aren't too far off." Rebekah's face softened. "Apologies, Cami. I know you are lonely, but I beg you to find comfort elsewhere. Lucien is not to be trusted. He is as much Niks enemy as he is his friend."

That caught Cami's attention. Was there someone who would finally tell her the truth? "What do you mean?"

"Nik has his rivalries and spats with plenty of his bloodline. He and Marcel fight every 50 years like clockwork, and do not get me started on the Salvatores. But Lucien is different. His designs are malicious and there were several times he got close to-" Rebekah stopped herself. "Lucien Castle is dangerous. In general, Marcel can be counted on to protect his sire, but Lucien's sided against Nik too many times for my liking. Klaus has a soft spot for him, and may let bygones be bygones but I cannot." Cami thought Rebekah's mentality similar to her guards and Thierry's.

"Lucien has never been able to let go of the fact that Klaus is better than him. He has an inferiority complex heightened by the fact that he believes Nik stole his one true love from him."

"Who does Lucien believe is his one true love?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Aurora de Martel."

* * *

Cami stood outside on a balcony on the front side of the mini palace. She could see the driveway, some trees, the front entrance to the garden, the grass sculptures, then nothing but greenery for miles.

"There you are. I did not know you returned."

Cami kept her back turned. Her hands gripped the balconys stone edge. James stood to the left of the entrance, Narice in the middle, and Patricia to the right. Cami would need them momentarily.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

Cami heard Lucien shift behind her. "What?"

"How long?" Cami repeated, louder. Indulging the fact that Lucien undoubtedly heard her the first time. "How long were you going to play this game of seduction with me?" Cami hated how her voice rose. She wanted to keep it low so she could control the emotion but her voice betrayed her.

Lucien was at her side in an instant but Cami kept her gaze on the greenery.

"This is not a game." Lucien's tone was intense. "I told you that. I want us to enjoy our time-"

"While Klaus is away." Cami finished.

"Yes."

"And Aurora." Lucien stiffened and Cami finally turned to him. "What happens when the self proclaimed love of your life returns?"

Aurora Aurora fucking Aurora. Even now she taunted Cami. What was so great about that red headed harpy? Cami spent the ride home trying to figure it out. She was beautiful yes, but did personality not matter? Apparently not. Then again what could Cami expect from vampires? They probably came at the thought of Aurora killing another woman, or spreading her legs for them.

"Camille..."

"What could you possibly say to me?" Cami exclaimed.

"Aurora is a long time friend, we knew each other when we were human-"

Cami held up her hand. "I know the story."

"Yes I'm sure. From Rebekah no doubt."

"Yes." Cami held up her chin. "Not to mention it was verified by other people."

Lucien cast a malevolent gaze at Cami's guards. He grabbed her arms, making them unsheath their swords, but Lucien ignored them.

"Listen to me." Lucien lifted Cami's chin. "My feelings for you are real."

Cami pushed his hand away. "This is not real. You are using me to get revenge on Klaus for stealing Aurora."

"No!" Lucien slammed his fist down on the ledge, making Cami jump. James started toward him, but Cami held up a hand, and he paused. The stone cracked underneath where Lucien's fist lay. "This has nothing to do with her."

Cami noticed Lucien had yet to deny he had feelings for Aurora at all. "You had the audacity to bring up Klaus adulterous ways when you harbor feelings for the main woman he beds."

"I am not Klaus." Lucien's eyes held a wild look.

"No you are not." Cami agreed calmly. "You simply love the same woman he does. Is Rebekah lying? Do you still love Aurora?"

Lucien's silence was all the answer Cami needed. She turned away., facing forward again.

"My feelings for you are real." Lucien repeated.

"Being here with me these past weeks, sharing what we did, did you gain any satisfaction knowing you were with Klaus' wife?" Cami tasted bile in her throat referring to herself as such.

Lucien's gaze was pleading. "I enjoy spending time with you."

"I do not doubt that, but you haven't answered my question, sir."

His jaw clenched. "Yes."

Cami saw Lucien's handsome downcast face in her periphery. "Well." Cami gasped. "There it is."

"The feeling was not equal to the joy I feel around you Camille, you must believe me."

"Lucien your previous answers show me why I could never truly give myself to you. I cannot trust your, and I cannot trust you."

"Camille-"

She refocused on the beautiful scenery before her. "I think it's time you left." Below, Cami saw the servants carrying out her orders. Lucien's belongings were packed and put in a carriage.

Lucien took in the sight below before grabbing. Cami's face and kissed her lightly. Cami kept her eyes closed. "There is no changing my mind this time. Goodbye Lucien."

She heard James come and grab Lucien, only for Lucien to shrug him off before leaving. Cami didn't open her eyes until she heard his footsteps. She faced forward yet again.

Lucien stopped at the entrance. "I do care about you, Camille. More than Klaus ever will."

Then he was gone.

With that last barb, Cami knew she made the right decision. Rebekah was right. Lucien would always compare himself to Klaus although in Cami's opinion he stood taller.

She let out a shaky breath when the carriage pulled off moments later carrying Lucien Castle away with it. Thierry waved at the carriage as it pulled off.

Cami's voice was full of anger. "Why didn't any of you tell me he loved her?" Her guards appeared at her side. "Why did you allow me to let him in?"

Narice ran a hand over Cami's shaking shoulders in comfort. Cami wanted to shrug off her touch. Like Lucien they omitted the truth, and that was just as bad as lying.

"I wanted to." James admitted.

Patrice looked sad. "We told him not to."

"You deserved some happiness." Narice explained. "Lucien made you happy, even for a short time."

"It wasn't real." Cami held back her tears. "Every time I give my heart-" she didn't finish. Cami drew herself up. "Am I to have no one?"

James pulled out his hankerchief and gently dabbed her eyes. "You have us, my lady."

Cami heard Harry's meow and found him at her feet. She picked him up and crushed him against her chest. Enjoying the feel of another heartbeat against her breast, and the soft fur around it.

James' answer referred to companionship, which wasn't the capacity of loneliness Cami meant, but she knew it would have to suffice.

* * *

Klaus lay in bed, reading a book while his lover, Genevieve drew lazy patterns on his chest.

"You might want to stop, love." Klaus warned. They just finished an intense round of sex. "I do not wish to break your back."

Genevieve leaned upwards and kissed Klaus. She kissed her way to his ear. "But _I_ might wish it." Genevieve's hand travelled down Klaus' body and took his cock in her hand.

While the put her hand to purpose Klaus studied her red hair. It was a brighter shade than Aurora's, and Genevieve's vivid blue eyes were bigger and lighter than Aurora's. Genevieve was taller, leaner, while Aurora had more curves. Genevieve's skin had a pinkish tint, Aurora's did not. In short, save for a few characteristics (such as ambition and power hungry) Genevieve did not remind him of Aurora in the slightest.

Yet Aurora believed Klaus enjoyed Genevieve because she shared her hair and eye color. Klaus did not tell her the truth, but allowed Aurora to keep believing so, that way he saved himself some grief. Aurora was a jealous woman, but as a vampire she understood the need to explore other avenues of pleasure. They each had their favorite lovers and yes they were jealous but yet they understood. Klaus was particularly grateful Aurora was thousands of miles away because right now Genevieve's lips were wrapped around his cock and Klaus definitely thought her the better of the two at the practice.

"Keep going love." Klaus urged as he kept his hand on her shiny bright hair. In response Genevieve's tongue lightly flicked the tip of Klaus cock, making him groan.

Kol burst into the room. Anger plain on his impish face. "You know we leave for Kent shortly."

Klaus was less focused on Kol's words and more focused on Genevieve. He sighed as she finished him off.

"You were saying?"

"Good morning Kol." Genevieve greeted. Klaus wiped the cum around her mouth and she took his fingers in his mouth, sucking them.

Kol's nostrils flared. "If you're done with your witch toy-"

Klaus turned back to Kol as Genevieve kissed his neck. "Is that judgment I hear? Last night you bedded four wenches."

"Yet I finished with all of them in time to get up and be ready to depart. You cannot simply handle one."

"He handles me quite well." Genevieve purred.

As always, Kol ignored her. He had been even more hostile towards witches lately since he had to marry one.

"You were not even needed on this tour." Kol said hours later as they rode. "You invited yourself because you are afraid of Elijah."

Klaus' lips thinned. "I am not afraid of Elijah."

"All you had to do was push her down the stairs or arrange a carriage accident." Kol continued. "But no, instead you leave your new wife because you are too cowardly to kill her. All you need do is be sure Elijah cannot find proof it was you who did it."

Klaus let Kol ramble and complain. He left his home because he did not want to be around Camille. He did not want to look into those green eyes again.

 _I wish I never met you at that painting._

Camille secluded herself outside and refused to eat. With any luck, she did his job for him. Maybe she starved herself to death or threw herself out of a window. But Klaus recieved no such news from Thierry. Of course Camille didn't kill herself, she swore she would never stop fighting against him. Camille did not seem the type to break her promises.

And now after nearly six months, Klaus could not have Kol prolong the tour any further. Or at least, he could no longer stay for the ride. Elijah told Klaus before he left he could not be long from the side of his new bride. Six months was nothing to a vampire, but to a human?

Maybe Camille accepted her fate. Klaus sighed, he should let her visit her family. No, that would only rile her more. Cami needed complete and total separation. Isolation. Klaus felt he did too. Away from court, away from Camille, away from-

"Fuck me."

Kol's curse brought Klaus out of his thoughts. They had come to one of Kol's holdings where they would stay while in Kent. Aurora was slouched in the doorway.

Kol jabbed a finger in his face. "You take her to one of your places, Nik I mean it. I do not want to hear you two fucking like rabbits in my home. I had enough imagery with Genevieve."

Aurora frowned. "Thank you, brother." Klaus' grin was fake but Kol didn't care. They dismounted and Aurora slowly walked up and put her arms around Klaus' neck, drawing him in for a kiss.

When they were done she scrunched her nose. "I do smell that witch bitch all over you."

"I suppose you'll have to do something to rectify that." Klaus lightly grabbed her arse.

"At one of Nik's estates." Kol said pointedly as he walked past.

They ignored him. "Did you miss me?" Aurora asked as she pulled at Klaus' coat.

"Of course."

"I think a six month break is long enough don't you?"

"Agreed." Klaus lied. "I would not have you from my side soon."

Aurora rewarded him with another kiss. "Come my love, let us go to your place so that we might have a proper reunion."

* * *

Flashes of lightening and claps of thunder kept Cami awake. She found that nature did not give a fuck what species you were or where you lived. It reigned supreme.

After a particularly brilliant flash of lightening Cami abandoned the notion of sleep. Cami looked at Harry, sleep in his bed. Hissing at every flash lightening finally tired him out. At least someone was sleeping. Cami lit a candle.

When Cami walked into her sitting room she found Narice was the only one there. "Where are James and Patricia?"

"Outside, my lady. There has been some flooding around the animal pens and the servants needed help."

Cami wondered what the stream looked like. It was probably flooded. A clap of thunder shook the mini palace. This was the worst storm Cami had ever seen.

"Is everyone safe?"

Narice nodded. "As long as they stay inside."

They. Cami thought it amusing. A storm wouldn't kill a vampire, but if the winds blew hard enough and impaled a vampire on a tree, staking them through the heart? Dead. A lightening bolt may not kill them, but the fire it started could. Immortality was relative.

Out of the corner of Cami's eye she saw it. Not a flash of lightening, but a bolt touching to earth near the tables. The fire it sparked began to spread immediately.

"Damn." Narice said. "Fucking hay."

They rushed down to the stables. The stables were on fire. Thierry shook his head at the servants that held buckets of water. "Toss those then leave. The stables will be lost. Our only concern is saving the horses!"

Klaus' prized horses were panicking. stable boys were careful to not be caught under their powerful legs as they unlocked the stable doors.

Without hesitation Narice sped into the inferno to help. Cami heard a horse's whinny in the distance. Theo.

She looked around but no one seemed worried about him. They were panicking trying to save the majority. By the time they remembered it would be too late. Theo was Klaus' favorite if he died the bloodline would end.

Good. A voice whispered, enjoying the thought of Klaus mourning the loss. Crying and in pain just like Cami these past months.

The horse whinnied again. Cami took off down the firey path leading her to Theo's stable.

"My lady!" She heard a servant cry.

Smoke engulfed Cami and she covered her nose to keep from inhaling. The smoke burned her eyes and she could barely see. Theo's cries guided her.

When Cami arrived she was out of breath. She hadn't heard him for a few seconds. Was she already too late? "Theo?"

The horse whinnied pitifully. Cami found him. He was in a small confined area and strung up with his legs suspended off the ground. He was also muzzled. Probably a punishment for throwing a servant off his back or biting someone.

Cami coughed. Theo's large eyes stayed on her, pleading. A glance up told Cami the roof would cave in soon. Cami calmed herself and quickly went to work on the ties on Theo's legs and torso. Her vision began to blur and she swayed. Luckily she only needed to loosen them and Theo did the rest. Mercifully Theo didn't squish her against the stall. Lastly Cami removed his muzzle.

Theo neighed and Cami looked around for an escape. Each second made it harder to breath. She swayed again and Theo's head caught her, making her stand upright. Theo exited the stall and neighed sharply at Cami. She understood his order and numbly climbed on his back, threading her fingers in his mane so she could hold on.

Theo took off. Cami barely remembered to keep her head low. She didn't know how she kept her grip. Her head hurt as it bobbed against Theo but he didn't hesitate. Cami closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end when it came. She coughed uncontrollably. Then everything turned black.

When Cami opened her eyes again she was outside. She had coughing fits, and was afraid she'd cough up her lungs. Cami looked down and saw Theo was no longer galloping. A look behind her let Cami know she was still on the land. Thanks to the rain, the fire in the stables was subsiding. The smell of ashes permeated the air.

Finally Cami's lungs gave her a break. She looked at her arms and hands which had blisters and small burns. Cami slumped against Theo's neck. She was too weary to give directions and knew if she did he probably wouldn't listen. Each raindrop felt like a hammer against Cami's skin. Her clothes were charred and Cami's skin didn't feel much better.

Theo brought them to the pond. To Cami's surprised he lowered himself to the ground to let her get off. She fell to the ground in a heap, grateful the distance was shortened. Cami dragged herself to the pond very slowly. Theo was already gulping water into his large mouth. When he had a few mouthfuls he drank more and spat it onto Cami.

She sighed in relief. Cami never thought she'd be grateful to have anyone spit on her. Theo did it more times and the cool water gave Cami more energy to pull herself. When she finally got to the edge of the pond she submerged herself completely. The water washed over her. The sound of Theo's whinnies and his worried hooves beating the ground brought her back to the surface where she floated on her back.

Cami closed her eyes. When she opened them she changed her position. The pond was deep enough to swim in. She swam towards Theo and collapsed next to him on the ground where he sat.

She looked up at his giant head. "Thank you." Cami rasped. Her throat was still dry.

Theo nudged her with his head. "Does this mean you like me how?" Theo neighed tiredly. "You should know, I still hate your boss."

When Patricia found her later Cami was asleep against Theo's side.

"My lady!" She exclaimed, startling Cami awake. Patricia crushed her in a hug. "We were so worried! Nelson said he saw you run into the fire but no one saw where you went after."

"Theo saved us." Cami weakly explained.

"So he did." Patricia scooped Cami up in her arms. "Won't this be a story to tell? Come along Theo."

He blinked, and raised his head, only to drop it again. Patricia shrugged. "Fine. I'll let Thierry deal with you."

But Theo followe them back to the mini palace. James told her he did it to keep an eye on his savior.

Cami was ordered by her guards to rest and recuperate. Thierry halted all physical training, opting to teach her mind games and mental strategy. Cami was given vampire blood to speed her healing but her body still needed rest.

Narice chided Cami's heroic efforts but Cami knew she was merely worried. "No offense intended my lady, but surely you know your life is worth more than a fucking horse."

"I'm going to tell Klaus you said that." Cami teased.

"I'll tell him myself."

Those days Cami drifted in and out of consciousness. But she did remember thinking neither Narice would not be speaking to Klaus any time soon.

* * *

A week after her recovery, Cami made it a point to visit Theo every day. While the work of rebuilding the stables continued, the horses were relocated to the largest makeshift pen Cami had ever seen. Theo was not separated from the other horses by another fence but he might as well have been. None of the other horses came near him, and Cami could clearly see why.

When she appeared at the fence, Theo would gallop over. She stroked his nose and fed him carrots.

"You do not play well with other's do you?"

Theo's response was to blow on her face. In retaliation Cami hurled some apples into the pen as far away as her strength allowed.

Of course it was nothing for Theo to gallop off and eat them. Cami smiled. The horse was a character.

"He's never taken to anyone like this." Patricia said.

"No one has ever saved his life." Narice drawled. She looked at Cami with worried eyes as if she were afraid Cami would immediately combust. "Do you know what would have happened if you died in that fire?"

"You lot would have been relieved from your honor bound duty and free to live your lives once more." Cami shrugged.

James chided her. "Do not joke like that, my lady. We see you as more than a duty."

Cami knew he meant well but as friendly as they were, Cami held no delusions about her guards. "Your loyalty is to Klaus first. I have never forgotten that." She saw Patricia ready to object so she asked, "If it came down between your lord and I who would you choose?"

Anthony, a guard, appeared, halting the conversation. "My lady, you have a guest."

Cami climbed down from the fence, careful not to snag her dress. Elaine refused to dress her in pants, stating if she did, Cami would try to sneak off and do some physical activity. Cami couldn't pretend the old woman was wrong.

At the moment, Cami was grateful she didn't have to run and change. "Very well, who is it?"

Anthony grimaced. "Lady Aurora."

Cami exchanged a wary glance with her guards. "Get everyone inside the house."

Thierry met Cami in the foyer. _I could deal_ _with her_. He signed.

 _No_. Cami spoke aloud, knowing Aurora could hear. "I am the lady of this household I'll recieve my guest." Cami wasn't the same woman she was six months ago. She was not nearly as fragile.

Harry's tail brushed Cami's legs alerting her to his presence. She picked him up, glad for the cover so Aurora wouldn't see her hands shaking.

When she opened the door she found Aurora smiling back at her. "Camille."

Cami matched Aurora's fake smile with her own. "Aurora."

Aurora looked at Harry. "What a handsome animal."

Like the loyal cat he was, Harry hissed at her showing his teeth.

Cami patted him affectionately. "Good kitty. How may I help you, Aurora?"

"It seems I am having a bit of a problem entering the premises." She reached out her pale hand and it stopped just before it touched Cami's face, hitting the boundary. "Pesky little boundary."

Cami blinked. "And you want me to...?"

"Invite me in." Aurora's smile slightly diminished.

Cami crossed her arms. "Why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"Because I am staying here." Like Lucien did a month before, Aurora gestured to the bags at behind her feet. "Also, if you could tell one of your servants to give me a hand..."

Aurora prattled on and Cami's mouth dropped in shock. She hadn't heard a word after "staying here". This woman truly showed no shame.

"Klaus is reporting to Elijah and will follow shortly. He sent me ahead to get settled in."

Had Klaus lost all fucking reason? Cami refused to allow this to stand.

She cut Aurora off mid mantra. "I am tired of vampires appearing at my doorstep with their shit."

Behind her Narice chuckled.

"You are not staying here." Cami said firmly. "You and your shit are free to leave my property."

"Klaus invited me to stay." Aurora grit out.

"Oh? How is that invitation working for you?"

Aurora screeched and ran towards Cami but the boundary spell pushed her back. She pushed her dishevelled hair out of her face. "You will invite me in."

"No."

"This is Nik's house!"

Cami smirked. "Not legally it is not. Or have you forgotten in your old age that vampires cannot own property?"

Aurora shrieked and glanced around the doorway as if there was a secret entrance.

"She yet stands before me." Cami drawled. "Tell me James, is there such a thing as a deaf vampire?"

James laughed. "No, my lady."

"Then explain Lady de Martel's continued presence?" Cami got as close to the boundary as she could without crossing it. "You are not welcome here any more. I do not give a rat's ass how it was before. You will never set foot in this house again."

Cami and Aurora were nose to nose with only an invisible barrier between them.

"I will kill you." Aurora threatened.

Cami heard her guards hiss and assumed they bared their fangs.

"You would kill your love's wife and risk the wrath of Elijah?" Cami shook her head. "No, I do not think so."

"I will not stand for this."

"I do not care what you do as long as it is away from my home."

"I am going to tell Klaus about this. You will have to answer to him."

"Only if I invite him in." Cami cracked before slamming the door on Aurora's enraged face.

Cami was elated at the small victory. The string of curses Aurora shouted on the other side of the door was music to her ears. Cami recieved claps on the back and laughter as a reward for her small showdown.

"She is gone." Thierry informed her when they no longer heard Aurora's voice.

"Ran to tell Klaus like a spoiled child."

"Something is not right with her." Patricia commented.

Cami agreed. She was glad she had the foresight to call everyone inside the house. She didn't want anyone on the receiving end of Aurora's fury.

Cami heard footsteps, and seconds later Grace's voice. "What was that about, my lady?"

Cami inhaled deeply but didn't turn around. "Klaus is back."


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus and Elijah sat in one of the meeting rooms. A servant recorded all of the information Klaus gave.

"Lord Jerome sends you a gift of thirty pounds of gold." Klaus, pug it on the table. "He asked I delivered it to you personally. He also has information of a plot Zana has against you. It probably will not get off the ground yet..."

"Better safe than sorry." Elijah agreed. "I shall have it looked into."

As Klaus continued, he noticed Elijah studying him. "Is there a problem?"

"You tell me, brother." Elijah replied smoothly. "You return home after being gone half a year and yet you look upset. Surely you cannot wait to reunite with your wife?"

Klaus smiled. "Of course, I am simply weary from the long journey."

Elijah waved to the servant, dismissing him. When they were alone he said, "Good, I would hate to think you loathed your wife."

 _The other way around, more like,_ Klaus mused.

"I would also hate to believe the rumors of your mistreatment of her-"

Klaus brow furrowed. "Mistreatment?"

"-However Cami seems quite content. I think she has adjusted well."

Klaus inserted false cheer into his voice. "One can only hope."

"I do not need to remind you of the importance of these marriage contracts." All pretense of ease dropped from Elijah's face.

Klaus sighed and sat back in his chair. "No, you do not."

"Then continue to treat Camille right. The last thing I need is domestic drama."

"There will be none." Klaus said firmly.

On cue, Aurora burst into the room. Her hair was a disorganized mess and as she neared, they saw her eyes held a crazed gleam.

"What on earth?" Elijah muttered as Klaus stood.

Aurora pleaded, "My love, we have an emergency!" She glanced at Elijah and remembered to curtsy. "Pardon me, my lord." Before Elijah could reply, Aurora turned back to Klaus. "Cami will not let me into the house!"

Klaus frowned. "What do you mean, ' _let you in_ '?"

"She has some boundary spell and refuses to invite me in! She said the house is hers and I would never step foot in your home ever again! She said she would not even invite _you_ in!" Aurora huffed like a child. "She is changing everything and you promised-!"

Klaus put a finger to her lips to stop the tirade. "Why were you at my home?"

"You said you did not want us to be separated any longer." Aurora pouted. "I have stayed there before. I did not expect to be so rudely turned away by Cami and her little army."

"Aurora, I did not mean for you to go to my land presently!" Klaus dragged his hands down his face. When they went their separate ways this morning, he thought Aurora was headed back to her own manor.

Klaus glanced at his brother, who had the nerve to be smiling as if he were enjoying a piece of theater. "No domestic drama, you said?" Elijah quipped. The look Klaus gave him would have turned lesser beings into stone but Elijah was unbothered. "Aurora, leave us." She looked mutinous but one glance from Elijah and she obeyed.

Klaus turned from her hasty retreat to Elijah. "I'll handle this."

"You better." All amusement was gone from Elijah now. "How can a man manage anything if he cannot manage his own home?" Elijah stood, and adjusted his already crisp coat. "You need to get her in line."

Klaus ground his teeth. "Believe me, Camille will not-"

"Not just Camille!" Elijah snapped. "She was not the one stomping in here, interrupting my affairs like a child! I meant _Aurora_. Centuries go by and I have yet to understand what you see in her."

Klaus was defensive. "Who I entertain is my business."

"If you do not want it to become _my_ business I suggest you get it under control." Elijah's gaze was cold. "If you must keep a lover, at least have one that uses discretion and does not bring her feud with your wife to my court. There has been enough dramatics between them. Now go, see to your wife." Elijah left Klaus in alone and frustrated.

Klaus' temper flared. Camille said the house is hers? Klaus knew she was high born but she did not present herself as entitled. And what was this about an army? Why did Camille refuse to let anything be simple?

 _She promised to fight against you_. He reminded himself.

If a fight is what Camille wanted, a fight is what she would get.

* * *

Cami felt relief when the servant told her Klaus was waiting outside. She was anxiously waiting his arrival since Aurora left. Cami hated waiting in anticipation, now she could get it all over with. As she studied her guards countenance, Cami knew she was the only one who could be characterized as relieved.

They were more nervous than she. Of course, they had reason to be. Klaus was their lord, their sire. Cami realized they would have to give him a report on the past six months, if they had not been giving him small ones already. She hoped if Klaus did find fault it would be with her, Cami was ready to take sole blame. She did not want them punished because of her, although Cami did wonder if they would tell Klaus everything. The secret meetings, her training, Lucien. Earlier they told Cami she was more than a duty to them. But what if Klaus ordered them to torture her? Cami supposed that declaration would be put to the test.

Thierry intercepted her in the hallway, once again asking Cami if she was sure she wanted to receive Klaus herself. _You do not have to be in the doorway when you invite him in for it to work, you could be in your quarters._

 _I know_. Cami replied. She realized Thierry wanted to protect her.

As she walked to the door, servants nodded at her. Cami saw worry reflected in their eyes as well. The master was back, and everything would change. Cami belatedly worried where Harry was? She decided it was best he wasn't around for the fireworks. Klaus may favor horses, but Cami did not put it past Klaus to torture other animals.

She steeled herself before opening the door. There he was. Cami wiped the shocked look off her face.

Klaus was taller than Cami remembered, and he looked tired from travelling. Klaus allowed his facial hair to grow, and he sported a thick beard that covered half of his face. Cami thought he looked like a caveman. But it was Klaus, she recognized those deep blue eyes, and she noted the quiet anger in them. Another tell tale sign was the way his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Cami suddenly forgot what she was going to say, so she decided to let him speak first. Cami smiled as if she did not have a care in the world.

Klaus glared at Cami. He sped over from Elijah's palace, mentally reciting the tongue lashing he would give Cami, yet when she opened the door, he was unable to speak. Her blonde hair was pulled back, giving a clear view of her lovely face. The dress she wore was simple, for around the house, yet distinguished her from a servant. Not that she needed the dress to achieve that effect. Klaus could tell from the set of Cami's shoulders and the steady way she held his gaze that she radiated confidence.

How had Klaus managed to downplay her beauty in his mind for the past months? As if Camille could read his thoughts, she smiled, revealing beautiful teeth that shone like was stunning, confident, and she had locked him out of his own home.

"Must a man be kept out of his own home?"

Klaus' low grumble made Cami's insides shake in fear but she did not let her body betray her. She backed away from the door. "Of course not, my lord." Cami curtsied respectfully. "You are welcome to enter."

Klaus took a slow, deliberate step over the threshold. He looked at Narice, Patricia, and James, who averted their eyes. Thierry nodded respectfully, servants froze their activity and bowed. Cami's eyes were still on the ground and she had not risen from her curtsy. Klaus took a moment to admire the view of her breasts. He saw Camille flinch when his shadow loomed over her but she recovered well. There was also no masking that heartbeat.

Finally, Cami's curiosity got the better of her. When her eyes slowly traveled up Klaus' body and met his, his nostrils flared. Cami rose, without his permission, and did not bother hiding the defiance in her gaze. No one moved as they had their silent showdown. Patricia's eyes danced from Klaus to Cami with worry.

For once, Klaus could do without an audience. James noticed the decision in his eyes first. "No, Klaus!" Before Klaus' name escaped James' lips, Klaus grabbed Cami and sped them to his office. By the time her yelp of surprise was heard she was already gone.

Cami stumbled after Klaus let her go, and shut her eyes a moment so she could get her bearings. When she opened them again, she saw she was in Klaus' office, alone with him. Cami swallowed, but drew herself up to face him.

Klaus made a mental note to confront James over his outburst later. It was not just him. Klaus vampires knew better than to speak their minds aloud when he could hear them but he could practically imagine the worry on their faces. He could hear Narice frantically pace, Thierry murmuring soothing words, the servants sobs. Klaus looked at Cami, wondering how she inspired such sentiment.

Cami's jaw was clenched. She refused to speak first. Klaus stood behind the chair on his desk, gripping the top tightly. "Aurora says you refused to invite her in." He finally said.

Klaus' low tone made Cami even more anxious. She would rather he yelled, but she decided to follow Klaus lead. "She is right." Cami said just as evenly.

"Why?"

Anger flashed across Cami's face. "I do not want her here. This is my home-"

"It is mines too," Klaus snapped, "but that did not stop you from declaring it as yours when you went to a lawyer did it?"

"It is not as if you were around for me to get permission!"

"Permission to put _my_ home in your name?" Their voices rose but Klaus did not care who heard.

"Vampires cannot own property-"

"Then tell me what I have bloody been doing the past millennia Camille, renting?"

Camille remained resolute. "This land is in my name now. Be glad it is only this house."

"Is that a threat?" Klaus voice was dangerously low again.

"It is a fact." Cami corrected. "All of your holdings in all of the land _should_ legally be in my name."

"Says what law?"

"Our marriage contract." Cami looked on smugly as Klaus' face went slack. "You ought to look it over when you get the chance. I am lady of all your properties just as you are lord of them."

Klaus' lips thinned. He counted to ten before speaking again. "You will invite Aurora into this house."

"No."

They glared at each other, neither backing down.

Klaus tried placating her. "Do you have any idea how big this manor is? You will not even have to see her."

"I do not care if I have to see her, I'll know she is here!" Cami looked at Klaus as if he were an idiot. How could he not see how insulting it was to have his lover under the same roof as his wife? Of course he could, Cami amended, he simply didn't care. "I will never invite her willingly, you'll have to kill me." She declared.

Klaus' chuckle made Cami uneasy. "No need to be dramatic. I can simply wean you off vervain and compel you."

Cami raised her eyebrows. "You truly believe I do not already have contingencies in place in the case that I am ever compelled?"

"You are bluffing."

"Am I?" Cami cocked her head to the side. "Test me and see."

Klaus growled and before Cami knew it he was before her, shouting in her face. "Aurora will live here!"

Cami returned the favor by intruding his space as well, coming closer with each word, "You can fuck your whores over every high topped table in this country, but you will NOT DO IT HERE!"

Her face was a hairs breath away from Klaus. He looked at her with shock. Cami realized had made him retreat. Their noses were almost touching, and Cami was close enough to see the bump on Klaus' nose.

Cami's final statement had Klaus in shock. High topped tables...Camille had seen him that night with Aurora. As if she realized what she revealed, Camille slowly backed away and relaxed her body, which was trembling with anger.

"The only way Aurora enters this house is over my dead body." Cami reiterated lowly. "The only question is: are you going to kill me?" Klaus glared at Cami in silent fury. She had him over a barrel and she knew it. "If that is all, my lord." Cami intoned sarcastically, "I will let myself out." She tossed one last quip over her shoulder as she exited. "Welcome back."

Cami was just about to enter her chambers when the door swung open and Grace engulfed her in a hug. Even the traditional Elaine joined her.

When they finally went inside, Elaine explained, _We were so worried when we heard he grabbed you, my lady._ The old woman cried. _But you are still with us, and unharmed._

Grace held Cami away so she could inspect her body for damage. _My lady_ , y _ou_ are _unharmed?_

Cami nodded and they sighed in relief. Cami realized her guards were missing. _Where are Narice, James, and Patricia?_

Grace's face was full of fear. _They left before you arrived. James said Klaus summoned them._

* * *

"What do you think of her?" Klaus asked. He leaned on the edge of his desk while James, Narice, and Patricia stood before him.

Narice, unsurprisingly, spoke first. "She is a capable woman."

"You like her." Klaus translated. His eyes moved from Narice to her companions. "You all do." James and Patricia shifted nervously. "The minute she opened that door I could sense your protectiveness. You were afraid I'd harm her when you have not given a damn about who I hurt in the past." Klaus' face was stony. "I chose you three to watch her because of your capability in the past-"

"We have not failed you." Narice blurted. "Lady Camille never left our sight."

Klaus ignored her breach in protocol. Narice had been with him for centuries. "Where has she gone?"

"Only to court and Baronne." Klaus searched Narice's eyes and knew she was being honest.

"I told you not to let her leave this holding."

James spoke up. "Rebekah commanded she be allowed to leave the premises."

"Rebekah?" Klaus wondered how his household became controlled by women. "Has she had any other visitors?"

"Rebekah and Hayley visit regularly, my lord." Patricia answered. "Sir Lucien also stayed for a short while."

Klaus studied each of them again. "Has she come into harms way?"

"No, my lord." They answered in unison.

"Caused any trouble?" Another chorus of nos. Klaus could see Narice itching to speak so he called on her.

"She misses her family, Klaus." Narice said. "Perhaps if you allowed her to visit-"

"I shall take it under consideration. You are dismissed."

Klaus summoned Thierry next. Unlike his predecessors, Thierry slouched in the chair. Klaus gathered his thoughts while he circled Thierry like a shark. Narice, Patricia and James were to guard Camille but Thierry was supposed to guard Klaus' interests.

"What have you allowed to happen?" He finally asked. Thierry looked confused, making Klaus angrier. "You let her take ownership of my home."

"I did not think it was a move against you, my lord." Thierry defended calmly. "You have been invited in, and this prohibits any unwanted company from entering."

Klaus realized that but he was determined to find fault. "Camille changed the drapes."

Thierry raised an eyebrow, the only sign he thought Klaus nitpicking was ridiculous. "She wanted more sunlight in the house."

"What are these annoying sounds I am hearing?" Klaus was frustrated. "Why do I hear so few voices?"

"Cami had us all learn sign language."

"Sign language?"

"Yes, the language for the deaf and mute."

Klaus gripped the last of his patience. "I know what it is, why and how did she have everyone learn it?"

"To keep the vampires from eavesdropping on conversations, I imagine. She wanted some privacy." Thierry made it sound reasonable when Klaus saw it as everything but.

"How could she have privacy with three guards?" Klaus exclaimed. He stared Thierry down. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. She's won the hearts and respect of everyone here."

"Including yours?"

Thierry knew the question posed was far from innocent. Instead of answering, he stood. "You wanted her watched and protected, she was watched and protected. I did not have the heart to make her time here any more miserable." Klaus felt guilty. "You did not see her Klaus. She was wasting away, but she came back. Do not force her to go through that again."

"Me? All I did was say she could not leave the holding. I did not make her barricade herself in her room or cease eating." It was a foolish defense, and they both knew it.

Thierry shook his head. "You made her feel like a prisoner then you abandoned her to rot."

Klaus was silent, and Thierry took that as permission to leave. Klaus followed him into the hallway only to be stopped short at the sound of a hiss. Klaus looked at his feet and found a cat hissing up at him.

"What the hell is this?"

"A cat, my lord."

Thierry received a withering look. "What is it doing in here?"

"It belongs to Cami. Come on Harry." Thierry picked the cat up in his arms. It hissed at Klaus the entire time. He looked on in disbelief. "Do not worry, my lord. Harry will stop once he is familiar with you." Harry hissed in protest of this statement and in return Klaus growled, baring his fangs.

Harry was silent a moment before he continued hissing. Klaus had never met such a cat in all his days. Trust Camille to get the most contrary feline in existence and bring it into his home.

Klaus looked around the unusually bright hallways, the signing servants, and realized he felt like a stranger in his own home.

* * *

Klaus had been home for three days, and nothing was the same. The jovial, easy going nature in the house dissipated. Servants once again walked around silent and wary, although they did give Cami smiles.

They also no longer sat in the dining areas with Cami to eat. No servants lounged about the infinite number of rooms in the house on their break. So now Cami sat at the table alone. Everyone did their best to avoid Klaus. It was like a storm had blown in. Cami was frustrated, but Grace assured her the servants were still better off than before. No one harassed them. Victor also stopped visiting when word of Klaus return spread. Cami did not blame him. She would not want to risk Klaus biting her head off either.

There was also a change in Cami's guards. Now that Klaus, was back only one was required. He sent Narice away on some mission while James helped the regular guards patrol the holdings. Cami missed them dearly, but James would use every chance he could to spend time with Cami.

Cami was vexed by Klaus presence. He changed everything. She had gotten used to him being away and now he was back and he ruined the little eutopia she created.

Cami was well enough to continue training but had not, not wanting to risk Klaus forbidding her practice. She had not continued her morning runs either. Cami sat with Patricia now in the library, looking at pictures of various constellations.

 _Do you think he'll leave any time soon?_ She asked Patricia. _Are there any more tours? Perhaps he would like a vacation with Aurora?_

Patricia laughed. _What I would have given to have been a fly on the wall when Klaus told Aurora she would not be invited._

Cami looked at Patricia. Of her guards, Patricia was the most reticent about her past life. There were times she was silent and retreated into herself.

"Patricia, will you tell me about your life before you turned?"

Patricia was silent for so long Cami thought she would not answer. Cami returned to her book, only to look up when Patricia spoke.

"My father was a wealthy man." Patricia stared ahead, not focusing on anything. "He owned vineyards and procured his wealth through selling wine. You should have tasted it, my lady. To this day, I have yet to fine a sweeter cup than from my father's vineyards.

My siblings and I grew up sheltered. I had an arranged engagement to a friend of my father's heir, Richard. Another wealthy man. We got along splendidly and I allowed him liberties deemed improper by society. Soon evidence followed...I was pregnant.

When my father found out he was furious. He disowned me and put me on the streets. My mother did not even put up a fight. The engagement was cancelled. Richard claimed the bastard was not his so now I was sullied and a whore. His father wanted nothing to do with me. I went to my brother, who had his own land but he refused to take me in, as did my older sister.

I had no where to go, my health dropped and my body could no longer support my baby. I miscarried."

Patricia's voice dropped to a whisper. "It was a girl. My sweet little girl."

"Now that I did not have a pregnancy hindering me, I travelled and joined a cathouse. There I was able to explore my passion freely. Made quite a lot of coin and had impressive clientele. They paid me for the sex and to keep their dirty little secrets. I was able to buy myself better dresses and food. It set me apart from my coworkers and drew even more upper class members of society.

Then one day in walked the creme de le creme."

"Klaus." Cami whispered.

"And Kol. They wanted to procure my services for another sibling. But not before having fun with me first."

The question hung in the air.

Patricia met Cami's eyes. "I did not share Klaus' bed. Nor Kol's, in fact. They were content to watch me with another client to see how good I was. Then they compelled us, made me follow their every command as I fucked this other man. I will not bore you with the details but Klaus bit his wrist and held it out to me, making me drink then told me to kiss the man with a mouth full of blood."

"Then the werewolves attacked. Turns out Klaus and Kol had finished a brawl with them days earlier, and they followed them. It was a massacre. Kol was bit several times, but he and Klaus put up a fight. In the carnage I was wounded and thrown to the ground, only to be trampled over by those trying to escape.

I awoke in the carnage. Buried beneath dead bodies. The smell of blood and dead bodies filled the air. There was no place for a vampire in transition to awake. The hunger dominated my senses it consumed me. So I fed on the corpses. It wasn't fresh blood but it sustained me. I soon realized what I had become. So I fed again and again until I felt I was at my complete strength.

Then I went back to my father's home. I knew I could not enter so I set his treasured vineyards and his house ablaze. I slaughtered everyone who came running out of the house. Then I did the same to my siblings and everyone who turned their back on me.

Richard was my favorite. He begged me to have mercy. Begged. You see his wife was pregnant. He wanted his child to be brought into the world. I asked him what about his other child? The one I carried in my womb? The one he turned his back on. What about our daughter? I had his wife stab him repeatedly, but in non critical areas, I wanted him maimed, but not dying. Then I compelled her to stab her womb repeatedly. He had to watch the life drain out of both of them. Then, and only then, when the floor was sticky with their blood, I threw a knife at his throat."

Cami's blood ran cold.

"Klaus sought me out afterwards. Elijah blamed him and Kol for the multiple cites of destruction and they wanted me to tell him the truth. Since I had no one else, I stayed with the Mikaelsons. Eventually I joined Klaus."

Cami regarded Patricia. "Do you regret killing them?"

Patricia was only silent for a moment. "No." She turned to Cami. "My story has disturbed you."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, my lady."

"I wanted to kill my family. When they stood there, demanding Klaus take me to save their own arses. I considered letting you all slaughter them."

"Had you been a vampire, you probably would have done it yourself." Patricia noted.

"I know."

"But you chose to go with Klaus, why?"

"Because unlike you, there were some who fought for me." Cami drummed her fingers on the table. "I have forgiven most of those who betrayed me."

"Most, but not all?"

The faces of her parents flashed across Cami's mind. "Not all."

Klaus listened to the exchange from his hiding place between two aisles of books. Patricia met his eyes briefly before looking away.

When Thierry found Klaus painting in his bedroom, Klaus did not bother turning around when he said, "Let her write to her family." Thierry opened his mouth to speak but Klaus continued, "Real letters, in whatever code she has. Do not attempt to decipher them."

"As you wish, my lord."

Cami and Patricia were talking about more lighthearted subjects when Thierry appeared and placed paper and ink on a nearby table.

"Thierry, what are you doing?" Cami asked.

"Nothing, my lady." He said lightly, "I simply thought you would want these to write to your family."

Cami scrambled out of her chair and ran over to him. "I can write to my family?"

"You always could."

"Only if I decoded my letters." Cami crossed her arms.

Thierry ignored the fight in her eyes. "And now you do not."

Cami took a moment to process that. "What changed his mind?"

"You will have to ask him." Thierry answered with a shrug.

Yes, but that would require speaking to Klaus. Cami considered muttering her thanks but decided against it. Klaus shouldn't be thanked for giving her a right he never should have taken away to begin with.

 _My Dearest Brother Sean,_

 _Words cannot express how good it feels writing to you. I have drafted several letters to you, but until now they have not been sent, because it was required that I decode them. That has recently changed._

 _I do not know where to begin. Thank you for giving me the money I asked for, I know I gave it to you and it is yours, I appreciate you giving it back. What have you done with the rest of it? What about Kieran? I know he has put it to good purpose. Hopefully by the time you receive this letter the tear stains will have dried out of the paper._

 _I have so much to tell you. I am in good health. Klaus' home is bigger than you could ever imagine. My quarters are exquisite and the lands, Sean I have never seen such a rich shade of green. I have made friends and allies. You will not believe the things I have learned..._

* * *

Klaus walked to the dining room intending to eat dinner with his wife. The least they could do was see each other face to face once a day. He thought it was time they stopped avoiding each other. Cami never sought him out and he watched her from afar. Fine he was equally at fault, maybe more so. But he could not bring himself to talk to her directly again, when they talked Klaus always got the distinct impression Cami wanted to throttle him. Since he allowed her free communication with her family, maybe tonight that would change.

When Klaus entered the room he saw servants moving about but no Camille. "Where is she?"

"She asked to have her dinner brought to the library." Thierry answered.

"She writes _still_? Is she writing letters or a novel?"

Thierry raised an eyebrow. "It has been months since Cami's seen her family. Do you want to join her in the library?"

"No." Klaus muttered. "Do not tell her I tried joining her for dinner."

Thierry's expression told Klaus he thought it was not a wise thing to do, but he obeyed.

* * *

The next morning Grace informed Cami that Klaus had gone to court. As she got out of her bed, Cami greeted his departure with cheer. "Today might not be so bad after all."

"Thierry said Klaus might remain there today and tomorrow."

"Better news still." Cami twirled into her sitting room and glanced out of the window. "I shall have my morning run, visit Theo, and then I train with Thierry."

"Yes, my lady."

Cami felt comfortable once again in her pants and shirt. It felt like all of the mini palace exhaled in relief. Cami guessed Klaus had gone to court to see Aurora, the thought filled her with triumph. She finally got one victory over Aurora.

Cami was wrong about Klaus reasoning for visiting court, however. He had gone to welcome Marcel to the citadel. At last his old friend travelled from the South. Marcel greeted Klaus with a strong hug.

Marcel gestured to Klaus' beard, "What is this?" he asked in his trademark deep smooth voice. "Do you mean to appear even older? Did you and Kol travel in cognito?"

Klaus ignored Marcel's ribbing. Marcel threw an arm around his shoulder as they walked through the gardens. "I have yet to unpack my things, am I staying here or at your home?"

"Please, we know you cannot be too far from Rebekah's side, and bed." He added pointedly.

"Ah I see." Marcel paused. "Are you trying to keep me away from your new wife? I heard you have her hidden away under lock and key."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Since when do you believe the rumors of gossips?"

"Every rumor holds a bit of truth." Marcel said knowingly.

Klaus continued walking. "You will meet her Saturday night. We are to join Elijah for a small feast."

"I know, I too, was invited. They say she is beautiful, but I knew you would not pick an ugly wife." Marcel's expression turned sly, "Is it true she refused Aurora entry to your house and kept you outside waiting for hours?"

Klaus' nostrils flared. "Who told you that?" But Marcel only laughed. "I would think Thierry would report the truth." Klaus said tightly.

"I did not hear it from Thierry. But your bring up yet another reason I mean to visit your home."

"You are welcome. Although it is not my invitation you need to enter."

"Your wife is smart. I like her already." Klaus grunted. "Oh c'mon. Were she anyone else's bride you would think it all thoroughly entertaining."

"Well she's not. She is my bride and I have no idea what to do with her." Klaus admitted.

Marcel shrugged. "You'll think of something. My advice, start with shaving that beard, or at least grooming it. You resemble a bear."

* * *

Cami entered the high ceiling ball room eager. She shrugged on the gloves to her fencing gear. Grace trailed behind her, carrying her mask.

"Good morning." Cami greeted Thierry cheerily. She noted he was not dressed as she was, which meant she would be fighting someone else.

Cami looked over at her opponent, who swung his rapier as if testing it.

She returned her attention to Thierry while she stretched her legs. "How long will Klaus be at Elijah's palace?"

"I do not know, my lady. Why do you ask?"

Cami rolled her shoulders. "I want to get as much training in as I can while he is away."

"Aye, if only he could see you now." Grace quipped.

Cami's eyes were insistent as they bored into Thierry's. "I do not want to know how Klaus would react if he found out. He might forbid me to train or order me to my room-"

"I am sure it would be as interesting as all of your interactions." Thierry replied easily.

Cami regarded him. Thierry's eyes were full of amusement. "I am happy someone derives entertainment from it."

"Plenty of people do, Cami." Patricia informed her. "Word spread of how you bested Aurora."

"Good, of all the gossip surrounding me this is the first I am glad spread like wildfire." Cami's grin disappeared under her mask.

Cami walked towards her opponent, who tossed her her weapon. She caught it midair.

"Are you ready?" Thierry leaned against the wall. "Begin."

Cami struck first, setting the tempo of the fight. She forced her opponent back before stepping to the side to strike. He evaded her but after a few more parries, Cami's rapier struck his ribcage.

"Hit." Thierry said, making Cami smile.

They began again, only this time the opponent kept Cami off balance. She struggled with her footing, and it was not long before the end of his rapier was touching Cami's left breast, right above her heart.

"Hit."

Cami swallowed her hurt pride and refocused. Now they both struck each other, and Cami felt the intensity of their dance heighten with each swing of the rapiers. They moved around the room, and the quick pace of their rapiers filled the air. Cami heard some gasps from her audience but she kept her attention on her opponent. She held her opponent off for as long as she could but his rapier eventually landed at the hollow of her throat.

"Hit."

Cami swung her rapier to knock his away before turning to Thierry in indignation. Since when was the throat a legal hit?

Thierry stared back evenly. "This is not a game, this is a fight, use what you were taught."

Cami barely heard the rapier slice the air before she raised hers just in time to block the blow. With her left arm she punched his chest, knocking him back, and smirked with satisfaction at his sound of surprise.

"Good." Thierry encouraged.

Now aware that this was not a simple fencing lesson, Cami allowed her imagination to take over. Her movements were quick, and fluid. Thanks to her training her body and her brain were on the same pace, reacting to her opponents every move. When he twisted around her and caused her to lose her balance, Cami fell halfway to the ground. Her opponent used his rapier to smack her arse which made Cami's face burn with embarrassment. She was not a child to be struck so!

She struck out wildly, which he used to his advantage, and grabbed her arm. Using her momentum he spun her around before bringing her back to his front. Cami didn't hesitate. She elbowed him in the throat. His left arm was still around her waist, so while he was off kilter Cami rocked back on her feet and made them both tip back, with him cushioning her fall.

Cami was first to return to her feet. She tried to kick his rapier away but his grip was firm. So Cami did what her instincts told her to do: run.

She sped out of the room, adrenaline pumping. Cami couldn't help her giggles of excitement. Her opponent was more talented than she was, he would undoubtedly beat her on even open ground. Cami had to change the field of battle. She heard his footsteps behind her.

Cami ran into a room she was familiar with. It was an office with a desk, chairs, a sofa, and table in the middle of the room with a spinning globe. She hid in the closet. Cami waited for her opponent. When he entered the room, his footsteps slowed. She shut her eyes in anticipation, knowing the timing had to be perfect. When she the door to the closet creaked open Cami launched herself at him.

Like she anticipated, he used his arm to block her. Cami grabbed it and used the momentum to spin them around. They crashed against the table but Cami had braced herself. She kneed him in the stomach, and when he bent over to defend his stomach Cami twisted the arm of the hand that held the rapier, and maneuvered them so that when she stuck the rapier in between the spinning globe and it's holding, her opponent was stuck.

It only took a moment for him to free himself. Cami tried striking him but he blocked her rapier, so she dropped to the ground and swung her leg out, making him stumble, but only until he caught her leg. Cami kicked at him, and swung at him with her rapier but he held on. She used her hand to pushed the table until it tilted enough to fall. He let go of her legs, lest he be crushed, and Cami scrambled away.

She was on the run again, in the hallway but he caught up to her easily. He punched her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs, and Cami retaliated by grabbing his arm and twisting it. She struck at his wrist, making him loose the grip on his rapier at last. Cami kicked the fallen weapon up with her foot and pointed both at her opponent. He froze, and after a pause Cami realized she did not want this fight to end. After disgarding her face mask so she would be able to breathe better, Cami tossed him his rapier. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Do not tell me you want our fight to end so soon?" Cami replied. This had been the most thrilling fight of her life. Although she was sweating profusely and her heart beat so fast she did not want it to be over.

He hesitated, before taking his fighting stance. Cami imagined a smile on his obscured face. He struck, and they were at it again. Cami did not know how long they fought, she did know they moved up and down the hall, in and out of rooms. She also did not think either of them kept up with their hits, but that was not what the fight was about. It was about the challenge, it was about seeing how the other person would react. Cami twirled, and rolled, and was surprised at how your physical boundaries melted away when you fought. There were a number of times Cami's body brushed her opponent's, or when he would bring them together in some sort of maneuver, but Cami did not feel self conscious. She thought it was amazing how the body would react differently to quick brushes and soft lingering touches.

Cami felt her body tiring, her parries were not as quick. She would surely be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. She only realized they reentered the ballroom until her opponent backed her into a pillar. Deciding it was time to end the fight before her exhaustion betrayed her completely, Cami positioned her opponent right where she needed him and used a fancy disarming technique Thierry taught her. Her opponent was on the floor and before he could react, Camii placed the rapier on his neck.

"Yield." Cami commanded adding pressure.

Her opponent held up his hands. Cami smiled. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. That was the most thrilling fight she ever had. Cami offered a hand, which he took as he pulled himself up.

Thierry clapped. "Well done, my lady."

"Thank you, although I suspect my opponent held back on me." Cami looked at Thierry pointedly. "Probably under your orders."

Thierry shook his head. "No orders were given."

Cami raised her eyebrows in a look of disbelief, but did not reply. She put her hands in her hair, assessing the damage. Most of it had come out of its messy bun and she took it down before re bunning it.

When Cami turned to address her opponent she found him already facing her. Cami got the distinct feeling he'd been watching her. As she walked toward him, she pushed away the displeasure of being scrutinized. "Thank you, sir. Please reveal yourself."

Her opponent paused before removing the face mask. Cami's smile turned into a gasp when she found Klaus staring back at her. Cami was seriously unprepared for the change in appearance. Klaus looked just as he had the night they met, clean shaven with hair cropped a bit shorter. Cami could see the beginnings of his curls forming.

"My lord." Cami belatedly dropped into a curtsy. She was glad for the chance to avert her gaze and recompose herself. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Cami shot a quick glare at Thierry for not telling her. He simply shrugged. When she looked at Klaus again, he signaled for her to rise.

"You did well."

A servant brought them both towels and water. Cami drank to stall responding. She felt her face grow warm when she remembered her earlier conversation with Thierry.

"Thierry told me your training had progressed but it is another thing to see you in action. Yet another to be your opponent." Klaus dabbed the sweat on his face.

Cami searched his face in confusion. "You approve of my training?"

Klaus gave her a small smile. "Do not look so surprised. Everything will not be a battle between us." His face grew serious. "You need to know how to defend yourself. It was smart on your part to initiate your training. No, Camille, I will not forbid you from this."

Cami was unprepared for Klaus' approval. She fiddled with the towel in her hand, unsure of whether the conversation was over. Klaus kept looking at her as if he had something more to say. In the end, he ran a hand through his hair and Cami smiled awkwardly before leaving for her bath.

 _What the hell is he up to?_ Cami wondered as Grace bathed her.

Klaus knew there was a reason he did not like pets smaller than horses. Horses did not come into your home. Horses loved the outdoors, and horses did not sleep on your desk as if they owned it. Klaus poked the intruder with his finger and received no response. Why did Camille's bloody cat mistake his desk for a bed?

"Get. Up." With each syllable, Klaus poked the cat harder. Finally, the cat blinked slowly and raised his head. When his amber eyes took in the presence of the hybrid glaring down at him, he simply yawned and nestled back into slumber.

"Oh no you don't." Klaus growled and roughly snatched the feline by the nape of it's neck. The cat's cry of distress was music to Klaus ears.

After her bath, Cami had gone looking for Harry. She realized she had not seen him since early that morning. A small search party had begun and Cami walked the hallways alone. Just as she entered the foyer, Klaus appeared before her, making her jump. Cami still was not over the earlier revelation that they had fought.

Klaus produced a squirming Harry from behind his back. "Looking for this?"

"Harry!"

Klaus roughly plopped the creature into Cami's arms. Harry turned his face to Cami's chest in refuge. Cami tried to soothe him by petting his back. She glared at Klaus. "Did you hurt him?"

The hybrid's face was unreadable. "No."

She had never seen Harry so afraid. "Where was he?"

"Napping on my desk."

Cami dropped her eyes. "Apologies, I will make sure he does not enter your wing." Suddenly overcoming his fear, Harry turned around and hissed at Klaus.

Klaus looked at the small human and the even smaller animal she held. He wondered if Cami realized the cat's face mirrored her own. Did she realize her pet probably sensed her own sentiments about him and reacted on her behalf?

Cami tried not to fidget under Klaus' gaze. Why did this feel like a stand off? Why was he glaring at her? Did he blame her for Harry sleeping on his desk? It could have been worse. Harry could have left the high lord a surprise. Cami felt frozen in place. She did not want to be the first one to walk away.

"He only hisses because he is not used to your presence." Cami finally grumbled in defense of her cat knowing it was partly a lie. Harry had a talent for sensing people's characters or auras.

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "He is not the only one."

Cami looked away from his eyes, not knowing how to respond. What did Klaus want to hear? Yes she avoided him. What good would being around him do when he was gone every other day? Cami never knew where he was. She almost asked him if he would be staying at the house for long, but did not want him to think she cared. Instead she quipped, "One can hardly get used to an erratic presence."

"Which is why mines will be less so."

Cami's eyes snapped up to his. That was why he sparred with her earlier today? He wanted to spend time with her? Why now?

Klaus took a small step closer to her, which resulted in another chorus of hisses and Cami shirking back. "At least until you do not jump when I am near you."

"I do not jump." Cami retorted holding her chin up.

Klaus reached out his hand to touch her cheek, but she flinched, proving his point. His hand dropped, the sound echoing in the foyer. Well, what could Klaus expect? The last time they were in the foyer together he grabbed Cami and whisked her away.

Why was it every time Klaus appeared no other soul was found in sight? Cami looked around, panicking on the inside. No servant to come interrupt her. No believable excuse to leave Klaus commanding presence.

Klaus thought the most insulting thing was Camille's silence. She was normally a talkative person. He'd heard the way she talked to Thierry, her guards, even greeting servants. But for him she remained tight jawed and tense, stroking that damn cat. Klaus stopped himself from sighing.

"We are to dine at Elijah's palace for a small feast in two days time. Try to rectify your jumping problem before then."

Before Cami could inform him that _he_ was her problem, he was gone. She held Harry up so they were eye to eye so she could clearly communicate her instructions. "Next time, pretend his desk is your kitty litter."

* * *

 **So I messed up. In chapter 3 Marcel was along for the journey but in this chapter he hasn't met Cami. Just pretend replace Marcel's dialogue with Klaus in chapter 3 with Narice. I hadn't created her at the time I wrote chapter 3 but this way I keep continuity.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cami was reading on the swing the servants created for her. It hung from one of the stronger trees in the backyard. Close enough to the main house to clearly see the patio, far enough for its occupant feel solitude. The swing was large enough to hold four people, but now it only held two: Cami and James on either end. Cami relaxed as she continued the leisurely rhythm. She was thoroughly engrossed in a classic psychological thriller while James alternated between resting his eyes, and the romance novel in his lap. Currently James was doing the former. Cami looked up from her book when she heard a creak. James had vanished into thin air, which meant Cami was alone, which meant-

Cami was unsurprised when Klaus' shadow loomed over her. The only time her guards left her alone was when their lord was present. Cami steeled herself. "Is there something I may help you with, my lord?" Cami kept her eyes on her book, although reading its contents was the last thing she was doing.

Klaus remained silent, this agitated Cami, because it meant she would have to look at him. When she did, Klaus wordlessly held up his hand, which was full of papers, no, _letters_. Cami's mouth parted in question before recognizing Sean's handwriting. She shrieked, hopping off the swing to snatch the letters out of Klaus' hand. Cami's elation soared as she quickly flipped through them. Sean, Kieran, Alexandra, Sapphira, Caulette! They all replied to Cami's letters. Even more surprising, other friends and family members had written her also. Cami was bouncing with excitement. She finally paused her celebration when she noticed Klaus watching her.

Cami collected herself. "Thank you for bringing these to me." _Although a servant would have been preferable._

 _Thank you for bringing them, not thank you for permitting me to write my family,_ Klaus noted. "Walk with me." He offered his arm.

Cami looked down at her hands. The letters were a peace offering, she realized. James reappeared, taking them from her, before vanishing once again. Cami sighed internally before taking Klaus' right arm. They didn't walk far, in fact Klaus simply steered them around the base of the tree. Cami kept her eyes on its impressive roots.

Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus looked at the beautiful woman on his arm. He couldn't help but be offended at the way she clearly had to swallow her disgust before taking his arm.

"Is this your solution to 'my jumping problem'?" Cami finally asked. They were walking so slowly she wanted to scream. Cami always hated a slow pace, coupled with present company...

"Yes." Klaus met Cami's eyes.

Cami raised her eyebrows. "You needn't worry, I can perform for Elijah, remember?" They dined with Elijah tomorrow night.

"This is just to make sure."

"Hmm." Cami put her right hand on his arm, pulling them closer in answer to his claim. Klaus held her eyes.

When Camille looked away Klaus took the opportunity to appraise her appearance. Her hair was pulled to the side in a braid, and she wore a loose shirt with her pants. Pants that perfectly hugged her shapely legs and ass.

"Where is Narice?" Cami asked. "Where have you sent her?"

Klaus quickly met her eyes again. "To kill people." Cami looked away again. "Narice is an assassin-"

"I know." Cami's head whipped around. "She told me."

"Yet this news upsets you?" Silence. "If it brings you comfort, it is no one you know."

Cami was incredulous. " _That_ is supposed to bring me comfort?"

"Does it?"

"No!" Cami stopped walking.

Klaus regarded his wife, only now remembering her pesky compassionate nature. "Know this: they are not innocent...or they were not innocent. These people were going to hurt Elijah, which in turn would hurt you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Klaus found himself mesmerized by those green eyes. Camille had become better at schooling her features, but those expressive eyes always gave her away. So raw and open...and Klaus realized he did not have an answer to the question they held. He simply did not want Camille upset, he didn't know why he answered her question truthfully to begin with. It was Klaus' turn to look around.

"Let's sit down." He said awkwardly, leading them back to the swing.

Cami tried to put space between them but Klaus moved until their bodies were completely touching. His face was far too close to Cami's for her liking. "Will we be seated this close at dinner?" Cami cursed her voice for shaking at the end. This was fine. She could handle Klaus. Even though his scent pervaded her senses.

"Possibly." Klaus studied Cami's curves. He liked that she was made of them. The curve of her shoulders, her face, specifically her mouth... "We are married, and presumably happy, if that were true you would be used to close contact and certain touches. May I?" Klaus held up his hand, Cami nodded, promising herself no matter what Klaus did she would not react.

Klaus ran the back of his fingers down her right cheek. He refrained from smiling, Cami's skin was just as soft as he remembered. He let his fingers trail down to the space between Cami's neck and her shoulders. Cami's breathing hitched. She hated her body for already betraying her. Cami hadn't been touched like this since Lucien, and yet Klaus' touch was completely different. His fingers ghosted across Cami's skin, teasing them with the barest touch as he gently grabbed her chin, tilted her face, trailed his fingers down her arms. Cami felt his touch singe her through the thin fabric. The soft look in Klaus' eyes melted Cami to her core. Klaus grabbed her hand, kissing it before threading his fingers with her own. _Damn, he was good._ Well, two could play that game.

With her free hand, Cami touched Klaus' chest, running a hand down along it. Cami tried softening her touch like Klaus did. She hesitated before touching his cheek, holding it in her palm. Klaus lightly squeezed her hand in his. Of their own accord, Cami's fingers inched their way into Klaus hair, eventually resting on the back of his neck. Suddenly flashes seized Cami's vision. She closed her eyes to ward them off and saw-

 _Cami's hands were travelling back through Klaus' hair, leaving imprints in his skin. Cami's neck was thrown back, she got a glimpse of the ceiling before shutting her eyes as Klaus filled her. His hands took a break from massaging her breasts and drifted down to grab her ass. Cami glanced down at him, he kissed her with swollen lips._

 _"Not so fast." He murmured. Cami nodded and obeyed, taking her time as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Klaus was patient, allowing her to re-position herself to feel more comfortable. Klaus grinned as Cami moaned after he hit a particularly good spot. "Did that not feel better?" He thrust for emphasis._

 _Cami bit her lip. "Mmm yes." She kissed his neck, making Klaus growl. He flipped them so that Cami was pinned beneath him. His fingers found their way to the pinnacle of Cami's pleasure, making her scream. Klaus kept filling her, Cami's eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Klaus throbbing inside her. He recaptured her mouth with his and Cami's fingers returned to the back of his neck, gripping his hair._

Cami was back in the present. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. _What the fuck_ was _that?_ It was more than a memory, it was as if Cami had been transported back in time, as if she experienced that moment all over again. Cami's nipples were hard, and between her legs, her core pulsed. She did not want to _think_ about the state of her undergarments. As for Klaus, he looked just as shocked as Cami. His eyes were dark, and his chest rose and fell rapidly like Cami's...did he experience it too? Unfortunately for Klaus, his body answered of its own accord. A quick, completely unintentional glance down at Klaus' lap held all the evidence Cami needed. She jumped away, detangling herself from Klaus, blushing furiously as she did so.

"I...think that is enough for today." Klaus said quietly.

Cami, avoiding eye contact, nodded at the ground before making a hasty departure. She moved so fast one would think Camille's clothes were on fire. Why would she be embarrassed? He was the one that would not be able to move for a quarter of an hour. Klaus let out a slow breath. He tried concentrating on anything else, to ease his manhood down. The cool breeze, the sound of Theo's hooves as he galloped a mile away. Camille in a lavatory splashing cold water on her face. Camille...

Needless to say, Klaus had not expected that lovely trip down memory lane. Her touch was enough to ignite the attraction Klaus still felt, but that was not his intent..not totally. He had meant for Camille to become more comfortable with him physically. However it went downhill when Camille returned his touch. The woman had a bad habit of complicating things. Sure, Klaus of fucking Camille more often than he would like to admit, but he thought he had better control than to let her into his mind! It was one thing to have a physical reaction but to have a mental one, and a strong enough one to pull them both back to their wedding night? But Klaus found yet another problem. He was not completely sure _whose_ mind they entered.

While Klaus was forced to remain still on the swing, Cami decided release was better than suppression. After a quick peak out her window to make sure Klaus was still outside, she took her dildo and pleasured herself as she remembered the rest of that night.

When Cami finished she relaxed on her bed. _What the fuck was that?_ Cami knew she was aroused but sharing that memory with Klaus? She was mortified. Would it happen every time they touched? They dined at court tomorrow, they would have to be close to each other. Physical distance was an impossibility. However Cami could not afford a sudden trip back in time just because Klaus held her hand.

By the next day, the only solution Cami came up with was to keep her gloves on the entire night. When the time came to leave for Elijah's castle, Cami controlled her breathing as she descended down the steps. Easier said than done, her corset was making it difficult to breathe. Klaus came into view, his back was turned to her while he spoke to Thierry in low tones. As Cami came to the last steps, Thierry's eyes drifted towards her. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes widened before he remembered to bow. "My lady."

Cami smiled as confidence filled her. James, Patricia, Elaine, and Grace told her she looked gorgeous but Cami thought they were simply being kind. She glanced at her gown. Her gown was a deep purple with long sleeves. The sleeves were lace up until her elbow, where the heavier material resurfaced down until her fingers. The bodice had gold designs that matched the ones on the lace of Cami's sleeves. A golden design around the waist accentuated her hips perfectly. Everything down to Cami's waist fit snugly, then the dress softly laid against her frame. Cami opted out of a dramatic billowing skirt for the dress, preferring the simple elegance of her dress that accentuated her curves. Cami's hair was swept off her shoulders into an elaborate bun. Cami didn't know how Elaine and Grace put every hair in place and managed to braid so intricately but they did.

Finally, Cami looked to Klaus, whose face was guarded as he assessed her. He looked dapper in his clothing, and Cami noticed his vest was the same color as her dress. How had he known? Cami made a mental note to find out who the traitor was.

"You are missing something." Klaus decided, and snapped his fingers.

Servants came out, parading exquisite amber jewelry that complimented Cami's dress. Her jaw dropped as she surveyed the collection or earrings, rings, necklaces, bracelets. "I-I cannot wear these they're, they're-"

"Yours." Klaus finished. "Pick the ones that most please you." Cami still stood shocked still. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Why was Camille acting so flabbergasted as if she had never seen jewels before? "Are you not high born?"

"High born yes, but that does not mean my family pillaged all of the jewels from the earth." Cami dared touch one of the necklaces. It held five different cuts of amber, linked together by an ornate gold chain. "These are as big as my hands! If I walked into the sea with these I'd drown."

Thierry laughed, and Klaus held his in, but could not suppress his smile. He liked the way Camille's eyes lit up as she looked at the jewelry, it was childlike and full of wonder. "We cannot be late, Camille."

Cami looked at him, surprised by his soft tone. Klaus' eyes were encouraging. She finally chose tear drop earrings with a gold trim. Klaus thought them rather small but since Camille's hair was up, they drew attention. Her second selection was a necklace that stopped just below her collar bone. Three amber stones lay against her skin, the outer two of marquise cut while the middle one was a pear. Cami looked to Patricia for approval. Patricia grinned ear to ear before nodding enthusiastically.

They were about to leave when Narice came through the door. Cami screamed before hugging her tightly. Narice held Cami away, looking her up and down grinning. "My lady, you look stunning!" Narice inclined her head. "My lord, handsome, as always."

Klaus was not interested in flattery. "How did it go?"

Narice was all business. "Successful." She hesitated, casting a wary gaze at Cami, unsure of how much she could say.

"I know you went to kill people." Cami informed her.

"I did. Zana and all of her followers were destroyed." Narice brightened noticeably. "I hadn't killed anyone for six months, no offence intended, my lady, but I was getting restless. Thank you, my lord."

Klaus nodded. "You have earned a respite."

"Aye. Where are you two going?"

"Dinner with Elijah."

"I just came from reporting to him. It is going to be a lovely party." Narice smiled at Cami again. "We will talk when you return."

"That we will." Cami's face turned mock serious. "Do not believe anything Grace and Thierry tell you."

Narice smirked. "That surely means I should."

As opposed to when Cami rode with her friends, the carriage ride was silent and full of tension. Cami and Klaus were alone in the carriage, sitting opposite each other. Patricia, James, and more of Klaus' entourage riding on horseback and in front. Cami wished it was day time, as it was it was evening, and she would not have the light to read. Not that she brought a book. Cami contented herself with looking out of the window. She felt Klaus' eyes on her and she refused to look his way.

The remnants of the shared flashback still rippled through Cami. Now she felt something...a rising heat whenever she was around Klaus. Granted, it had always been so but now with the vivid memories...Cami cleared her throat before crossing and uncrossing her legs.

Klaus' fingers drummed the velvet seat. Camille looked absolutely breathtaking. He took advantage of her ignoring him and ogled her. One would think the simple choice of wardrobe would downplay her beauty but it enhanced it. The jewels on her necklace stopped just before her breasts, which were buoyed by the corset she wore. The up-do drew attention to Camille's cheekbones and strong jawline. Camille looked regal, with her rigid posture and frosty disposition. Klaus could picture a crown sitting on her head. He preferred her hair down, where he could run his hands through it. Klaus closed his eyes, remembering how he buried his face in Camille's hair when she rode him.

When he opened his eyes, Camille was watching, her eyes darted away fixating on the floor. Klaus repressed his smile. She felt it too. Camille probably would not want him close after yesterday's fiasco but it couldn't be helped.

As they neared the castle's driveway, Klaus moved and sat next to his wife. Cami stiffened, but Klaus ignored it. "If we put on a good show, we might be able to leave early."

Cami's eyes held humor. "Is that a promise?"

Klaus nodded. "There's a footman approaching, in less than a minute he will open the door. I want to give him some gossip to spread." Klaus was pleased when he heard an increase in Cami's pulse.

"What do you have in mind?" Cami's gaze was wary. Klaus' nearness was distracting her. He smelled wonderful, he looked wonderful, and his lips were temptingly close. Cami unconsciously bit her own, the recent memory of how Klaus' lips felt on her own were not helping Cami keep her wits.

Klaus leaned in and nuzzled Cami's neck with his nose. Her blood smelled delicious, but Klaus contented himself with kissing Cami's neck. "Run your fingers through my hair." He softly commanded. The low timbre of his voice sent a shiver through Cami's body.

Cami wordlessly obeyed then put her hands around Klaus' neck, pulling him close. Cami's breathing hitched but she let Klaus kiss his way up her neck, to her jaw. Klaus cupped Cami's face and ran a thumb over her cheek before kissing her.

Cami's eyes flew open in surprise. Klaus' remained closed. Her lips were sweeter than he remembered. Klaus ignored Cami's reticence, and focused on the feel of her lips, savoring their taste. He did not know if Camille would ever let him kiss her again. Cami's hands moved to Klaus' shoulders, fighting the power of Klaus' kiss was futile. Their bodies leaned into each other, making the heat rise between them. Cami felt herself unraveling, especially when Klaus' tongue teased Cami's parted lips before slipping into her mouth. She reigned her passion in. This was just for show, the kiss meant nothing. Unfortunately, Cami's body and her mind were on different pages. Cami heard herself moan. _How long was a minute?_

The door opened, and the servant gasped, making Cami jump away. "My lord, my lady."

Klaus turned around, faking surprise. "Pardon us!" Klaus heard Camille's deep breaths behind him. He imagined her swollen parted lips, her blushing face avoiding the servants eyes. He made a show of righting his clothes, and fixing his hair before exiting the carriage, grabbing Cami's hand as he helped her.

As they entered the castle, Cami kept her hands on Klaus' right arm, just as she had the day before. Klaus' eyebrow lifted at the warm greetings directed Cami's way. They were stopped often as courtiers made small talk. Klaus was immediately bored but Camille sounded genuine as she conversed so he bade his time.

Cami was polite to the courtiers that spoke with her. Conversations that would normally last were cut short, due to Klaus' presence. A few, like Richard, were not deterred by the hybrid on her arm. "How I have missed seeing you at court, Lady Camille!" He kissed her gloved hand. "Your husband has kept you locked away since his return."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. Did Richard truly have the gall to act as if he weren't there? Klaus didn't like the way he looked at Camille, he was clearly undressing her with his eyes. Klaus pulled Camille even closer. "Can you blame me? We were apart for so long..." He met Camille's eyes, then paused as if her beauty made him lose his train of thought.

Cami wished her heart would stop fluttering. It was an act, all of it. Unfortunately her body still responded to the heat in Klaus' gaze. The kiss they shared in the carriage certainly didn't help, but that was probably a part of the plan as well. Have Cami act shy and bashful around her handsome husband.

Richard raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I heard your presence on the tour was unnecessary, as was the length of your absence."

Cami held her breath, shocked at Richard's boldness. Klaus stilled, and his glare was all it took for Richard to quickly excuse himself. Klaus kept a smile on his face as he led them to one of many banquet rooms.

Of course the room was elegantly lit and decorated, tables lined the walls. Cami recognized it all too well. She had dined here before with Elijah and Hayley.

"Cami!" Before Cami could react, Rebekah was already drawing her in, kissing her cheek. Rebekah wore a cream gown, reminiscent of a bride. She also had the glow of one. When Cami told her so, Rebekah smirked. "Oh _that_..."

"Hello old man." A man Cami had never seen appeared, grinning at Klaus. Despite the insult, Klaus laughed, clapping him on the back. The stranger was incredibly handsome and impeccably dressed. His brown skin was rich, and he was armed with a charming smile that could melt snow.

"Marcel." Cami said, finally able to put a face to the infamous name. She looked at Rebekah, whose eyes were filled with lust as she gazed at her lover. No wonder the vampire glowed.

"Lady Camille, we meet at last." Marcel bowed and kissed Cami's hand. "Apologies for not attending your wedding or your reception, I had business to attend to."

Marcel's smile was infectious, Cami found it impossible to not return. "Apology accepted."

"I brought a wedding present for you both."

"Oh?" Klaus eyed his friend with curiosity. This was his first time hearing of a wedding gift.

Marcel kept his eyes on Cami. "I already sent a servant to put it in your carriage. Camille, is it true Aurora threatened to burn the house to the ground when you refused her entry into your home?"

Cami grinned. "Is that what the gossips say?"

Marcel's eyes glinted with mischief. "You must tell me the story."

"I shall." Cami decided she liked Marcel.

Klaus cut in. "Let us find our seats."

Marcel shook his head at Klaus' change of subject. Rebekah, as usual, refused to be told what to do. "You two go on." She took Cami by the hand. "Cami and I have to discuss lady things." She led them away before either of the men could object.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Rebekah asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Cami nodded. "No wonder you're bouncing on your toes."

"An hour ago I was bouncing on something else." Rebekah grinned wickedly, Cami shook her head at her friend's naughtiness. "But enough of me, why is my brother's scent all over you?" Rebekah sniffed dramatically, making Cami sigh in fake annoyance. "It's fresh, which means," Rebekah's eyes widened. "But where? In the carriage perhaps?" Her grip on Cami's hands tightened. "You couldn't have done much, a stolen kiss? A quick fondling?"

"A kiss!" Cami whispered to shut Rebekah up. She wouldn't be able to bear Rebekah's wild imagination.

Rebekah lifted her chin. "Ah, things are better between you two than I thought."

Before Cami could correct her, Elijah and Hayley entered the room. Cami looked around the room at the other guests. "I thought this was supposed to be a small dinner?"

Rebekah chuckled. "Darling this is small, there is less than fifty people here."

They sat at the small table at the head of the room. Elijah sat at the head, with Hayley on his right. Cami sat next to her, with Rebekah across from her and Klaus to her right. Across from him sat Marcel. Wine and blood were quickly replenished by servants.

"Camille, Hayley, food will be out shortly." Elijah said.

"I cannot wait." Cami said. The food at the palace was always delicious.

"I told the chef to prepare your favorite, seafood gumbo."

Cami's features btightened. "Are you trying to make me hungrier, my lord?" She joked.

"Remember the gumbo we had in Baronne?" Hayley asked.

A sour look crossed Rebekah's face. "Aye do not mention it, my mouth burns at the memory."

Elijah launched into the story of the hilarious evening of dining out after going to the opera. Marcel laughed at the appropriate times, and Klaus tried to be a good sport but was not as convincing as Marcel. He did not like feeling left out of the conversation. How much time had Camille spent with Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah? There was a sense of companionship among the four of them and Klaus felt excluded. Klaus did not care for the easy banter Camille had with his brother.

Jealousy.

The ugly word rose in Klaus' mind only for him to push it down. Preposterous. He wasn't jealous. Klaus chose to leave Camille after all. But he didn't expect her to get this friendly with everyone. Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, the courtiers was there anyone she hadn't spent time with?

Klaus was brought back to the present when Rebekah said his name. "Apologies, I did not hear you."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed with impatience. "I asked if there were any good stories from your travels to regale us with?"

Klaus' eyes swept to Camille's briefly before going back to his sister. Klaus' mind was blank. What was he thinking of before? It didn't matter. He needed a story, a good story. One that would make Camille laugh. For the life of him he couldn't think of anything. The longer the silence stretched the more flustered Klaus became. "I do not want to tell them all. What would Kol have to speak of if I do?"

"Come now, half a year away from us and you do not have one story to share? I find that hard to believe." Rebekah's eyes teased him as she sipped from her glass. What the hell was she up to?

Hayley got him off the hook. "Where is Kol?"

"Gone into hiding, likely." Elijah answered. "He knows his time to cast a lot for his bride is soon, but disappearing will not get him out of it."

The food arrived. As Cami ate her forearm would brush Klaus'. She tried to limit the occurrence. As the conversation continued, Cami relaxed and found she was enjoying herself. She even got used to Klaus' touches. A casual hand grab, a pat on the back. At first they were occasional but as time passed they got more frequent.

Klaus contributed to the ongoing conversations but his eyes kept going back to Camille's hair. How many braids were in the bun? How had the servants got them coiled and placed so perfectly? As Camille told Marcel the story of their marriage, Klaus' eyes traveled down to Camille's slender neck. He didn't stop himself from lightly brushing his fingertips over the exposed flesh. Klaus licked his fangs, wondering what it would be like to feed from that tantalizing neck.

Klaus' touch distracted Cami in the middle of her sentence. He was going above and beyond what was necessary for their little performance. She grabbed his fingers, "Stop, I beg you. I can hardly focus." Cami's voice was firm and she hoped Klaus got the message her eyes were sending. _Enough_.

Klaus took her fingers out of hers and used his thumb to wipe some gumbo off the corner of Camille's mouth. "It does a man good to know he affects his wife so." He murmured, leaning close.

Cami cupped his cheek. "It does man good to heed his wife's warning or he will not get to fully affect her when they return home." She removed his fingers again, this time they stayed down. Klaus gave her a mock pout. Cami rolled her eyes, thinking he was pouring it on thick, but everyone else at the table laughed.

"Good on you, Cami." Marcel raised his glass in a toast. "You must be firm with my sire, he does not know how to take no for an answer."

"Don't I know it." Cami quipped, smiling. _I wouldn't be here if he could._

Hayley frowned. "Some men do not like a woman who likes to be in control."

"I do not think you speak of present company." Elijah mused. "Certainly our choice in women say otherwise." Hayley tried to glare at him but it turned into a dazzling smile. Elijah leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Marcel told them all of the latest drama in his city of Jackson. While he talked, Cami looked at Klaus, to find his eyes already on her. A corner of her mouth quirked up and she nodded ever so slightly. A silent congratulations on a job well done. Klaus squeezed Cami's hand, returning it. The way the evening was going, they would be able to leave soon.

Then trouble arrived in the form of Aurora de Martel. Cami stiffened when she saw Aurora enter the room. Her nostrils flared and she gripped her spoon tightly.

Rebekah discreetly glanced over her shoulder to see what caused the change in Cami's demeanor, although she already guessed. She offered Cami an apologetic shrug. Aurora was high born, an old vampire, and an old acquaintance. It would be rude to exclude her as they all ran in the same circles.

Klaus found Aurora's eyes and held them. He hadn't spoken to her since he told her she would no longer be welcome in his home. Naturally Aurora had destroyed everything in sight, but when she finally calmed down, she assured Klaus she would not act rashly. He only hoped that promise extended to tonight.

Cami tried not to let Klaus' silent exchange with his lover bother her. Whatever warmth she felt from their moment before was gone. They had an agreement to put on this show for Elijah, that's all. The only problem is they were doing such a good job Cami almost bought it. In a way she was glad Aurora showed up. Cami could use the reminder of the true state of her marriage. She reengaged in the table conversation.

Marcel was in the middle of telling them of a new style of music, called jazz, being born, when a servant informed Elijah that Sir Lucien had arrived. Cami's ears perked up at the mention of Lucien's name and her eyes widened when she saw him approach.

Klaus smiled as Lucien sauntered up to the table. Lucien was one of his most successful progenies. While proper greetings were given, Klaus told a servant to set a place for Lucien at their table.

Lucien was now standing between Klaus and Camille, behind their chairs. Cami tried to look normal as she sipped her wine. She didn't trust herself to eat without making a mess. Lucien, here? Cami wished she could check her make up and her hair. Despite parting on bad terms, Cami didn't want Lucien to think ill of her.

"My lady, I thank you again for the hospitality you extended towards me." Lucien's hand dallied with something in his coat pocket, distracting Cami.

She forced her eyes up to meet Lucien's. "Of course, you were a wonderful guest to have in our home." Cami searched his eyes, she saw no anger or malice there. They were just as dark and potent as ever.

"I brought something for you."

It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Lucien slowly produced the object he'd been fiddling with from his coat pocket and Cami startled everyone by shrieking with excitement. "It is a spy glass." Lucien quickly demonstrated how to enlarge it and make it collapse. "I thought of you when I saw it. Perhaps one night while you're out you would like to look at the stars and-"

Before Cami knew it she jumped up, grabbing Lucien in a hug. She held the spy glass reverently. "Thank you Lucien it's it's-"

 _Ugly_ Klaus thought. He looked around the table and saw he wasn't alone in his confusion. Camille was still hugging Lucien, crowing over the ugly piece of metal. She showed more excitement and gratitude over the scrappy thing than the jewels Klaus laid before her. Klaus' brow furrowed. Why would Camille want a spyglass?

"-A telescope, of sorts." Lucien explained, "You know pirates use them."

"I do." Cami was still eyeing the gift. "I will cherish this gift Lucien." She meant it, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts she'd received. Cami might use it on the carriage ride back home.

Lucien took his seat next to Rebekah, but Cami held his gift in her lap. He mentioned a telescope, and Klaus remembered Thierry mentioning Cami's interest in astronomy. Of course Lucien would know of it from his visit. Klaus didn't appreciate that another man knew how to give his wife better gifts than he did. Especially when they were dull like that. Klaus would have had a spyglass made from the finest gold and encrusted with jewels. Of course, Klaus never thought to get Camille spy glass to begin with. Klaus pushed the bitter thoughts aside and searched the room for Aurora.

"Did you see the bloody moon?" Lucien asked Cami.

Her eyes lit up. "I did! It was amazing. We all camped out on the roof and took turns looking at it through the telescopes. Peter even made us moon cakes."

"I watched too." Lucien admitted. Cami's eyebrows raised. "I speak the truth. You went on and on about it when it finally rolled around-" Lucien shrugged.

Klaus looked back and forth between the two curiously. He had a feeling if he touched Camille now she would hardly notice. She was too wrapped up in her conversation with Lucien. They both leaned forward as they talked as if they were the only two people at the table. Hayley and Elijah were engrossed in conversation, but Hayley eyed Lucien warily. Rebekah glared at Lucien and Marcel tapped Klaus' foot under the table, raising an eyebrow, daring him to do something. Klaus knew him well enough to read the words behind his facial expression. _Are you going to let Lucien speak to your wife like this while you're sitting directly beside her?_ After _he gave her a gift?_

Klaus wanted to shrug but he couldn't. It was insulting to have another man captivate his wife's attention, and Klaus noticed Lucien's eyes slipping to Cami's breasts. With her leaning forward it was as if she were offering them as a gift. Klaus put a hand on Cami's thigh. Thankfully she seemed to remember her husband was there and straightened her posture. For her part, she tried to seem less eager than before, and even included Klaus in the conversation.

Later, when she, Rebekah, and Hayley, left to socialize with the other women, Klaus regarded Lucien. They were at the table alone, Marcel was entertaining everyone with a ballad and Elijah was at Hayley's side.

"How were your travels?" Lucien asked.

"Pleasant, yours?"

Lucien launched into the stories of his travels and his businesses Klaus truly did not give a damn about. Klaus nodded, however, and responded at the appropriate times. They toasted each other before drinking some warm blood.

"This is fresh." Lucien commented. "Where is our food supply?"

"Kitchens." Klaus said. "You can grab one and drink in the gardens, Elijah does not want it done in the room."

Lucien smiled. "I am aware. He does not want to offend Hayley or Camille with the gory sight."

"You two seem friendly." Klaus said, unable to stop himself from commenting.

Lucien dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin, taking his time before answering. "As friendly as two people can get for two weeks. Surely Thierry or your lapdogs told you of my visit?"

Klaus' tone remained nonchalant. "They did." But that didn't account for the familiarity between his wife and Lucien. When Lucien normally stayed at Klaus' house he split his time between being sequestered in his room resting, the tavern or the cat house. Something told Klaus this visit had been different. Two weeks and Lucien knew Camille better than he did.

Klaus put the thought out of his mind as he and Lucien drank, recalling old times. Klaus froze when he saw Camille among the couples that were dancing, in Richards arms no less. Camille had no concern over what all the jumping and kicking would do to her hair as they danced to a fast paced, spirited number. Klaus zeroed in on their conversation.

"Do you recall the last time we danced?" Richard asked Cami as they promenaded.

Camille laughed. "Hopefully this will not end with me nearly falling to the floor."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted them to share their first dance of the night together. There was nothing wrong with Camille dancing with another man but surely she could pick someone better than Richard. Knowing she'd danced with him and god knows who else while he was away didn't sit well with Klaus. He had the urge to wrench Camille from Richard's arms. That would knock the smug look off his face. "Pardon me."

Klaus went to his favorite balcony in the palace. It was a floor above the banquet room and parallel to it, giving him the perfect vantage point to see what went on in the room. Camille now danced with Hayley, and Rebekah along with all the female guests.

"Have you finished sulking yet?" Elijah asked.

Klaus kept his eyes on the festivities below. "I do not know what you mean."

"Oh? So that was another hybrid that stormed out of the room at the sight of his wife dancing with another man?" Elijah leaned on the balcony. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing."

"I am not jealous." Klaus vehemently denied the claim. He was simply surprised, just as he had been when he returned to find his home turned inside out. Now he found she gained favor at his brother's court. The chef knew her favorite dish, Richard sought her company, and he wasn't the only one. Rebekah and Elijah spent time with her, taking her to opera houses, having dinners, Lucien and Camille treated each other as old friends. When would it end?

Elijah ignored the lie. "No wonder you wanted Camille isolated. Can you blame any man for being attracted to her? It did not take long for some to throw their hats in the ring, especially when her husband was far away for months."

Klaus scowl deepened. Elijah must be enjoying this, seeing him flustered and confused. Klaus could hear the smile in his voice. A warning that men had designs on his wife would have been nice.

"I am simply stating a fact. Just because you did not take interest in your wife in those months does not mean other men didn't."

Klaus did not care for the admiring note in Elijah's voice. Klaus turned, noting the way Elijah's eyes lingered on Cami as she danced. "Are we speaking of other men or you?"

Elijah chuckled. "Do not worry, brother. I have my hands full with my own lovely wife." Klaus wondered if Elijah knew how his face lit up whenever he spoke of Hayley. "But to be perfectly honest, if I were not already married..." Elijah sipped his champagne, not bothering to finish the sentence. Klaus' nostrils flared.

He, Elijah, and Kol had their fill of competing for women's affections in the past. They each had various victories. If Elijah should attempt to pursue Camille... Klaus frowned. Camille reminded him of Elijah in some ways. The intellectual curiosity, for one.

"If anything, it is good to know you have feelings for Camille, it would be a shame for such a beautiful woman to go unloved." Elijah mused.

Klaus supposed he should be happy Elijah bought the performance and Camille put on. He wanted to leave the dinner all together but the joy on Camille's face stopped him. She was enjoying herself, and Klaus wasn't sure she wouldn't put up a fight if he whisked her away. However, as he saw Camille dance with Galen, he swore that would be the last dance of the night she had with another man.

After Cami finished dancing with Galen, her fellow council member, she retreated to a chair. She needed to rest her feet and catch her breath. Cami looked on as Rebekah and Marcel danced. Their moves were slow, and sultry. Cami blushed at some of the crude gestures. Would she ever be as bold as Rebekah? Her eyes moved to Hayley who sat in Elijah's lap. Cami looked away as they shared a passionate kiss. Her eyes locked on Lucien as he talked to a courtier. As if he felt her gaze, he met her eyes. Cami felt heat rising in her body. They needed to talk, alone. Cami didn't deny she wanted another kiss. But it couldn't happen in Elijah's own palace. What if someone caught them? What if Klaus did?

Cami hadn't thought of Klaus for the past hour. She turned around, looking for him in the crowd but it was as if he disappeared. Cami wondered if he was with Aurora but the thought faded when she saw Aurora dancing.

"Looking for me?"

Cami looked up to find the man himself staring down at her. "Were you looking for me?" she countered.

Klaus shook his head as he took a seat next to her. "I did not have to. I never lost sight of you."

Knowing Klaus had been watching her all this time made Cami's heart pound. Now she was glad that she did not have a secret rendezvous with Lucien.

"Dance with me." Klaus said suddenly.

Cami cocked her head to the side. "Is that a request?"

Klaus leaned close, his breath tickled Cami's ear. "Either we do this now or Elijah makes us later. Let's get it over with."

As the song ended and another began, Camille let him take her hand in his. She had discarded her gloves when she began eating so her bare palm fit in his hand as he escorted them to the middle of the room where other couples danced. Klaus nodded at the musicians. The first notes of Cami's favorite dance resonated in the room. She looked at Klaus with surprise as he drew her close to his body.

"How did you know?" Cami whispered to his chest. When Klaus didn't respond she said, "One squeeze for Thierry, two for one of my guards."

Klaus squeezed once making Cami smile as she shook her head. This was one of the few dances Cami was good at. Her footsteps never faltered as they did the tricky footwork. Klaus was an excellent partner as he led their dance, twirling her around at the appropriate times.

"You're not supposed to look at your feet as you dance." Klaus chided.

Cami kept her eyes on the ground, "Yes, Dance Master Klaus." She quipped.

"You're still doing it."

"It's a habit!" Cami snapped, but not angrily. Klaus was breaking her concentration. "It is a known fact I trip at least once during a dance. I'm trying to ensure we do not look bad."

"Impossible."

His soft tone made Cami meet his eyes. Klaus looked at her. In his arms, dancing in that dress, there was no way they would look anything less than remarkable. Even if Camille tripped and skid across the floor, he was sure she would make some self depreciating remark and have their audience laugh with her instead of at her. Klaus could feel eyes watching them but he tuned them out and concentrated on the beauty in his arms.

"You are a good dancer." Cami said grudgingly.

"Gratitude, you are a good partner."

Despite herself, Cami smiled. "Also a good liar."

Klaus scolded himself for not getting them to dance together at home first, but they did fine now. If only Camille would- "Stop looking at the floor." Klaus said gently as they swayed. "Look at me, Camille."

Cami's eyes slowly traveled from Klaus' vest up to his neck, his lips...she quickly moved up to his nose and now, his eyes. She drew in a shaky breath. Klaus nodded. It felt like the heat from his hand burned a hole into her dress. Their faces weren't far apart. The kiss from the carriage was unspoken between them. Cami shouldn't have met his eyes. She was too open, too vulnerable, and enjoying being held by him entirely too much.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to speed Camille off the dance floor and back to their home where he would make love to her until dawn. On second thought, he would never make it that far, Klaus would start as soon as they got in the carriage. Her muscles were stronger now that she'd been training, Klaus could only imagine how her body looked now. Her eyes, were full of intelligence and beauty. There were laugh lines around the edges. His eyes momentarily fell to her lips, he longed to see them swollen from his kisses again. More than that, Klaus wanted Camille to tell him about her passion. Tell him her favorite constellation, her favorite star, her favorite food. Did Camille want that too? The way she responded to his kisses earlier...Klaus brought them closer, so that his chin hovered over Camille's shoulder.

Every inch of Klaus was touching Cami's body. She could feel his heartbeat. They hadn't been this close since their wedding night. As if he could read her mind, Klaus threaded his fingers through Cami's. Cami closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of Klaus skin sliding against hers, how it felt when he entered her...how it felt sleeping next to him when it was all over. How he said it meant nothing the morning after.

Klaus eased them apart, only barely. Their noses were almost touching. The way Klaus was looking at Cami made her knees go weak. Neither noticed their heads tilting to the side, trying to get the perfect angle to-

Applause jolted them apart. Cami smiled at their audience. A new song started, Klaus led them off the dance floor. Cami was shaken, did she imagine things or did they almost kiss? Not a planned one but a genuine kiss, between two people who-

"Are you ready to leave?" Klaus' voice drew Cami out of her thoughts.

His face was as impassive as ever. Good, the imagined kiss was all in her head. Honestly, why would Klaus want to kiss her? He had Aurora, and Cami was very much attracted to Lucien. Thinking of him, Cami stalled their departure. "Perhaps in the next hour." She expected Klaus to argue but he only walked away.

Cami straightened herself before looking for Lucien. He was gone. Cami couldn't spot him in the room so she left, trying to appear as normal as possible. Cami walked down the silent corridor. If anyone asked she would say she was going to the lavatory. She jumped at the voice piercing the silence.

"Lost, my lady?"

Cami turned around. "Lucien." She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so soft.

"I hoped we would have a word in private." His eyes were pleading.

"As did I."

Lucien took her hand before speeding them off to a balcony overlooking the gardens. There was a small man made waterfall, so their voices would not be heard. They studied each other, silently for minutes, savoring the fact that they were alone. Finally Cami spoke.

"Why did you come tonight?"

"I knew you would be here." Lucien said simply. "I knew it would be my only chance to see you, properly. I had the feeling I was no longer welcome at your home."

Cami looked away, guilty. "Apologies for parting on such bad terms but I do not regret sending you away."

"I know a lie when I hear one Camille." Lucien moved closer to her. "I've missed you."

Cami swallowed. She missed him too, every day since he left. But she knew she was right to do it. "I love my gift." Lucien smiled. "Did you also bring one for Aurora?" Lucien made an exasperated noise. "You still love her, Lucien, I cannot ignore that."

"Yet I have not spoken two words to her all night. No, instead I've been pining for you!" Lucien exclaimed, "Watching in anguish as Klaus touched you as I long to!"

That couldn't be helped. Cami had to convince Elijah she and Klaus were happily married, although some of Klaus' gestures were possessive.

"And what of that dance?" Lucien prodded. "You two looked like star crossed lovers. As if you were happily in love." When Cami didn't respond, Lucien regarded her. "Do you love him?"

"No!" Cami glared at Lucien. She fought off memories of Klaus' touch. How he lightly traced his fingers down her collarbone, her mind flashed to their dance. She couldn't deny the feelings Klaus evoked but they were not real. It was all a lust filled show.

Lucien smiled, satisfied. "I am not fool enough to take you into my arms and kiss you now, but know I want to." He murmured as his fingers traced Cami's lips, making her eyes close. "May I write you?"

"Yes."

"If I find a way for us to meet in secret, will you come to me?"

Cami opened her eyes. "But how-"

Lucien tilted her chin up. "Will you come to me?"

Cami was on the verge of coming for him but she didn't say so. "Yes." Lucien kissed her cheek and Cami held his hand. They stayed there for a few more precious moments with attraction and heat rising between them. Finally, they returned to the feast.

Lucien left first, Cami waited ten minutes before leaving. She went to the lavatory to freshen up. Cami lingered around, stopping at the end of the hall to stare out of the ornate window. When she turned around, Aurora was waiting. The redhead looked smug, knowing she had Cami cornered.

"Aurora." Cami put on a calm front, but on the inside she worried what Aurora would do. Everyone was inside the hall enjoying themselves. Cami was sure if she screamed someone would come to her rescue but what damage would Aurora do in the mean time?

Moonlight illuminated Aurora's face. Her skin glinted like porcelain and her smile was cold. "He doesn't love you." Cami's heart skipped before realizing Aurora was referring to Klaus, not Lucien. "Look at you." Aurora said derisively as she looked Cami up and down. "Klaus was probably too disgusted to bed you on your wedding night."

At that Cami let out a laugh. "Is that what he told you?" Cami put a hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter. She didn't know what was more preposterous, the lie Klaus possibly told or that Aurora believed it. "If our wedding night is proof of how Klaus expresses his disgust I wonder at his expression of attraction."

Aurora clearly was not ready for Cami's lighthearted reaction. Cami chose to end the catty drama for the night and walked past Aurora. Aurora's mouth slightly dropped open, perhaps in surprise that Cami wasn't going to fight over Klaus. But she made no moves to stop Cami, only calling after her.

"You can keep me out of your home and dance with him all you wish, but he will never love you. I alone own his heart."

Cami whirled around, fists clenched, but her voice remained calm. "I am his wife. I alone have that title, and nothing you do can change that. It is _I_ who will be presented with him in public, and I who share his land. That is one thing you will never claim. There is no need for further arguments because my position is settled. I am Klaus' wife, and that is not changing." Aurora's face turned red but Cami ignored it as she drawled. "Do not be mad dear, take heart. We are not in competition. You can have his cock and his heart. I have no interest in either of them."

Aurora's hand was clamped on Cami's before she could blink. "You speak bravely for one with no form of guards around. This will not be like last time, who will save you now?" Cami glared, refusing to show her fear. Suddenly, Aurora released Cami, looking over her shoulder.

Cami wrenched her arm out of Aurora's grasp, rubbing it. She turned around to see who her rescuer was and found Klaus, standing there silent. How long had Klaus been standing there? How much had he heard?

Cami's eyes moved from him to Aurora, wondering what Klaus would do. They conversed silently and came to an agreement. Aurora stalked away in a huff. Klaus watched her as she left. Cami opened her mouth to voice her gratitude but shut it when she saw the intense look in Klaus' eye.

"What did she mean, 'last time'?"

Suddenly, it was hard for Cami to speak. She had not wanted Klaus to find out about the choking incident. Cami asked her guards to refrain from telling Klaus about it, and until now she had no idea if they did or not. Cami assumed they told him and since Klaus hadn't said anything, he didn't care. Now his facial expression told her he had no clue, and Cami was mad that Aurora opened her big mouth.

Cami waved it away. "A small disagreement, no more." She tried walking past Klaus but he held out an arm, halting her.

"You are a terrible liar." Klaus stated flatly.

Cami held her head high. "I'm good enough to mislead Elijah and this court." she said pointedly.

Klaus ignored her attempt to change the subject. Camille's gaze faltered, she was hiding that encounter with Aurora, and Klaus wanted to know why. He remembered Elijah's line about there being dramatics between Aurora and Cami. He had thought Elijah was only referring to that day Aurora interrupted him. Now Klaus realized he was referring to another event all together. "What happened?"

"A quarrel." Cami said lightly. She did not want to argue, she wanted to go back to the feast and see Lucien. "Do not worry over it."

Klaus scrutinized her, as if he could make Cami reveal the truth by sheer power of will. When he realized her lovely mouth would remain shut, he dropped his arm, and let her pass. "We leave within the hour." He said to her receding frame. Camille waved, to let him know he heard her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Klaus asked. Aurora melted out of the shadows. He heard her double back after leaving.

Aurora shook her head as if she didn't know what Klaus was referring to. "It was as your pretty wife said, we had a teensy disagreement and that's all. Neither of us are worse for wear."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. Aurora had never mentioned a previous incident with Camille before. "Why did you attack her just now?"

"I could not take her smugness any longer. Parading around like a mindless bauble dressed in your jewels. It is I who should be your wife." Aurora pouted.

"You heard what Camille said." Klaus recalled Camille's dismissive tone. She did not want his affections, not that he had any to give. So why did he feel disappointed? Klaus refocused on the red haired beauty before him. "No more confrontations. You will not put your hands on Camille again."

"Fine." Aurora's pout turned into a sultry look as she cozied up next to Klaus. "Only if you put your hands on me instead." she whispered, leaning up for a kiss.

Klaus turned away. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"I do not want us to be seen." Klaus remembered Cami saw his last tryst with Aurora in this very castle. He glanced around to make sure they were alone. Aurora studied him for a moment, making Klaus nervous. She could always read him.

"You know she saw us."

Klaus brow furrowed. "You already knew?"

"O aye. The door was not closed all the way, and Camille happened upon us. I saw her reflection in the mirror."

Klaus tried tempering his anger. Why was everyone keeping things from him? "Why did not you tell me?"

"I did not think it was important!" Aurora threw her hands up. "We have been spotted before, that has never stopped us. What does it matter?"

"Camille is not just anyone she is my wife!" Klaus snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake.

Aurora's face turned stony. "I knew it."

Klaus was exasperated. "Do not-"

"I knew she would change things although you promised she would not!"

"Aurora, my love please lower your voice-" Klaus tried grabbing her hands but she shirked back.

"I saw the way you looked at her as you danced!" She accused. "Your eyes were full of longing and-"

Klaus roughly pulled Aurora to him. "It. Was. An. Act." He growled lowly.

"Have you fucked her?" Aurora asked. Klaus' jaw clenched, his hesitation gave him away. Aurora pushed him away before slapping him.

Klaus allowed it, she was upset. "I had to."

"Oh you had to? I bet it was a chore!" Aurora's voice turned sarcastic. "Do not lie and tell me you hated every minute." Aurora fixed him with a look. "Surely if you could put on a farce of being in love now you could have lied about consummating your marriage." Aurora paused, waiting for Klaus to respond. However he was unable to. He could not think of a suitable excuse. "How many times?"

"I am not answering that."

Her eyes widened. "So it was more than once?"

Klaus' nostril flared. He Aurora fucked many a times _after_ he and Camille did why was Aurora upset? Why was she shocked at the revelation that yes, he fucked his wife? It was never an impossibility. "We have had multiple lovers in the past what does it matter?"

Aurora crossed her arms over her chest. "Because, as you so said before, lover, she is not just anyone. She is your _wife_." Aurora ran but Klaus followed her, zipping through the castle until they stopped in a room.

Klaus held her face in his hands. "You need to calm down, my love. Perhaps a change of scenery is in order, go visit your brother-"

"Now you try to get rid of me?" Aurora tried to remain angry but her voice came out soft.

"No." Klaus kissed her forehead. "As I tried to say before, we must be more discrete now. But we will keep seeing each other. I will send a messenger to you. We will find a place to reunite at a time that will not arouse suspicion. Please?" Aurora met his eyes and succumbed to their power. She brushed her lips against his. Klaus remained still. "I must return to the feast." Aurora began fumbling with his pants. "Aurora." Klaus warned. She gave his cock a quick squeeze through this pants before turning away.

"Apologies." Klaus muttered. He had never anticipated Camille becoming such a source of contention between them. Then again, she would not be if she were dead like originally planned.

Aurora faced him, her face closed off and resolute. "Make it up to me in the future."

A sullen Klaus returned to the feast. It was still in full swing. Klaus spotted Cami chatting animatedly with others. He slowed when he saw her, deciding to stay away and watch from afar. Richard was at the table, as was Galen, Tasmin, and of course, Lucien, who sat next to her. There was a proper distance between the two but there was something there Klaus did not like.

Klaus blinked slowly when he felt Rebekah appear next to him. "I see you have managed to detangle yourself from Marcel at last."

Rebekah ignored the barb, as she looked at the object of Klaus' interest. "It has been a long six months for her, you know." Rebekah glanced at his reaction, which was a simple jaw clench. "We women have urges too. I do hope you gave Camille a proper loving upon your return. I was afraid if Cami did not find relief soon she'd burst." Rebekah chuckled, muffling it with her fan. Klaus kept his eyes forward. "Unless...Camille does not share your bed. I would again have cause for concern." she said lightly.

Klaus sighed and turned to her. "You overheard Aurora and I?"

"And Aurora and Cami. Honestly, life here is so much more interesting since Cami arrived." Rebekah mused.

Klaus was not surprised. Rebekah's nosiness was infamous. "I suppose you know about the little quarrel they refuse to tell me about."

"Oh it was a sight to behold. Shame you missed it, thank heavens I was there."

"Will you tell me?"

Rebekah smirked and fanned herself. "Of course not! I shall keep you waiting in suspense. Besides, I do not mean to get into the drama, only bear witness to it." Klaus rolled his eyes. "You two almost had me convinced, you know. Perhaps it was not a complete lie..."

Klaus' heart pounded in his chest as he watched Camille. Rebekah was the second person to allude to his growing attraction to her. The lines around Camille's eyes crinkled when she smiled hard enough, unfortunately she was doing so now, with Lucien.

"Anywho, the fact remains Camille's carnal needs must be met, and if you are not up for the task-"

Klaus glared at his sister. "Are you suggesting I give my wife a lover?"

"Why not? Are you afraid of who she might choose?" Rebekah pointedly looked at Cami and Lucien who were engrossed in conversation. Cami laughed at some unfunny astronomy joke Lucien made. They were two peas in a pod, talking as if they were the only people in the room.

"Tis hardly fair." Rebekah continued drolly, "You do not want to perform your husbandly duties while Cami was forced to entertain the absurd and insulting request of letting your lover live in her house."

"It's my house too." Klaus snapped. Why was everyone keen on giving opinions on his bloody marriage? More importantly what had Camille done in six months to make everyone want to defend her so? Thierry, Narice, James, Patricia, Elijah, and now Rebekah, who never took interest in Klaus love life before.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Is it? You're hardly there."

Cami's soft laugh garnered their attention once more. This time she was laughing at a story Richard told. However her eyes kept wandering back to Lucien's, and he had a hand on Cami's forearm. Innocent enough, if Lucien Castle was capable of being innocent.

"You know," Rebekah mused, "If he weren't complete chaff I would have fucked him ages ago."

Klaus saw the way Lucien's gaze lingered on Camille. From the way his wife was looking back, Klaus could tell her thoughts weren't far from Rebekah's.

The ride home was silent. Camille fell asleep soon after she entered the carriage. Lucien's spy glass lay in her lap. When they returned home, Klaus made sure Camille was thoroughly asleep before he confronted Narice, James, Patricia, and Thierry. They stood before him as he sat on Camille's swing, trying to fight off memories off what transpired the last time he was there. Klaus rocked the swing gently, barely moving it as he kicked.

"Did Aurora attack Camille while I was away?" he asked calmly.

Thierry remained silent, opting to let the guards tell the story. They looked among themselves, confirming the answer to Klaus' question.

"Not explicitly, my lord." James said.

As James explained Klaus interrupted, "Camille throttled Aurora?" Everyone was silent. Klaus covered his face with his hands. Soon Klaus' laughter could be heard. He started shaking uncontrollably. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that scenario. It was so audacious and shocking laughter was Klaus' only recourse. How he would have liked to seen the spectacle himself. Aurora was wrong to goad her but surely Camille knew better than to attempt to strangle a vampire?

Klaus' laughter turned to silence when James told him how Aurora retaliated. When he finished, Klaus remained silent. Everyone grew uncomfortable. "This is why Camille began training." Patricia and Narice nodded.

"Partly, I assume." Thierry affirmed.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" They looked away. "Because Camille told you not to." Klaus realized. "Who do you take your orders from, her or me?" He snapped. Exactly who was in charge? "I am your sire, you serve me-"

"You commanded us to protect her." Narice fired back.

Klaus leaped off the swing, stopping before her. "Not from me!" He caught Patricia's glare out the side of his eye. James also looked mutinous. "You think you have to protect her from me." It wasn't a question. They shifted nervously. "You do not. I won't harm her."

"Not physically, perhaps." Thierry muttered.

Klaus glared at Thierry. "I do not wish to see Camille harmed either. I cannot protect her if you do not tell me there are threats."

"Pardon me my lord, you did not think your jealous lover would be a threat?" Patricia raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Klaus look of anger silenced her. "I talked to Aurora beforehand I told her to stay away from Camille. Had I known she went against my wishes I would have handled the situation sooner." Klaus told them of the most recent battle between the two women. They were silent at the revelation. Patricia and James had left Cami alone at Klaus' request, not wanting her to feel suffocated at the gathering.

"I see where your loyalties lie." Klaus finally said.

"No, my lord." Narice started. "It is...not easy to explain."

Klaus wondered what other secrets they harbored. "I am only going to ask this once." The four vampires straightened their posture before meeting Klaus' eyes. "Lucien and Camille." Klaus' eyes flicked to each of their faces. "Did Lucien fuck my wife?"

"No." James answered. The answer was unanimous. Klaus studied them, satisfied it was the truth, Klaus let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. The thought of Camille in another man's bed...especially Lucien's did not sit well with him at all.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Patricia hesitated, and Klaus' eyes flew to hers, silently urging her on. She avoided his eyes. "The fire-"

"I know about the fire." Klaus said impatiently.

"Cami almost died." Narice finished.

Klaus went still. "What?"

"Narice!" James scolded. "Cami did not want him to know."

"No." Thierry contradicted. "He ought to. I never understood why he shouldn't."

Narice nostrils flared in anger as she continued. "She risked her life for that fucking horse."

"Theo." Patricia clarified.

Narice shifted nervously. "The blame lies with me."

Thierry hazarded a comforting look Narice's way. "We left her, we were busy trying to save the other horses. Cami remembered Theo. We had him locked away, chained off the ground, he almost killed a servant when he threw them off his back days before."

"Camille rescued them and Theo got them out of the stables." James finished. "Pat found them by the lake."

Klaus swallowed at the revelation. Camille could have died. The way James described her wounds filled Klaus with a sense of protectiveness. She never mentioned it. "Why didn't she want me to know?"

Thierry shrugged. "Only Camille can answer that."

Narice was not so diplomatic. "She probably assumed you would not care."

As Cami slept, Klaus watched. Harry, of course, chose that night to sleep at the foot of the bed. He scratched at Klaus' shins before Klaus bared his fangs and made his eyes glow. Harry hissed until Narice silently entered and removed him. Once Cami's pet was gone, Klaus pulled the covers back, assessing her body. The delicate skin he caressed all night had been blistered and burned, and Klaus had no idea. There were no traces of the burns James described. She healed right before Klaus returned. She risked her life to save Theo. Memories of their angry confrontation upon his return resurfaced. Klaus tucked the covers in once again. Camille slept soundly her face peaceful as she lightly snored, obviously tired from the events of the evening. Only in the dark, alone in the silence, did Klaus admit the truth he fought all night. He whispered it, only daring to say it aloud, because it would fall on deaf ears.

"I do care."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thirty. Thirty-one. Thirty-two, thirty-three." James stopped his counting to ask, "Would you rather have the ability to fly or turn invisible?"

Narice was running through her drills and Patricia sat on the stairs, reading. Never lifting her eyes from the pages, Patricia said, "James, aren't you supposed to be counting?"

"I have not lost lost count." James snorted, finding the notion preposterous. "She is on number thirty-seven and catching her breath."

He referred to Cami, who was currently doing upside down sit ups. She dangled precariously off the top off the main stairwell. Cami would have been worried about falling if James wasn't securely holding her shins in place. Cami couldn't take too long of a break because of the rush of blood to her head.

James playfully swatted her foot. "Keep going." Cami grunted but obeyed. James continued his counting.

"Hmm." Patricia tapped a finger to her chin. "Flight. I have always wanted to soar like a bird and watch the world go on beneath me." A wistful look came over her face.

"Invisibility." Narice paused her battle with her invisible assailant. "You cannot put a price on stealth."

"Forty-one."

Cami let out a frustrated shout that echoed down below. Servants paused to look up at their mistress, dangling above them.

"Nine more to go, my lady." Patricia encouraged, joining her fellow vampires at the top of the stairs.

Sweat beaded Cami's face. She shut her eyes before bringing her body up once again.

"Forty-two."

Narice cocked her head to the side. Her eyes widened with interest. "You hear that?" She asked, excitedly.

"Oh yes." James grinned. "This is going to be a good one."

Moments passed and the only sounds heard were Cami's breathing.

The three vampires gasped in unison. Patricia's hand flew to her mouth. "She slapped the piss out of him!"

"Do you think this is it?" James asked.

Narice rolled her eyes. "Please, she will take him back same as last time." They were silent once again.

After sit up number forty-six Cami paused. "What are you listening to?"

"SSSSHHHH!"

Cami glared at them but returned to her workout.

Another chorus of gasps. "I did not know he slept with Tyler as well." Narice said.

"He is breaking her down." James shook his head.

Patricia held up her hand as if in warning. "Do not do it...and she did. Damn."

When Cami finished, James pulled her over the balcony. After she caught her breath she looked at the engrossed listeners. "Who are you listening to?"

"Lydia and William." Narice answered.

"The _gardener_?!"

"Oh yes," Patricia nodded, adding slyly, "He loves tending to _many_ a flower."

"Outside of Lydia's." Narice put in. "They argue almost every week like clockwork."

"She always takes him back."

Interested in the gossip, Cami asked. "What are they doing now?"

The women exchanged a look but James drawled. "William is making Lydia's flower bloom."

Good thing Cami's face was already flush from exercise.

"James!" Narice skewered him with a look.

"Do not worry it will not take long. He finishes quickly."

Cami held up her hand. "I do not need to know any more."

"-and he is done." James looked to his company. "What?" he asked innocently. They all rustled with him, acting as if they meant to push him over the edge.

Cami's body was still on fire. She decided to take Harry on a walk. When she entered her suite she was stopped short by the large bouquets of orchids in her room. They sat on the table, and lined the windows, covering every available surface. How many were there?

Grabbing hold of her shock Cami turned to Grace, who was tending the flowers. "What is this?"

"These were delivered to you while you were out, my lady."

The only man who would be able to get flowers in was Klaus. It was also painfully obvious Klaus sent them because he had no idea she hated orchids. Why would he send them to begin with? Cami shook her head. "Remove them."

Grace looked perplexed. "Yes, my lady, what do want to be done with them?"

"I do not know or care!" Cami snapped, suddenly frustrated. "Just get them out of my sight."

Klaus joined Camille for dinner that night. She did her best to ignore him and continue the conversation with her guards. Klaus ate his meal in silence while he studied his wife. Not once did she glance his way. As dinner went on Klaus felt his impatience rise, it's not that he wanted her to shower him with gratitude for the orchids but he would like some acknowledgment. He received neither.

The next day, Klaus snuck into Camille's room while she was doing her morning run. No orchid was in sight. Klaus was floored, what had she done with three hundred orchids?

Unfortunately, Grace was the one to receive Klaus' outrage when she walked in. She stood shock still at the sight of her lord in the middle of Cami's sitting room. Any thoughts of fleeing were halted when Klaus turned around, anger etched on his stony face. Grace immediately dropped into a courtesy.

"What did she do with them?" Klaus' voice was deceptively calm.

Grace kept her face down, and her eyes on the floor. "Lady Camille asked that I remove them, my lord."

"Where did you put them?"

"I gave them away to servants." Grace's trembling voice was a whisper.

Klaus looked at Grace's prostrated form. "You gave away three hundred orchids?"

"No, my lord. The rest I gave to William to plant in the garden."

"Tell no one of this conversation."

Grace stayed on the floor so long, when she finally hazarded a glance upwards she had no idea when she'd been left alone.

...

A thunderstorm struck hours later. Cami, dressed in all her finery, huffed out of a sitting room. She was dressed up for a portrait sitting. Sean asked for one in their latest correspondence and Cami hired a painter out of Baronne. With all the thunder and lightening she knew no one would want to risk traveling in this weather.

Klaus met her in the hallway. He stopped short at the sight of Camille in formal attire. "What is the occasion?" After Cami explained, Klaus was silent for a moment before offering a solution. "I can paint you, if you wish."

Cami was shocked by Klaus' offer. Yes he was a painter, a talented one, she admitted and yet...Cami shook her head. "Thank you, but no. It would not be right for you to start the portrait and have another artist finish it."

Klaus was about to correct Camille and say he did not mean to just paint her today but to take over entirely, but she was already walking away. He wondered what he would have to do to penetrate the fortress she erected between them.

That night, Cami had dinner in one of her favorite rooms in the mini palace. It was a room on the second floor with floor to ceiling windows. Now, Cami sat on a sofa pulled close to the windows, watching as lightening illuminated the land. Thunder shook the window panes. Fortunately all the lightening did was flash.

Cami thought back to the last time a thunderstorm struck. She rescued Theo and nearly got herself killed. Why? Yes, Cami hated the loss of any innocent life but she could have yelled for help. She was mistress of the manor surely someone would have come. No, her instinct had been to run into the inferno herself. For a horse, Klaus' favorite horse. As much as Cami wanted to hurt Klaus, why had she saved his favorite horse. The tragedy of losing a horse whose bloodline Klaus spent centuries preserving would have been a solid blow to the hybrid. Deep down Cami knew the truth.

She saved Theo in part for selfish reasons. She did it because if she saved Theo, and Klaus found out, maybe he would view her as worthwhile. Maybe he would not try to discard her or keep her locked away. Cami realized this when she floated in the pond Theo brought her to. She knew it was a stupid notion which is why she commanded her guards not tell Klaus what she did. Cami did not want his approval or his attention. Kieran always said you cannot change a man or control him so Cami pushed the thoughts aside.

Of course that is when Klaus returned and was intent on...well Cami did not know. He secretly sparred with her, he filled her rooms with orchids, and today he offered to paint her himself. What were his plans?

Another thunderclap. Every time it did Harry would run from the room hissing, only to return in between intervals. He did so now.

"You do not have to stay with me Harry, I know you detest storms." Harry simply looked at her as if to say he wasn't leaving until she did. Cami shook her head and smiled as she scooped him up. "I do not know who is more stubborn, you or my guards."

Her guards who relaxed on their duties of late. They were around, but no longer breathed down her neck. Cami wondered if Klaus had something to do with the new wide berth they'd given her.

Lightening flashed, illuminating a shadow on the wall. Cami sat up, startled. She looked around but the source of the shadow was no where to be found. She only saw it for a second but Cami knew it was Klaus. His name almost escaped her lips but Cami shut her mouth, cutting off the urge to invite him to sit with her.

"Time for bed."

* * *

The next morning, Cami entered her sitting room. As always Chef Peter sent a servant up with Cami's three bananas and water ready. After Cami ate she went outside to begin her run. Cami just finished stretching outside the kitchens when Klaus appeared. Cami hated herself for jumping.

"Join me after your morning run." Klaus stood with his hands clasped behind his back. His face was as unreadable as ever. His blue eyes told Cami she didn't have a choice. Klaus was king.

Cami held her emotions in check, but apparently not well enough. Klaus saw the way she tensed, the flash of anger in her eyes and realized he all but commanded her presence.

"If you want." Klaus added softly.

Klaus saw surprise flicker across Camille's face before her mask slipped back into place. Klaus didn't expect Camille to come. If she did, Klaus thought she would purposely keep him waiting.

However, he was proven wrong when he heard Camille's soft footsteps approaching him while he fed Theo an apple. His back was turned to her, so Camille didn't see him smile. By the time Cami was at his side the smile disappeared. Theo neighed merrily and bumped his head against the hand Cami held out.

"He really likes you." Klaus watched their interaction Theo's ears twitched in excitement while Cami smiled and greeted him.

Cami shrugged off the observation as she lovingly pet his main. "We became acquainted with each other while you were away. Didn't we, Theo?"

Mentally, Klaus shook his head. Theo had really taken to her. Another one under Camille's spell. Klaus gave Camille an apple to feed Theo.

Cami's eyes stayed on Theo as if her life depended on watching him chew an apple. "Why have you asked me here?"

Klaus led them to the other pens. A horse was outside with servants fussing over it. The horse was a beautiful palomino with a white blonde mane. The deep brown saddle on it's back shined. Klaus petted it affectionately. "Camille, this is Lyanna."

Cami's eyes moved from the horse to the hybrid, waiting for an explanation.

"Lyanna was given to me as a gift from an old acquaintance of mine, Sarah, after her death."

"Vampire?"

"Witch."

Cami watched Lyanna warily, wondering if the horse would have an attitude like Theo. However Lyanna's brown eyes were kind and eager. She whinnied at Cami with curiosity, making Cami smile.

Klaus watched the exchange. "I'm giving her to you." Cami's head whipped around so quickly Klaus was afraid she'd snap her own neck. "Out of all my horses, I think you two would suit the best."

"Why?" Cami didn't bother trying to cloak the suspicion in her voice.

"Think of her as a late engagement gift." Klaus said with a smile.

Cami's eyes narrowed. "You offer me the horse of your dead lover as an _engagement_ gift?"

Klaus struggled to hold on to his temper. Did Camille think he was a fool? "Why would you think-?" He paused and started again calmly, "Sarah preferred the company of women over men, so she never shared my bed. Sarah was a respected friend."

At that revelation, Cami apologized for her assumption. Klaus went from outraged to offended, but could he really blame her? Why would she not assume Sarah was his paramour when everyone knew Klaus' reputation with women?

Cami walked around Lyanna, wondering what the price of this supposed gift was.

Klaus saw Camille debating whether to accept Lyanna. "How about you take her for a ride? Theo and I will accompany you."

 _Is this the price?_ Cami hesitated before swinging herself up into the saddle, ignoring the hand Klaus offered.

Klaus and Cami traversed the outter perimeter of their land. After letting Lyanna run at breakneck speed Cami eased her into a slow trot. She had to admit Lyanna was magnificent. Cami hadn't spoken a word to the ever present rider to her left. Cami discreetly eyed Klaus' interactions with Theo. They all but melded into one person. Theo was majestic in his own right but with his owner he was borderline supernatural. Cami envied the way they flowed together.

When Klaus caught Cami looking at him, she averted her gaze to the beautiful scenery. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining down making the grass bright shades of green. The horses ambled by some trees. They slowly passed a small pond. Cami and Klaus dismounted while the horses drank. Klaus sat in the grass but Cami stood, not wanting to get comfortable. She didn't want Klaus to get the impression she wanted to linger.

She crossed her arms and for the second time asked, "Why are you really giving me Lyanna?"

Klaus looked at Camille, standing a ways off. The sunlight on her skin made it glow. How he wanted to beckon her down to sit next to him. He would slowly ease her onto his lap, kiss her neck, and-shaking himself from his daydream, Klaus answered, "I thought with your fondness for Theo you would want a horse of your own."

Cami looked at Theo. She sighed in understanding, "If you do not wish for me to spend time with Theo all you need do is say so."

Klaus looked at Camille as if she grew another head. "You think I mind you befriending Theo?" Cami's solemn look told him all. How could a woman so smart be so wrong? "That is not why I'm giving you Lyanna."

"Then why?" The question came out harsher than Cami intended but she couldn't take it back now.

Klaus' nostrils flared as his voice raised, "You truly believe I can do no right?"

"I truly believe you are hiding your true motivations!" She shot back. "What is going on, Klaus? You recall my guards-"

"I thought you wanted privacy?" Klaus fists gripped a patch of grass. There would be no pleasing this woman.

"-You spy on me at night. You put a hundred orchids in my room-"

"It was three."

Cami paused mid rant, wondering at his correction, "What?"

"It was three." Klaus stood and slowly walked over to her, temper rising with each step. "Three hundred orchids that you discarded as if they were weeds!"

Cami looked to the skies in a silent prayer. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being kind all of a sudden?"

"Because I do not want us to go on like we have been!" Klaus exclaimed emphatically. There it was, it was out there, so Klaus barreled on. He began talking with his hands like he did when he was upset. "I know you do not trust me-" Cami scoffed but Klaus ignored it. "Camille, I want us to-I do not no specifically but I do not want this enmity between us." Klaus stopped. He had been honest. Cami's eyes were on the grass, when she met his eyes he saw tears in hers. Klaus stepped towards Camille to wipe them away but she stepped back.

Cami pointed a trembling finger at him. "You." Cami's voice trembled but she didn't care. " _You_ put the enmity there! You-you seduced me our wedding night! You made me think you cared, that we could have a functioning marriage then you pushed me away! You isolated me from everything I hold dear! How dare you get offended over me discarding fucking _flowers_ from my room when you discarded _me_ the morning after I gave myself to you as if I were _nothing_!"

Tears blurred Cami's vision. Everything was bursting forward as the words came rushing out. "You made me feel worthless! You locked me away from you as if I disgusted you, then you left for half a year, and you expect me to trust you? To want to be anywhere near you?" Cami looked at the horses, who stopped drinking at the sound of the raised voices. "You think you can buy my favor after you broke me? You _broke_ me, Klaus!" Cami yelled into his face. "You destroyed whatever chance we had of this marriage working and nothing-not flowers, not paintings, not a horse- will ever change that."

Cami ran to Lyanna and jumped on before spurring the horse forward. Lyanna sensed Cami's urgency and ran at top speed. Klaus, who remained frozen once Cami started yelling, finally unfroze. He was silent a moment before yelling in frustration.

 _You broke me_

Camille admitted she and Klaus created something their wedding night too. Hope. A possibility for a functioning marriage. And he broke it. Klaus ran his fingers down his face. Cami was right, he was trying to buy his way into her good graces. It had all been a waste.

When they reached the stables Cami quickly dismounted, wiping away her tears but unable to stop her sobbing. James, Narice, and Patricia were at the door when she entered the house.

"What's wrong, my lady?" James asked.

Patricia checked Cami's body for injuries. "Did Klaus do something?"

"He...gave me a horse..." Cami relayed numbly.

Narice repeated the statement in confusion before understanding took over her features. "Probably to repay you for saving Theo's life."

Cami stiffened. "What? How would he know that?" Her eyes turned furious when her guards went silent. "You told him." Cami saw the guilty looks on their faces and read it as betrayal. "After I asked you not to tell him you did!"

"He needed to know!" Narice feebly explained.

"And I needed your loyalty!" Cami snapped. No wonder Klaus was being kind. It was out of obligation, gratitude for saving Theo. Pity. Exactly what she wanted to avoid. Cami laughed bitterly. "I told you when it came down to it you all would choose him."

She walked away. Her guards called after her but Cami whirled around and fixed them with a look so full of fury they froze. "Do not follow me. I do not want to see any of your faces right now."

Cami spent the rest of the day in her room. She refused everyone but her servants and burned sage so she wouldn't be overheard.

Klaus paced in his room. He hadn't meant to reopen Cami's wounds but he was glad she got it off her chest, as painful as it was. However, Klaus refused to let Cami's current behavior stand. Camille said he broke her, the last thing he would allow was for her to slip back into that state while he was home. But Camille would not see her guards, or Thierry, and Klaus knew better than to go up to her room. Luckily, Klaus knew someone who would not take no for answer.

* * *

The next day, Cami lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She wanted to get up and go about her normal routine so she could appear unaffected by yesterday's events but her body wouldn't cooperate. Cami dragged her hands over her eyes. They were puffy and swollen from her non stop crying. They were probably red as well. Perfect.

Noises could be heard from the sitting room. It was too early for Cami to be able to recognize voices. Her senses were still waking up. Cami sat up just as her bedroom door burst open. Rebekah strode in confidently.

"Good morning sunshine!" She greeted in a voice much too loud for the early morning.

Cami rubbed her eyes. "Rebekah what-"

"Do not finish that statement. I know your senses are sluggish so I will keep this short and simple." Rebekah cleared her throat. "You are spending the day with me at the castle. This is an emergency, and you need to remove yourself from this environment. Grace and Elaine are packing your bags now."

Cami blinked, wondering if she was still asleep. Rebekah tutted. "Poor thing, you're still asleep. Worry not dear sister." Rebekah walked over and scooped Cami up as if she weighed nothing at all. Cami hardly registered being carried down the stairwell. By the time Rebekah put her into the carriage Cami was back asleep.

Rebekah rubbed her hands together. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep." She felt her brother behind her. "Don't you worry, Nik. I'll get this all straightened out."

Klaus' face was solemn, as were the faces of the guards behind him. Even Thierry was downcast.

"You must have really fucked things up this time." Rebekah mused. Harry squeezed his way between the vampires and hissed at Rebekah who cooed, "Of course I would never leave you Harry." She picked him up and put him in the carriage.

Klaus finally met her eyes. He looked tired. "I tried giving her a horse and flowers and-"

"Camille cannot be bribed you nitwit!" Rebekah said, but not in a mean way. "I could have told you that. Did you truly think giving her things would make the hurt go away? This is deeper than that."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to receive this scolding. "Bekah-"

"Oh no." Rebekah held up her hand. "As always, my siblings call on me _after_ they create catastrophe's. Centuries pass and you idiots still have not learned that you send for me before these things happen." Rebekah relaxed. "Still, the fact that you called me to help her means I was right after all."

Klaus didn't ask what Rebekah claimed to be right about. He already knew but instead of voicing it he watched her climb into the carriage and ride off.

Hours later, Cami awakened in an unfamiliar room. She sat up in alarm.

"Do not panic." Rebekah said from a chair across the room.

Cami relaxed. She was at the palace. She looked to her right, noticing Harry on the covers beside her sleeping for the first time. Cami remembered the morning's events. "Why am I here?"

"We'll get to that in a second, love." Rebekah rang a bell and a servant scurried in, bringing in a plate of food on a tray for Cami.

As she slowly ate, Cami asked. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes til noon."

Cami's eyes went wide as plates. "It's almost noon? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed to, stubborn woman!" Rebekah joined Cami on the bed, sitting across from her. "Your body needed to rest. Hayley's gone home to visit her clan, or pack, whichever." Rebekah waved off her trouble with the words.

The eggs in Cami's throat felt hollow. Elijah let Hayley visit her family? Jealousy filled Cami instantly. She should be so lucky. Cami wouldn't dare ask Klaus to let her visit her home again.

Cami used her fork to roll a sausage around on her plate. In what she hoped was a nonchalant voice she asked, "Why did you come get me?"

Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "You know why."

"He recruited you to win me over?" Cami raised an eyebrow. How could Rebekah know...Klaus. He told his sister. But why send Rebekah to fetch her? "Am I banished from Klaus' home? Am I in exile?" After yesterday, Cami wouldn't be surprised if Klaus permanently sent her away in disgrace. But in Elijah's home?

"In exile?" Rebekah's brow furrowed. "Sweetheart, Nik wanted to get you out of the house. He didn't want you to barricade yourself inside your room again."

"I do not give a single fuck about what your brother wants."

Rebekah stilled. She hadn't seen Cami this upset since the hallway confrontation with Aurora. Even then there had been fire. This was quiet fury, and it was much scarier. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Oh my." Rebekah said when Cami finished. Cami nodded along in agreement. When Rebekah's blue eyes turned to Cami's they were filled with merriment, but Cami couldn't fathom why. "I knew Klaus cared for you a great deal!"

Cami studied her friend for a moment to see if she'd gone mad. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes." Rebekah sighed with impatience at the confusion on Cami's face. She grabbed her shoulders. "Klaus cares about you, silly girl! Why else go through the constant string of rejection?" Cami didn't have an answer for that but she was still unconvinced. "He said he wants to make amends."

After abandoning her and casting her aside? Rebekah's explanations fell on deaf ears. Cami's scowled, "I do not need his companionship now."

"On the contrary my dear," Rebekah countered, "You need him and he needs you. By marrying my brother you inherited his enemies along with all of this." Rebekah gestured around the room. "You both need someone you can trust to navigate them. Not to mention you are smart as a whip, Camille. Nik would be wise to add you to his counsel."

Cami remained silent during Rebekah's speech. Would her life not be easier if she and Klaus got along? Especially since he made it plain he had no intentions of leaving her again? Yet...

"I cannot forgive him." Cami said quietly. "You understand that, Rebekah? I cannot trust him again, I cannot let him in."

Rebekah bit her lip. "I understand, love. All I mean is, do not think of this as becoming intimate again. Think of it as a business deal, if you must. You need each other, more than you know."

Cami sighed. She would need time to think it over.

Rebekah took her hand in hers. "Take all the time you need. You do not have to go back before you want. We can send someone for your clothes."

Cami moved to the balcony, letting the sun hit her face. She stared out into the gorgeous view. Klaus was willing to try to make it work. Thinking back, on their fight, he seemed sincere. More than Cami had ever seen him. Then again, hadn't she thought that before and Klaus deceived her?

Cami didn't want to stay at the castle. It wasn't her home. She couldn't hide out here like a coward, avoiding Klaus. Unlike him, she did not run from her spouse. So, she would go back. Cami would make the best out of a shitty situation like she had been doing the moment Klaus singled her out as his bride. However, Cami would make the boundaries of their relationship clear.

When Klaus saw Rebekah's carriage pull up in the evening, he was elated. However when Camille entered the manor he watched from afar in the stairwell. She softly whispered her guards names and they appeared.

"Apologies for snapping at you." Cami rocked on her heels. "I understand the odd situation you are in, between Klaus and I-"

Narice shook her head. "It is we who are sorry."

"We betrayed your trust." Patricia said.

James pulled Cami into his arms. "And we did not forewarn you that Klaus knew. We did not want to upset you."

"That worked." Cami cracked sarcastically.

A smile tugged at the corners of Klaus' lips. At least she reconciled with them. As if Camille could sense him watching her, she looked up at the stairwell. Klaus heart beat rapidly, although he knew he was shrouded in darkness.

Instead of going up to her room, Cami went to the stables to check on Lyanna. She took a brush from off the wall and began brushing Lyanna's beautiful coat. It was a soothing action.

"Apologies for leaving you so abruptly yesterday." Cami whispered to her as she brushed. "You are gorgeous and a fantastic horse." Cami paused to look Lyanna in the eye. "Your master thinks we will do well together. Do you care to see for yourself?" Lyanna whinnied and Cami smiled. "Is that a yes?" Another whinny. "You have beautiful blond hair. I hope he does not think we will suit for that superficial reason." Cami chuckled.

After finishing one side of Lyanna's barrel Cami said, "I know you are there. I hate being watched from afar." She grumbled. Next Cami heard soft footsteps, then nothing. She had to turn to see Klaus leaning against the stable door, regarding her silently.

Her eyes grazed over him before returning to her task. "Let me amend my previous statement: I hate being watched period." Cami could still feel Klaus' eyes on her, and it made her self conscious.

"Does this mean you are accepting Lyanna?" Klaus asked lightly.

Cami didn't respond. It was a loaded question. They both knew he meant more than Lyanna. Cami let out the breath she was holding. "I think Lyanna and I can get along as long as she does not bite, or throw me off her back." With each word Cami's brushes became shorter.

"She behaved herself yesterday."

"Sure, but that does not mean she will not misbehave in the future. You never know, and once trust is broken..." The only sounds heard were the brush against Lyanna's fur. Cami moved to her neck.

Klaus moved closer, petting Lyanna. "Lyanna likes you already, I can tell. She'll value you."

"Words and promises are pretty, but actions hold more weight."

Klaus shut his eyes. "Camille-"

"I do not want to carry around this hostility, Klaus. You blindsided me yesterday-" Cami felt herself beginning to ramble. She bit her lip and went silent, collecting herself before speaking again. "I want us to move forward."

Relief flooded Klaus' features. "As do I-"

"Wait." Cami took a step back. "I'm going to be honest with you. I do not trust you, Klaus, okay, I don't even know if I care for you. But I took a vow. I plan to be a loyal wife. I'm not your enemy."

Klaus was silent. Cami saw him school his features. "You're offering loyalty?"

"We can build up to that, if you earn it." Cami could see Klaus didn't like the last part. His eyes slowly travelled from the top of her head down to her chin, assessing her. His eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary on her lips before going back up to her eyes.

"I'll take whatever you give me." Klaus said softly.

Heat flooded Cami's face. She wondered if she was overanalyzing the statement but the look in Klaus' eyes told her she hadn't. If she offered him her bed or her heart...Cami's defenses slid back into place. Neither of those would happen again.

As if reading her mind, Klaus said, "I'm a patient man, Camille."

"What does that mean?" Cami's eyes narrowed.

"That means...I can wait to earn your loyalty, if ever."

Cami wasn't accustomed to this side of Klaus. Pigheaded overbearing Klaus she could handle. But this, vulnerable Klaus who came across as more man than hybrid? He had far more experience than she. Cami cleared her throat and refocused on Lyanna's coat. Klaus did not leave, and Cami did not ask him to. Klaus stayed with her until she finished.

On the way back to the house, Cami tried a conversation with a neutral topic. "Since we are being honest, there is something you should know."

Klaus worried but on the outside kept his face expressionless. "Yes?"

"I hate orchids."

Klaus stopped walking. He looked at her dumbly. "But...Thierry said your message to Kieran-"

"It was a code." Cami admitted. "Kieran knows I hate them. Everyone back at home knows while no one here does."

"Smart." Klaus said. "Why do you despise them so?" After Cami told him, Klaus shook his head. No wonder she threw them away. Klaus was annoyed he made himself look like a fool. "Is there anything else you despise that I should know about?" He muttered. "Anything you're allergic to so I can avoid filling your rooms with it?"

Cami chuckled at his frustration, which made a bit of it go away. "Here's a novel idea: how about you stop asking Thierry what I like and just ask me?" Cami was tired of middle men. Klaus asked Thierry about her favorite dance, what flower she liked, and he asked Rebekah to intervene on his behalf.

"I was not sure you wanted my conversation." Klaus said quietly.

His admission gave Cami confidence to say her own. "Neither was I."

They were silent, and Cami felt something calling to her. Something rising between them. She suddenly remembered it'd been 7 months since she'd had sex. Cami fought to keep her eyes on Klaus' face and not downwards to the member her body desperately needed inside her. Cami looked at her surroundings. When had they made it to her suite?

"What is your favorite flower?" Klaus asked in that soft voice.

Cami squirmed. "The calla lily."

Klaus smiled inwardly. Elegant and simple, just like the woman standing there before him.

"Any specific color?" Klaus asked, wanting to stall her departure.

Cami needed to escape Klaus and his potent eyes that stoked the fire within her. "It's late...goodnight." Cami hastily slipped into her room.

Klaus smiled, recognizing an escape when he saw one. One the way to his room, Thierry appeared at his side. "Do not."

"Do not what?" Klaus asked impatiently. He was in a good mood and he did not want a lecture from Thierry to ruin it. Camille was willing to go forward.

"Do not seduce her to your bed."

"Are you her father?" Klaus snapped. "Worry not, Thierry. I told Camille I was a patient man and I plan to show her that. Should she decide to return to my bed it will be in her own time of her own free will."

Thierry looked skeptical but Klaus didn't care. Cami was willing to give them another chance, and this time he wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Two days later, Cami was walking through the library, looking for a new book to read. She always skipped the section written in another language. Today Cami took the time to run her fingers along the ancient spines. At random, Cami plucked one off the shelf. The symbols on the weathered cover made no sense. As she flipped through the pages a familiar chill ran down Cami's spine.

Klaus stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Find anything interesting?"

The heat from Klaus' body mingled with her own. Cami calmly collected herself before turning around. Stepping back to put some distance between them, she said, "Hard to say since I do not know the language." Cami clapped the book shut. She and Klaus hadn't spoken since he walked her to her suite. Not that they were avoiding each other, when they saw each other in the hallway they nodded politely.

Klaus smoothly took the book out of Cami's hand. " 'The Futility of Man' it is a book of poetry." He handed it back. "It's in an ancient language called Hindri which died out centuries ago." Klaus looked at Cami as if she were the most interesting thing he'd ever encountered. She eagerly poured over the symbols. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Cami's eyes shot to his. "You mean that?" Klaus nodded. "Hmm," her eyes moved to the ceiling. "Learning a dead language from a dead man."

"Half dead man."

"Pardon me of my offense." Cami said dryly.

Klaus' tone was serious. "It's too late, you've earned my wrath for all eternity."

Cami glanced up and the look on Klaus' face was so funny she chuckled. Cami quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she did. She swallowed her laughter.

Klaus watched it all in amusement. He liked making Camille laugh. "I am serious about teaching you."

"I'll think about it." Cami pushed the book back into its spot.

"These came for you." Klaus held up some letters. "Also, Victor is waiting downstairs." Before Cami could ask why, Klaus said, "I invited him. He is free to continue teaching sign language."

Cami was suspicious. "You do not mind?"

"Happy wife, happy life." Klaus shrugged.

Cami kept her grin hidden. "A wise saying."

"So I am learning." There was the soft tone again, reaching out an putting cracks in Cami's defenses. However, she was determined not to let Klaus behind the walls she erected.

Over the course of the next weeks Klaus and Cami slowly spent more time together. They had horse rides together, sometimes Klaus would show up during Cami's training. She would read while he painted. They were cordial, but Cami still had her defenses in place. Klaus could see the hardness and hurt reflected in her eyes and knew she remembered how he abandoned her. That didn't deter him, however. Klaus kept his word. He gave Cami distance when he thought she wanted it, but never declined an offer to go to Baronne with her, or walk in the garden. In fact it was mostly him offering.

Once, Cami surprised Klaus when she agreed to go with him to Baronne. She was coming in from the gardens when she saw Klaus getting ready to depart.

"I'm off to Baronne." Klaus stepped out of Thierry's way. He was on his way to ready the carriage. "A shipment of supplies came in."

Cami was bored, she had no real plans for the day. "May I accompany you?"

Klaus didn't answer immediately, only because he was in shock. "Yes."

Cami smiled. "I'll get my cloak."

In Baronne, they separated. Cami went with Thierry to visit Katie, and later she visited Victor's family with Narice. Klaus and Cami reunited for lunch at a café. Cami enjoyed the food, but was never able to fully enjoy herself because of the whispers and stares she received. No one met her eyes because they knew she was Klaus' wife and were afraid of offending her. The retinue of guards didn't help any.

Today, it was just Cami and Klaus as they sat on the patio. Klaus had given the guards leave to enjoy their time in town. He did not seem to mind the stares as he took his time eating while Cami tried to rush through it.

Klaus watched her scarf her food down. "Are you in a hurry to return home?"

Cami looked up from her bowl of soup. "No, I-" She unconsciously looked around and Klaus saw the issue.

"I can tell them to stop."

"No! You frighten them enough." She returned to eating, although at a slower pace.

Klaus shook his head. "How do you do it?" At Camille's confused look he amended, "How do you care about strangers? You do not even know these people."

"Because they _are_ people." Cami wondered how someone so old could not grasp something as simple as compassion?

A waiter brought dessert. "Strawberry shortcake."

"We didn't order this." Klaus also noticed there was only one shortcake.

"Compliments of the house, my lord. Chef Remy knows it is the lady's favorite."

Klaus' eyes narrowed while Cami smiled and thanked him. Normally, Remy would make a point to stop and make conversation but Cami understood why he would make an exception today. Cami ignored the fire in Klaus' eyes as she took a forkful of the delectable treat.

Klaus' annoyance ebbed away when he saw the bliss on Camille's face. "Strawberry's are another favorite of yours, then?"

Nodding, Cami wiped crumbs away from her mouth. "How could you tell?"

"I like strawberries." Klaus said lightly, feeling put out.

Cami rolled her eyes. Klaus watched as she cut her dessert in half, put it on a separate plate, and push it towards him. Touched by the simple gesture, Klaus almost told Camille he didn't want it, but decided against it, not wanting to offend her.

"Thank you."

They shared a smile.

Later that week, Patricia interrupted Cami's sewing time with James (a skill he was shockingly proficient in). She stood in the doorway, eyes bright. "My lady, you must come see!"

James frowned in annoyance. "Can it wait, Pat?" He was regaling Cami, Narice, Elaine, and Grace with a story of a crochet gone wrong.

"No it cannot! Come!" Patricia beckoned. "Pardon, but it would be faster if we carried you."

Cami hesitated. She didn't care for travelling by vampire speed. It always messed with her equilibrium. As if Elaine shared her thoughts, she shook her head. "I'm sure I have other duties to attend to. I am much too old for that."

"Nonsense." James said. Before Elaine knew it he was scooping her up and carrying her on his back.

With Cami on Narice, and Grace on Patricia, she led the way. Cami saw why Pat preferred to carry them. They travelled across Klaus' land to a patch by the vineyard. What was once a nice pasture of grass was now dug up and crawling with a hundred servants. As she climbed off Narice's back Cami's mouth dropped open. The servants moved about with military precision. Some used a plow to dig up dirt, others dug holes, and the rest slowly went behind them pouring seeds into the holes. There was a clear aisle separating the two halves where Klaus stood.

He was pointing, clearly giving directions. Cami walked to him, and noticed none of her party followed. They went off to explore for themselves. Klaus watched his wife approach with a smile. "Hello."

"What is all of this?"

"Landscaping."

Cami had to step closer to Klaus to avoid being jostled by servants moving about. Klaus already had an extensive vegetable garden, a garden maze, a vineyard, infinite plant sculptures and fountains, not to mention the various ponds, and now he was planting-

"What seeds are you dropping?" Cami tried to make sense of the formation of the holes but couldn't.

Klaus held out a hand, "Come."

Cami followed him to Thierry who sat under a covering pouring over papers.

"My lady." Thierry greeted without looking up.

"What task has your master set before you, Thierry?"

Thierry's tone was amused. "You mean he hasn't told you?"

Cami glanced from Klaus to Thierry. "Only that it's landscaping."

"How deliberately vague." Thierry laughed, looking at Klaus, who was unamused. "I will not spoil it then. I don't fancy being staked."

Cami's curiosity was piqued all the more. She moved to look at the designs when everything suddenly went dark. Cami felt fingers over her eyes and instinctively elbowed the culprit in the abdomen.

"Oof!" Then Cami heard Klaus' chuckle rumble through his chest. "You have been trained well. Forgive me, Camille, I do not want you peaking."

"Then why bring me over here?" She grumbled. They were close enough for his body heat to mingle with her own. "I think you just wanted to hold me close."

Klaus leaned down and his breath tickled her ear. "I think you're right." He whispered.

Before Cami could react, he marched her forward. When Klaus removed his hand Cami saw they were a ways away from the hustle and bustle. As they walked, she turned to Klaus and crossed her arms. "Will you tell me what this is? Patience may be one of your virtues, but it is not one of mine."

Klaus smiled, glad that she remembered his declaration. "It's going to be a grove...of strawberry trees." He kept walking even when Cami stopped. When Klaus looked back he saw Cami looking pensively.

She looked from the grove site to Klaus and back again. Cami bit her finger. "This is for me?" She questioned softly?

Klaus dramatically raised his hands to the sky and shook them before walking back to her. "Of _course_ it's for you! They're your favorite fruit." Who else would it be for?

"Klaus, when I told you that I didn't think you would go and do all of this." She gestured to the scene behind her. Klaus certainly didn't do things halfway. Cami imagined what it would look like in the years to come. Strong, blooming trees with a gorgeous pathway underneath. "Thank you."

"But..."

"No buts." Klaus was skeptical and it showed. Cami relented. "I'm just wondering-"

"Let me take a stab at it, 'why I'm doing this'?"

Cami raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Because I want to." Klaus said honestly.

Cami didn't have an answer to that. They stood there, regarding each other. Cami felt her defenses slip and she was struggling to keep them fortified. This was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her and Cami could see Klaus was genuine.

Klaus, on the other hand, was struggling with his self control. He wanted to drag Camille into his arms and kiss her soundly. He scratched the back of his neck to give keep from fulfilling his desire. "In truth, I am doing this so you can forget my oversight with the orchids."

His joking manner set Cami at ease. "Oh I am never forgetting that blunder! That would be like me getting you a yellow coat." She laughed, but Klaus didn't join her.

"I do not hate yellow." Klaus thought on his history with the color.

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Nothing in your wardrobe is yellow. No décor in the manor is yellow. There aren't even yellow flowers in the garden. The only time I see you around yellow is when you paint."

"This is untrue." Klaus declared, "I have a yellow..." Klaus mentally rummaged through his wardrobe, his possessions, anything. Cami watched him smugly. "Wipe the smirk from your face."

Cami shook her head at his irritable tone and held up her hands in surrender. "Apologies, for pointing it out. I'm sure you'll think of something. Thanks again for the grove."

After she left, Klaus' irritation grew. When he returned to his quarters for the night, he went through all of his drawers and found nothing yellow. Not even a pendant. The closest thing to yellow he owned was his gold jewelry.

"Oh my." Narice said from the doorway. "Have you lost something, my lord?" Klaus shook his head. "Tis as if a tornado has blown through."

Klaus needed a young mind, or one younger than his. "Narice have you ever seen me in anything yellow?"

She didn't hesitate. "No."

Klaus opened his mouth to argue, only to shut it. Then he began laughing. Narice eyed him as if he were mad, but Klaus couldn't stop. Camille noticed something about him that he never would have. Not only that, but the small observation meant Camille was observing _him_. That small victory made Klaus inexplicably happy.

* * *

One morning, Cami awakened to noises near the back patio. She padded over to her window. Several servants were erecting some sort of wall. Klaus stood several feet back, silently watching, ever so often gesturing with his hands.

"What is that?" Cami said in a half sleep voice.

Below, Klaus position changed. He looked up and Cami could feel his potent gaze all the way from her room. She stiffened as heat filled her body to the tips of her toes.

How many times would Cami forget Klaus' supernatural abilities? Her hair was not groomed and Cami knew her appearance was evidence that she just tumbled out of bed. Yet instead of shying from Klaus' gaze, she found her feet were rooted to the floor.

Klaus gave her a small smile, at least thats what Cami thought. She was not sure. His small wave was undisputable. Cami tentatively waved back. Klaus gestured for Cami to come down and she nodded.

Grace entered her bedroom. "My lady, Lord Klaus asks that you wear something you do not mind getting dirty."

Intrigued, Cami hurried through her morning routine. She joined him after she was properly dressed and fed. Klaus didn't move as she came to his side and watched. By now the servants were almost finished.

Cami saw a constructed foundation, reminiscent of a box but build with sturdier material. In the middle was the wall. At the top hanging down was a large white sheet. Along the top and middle were a rainbow assortment of small colored balloons.

"Art project?" Cami asked, not taking her eyes off the construction site.

"Yes, one I hope you will help me with." Seeing Cami's puzzled expression Klaus explained, "Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. This can double as your training for the day. How good is your aim?"

Cami's brow furrowed, wondering what the connection was to art. "Decent."

"Good, we shall work on improving it today." Klaus smiled at her, unnerving Cami.

Before she could probe him with questions, Cami noticed a servant behind them. She placed a large tray on the table. It had a blanket over it, covering its contents.

Cami and Klaus walked over and he tossed the blanket back, revealing an arsenal of darts beneath. Darts were the only way Cami could describe them although they were three times the normal dart size. She picked one up, surprised at its slight heaviness. Cami studied it as she held it in her hands.

When she looked up, Klaus' eyes were waiting. Cami avoided his gaze and looked at the sight to their left. "I'm tossing them at the balloons?"

Klaus nodded. "Like so..." He grabbed a dart and hurled it at the wall. Servants scattered as it struck an orange balloon and the resounding pop made Cami and everyone else jump. Cami's hand flew to her mouth as bright orange paint spilled down the sheet, staining it. Paint pooled at the bottom of the basin.

Klaus looked at Cami's shocked expression, but underneath he saw her green eyes glint with eagerness. "Care to give it a go?"

Cami nodded, biting her lip. Klaus ignored the way the simple action aroused him. He gingerly moved Cami closer to the wall, ignoring how she shirked from his touch.

"Do not move further than this line." He instructed. Cami turned her face to him and found their faces weren't far apart. Klaus forced his eyes to look away from her tempting mouth and into her eyes.

"Klaus..."

Klaus liked the way Cami's tongue moved when she said his name. He wondered how Cami would react if he voiced his thought. "Hm?"

"I can not move until you let me go."

Klaus stepped away, embarassed. He was behaving like an untried youth with his first crush.

Cami's first attempts were futile. Her darts got close to the balloons but did not hit their marks. When she finally did make a blue one burst, Klaus saw it clearly wasn't the one she was aiming for.

Cami was frustrated and she blamed her ineptitude on Klaus' presence. She was too aware of him studying her from the sidelines.

"Might I offer some advice?" Cami jumped when she saw he was next to her.

She pursed her lips together but nodded. Klaus calmly explained her errors in throwing. Cami heeded his advice and her next attempt was exceptionally better than the last. Soon she was hitting the balloons, unable to hide her glee as each one popped under her assaults. Cami didn't know when Klaus began tossing some of his own next to her but she didn't mind. The sheet was becoming stained with every moment but it was a beautiful chaos. Color burst to life with every pop of a balloon. Cami couldn't hide her smiles.

Klaus was about to throw another dart but froze when Cami graced him with one of her smiles. Not a small one, a genuine smile revealing those large pearly teeth in that sweet mouth. Klaus smiled back and proceeded.

Cami went back to her task but was jealous of the way Klaus effortlessly hit his marks. He hadn't missed one yet and provided a steady rhythym of popping noises. Cami's competitive nature took hold of her. She saw where Klaus' dart was aimed and threw hers before he could, hitting the blue balloon.

Cami ignored his incredulous stare. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Klaus let it go, knowing he had an unfair advantage. When it happened twice more, Klaus turned to scold Cami before he realized she was playing with him. Cami kept sending him quick, apprehensive looks wondering if he caught on to what she was doing. Klaus looked at his wife in surprise but grinned at her playful nature. Two could play that game. Klaus repaid Cami's cheating debt.

In response, Cami smoothly hip bumped Klaus during his next throw. He was so shocked by the physical contact it actually moved him. For the first time, he completely missed. Klaus let out an incredulous sound making Cami laugh. He had the next laugh however, as Cami's dart sailed through the air Klaus knocked it aside right before it hit its target.

Cami's mouth dropped open at the sight of her dart taking such an unfortunate turn. It happened in less than a second, but Cami knew she saw a slight blur of dark brown. She glared at Klaus, whose attire was dark brown. "Cheater!"

Klaus was outdone with Camille victimizing herself. "I cheated? And what did you call that hip bump, foreplay?" He snapped. Klaus immediately shut his mouth, worried he'd overstepped. Cami threw a dart at his face but after catching it, Klaus saw she was smiling. So she _was_ playing with him! Buoyed by this, Klaus growled menacingly, "That does it."

Cami screamed gleefully as he chased her.

"Come back here!"

Cami tried to run but her laughter slowed her down. She enjoyed the banter, knowing Klaus could catch her if he wished. Cami ran to the table and Klaus was across from her mimicking her every move.

Knowing she was trapped, Cami thought quickly. She glanced at the remaining darts on the table. "I have a proposition."

"Cornered prey always does." Klaus replied.

Cami would have been frightened if she didn't see the teasing light in his eyes. She gestured to the darts on the table. "Person with the most hits wins."

"Wins what?" Klaus said warily.

Cami shrugged, she was only concerned with bragging rights. "A favor from the loser."

"Done."

They sized each other up. Before Cami could blink Klaus grabbed a handful and ran back to the wall, hurling darts at lightening fast speed. By the time Cami caught up it was clearly too late.

"You cad!" Cami tried to sound angry as she threw. "Vampire speed is prohibited." Out of the corner of her eye Klaus was a blur.

Klaus shrugged. "Should have made that a condition of our bet."

Cami pushed him and Klaus let himself be jostled, which oddly endeared him to her. Cami set the thought aside. Klaus returned to his spot but threw at a human pace. He even let Cami throw the last dart. It didn't matter, Klaus had won.

Cami was breathing hard. "That was fun." She looked at the piece of art they'd made. There wasnt a white spot left on the sheet. Colors bled together and over each other. It was as if a rainbow had been torn apart. "What happens now?"

Klaus wasn't breathing hard at all. "We wait for it to dry. We can have it hung somewhere in the house if you'd like."

Cami turned away from the painting. "Really?"

Klaus inclined his head. His eyes were as potent as ever and Cami wanted to run from the desire she saw reflected there. He was looking at her the way a man looked at a woman.

"Do not forget our bet."

Klaus' soft voice caressed Cami. She fought to keep her mind unaffected. "What is your favor?" She asked warily, hoping it wasn't a kiss.

"Dinner in my quarters."

Cami let out a breath she'd been holding. Did he say in his quarters? "Tonight?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side as if thinking deeply. The longer he waited, the more nervous Cami became. "No." He finally said. Klaus smiled as if he knew a secret.

Cami's brow furrowed. "Then, when?"

"I do not know." Klaus shrugged. "Whenever I decide, I'll let you know."

They both stood there, unwilling to leave. Cami was shocked by how much fun she had.

Klaus looked like he was about to say something important. Instead he said, "Enjoy the rest of your day Camille."

* * *

"Bunny." Cami said at the same time Klaus said, "Squirrel."

Cami fought the urge to hit him. They lay side by side on the rooftop staring at the stars. Cami invited Klaus on a whim. This was one of her sanctuaries. The telescope she put together stood ten feet away. The rooftop was decorated with lounging furniture. Klaus and Cami lay on a mattress. Other times Cami came up with Grace or her guards, Klaus had begun to join them. Tonight, however it was just the two of them under the heavens.

Cami was nervous. There was just enough space between their bodies to where if Cami moved her hand she would touch Klaus' thigh. Her boundaries were slipping, physical as well as emotional. Cami couldn't help it, Klaus was surprisingly a good companion when he wasn't barking or being controlling. The Klaus of the first six months of marriage had all but disappeared. Eight months in, and Cami wondered which Klaus was the real him. But she wouldn't put her heart on the line, Cami never knew when the old Klaus would reappear and she didn't want it crushed.

However, tonight, under the stars Cami felt open, exposed. The sky had a way of making her feel vulnerable, most times she retreated into herself and contemplated her life. For some reason she had the urge to invite Klaus. So they lay there, alone, disagreeing on the shapes they saw in the sky.

Cami pointed. "That looks like a boot."

"I do not see it."

"We have not agreed on any shape so far, I am never inviting you up here again." Klaus laughed at Cami's frustration. "Maybe if you would take the spy glass-" She poked him with it.

The laughter died. Cami could picture the look of annoyance on Klaus' face. "Thankfully, I have supernatural vision so I have no need for that hideously cheap contraction."

"This was a gift!" Cami did hit him then. She hadn't seen Lucien since the night of the dinner but he wrote often.

"I hope you do not leave it out in the rain, brass tends to rust." Klaus laughed at his own cleverness.

"Tis the thought behind it counts!"

Klaus tutted. "If we must go by value, I hate to inform you of how little Lucien thinks of you."

" _I_ like it." Cami said firmly. "It's simple and functional."

"I can get you a better one."

Cami rolled her eyes. "I can get me a 'better' one. Klaus, just because something isn't made of pure gold and covered in jewels doesn't mean it's worthless."

Klaus ignored her. That spy glass was the tackiest thing Camille owned. He would have had it tossed into the fire if he didn't think Cami would push him in after it. Not that it would kill him. "Look, it's a happy face! To the right, you see it?" Contrary to his cool demeanor, Klaus enjoyed coming up and guessing constellation shapes. At first he thought it was trivial nonsense but it grew on him. It helped that Cami was snuggled next to him. Klaus liked listening to the rapid increase of her heartbeat whenever they accidentally touched.

"I see it!"

Klaus took a risk and threaded his fingers with Camille's. She let him, making Klaus' heart soar. Klaus wondered what it would be like to make love to Camille under the stars. He hoped one day she would let him. For now, he would settle for this.

Two hours after midnight, Camille started to nod off to sleep Klaus scooped her into his arms and brought her to her room.

"Thank you." Cami mumbled after he lay her in the bed.

It was awkward having Klaus in her bedroom. Klaus was in the doorway, deciding whether or not to leave. Finally he said, "Camille?"

"Yes?" She answered softly. Cami blamed her sleepiness on her wanting him lay next to her under the covers.

"Remember that dinner you owe me?"

"Mhm."

"I think I'll have it tonight."

Cami sat up, dragging her sheets to her chin. "Is it formal?" She tried reading Klaus face but his features were hidden by the night.

"Formal attire is not required."

Cami wanted to ask if any attire was required. She blushed at the scandalous thought, she really needed to rest. When Cami awoke, she spent the day in anticipation. As Cami dressed, she didn't argue when Elaine presented her with a simple royal blue dress to wear.

"He invited me for dinner." Cami said while Grace laced her stays. "Does he mean dinner or _dinner_?" She looked at her guards for guidance but they were just as clueless as she.

"Either way, it would do you well to look nice." Elaine said, smoothing out the already wrinkle free dress.

Klaus hadn't broached the topic of sharing his bed since their wedding night. Their relationship now was better but surely he didn't expect sexual relations. Not when he still had his lovers. Cami hadn't heard from Aurora but she assumed Klaus visited her those times he left the mini palace.

"Do not look so cross, my lady." Elaine fussed. "It is natural for a man to desire his wife."

Cami ignored her and focused on her appearance. The dress had a simple design with a modest bust line, only hinting at the top of her breasts. She opted for small earrings and no other jewelry. Cami didn't want Klaus to get the wrong impression.

As she stood outside Klaus' door, Cami was wrought with a case of nerves. She shook her clammy hands. Klaus opened the door. He was dressed in simple trousers and an untucked shirt. Naturally, he looked more relaxed than she.

"Come in."

Cami was relieved to find dinner wasn't in his bedroom but an adjoining sitting room. They sat on pallets on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was a relaxed, yet intimate setting. They were completely alone. Klaus served Cami her food. As she ate, Cami surveyed her surroundings. Unlike her sitting room, Klaus' was decorated with tasteful paintings on the wall. Cami now recognized his style enough to see some were his, but not all.

Klaus peered at Cami over his goblet of wine. "Is the room to your satisfaction?"

"Yes." Cami smiled. "Your rooms are so spacious." Hers looked downright cramped in comparison.

"You don't have to stay in those rooms anymore." Klaus informed her. "You can move into whichever rooms you like."

Cami chewed her potatoes. ""Thank you, Klaus." Cami looked around Klaus' enormous room. "Here looks perfect." She joked.

Cami laughed and Klaus joined her, but when he stopped his eyes were serious. "I wouldn't stop you from moving in here." He said.

Cami drank from her goblet in an attempt to stay the undertones of Klaus' words. "It was merely a jest." She could tell Klaus wasnt joking. Cami's venison was suddenly harder to swallow.

Seeing Camille's apprehension, Klaus let it go, and a relieved Cami steered the conversation towards a neutral topic. As she talked, Cami got the distinct feeling that Klaus wasn't listening. He nodded at the appropriate times but he wasn't completely engaged. Cami sensed something between them but tried to quell it. The firelight danced across Klaus' skin, making him glow.

Klaus looked like a handsome king, the way he was seated. His pants were loose but it only took a second for Cami to imagine the glorious piece of anatomy that his pants covered. Cami licked her lips, and told herself she was wiping away the gravy from the potatoes. Rebekah had shown Cami scandalous depictions of couples as they...coupled. One showed a woman taking a man's cock into her mouth. At the time, Cami abhorred the thought. Now she wondered what it would be like to flick her tongue against Klaus' shaft. Cami knew she would have to use her dildo after leaving Klaus tonight.

Cami was in the middle of telling Klaus a new joke Hayley shared when he said, "I want you to share my bed again."

Cami dropped her goblet. Klaus caught it in a second and placed it on the ground. He remained close.

After a moment Cami's body shook. She buried her face in her hands. Klaus was worried until he saw she was laughing. His face closed. She was laughing at his proposal?

"You think I would want to lay with you knowing you keep your mistresses?" Surely Klaus knew Cami was not a fool. They were further along in their relationship but Cami knew Klaus still visited his lovers. One look at Klaus' stony face and Cami almost felt sorry. She stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but no."

Cami took his hands in hers, wanting to communicate effectively. "Klaus, you and I, we're at a good place right now. I think we are on the way to becoming good friends but sex...that isn't on the table for us. I can never give myself to you in that manner again, not after the last time."

"I understand." Klaus mind did, but the rest of this body screamed to seduce her. Make Camille remember how blissful it was when his body slid into hers. _Never?_ To think Klaus would never again experience Camille fully was enough to drive him mad. But he hurt her, and like a man he had to accept the consequences.

Klaus squeezed her hands. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. You did nothing wrong that night...you were beautiful." Klaus tried to fight back the memories. Camille was a beautiful virgin bride. One he hadn't deserved.

"Then why did you push me away?" Cami whispered. The words were out before she could stop them.

Klaus saw the vulnerability reflected in her green eyes. For a moment Cami's mask crumpled. Klaus wanted to tell her the truth, but if she found out about his deal with Kol, he could lose Cami forever. He just got back in her good graces, and Klaus could still feel her reluctance. "I do not know."

Cami looked away. She didn't want Klaus to see the tears threatening to well. "It's all in the past now." Cami offered half heartedly. Klaus kissed her hands in another silent apology.

"You offered me loyalty, and now friendship. I won't deny my attraction to you." Klaus said lowly. "You are a gorgeous woman. Any man with half a brain and eyeballs wants to lie with you. As we speak, my mind is conjuring up different ways for me to ravish you with pleasure. I know you have your urges as every person does. If you ever tire of using whatever tricks you've learned from Rebekah-" Heat flooded Cami's cheeks but Klaus continued in a huskily, "And you want true release, I don't mind you using me as a way to accomplish that." Klaus thumbs suggestively circled Cami's skin. Her thoughts became hazy. "Apart from that offer, I respect your wishes. I will try to keep my desire for you under control but Camille, you must know I do desire you. My body craves yours."

The last sentence almost made Cami climax then and there. Her body all to readily responded to Klaus' husky speech. Her nipples tightened and her body hummed with lust. Which was the problem, and Cami knew the desire wouldn't go away. Her mind could yell about how she didn't want Klaus all day but a few words reduced her body to molten lava. As if Klaus knew exactly was going on, he gave her a knowing smile.

"Whenever you're ready, if you're ever ready." Klaus gave her hands one last squeeze before returning to his seat.

"What if I never am?"

Klaus was silent a moment before smiling sadly. "Then I will be the best fucking friend you'll ever have, and nothing more."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the last eight months, Cami's mettle had been tested daily and she'd certainly learned from her experiences. Cami was a winner. Which is what she had to tell herself as she glanced up at her opponent seated across from her. Cami refocused on the chess board in front of her. It was taking too long, she couldn't figure out the right counter maneuver. Her toes nervously tapped the floor. She kicked off her heels at the beginning of the match. Cami's stomach grumbled. It was all a distraction, she needed to make a decisive move.

"Will you move a piece during this century?"

Cami ignored her husband and kept her eyes on the board. She already knew he wore smug expression, probably slouching as he swirled his drink in his hand. She reached for the board, hovering over a piece. Klaus sucked his teeth. Cami refused to give him the satisfaction of getting into her head. She already second guessed herself.

Klaus gulped his wine before using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "You have been rescued."

Cami looked up in time to see Hayley and Elijah appear. She tossed a triumphant grin Klaus' way and gathered their things.

"Apologies for taking so long." Hayley crossed her arms and glared at Elijah.

The royal couple's tardiness was expected. Cami was used to it. Elijah took no less than two hours to get ready, which is why Cami and Klaus started their game of chess when they arrived forty-five minutes ago.

"It's perfect timing, actually." Cami grinned at Elijah. "I am in your debt, my lord."

Klaus, smoothly moving over to her side and bringing her close whispered, "And you are in mine."

"I did not lose."

"You would have." Klaus snaked his arm around Cami's waist and kissed her cheek. Cami looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

Elijah and Hayley headed towards the door. "There will be plenty of time for kisses on the carriage ride."

"Fortunately the opera won't start until we've arrived." Hayley quipped.

Yes, that was one of the perks of power, Cami mused. Who would dare start the show knowing two High Lords and their wives would be in attendance? Even if they were twenty minutes late.

Another perk was the excellent seats. Each couple got their box, although Cami argued the point of going together as a double date if they wouldn't experience the opera together.

"Trust me, love," Klaus said as they were seated, "You do not want to be in the same booth as them this time."

It didn't take long for Cami to understand why. She heard moans coming from the other side of the wall. The louder they got, the redder Cami's face became. Klaus stifled a chuckle, making her turn to her left to face him. Cami opened her mouth to speak but Klaus put his finger to his lips. Cami wanted to question why she had to be quiet while Elijah and Hayley did not but instead signed. _"How can you hear that?"_

Klaus shrugged. _"I ignore it."_

Cami had to admit she was happy Klaus learned how to sign. Not that it took him half as long as it took her. It was a shock when Klaus first showed her. He never attended Victor's classes which meant he lurked in the shadows. Cami realized it was habitual behavior for Klaus. Make a big fuss over something only to quietly accept it, and in this case, learn it.

Klaus' eyes gleamed as he addressed her now. _"Unless you want to give those two a run for their money I suggest you do the same."_

Even while her senses leaped at the statement Cami chuckled nervously at it's outrageousness. Come together...in public? At an opera? Where anyone with supernatural senses could hear or see? But that was what made it exciting. Elijah and Hayley certainly didn't care. Cami could see the appeal as her imagination ran wild, how good it would feel to have your body crescendo along with the opera? Experience the highs and lows simultaneously? Hayley's hoarse cry of pleasure alone piqued Cami's curiousity. Cami crossed her legs to quiet the storm building between them.

Klaus smiled at the movement and leaned closer. _"I meant what I said, I do believe we could do better than them, given the opportunity."_

" _You'll have to take that opportunity with someone else_." As I'm sure you have before.

It was like that between them now. Klaus would offer suggestions and Cami would politely but firmly shoot them down. Klaus took it in stride, he wasn't pushy, he didn't pout but let Cami know he was attuned to her body. Now, Klaus merely refocused on the play before him, explaining things to Cami whenever she needed.

Cami wasn't all that lost on the opera, however, she was lost in her feelings for Klaus. The anger she felt towards him was no longer screaming and passionate, now it was more quiet. Cami was angry, but she no longer wanted to strangle him when she thought of Klaus and his mistresses.

During intermission Cami and Hayley went outside to the ladies room to relieve themselves. When they were done, Cami washed her hands and watched Hayley try to fix her hair. "How does my make up look?" She asked.

Cami gave her a pointed look. "Smudged." Hayley simply laughed while Cami shook her head.

"Apologies if we disturbed you. I'll try to keep my voice down."

"No you won't." Cami teased, hitting her with the towel. "I only wonder the point of Elijah taking such meticulous care in his attire if you were going to undress him the moment you sat down?"

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Who said I undressed him? His pants were down but-"

"I don't need a description."

"Besides, you know Elijah doesn't like his clothes ruined." Hayley's grin was full of lust. "That's part of the fun. You know of what I speak." Hayley nudged her as they walked. "I've seen the way you and Klaus look at each other. You must have some stories." When she looked over and saw the look of panic on her friend's face, Hayley's eyes narrowed. "No...you still haven't fucked him?!"

"Shh!"

Hayley put a hand over her mouth but her body shook with laughter. Cami glared at her until she finally calmed down. "Not even after the candlelight dinner and that romantic speech?"

"It wasn't candlelight, and that speech was hardly romantic." Cami muttered.

Hayley shrugged. "Romantic by Klaus' standards." Cami rolled her eyes and Hayley looped her arm in hers. "It doesn't have to mean anything. You could just use him like he used you."

"Klaus is the first and only man I've been with. Any time I'm intimate with him will be inherently complicated and we just uncomplicated our relationship."

Hayley lowered her voice. "You could find someone else."

Cami's thoughts turned toward Lucien. "I know, but I'm not sure I could go through with it, even if I found a way to not get caught."

"True." Hayley was silent before looking at Cami with a gleam in her eye.

Cami was immediately apprehensive. "What?"

"One question."

"One more you mean?" Cami joked.

"Have you seriously considered it?"

Cami pursed her lips but nodded.

"Then why not?"

"Besides the reason I just gave?" They stopped walking. Cami wouldn't meet Hayley's eyes. "Because...when I think about it, I imagine Klaus and Aurora yet again and I can't unsee it. I feel humiliated all over again and-" Cami shook herself.

Hayley put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. If it makes you feel better, Klaus is being tortured. He must be going mad with desire."

Cami wrapped her arms around her body. Klaus wasn't the only one. "If Klaus seeks release he can find it with Aurora or whomever catches his fancy."

"Ah, but you," Hayley bumped her, "have caught his fancy."

"And?" Cami said stubbornly.

"Aaaannddd, this is what husbands and wives normally help each other with."

Hayley's lighthearted tone annoyed Cami. Their marriages while born of the same circumstances yielded different results. She didn't bother keeping the bitterness out of her voice. "Well, Hayley, we can't all be like you and Elijah and fuck each other upside down hanging from the ceiling."

"You know I never thought of that before!" Hayley exclaimed, "We may have to try that next." She laughed while Cami groaned as they reentered the opera house.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning. It was a beautiful sight. Cami admired the view from the wooden plane she stood stomped her foot on the solid wood. A plain surface with no railing. Thanks to Thierry's training she had long stopped fearing what would happen if she fell from this height.

"You know one of these days you should finish building this into a proper treehouse."

"It was never meant to be a treehouse." Klaus yelled from below.

Cami heard Klaus and Narice's movements below as they shuffled around, carrying Klaus' art supplies. When Klaus told her he wanted to go to the river, Cami tagged along. She assumed he wanted to paint the scenery. Cami had brought along a book to read after she got bored walking through the trees. First, she couldn't deny herself the opportunity to take in the view. She wore a simple day dress so instead of climbing up, Narice carried her. When she'd gotten her fill, Cami walked to the edge to check on Klaus. Narice had gone and Klaus' back was turned to her.

"I'm ready to come down."

Klaus turned, and the sun rays caught his hair, making it bright like a halo. Cami snorted at the imagery. As if Klaus could ever be angelic.

"What is it you find so amusing, Camille?" Unlike a human, Klaus didn't squint his eyes even when sunlight hit them.

Instead of answering, Cami jumped. Seconds later she was in Klaus' arms. He put her down. No suggestive glances, no lingering touch. Klaus had been nothing but a gentleman of late. He never flirted, he never even hinted at anything sexual. The last time he did was at the opera. For someone who claimed a strong attraction Klaus now treated her in the same manner as Sean. It was off putting.

Cami grabbed her book."What are you going to paint?"

"I'm not." Klaus sat on a nearby stump. "I am going to sketch."

Cami noticed the small boxes of pencils in every color and charcoal. No paint was in sight. She lifted her eyebrows. "Ah."

"I get engrossed in my work, Camille." Klaus sat his sketchbook on his lap and flipped through it. "I could spend a good part of the day out here, and unlike you I do not have to eat often. If you get tired or bored feel free to return to the manor."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be engrossed in my book." Sean used the same tone when he wanted Cami to leave him alone while he stood awkwardly but Klaus was already focused on his art. Maybe Klaus wanted to be alone, he didn't ask for her company, Cami volunteered herself.

Well, she was here now. Cami sat a little ways off in a nice spot in the grass and leaned against a tree. True to her word, Cami was absorbed into the world of her book. Cami had in fact, brought snacks in anticipation of her hunger. Hours passed and after her snacks ran out, Cami finally looked up. She used her hand to shield her face from the sun. The temperature had progressively risen, evidence that it was now midday, or close to it.. Cami looked over at Klaus, who showed no signs of being affected by the heat. The heat, coupled with Cami's hunger and her sore lower half, made Cami long for indoors.

She grabbed her things and quietly disappeared into the greenery. Cami opted to take the longer, though shadier, route back to the manor. She didn't pass by Klaus, whose nose remained in his sketchbook. He didn't acknowledge Cami's departure at all. Cami told herself she wasn't disappointed.

Mid-afternoon Cami heard a knock on her door. She was almost done changing into her riding gear.

"Enter." Cami tugged her gloves on while Grace opened the door.

Grace curtseyed to Klaus before leaving. Cami pretended she was preoccupied with her gloves as she walked around her sitting room.

Klaus tapped his sketchbook against his thigh. "You left me."

"Hours ago." Cami hoped she kept the annoyance out of her tone but Klaus' raised eyebrow told her otherwise. "I was just going to take Lyanna for a ride." Cami said, before he could comment.

Klaus nodded his head. "Good."

Cami drew in a breath, not knowing why she was annoyed to begin with. All Klaus was doing was standing in her chambers. But it wasn't normal. There was no arrogant air about him, no charged energy, no twinkle in his eye. Klaus was too calm, too passive. It was totally unlike him. Cami had gotten used to his humor, his teasing. Was this yet another version of himself Cami would have to learn?

Klaus looked down. Cami saw he was smiling to himself as if he knew a secret. He was still smiling when he looked at her again. Klaus flipped through his sketchbook and tore a page out. "This is what I sketched today. I want you to have it." Klaus turned the image over so that it was hidden and put it on the small table before leaving.

Cami watched him go before walking over and picking up the paper. Her mouth fell open. Klaus sketched her as she was hours ago. Legs stretched before her, looking down into her book. Cami wore an easy smile and her eyes shone with contentment. Only one half of her face was drawn because Klaus' point of view was from the side. It was beautiful. The colors popped against the page. In the bottom right corner was Klaus' signature.

 _He wanted me there after all_. Cami smiled as she admired Klaus' artwork.

"My lady."

Cami jumped at Patricia's sudden appearance. She quickly hid the drawing behind her back. "Patricia what have I told you about doing that, you startled me!" Cami snapped, not knowing why her voice sounded so high and...unnerved. Like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Forgive me my lady, I thought I announced my arrival." Patricia looked puzzled at Cami's sharp tone. "I came to tell you Lyanna is ready."

"Good, thank you, I'll-I'll be right down."

Patricia nodded then disappeared. Cami looked at the drawing once more and swallowed, unnerved by the warm bubbly sentiment it evoked. She went into her bedroom and put it in the drawer she kept her letters and other precious objects. Among those letters where ones secretly sent from Lucien. Cami frowned, knowing it was wrong for Lucien's letters and Klaus' drawing to be in the same place.

* * *

Klaus and Cami lay by the pond. The same pond they had their argument nearly a month ago. They watched as Theo and Lyanna ran freely. Klaus threw a pebble and made it skip across the pond. He was content to watch Cami mindlessly pluck grass but wasn't in the mood for silence. "Tell me a story about you."

"What kind of story?" Cami said absently.

"A naughty one." Cami skewered him with a look, making Klaus chuckle. "C'mon, indulge me."

Cami sat up. "Fine, but only if I get a story in return."

Klaus smiled. "From the look on your face I'd wager you already know what story you want to hear."

Cami held up her hands. "This was your idea, I'm just hopping on board."

Klaus raised his chin. "Go on then."

Cami sighed, tapping her fingers against her chin. "There are _so_ many to choose from."

"I'm sure." Klaus joked.

Cami lay back again and looked up at the sky. She was silent for so long Klaus wondered if she'd forgotten. "I began my education from the age of five. Sean and I were privately tutored until I was sent off to Winifred Batiste's finishing school. We were taught to be proper girls, and what was expected of women of good breeding." She paused.

"But," Klaus prompted.

"But, we had our secrets. We snuck out sometimes, just to free ourselves from expectations. One night while we were at this tavern, my roommate Melissa met this young man."

Klaus rolled over on his stomach. "Let me guess, he was the complete opposite of whom you were trained to attract?"

"Of course he was. Which made him all the more desirable." Cami sighed as if she dug up a sweet memory. Klaus stopped himself from asking if she had a boy she fancied back then. "Melissa became involved with him. She thought she was in love. Back then I thought it was so romantic, a passionate forbidden love, a torrid affair." Cami laughed bitterly.

Klaus reached out tentatively but drew back. He regretted asking for a naughty story. Klaus didn't imagine Cami dredging up bad memories. But he didn't want to stop her. Although Klaus could guess how it ended, he had to know how his wife was connected.

"He hurt her." Cami's voice was hollow. "He was smart. Never the face, or her hands, no where visible. But Melissa and I shared a room. We undressed in front of each other so many times and when I saw-" Cami's voice broke and Klaus did draw her close then. She didn't protest, but turned so that her back was against his chest. Klaus put one arm around her waist, holding her against him while his other hand ran through her hair.

"I was furious." Cami murmured into the grass. "Melissa did not want to inform our teachers, she thought she would get in trouble. A woman's reputation is everything, Melissa would be disgraced, ruined. So she said nothing. She swore she would never see him again and wanted to move on." Klaus heard Cami swallow. "But I could not. I could not let him get away with it." There was a hard edge to Cami's voice. One Klaus had heard it before when Cami threatened him. Being on the receiving end of her anger was no small thing. "I confronted him at the tavern. He laughed and bragged about what he did. So I took a beer bottle to the back of his head and, well, he was not laughing for long. I could not stop hitting him, they had to pry me off of him. They said I almost killed him."

Klaus smiled with pride. He could imagine an angry Camille sneaking out at night to mete out justice on behalf of her friend. She probably had flecks of blood sprayed on her as she hit him. Klaus looked down at his wife. He never would have guessed Camille was an almost-murderer. Klaus remembered how she attacked Aurora and the way Cami hated him. Maybe it was not so hard to believe after all. It just took extremities to push Camille to that place.

Cami drew in a shaky breath. "I was detained by the Marshall. My parents had to pay a lot of money to get the charges dropped. I was expelled for the remainder of the year but thanks to my family's long time contributions to the school, and my mother's begging I was able to return the following year. My parents made it go away. When I went home my mother was enraged. I told her what happened but she did not care. She had been mad at me before but that night, she took a cane to me. She swung like a madwoman, I have never seen her lose her composure like that. I could not sit for days."

Klaus felt his temper flare. He envisioned himself whipping the flesh off Cami's mother's back.

"Well, that is my naughty story." Cami sat up but did not face Klaus.

"Why did you tell me that particular story?"

Cami took in a deep breath. "I do not know. I suppose, I wanted you to know that part of me. I notice how you look at me sometimes, as if I am some angel but I'm far from it. I almost killed a man, I would have, if no one was there to stop me."

"You did it out of love for your friend." Klaus countered. When Cami did not respond, everything clicked into place. "You are not sorry you did it."

"No."

The word hung in the air. Cami's body remained tense. Klaus realized Camille thought he would judge her. Him, of all people. He almost laughed but it hit him. Camille just shared her darkest secret. She was being open, and vulnerable. This held more weight than sharing his bed. It showed a level of trust. Not only that but if Camille was worried about what he would think, that meant she had to care about him on some level.

He raised himself up behind her. "The man you assaulted..." Cami stiffened. Klaus adopted a serious tone. "I can send Narice to kill him."

"What? No," Cami whirled around in alarm to find him smiling. "Is that a joke?"

"It does not have to be." Klaus saw the tension leave Cami's body before she laughed. He joined in but for different reasons. Camille was relieved that he did not shun her, and Klaus was happy because whether Camille realized it or not, she let Klaus in. Even if it was only a little bit.

She looked at him now. "Do not kill anyone for me, please."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Marcel visited Klaus the next day. Thierry was with Klaus to greet him.

"Twice in two months." Klaus said. "I am starting to worry."

"Do not." Marcel clapped Klaus on the back as he entered. "I have decided to build a second home here. "

Klaus raised his eyebrows."Tired of lodging at the castle and my humble abode? I am offended."

They sat in an empty office. Marcel sat comfortably on a sofa as if he owned it and Klaus and Thierry sat in chairs. "I came to deliver the plans to Thierry. I want him to oversee the project." Marcel said.

Klaus glanced from Marcel to Thierry. "You knew of this?"

"No." Marcel said, answering for him. "But I want someone I trust and Diego's managing things down in New Orleans."

"I can split my time." Thierry said.

"No." Klaus said. "I think it's time you left my service, Thierry. You've already stayed a decade more than I required."

Thierry said nothing, waiting for the punch line. Even Marcel was surprised. His black eyes blinked. "A jest?"

"A gesture of good will." Klaus countered. "They have served me well, and given me loyalty. They can return to you if they wish."

Thierry smiled then frowned. "I-"

"Relax, lover boy." Marcel said. "My new home is closer to Baronne."

"He means closer to Katie." Klaus decoded. "You still seem hesitant." he observed.

"I would prefer to stay here, for the time being." Thierry shot a furtive glance at the floor.

"Thierry, I had no idea you had affection for anyone her-", Klaus' cheery attitude faded. "Camille."

Thierry's bright blue eyes met Klaus. "I have come to think of her as a close friend."

"I wonder that you should think of her at all." Klaus snapped.

Marcel looked at Klaus, surprised by the venom in his tone. Thierry held his ground. "I enjoy working for your wife." Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Lady Camille has shown me kindness. She has given me time to myself, more time with Katie, she even let her stay the night some times."

"Camille let a witch into my home?" Klaus wished he were surprised.

"Cami kept eyes on Katie. who did nothing wrong while she was here. Do you know why? Because although she hates you, she is fond of Cami and would not do anything that could hurt her."

Klaus clenched his jaw. "You still believe Cami needs to be protecting from me."

Marcel looked back and forth between his sire and his progeny. "Gentlemen-"

"I will go work for Marcel." Thierry said. "But I will still be here for Cami in case she ever needs me."

Klaus raised his hand to Thierry but stopped when he noted the quiet determination in Thierry's eyes. Klaus saw something else reflected there: love. Not the romantic kind, but another. Klaus saw the same look on Cami's twin's face when he was willing to do anything to protect her. Klaus bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. He knew Thierry cared for Camille, he always had. "She'll miss your daily presence."

"Not as much as she would have a few months ago." Thierry stated.

They looked at each other, a silent agreement reached between them.

...

After they left Thierry, Klaus asked Marcel where he was staying for the night.

"With your sister." Marcel grinned. "But before I leave, I would like to walk in your new strawberry grove."

Klaus shrugged and they sped over. "Hardly anything to brag about. " Klaus said.

"It will be beautiful when these trees are full grown." Marcel placed his hand against a thin trunk before giving Klaus a mischievous look.

"What?" Klaus' tone was short. He was not in the mood for Marcel's games.

"You have never taken an interest in strawberries before."

"The grove is for Camille." Klaus said flatly. "Twas a gift, nothing odd about that."

Marcel shrugged, "I never said it was. What _is_ odd is how you almost separated Thierry's head from his shoulders when he said he cared about your wife."

Klaus began walking away. "What do you want me to say, Marcel? Men are protective of their wives."

"Are you really going to pretend the last time I was here you acted as if she were a pest? That is, until Lucien cozied up to her at Elijah's feast. Then there was that dance..."

"Is there a point?" Klaus snapped.

Marcel sped in front of Klaus. "You know, back then, I knew you wanted to fuck her. I only guessed that you had real feelings for her, but now I see I was right about that too."

"It is a grove meant to appease her." Klaus countered.

"Hmm, I know you have not visited Aurora, Eliza, Genevieve, or any of your lovers."

"Honestly Marcel," Klaus muttered. "This obsession with me must stop."

"Does Cami know you care about her?"

"She knows I want her."

Marcel shook his head. "That is not the same thing and you know it. Lust is one thing but love is another."

Klaus stopped.

"Is it love?"

Klaus ignored the question. He had no intention of telling Marcel what was in his heart, his arrogant friend already correctly guessed too much. "The grove should be done by the end of the week." Klaus informed. "I just have to wait for-" Klaus stopped when he saw Thierry a little ways off. Klaus recognized the determination in his gait and knew exactly where he was going.

Klaus followed Thierry at a distance. When Klaus saw Thierry's destination was the garden, he sped up to a room overlooking it.

"What are we doing here?" Marcel asked.

Klaus, not at all shocked that Marcel followed, opted to ignore him. Down below, Thierry made his way towards Camille, who sat on a bench sewing. Klaus felt jealousy boil on the inside when she greeted him with a smile. Thierry sat on a bench next to hers and leaned forward, taking off his signature beret.

Camille, noticing Thierry's serious demeanor, paused her work. "I can count the number of times I've seen you not wearing your beret on less than five fingers." Camille said. "Is everything okay, Thierry?"

Next to Klaus, Marcel looked from his sire to the conversation down below. "I see..." Marcel chuckled. "So it is like _that_."

Again, he was ignored.

"I should not be surprised." Marcel mused, crossing his arms, "Considering your earlier dramatics. This is just proving me right, you know."

Marcel's chatter was distracting Klaus from Thierry and Camille's conversation. Never taking his eyes off the pair below, Klaus told his progeny to shut up.

Thierry took Camille's hands in his. "You aren't too upset?"

"No." Cami smiled. "I am glad you're finally free to go. I just can't imagine you not being here."

Thierry laughed. "Neither can I, oddly enough." he adopted a serious tone. "I do expect you to keep up your training."

"I'm afraid I plan to become an utterly lazy creature." Cami informed.

"No you won't." Thierry easily replied. "You have too much curiosity. I have never seen a curious person that was lazy."

Cami smiled. She would miss Thierry's candor, and those bright blue eyes."I am happy for you, Thierry. Even if I feel like I'm losing a brother." Camille's expression was wistful . "Now you'll be able to spend more time with Katie."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Thierry confessed, his face turning bright red.

Camille gasped but then squealed in excitement, reminding Klaus of Rebekah. "That is wonderful!" She threw her arms around Thierry's slim frame. "I expect a wedding invitation as soon as she says yes."

"You turn any greener and I'll have to put you by one of those statues." Marcel commented.

"Say another word and I'll snap your neck." Klaus swore.

Marcel's eyebrows raised but he said nothing.

"You have been a good friend to me, Thierry." Camille said. "Especially when I first arrived."

"I know you don't believe it, but you've grown so much Cami." Thierry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's been an honor serving you. Your arrival made life very interesting around here." Thierry laughed. "This has been the best time I've served."

Cami blushed. "I'm flattered. I know you should go while Klaus is in a generous mood." she quipped.

"Speaking of Klaus," Thierry said. Klaus leaned closer on the glass. "I would not leave if I did not think you couldn't do without me. A month ago I would not have, however, now that I see you and Klaus..."

"What about us?" Camille blurted, voicing Klaus' immediate thoughts. Realizing her outburst, Camille cleared her throat and started again, "I mean to say, we are better." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Thierry gave her a knowing smile. "Precisely." He kissed Cami's hands. "My lady, if you ever need me-"

Camille nodded. She stood after Thierry left, and paced the small space she was in. Klaus recognized the pensive look on her face. Was she thinking of Thierry's comment about them like he was? Klaus would give a hundred cold coins to know her thoughts.

Marcel's low whistle broke Klaus out of his reverie. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Klaus blinked. He had forgotten Marcel was with him.

"Do not try to act ignorant, you know what I'm referring to." Marcel looked from Cami to Klaus suggestively.

Before he could say another word Klaus snapped his neck with one hand. Klaus stood over Marcel's limp body. "Unfortunately, I do."

* * *

Thierry left at the end of the week. Some servants, Cami, and Klaus, stood in front of the manor, watching Thierry load his things onto his horse. His goodbyes were bittersweet. He even said goodbye to Harry. Cami gave him a fierce hug. Klaus stood beside her and Thierry ignored the glare received.

"Now now, none of that." Thierry instructed, seeing Cami's eyes water. She wiped them away with her thumb. "Remember what I said."

Cami nodded, not trusting herself to speak. if she ever needed anything she was to call on him. At last it was Klaus' turn. Both vampires faced each other with squared shoulders, locked jaws, and unwavering eyes. Klaus savored the tension a few more seconds before raising his hand to Thierry, who shook it. Nothing else needed to be said. After he departed, Cami remained there on the road, even after the servants returned to work.

"I miss him already." Cami complained later in her sitting room. Grace painted her toenails.

"I won't pretend I liked Thierry." James said from his seat on the sofa. "But I am sorry you miss him. Have you already picked his replacement?"

"Lance." Cami answered. She had told Thierry of her decision and he approved. Although Lance and Cami butted heads initially, he had proven himself. Cami awarded him his daylight ring months ago and he had been more dutiful ever since.

James laughed. "If he ever steps out of line it gives me the perfect reason to kill him."

Cami narrowed her eyes. "And deprive me of another companion? You will do no such thing. It's enough you, Narice, and Patricia are never around."

"Apologies, my lady."

"Don't." Cami instructed. "I am glad everyone is enjoying their new liberties. I was simply used to everyone being with me and now that's changed. You all go off on your little adventures."

"Would you like to come with me next time I leave?"

Cami snorted. "Yes of course, Klaus would let that happen." Sage burned in the room, ensuring their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Thus, Cami's free speech.

"He could." James shrugged. "He lets you travel to Baronne alone with me."

"And Narice, and Patricia." Cami reminded him. "As my guards, not as a travelling companion. That's different circumstances. You know about Klaus' paranoia better than I." Cami wiggled her free toes. "You should have seen the look he gave Thierry and I when I hugged him goodbye."

James raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"I don't think it was jealousy." Cami said. "I think it was possessive. I am his wife, you know how he is." She waved it away.

"I know jealousy and possessiveness go hand in hand." James stretched out on the sofa, reminding Cami of her cat, Harry.

Grace finished one foot and set it down. Cami giggled when she grabbed the other one. Her feet had always been ticklish. "What do you mean?"

"People get jealous when they feel threatened about things they are possessive of." James rolled on his back and spoke with his eyes closed.. "Skills, objects, people. If I see the woman I am attracted to hug another man, I'd be jealous. Knowing that she refuses to sleep with me but has no problems touching another man?" James tutted. Cami felt her face grow warm at his description, but James wasn't done. "Not only that, but the fact that she is my wife and by all accounts _does_ belong to me, I'd be pissed too. On top of that, we're talking about more than an attraction."

Cami's brow furrowed. "We are?" Now it was Grace's turn to snort. "Is there something you want to say, Grace?" Cami didn't know why her voice had a hard edge. James opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Cami. He received a glare in response. "Do not give me that patronizing look." Cami commanded. "What is so funny?" she demanded when he laughed.

James stopped. "Apologies, Cami but, do you not see it?"

"See what?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You, him, why your whole demeanor-" James laughed into his fist to stifle it. "It's just like you claim his was earlier."

"No it's not!" Cami screeched defensively. "I'm annoyed at your insinuations, Klaus was annoyed by a mere hug between two friends."

"They are the same." Seeing the doubt on Cami's face, James tried a different approach. "Do you remember when you attacked Aurora?"

Cami's anger was instantaneous. "Yes." Cami wondered what that had to do with anything.

"You strangled her after she told you about her relationship with Klaus."

"I knew about their relationship well before that moment." Cami revealed.

"Maybe." James nodded. "But it is one thing to know and another to have her tease you about it to your face."

Talking about Aurora made Cami's temper flare. "And?"

"You were angry because of her relationship with Klaus." James abandoned his relaxed position to sit up. He wanted to fully engage and was glad he did. Cami looked like she was ready to strangle him the way she did Aurora.

"I was angry because of her audacity." Cami retorted. "She used their relationship to publicly shame me! It was about perception, not about Klaus."

"Are you sure, my lady?" James cocked his head to the side, causing his curls to bounce.

Cami wanted to knock the gleam out of James' eyes. "Yes." She replied tightly.

"Interesting." James drawled.

"What?"

"May I ask a personal question?"

Cami knew she would regret answering yes but as always, her curiosity got the better of her. She threaded her fingers together so they wouldn't tap nervously. "Yes."

"Do Klaus' affairs bother you?"

Grace's hands froze. Cami zoned out, thinking she misheard the question. "What did you ask me?" James slowly repeated the question. Cami waited several moments before speaking, knowing her silence was all the answer James' needed. "Yes." She finally whispered. Grace looked at her with sympathy, but Cami didn't want it.

James immediately came over to Cami and hugged her. "Apologies, my lady. I only sought to make a point. I forgot how...apologies." His arms were steady while Cami shuddered.

"I'm not upset because I have feelings for Klaus. I get upset because he is my husband."

"Which was my point!" James said gently. "This is why Klaus was upset his wife was hugging another man."

"Sex and a hug are not similar at all." Cami declared, pushing James' arms away.. "This does not prove your point. It proves mine. Our jealousy is about the institution of marriage, not about each other."

James rolled his eyes but his tone was kind, "I cannot make you see what you adamantly choose to be blind to, Cami." A sound of protest escaped Cami's mouth but James pierced her with a stern gaze. "All I know is I've seen your fury. You've only attacked Lucien and Aurora when they brought up Klaus' infidelity. You strangled one, and threw wine at the other." Cami remained silent. "Only you can know the true reasons behind your anger, and whether or not it's only anger."

* * *

 _Whether or not it's only anger._

Cami replayed James' words over in her head. What the hell else could it be? Cami sank lower into her bathwater. She was up to her ears in bubbles and enjoying every part of the relaxing heated waters. Elaine had thrown bathing salts in the water so Cami was sure to smell as good as she felt. Baths were one of the luxuries Cami enjoyed. Back home Irene would rush her, not wanting Cami's skin to wrinkle. The candles were the only light in the room and provided a cozy atmosphere. Cami's baths allowed her time to be alone with her thoughts, which she desperately needed now. The only interruptions was servants coming to pour more hot water..Cami rested her head on the edge of the tub and stretched her legs. The water was starting to lose it's heat. One of the perks about having vampires around is Cami rarely had to yell. Just when she was about to call for more hot water, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cami said dreamily. Her eyes were still closed.

She sighed when she felt the hot water poured in. Normally Cami hated running servants ragged but she indulged herself for her baths. Of course bringing up cauldrons of hot water up stairs was no tea party. "Thank you, I won't need any more." Cami heard the cauldron move and the scuffling of feet. "Wait, you can leave after you've washed my back, please." Cami raised herself up to give the servant more access. She smiled when she heard them kneel down behind her.

Cami purred as her back was washed. The servant squeezed water from the sponge onto her back before lazily wiping it away. The strokes had just the right pleasure. "You're very good at this Cami murmured."

"Why thank you, I havent performed this much manual labor in decades."

At the sound of Klaus' lilting voice, Cami's eyes shot open. She sat up and turned around in alarm, causing water and bubbles to slosh around her. "Klaus!"

His navy blue eyes held hers for a moment before slipping lower. Cami, realizing she'd exposed her breasts, sank back into the water. She moved some bubbles to cover her body so that only her legs and shoulders were exposed. Klaus watched with open interest. Cami didn't care how good his vision was or if he could see through the bubbles. Any barrier was a barrier. She did not need this now after her conversation with James. As always, Klaus' timing was horrible.

Although unnerved, Cami was determined to stay in control. "What are you doing in here?"

"You invited me in." Klaus reminded her. He slowly dipped his hand into the water again and used the sponge to drizzle more water onto her back. Cami's eyes shut as the water trickled down her back. "You were enjoying this, do you want me to continue?" Klaus murmured.

Cami groaned, "Yes."

Klaus continued, and Cami's mind wondered why he was so good at this. Probably because he bathed Aurora or any of his other lovers. In a candlelit room just like this one. While it was a new experience for Cami, Klaus had done it a thousand times. Cami brought her knees to her chest.

Klaus paused. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

Klaus started again, trying to reign in his senses. He was all too thrilled at his current position. When he intercepted the servant in the hallway Klaus only meant to surprise Camille in the bathtub and tease her. When he entered the steamy room all thoughts of teasing fled his mind. The sight of Cami's naked body in the bath instantly excited him. He solemnly poured the water into the tub, taking in every inch of her wet body. When Camille commanded her back be washed Klaus slid to the floor as if he were in a trance and did as she said. The whole experience was nothing short of erotic and Klaus' manhood throbbed from the second he entered the room. When Klaus slid the sponge too far to the right, grazing the outline of Camille's breast, he stopped.

Cami's breath hitched as the sponge lingered. She waited for Klaus' next move. The tension was palpable. Cami heard Klaus swallow. His hand dropped.

Klaus hung his head. "Apologies."

Cami looked at him over her shoulder. He sat on the floor looking defeated. Klaus looked up, then, a twisted smile on his face. "This was not my reason for coming to see you."

"Wasn't it?" Cami said softly. "You came while I'm bathing. What other reason could there be?"

"And you still let me touch you, after you knew I was here." Klaus leaned towards her then, "Even then when I was granted the privilege of touching you I still-" As he spoke, Klaus had begun raising his hand like he would caress her back. He stopped himself before sliding back until he was against the wall.

Cami would laugh at how pitiful he looked if he hadn't made a point about her consent. Soon Cami's water would turn cold and she was out of her relaxed mood. "Klaus-"

"I can't leave." He confessed.

"Why not?"

Klaus chuckled before gesturing down to his penis. "My arousal renders me incapacitated."

Cami's eyes grew wide as she checked for herself. When she and Klaus locked gazes again they both laughed, shattering the awkwardness.

"I'll call for a servant to bring my robe."

"Please don't, I beg you." Klaus groaned. "This is embarrassing enough."

" _You're_ embarrassed?" Cami shrieked. "Serves you right for trying to seduce me while I'm vulnerable! In a completely unoriginal way, I might add."

"You did not seem to mind." Cami skewered him with a look and Klaus smiled. "Pardon, my lady. I'll be more creative in the future. Go ahead," Klaus challenged. "I don't see why you're so shy I have seen it before."

Cami's face turned red. If Klaus thought she wouldn't outwait him he was mistaken. Klaus shook his head at Cami's determined features. In other areas, Cami had come into her own but when it came to carnality she struggled. He knew it was in no small part thanks to him.

Klaus shut his eyes. "I won't peek."

Cami didn't believe him. She remained still, waiting for Klaus to slip but his eyelids didn't even flutter. Klaus smirked as if he could sense her glare. "Can you see through your eyelids?" Cami demanded.

"No." Klaus laughed.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I am imagining the angry look on your face, among other things. The water must be getting cold."

Cami couldn't stand Klaus' irritating confidence. His closed eyes and easy smile was exactly like James' earlier disposition and Cami was irritated all over again. "Fuck you."

"I wish you would." He replied.

Cami sent him one last glare before stepping out of the tub, draping herself in a towel, and leaving the room.

"Are you going to leave me here all alone?" Klaus called. He couldn't resist baiting Camille.

Cami ignored him. She re entered shortly after. "You can open your eyes."

Klaus did, and scowled when he saw Cami standing over him wearing a robe that covered every inch of skin except her hands. "You're trussed up like a turkey."

"I'm glad you're disappointed." Cami remarked. "I want you to leave as soon as possible." Contrary to her words, Cami joined him on the floor. She didn't complain about the wetness.

Klaus looked up at his wife. Not including the robe, she was beautiful, and she had allowed him to wash her back. It was more than he hoped for. Klaus was grateful, especially considering how easily embarrassed Camille was. She let him touch her naked back, perhaps she would let him do more in the future.

Harry appeared at the doorway and hissed.

"Is that all that damn thing does?" Klaus groused.

"He's hissing at the water, on the floor." Cami lied.

Klaus appreciated the lie and let it go. "I did have something to tell you when I came in." Klaus informed her.

Cami's curiosity was piqued. "What is it?"

"We've been invited to a party."

"Whose?"

"Our friend Lucien Castle."

Cami stiffened. Lucien had kept his word and sent her letters, which she responded to. Suddenly Cami felt guilty sitting next to Klaus. She straightened up and nonchalantly scooted away to put more space between them. Cami noticed when she was around Klaus she all but forgot about Lucien, who she knew she still had feelings for. She tried to keep her voice light. "What is the occasion?"

"His successful wine venture. He bought a vineyard last year and the recent harvest was fruitful." Klaus read Cami's look of guilt as being uncomfortable with the idea of the party. "You are under no obligation to go, Camille. Honestly, I don't think you would enjoy yourself."

Cami's brow furrowed. "Why not?" Was Klaus trying to discourage her from going? Was he jealous? Did he suspect Cami's feelings?

Klaus wouldn't meet Cami's eyes. "Lucien's parties have a tendency to be..." Klaus rummaged through his vocabulary for the right word. "Bawdy."

"Bawdy?" Cami echoed. Klaus nodded. "I can handle bawdy."

The uneasy look on Klaus' face spoke for itself. "I don't believe it to be an appropriate place for a woman of good reputation."

"My reputation has never been good, Klaus." Cami said, thinking of the secret she shared with him. "Even if it was, it spiraled down the minute I agreed to marry you." Cami meant for it to be humorous but Klaus' jaw clenched. He really didn't want her to go.

Cami didn't want to fight over a party. It was best she did not attend, Cami rationalized. Being around Klaus and Lucien was a recipe for trouble. The more she was around Lucien the more likely Klaus was to figure out she had feelings for him.

Klaus thought of Lucien's past parties and knew Cami would be uncomfortable all night. She barely managed Klaus' suggestive flirting, ten minutes ago it sent her running from the room. The vampires and witches in attendance would not be the polished ones at Elijah's court. These were more dangerous, and eager to prove themselves. They would get whiff of Cami's delicious blood and Klaus knew he would have to spend the night fighting them off. Who wouldn't want to brag they snacked on Klaus' wife? Lucien's parties always had the same things: drinking, sex, magic, and murder. None of which Camille was equipped to handle. She may have attended a wild party back in her own city but this wasn't St. Charles. Klaus was ready to argue his point but Cami beat him to it.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Cami bit the inside of her cheek. Klaus nodded, surprised she didn't put up a fight. "But you are going?"

"Lucien is my friend. I'm obligated to go."

 _Of course,_ Cami thought. _You can go have a fun time while I'm left at home, to be the good wife yet again._ Cami wondered if Aurora would be going. It would be the perfect time for Klaus to meet his lover. Yet Cami couldn't go see Lucien. She made up her mind to reply to his letter tomorrow.

Cami stood. "Excuse me, my lord, but I am tired and in need of rest."

Klaus recognized the sardonic tone. Camille only called him by his title when she was upset. "Camille-" Klaus said as Cami left.

He followed her into her sitting room. Klaus looked around the room, hoping to see his drawing on the wall, and was disappointed when he didn't. His eyes moved to his angry stood at the door, holding it open for him to leave. Klaus took in Cami's angry disposition from her clenched jaw to the arms crossing her chest. "Don't do this." He said. "You always prefer to shut me out rather than discuss what you're angry about."

Cami's eyes widened. "We're having a discussion? Apologies, I thought you already decided." She said tightly.

Klaus couldn't fathom why she was so upset. "Why does a mere party upset you so? You have been to others."

"At Elijah's castle, or when we entertain guests here." Cami explained. "I want to go somewhere different."

When he realized the problem, Klaus grew amused. "You're restless."

Cami deflated. "Yes. I'm either here, at the castle, or Baronne. Everyone else gets to leave."

"That's what this is about?" Klaus glowered. "Missing Thierry?"

"No!" The last thing Cami wanted was for Klaus to go chase down Thierry and do God knows what to him. Cami bit the inside of her cheek. "This is about me needing a change of scenery."

"Camille," Klaus voice was gentle, "If you wanted a vacation all you had to do was say so."

Cami's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Her reaction was precious. Klaus clasped his hands behind his back to avoid caressing her cheek. "You talk of travelling but you never made plans, so I thought nothing of it." Klaus explained.

Cami dropped her eyes. "I didn't know that I had permission to."

Klaus laughed outright. "Since when did my permission become important to you?" He quipped, thinking of all the shenanigans Camille had done when she didn't have his permission. Going to Baronne, putting his land in her name, changing the drapes, getting a damn cat. Klaus could go on. Cami blushed, remembering her past deeds as well. "Let me know where you want to go and I'll arrange it. Goodnight, Camille." Klaus walked past her.

"Wait."

Klaus tilted his head while Cami stood awkwardly before him. Suddenly she reached up and pulled him down to her, enveloping him in a hug. Cami had to stand on the tips of her toes to put her arms around his neck. Klaus was frozen by the contact. His mind was muddled but he eventually remembered to embrace her back. His arms went around her waist. Much too soon, Klaus felt Cami's arms slide down. He let her go reluctantly.

Cami smiled. "Good night, Klaus."

* * *

Since Klaus' return, Cami laid low with the Council's activities. She still attended meetings, when she could without arousing Klaus' suspicion. Surprisingly, she was able to do so now. Cami thought her conversation with Klaus paid off. When she asked to visit Ronan for tea, Klaus scowled and grumbled but let her go, provided she had an escort.

Today the Council met at the Warlock, Ronan's home. It was not nearly as grand as Klaus' land or Elijah's palace but Cami found it alluring none the less. While she waited for the others to arrive, Cami surveyed his home. She realized Ronan didn't care about what surrounded his home, but what was in it. The decor was mesmerizing. Exotic lamps and baubles were on display as well as statues of which Cami had never seen the like before.

"Ronan, where did you acquire all of these?"

Ronan's eyes twinkled. "Here and there, my lady."

"Do any of these objects contain magic?" Cami walked over to the mantle above the fireplace. Some elegant figures had been carved from stone.

"You believe I would set my totems on display for anyone to grab?"

Cami looked over her shoulder. "I believe you have some hiding in plain sight, just in case."

A pleased smile rested on Ronan's face. He beckoned Cami over with a crooked finger. "Do you remember the stuffed leopard's head next to the door when you walked in?"

"Yes." It gave Cami a fright when she entered.

"It can sense anyone with intentions to do me harm. If so, it growls." Ronan informed her. Cami's eyes widened with disbelief.

Next, Ronan pointed to the two statues of warriors sculpted from stone. They sat on opposite ends of the room. "Emco ot ilfe."

Cami screamed when the statues moved in an inhuman way. Their warped faces and misaligned body structure did not hinder their mobility as they slowly walked towards her with their swords drawn. Cami looked to Ronan who chuckled and said more strange words. The statues halted, returned to their original places, and were still once more.

"That is amazing." Cami said as she turned to Ronan. All fear was gone from her now. "I daresay you have more tricks."

"I do, madam." Ronan agreed. "However you must understand I cannot divulge all of them to you."

Cami did understand. Never show all of your cards, which is why Ronan didn't know her own protective measures. They sat down now, and Ronan served Cami tea while they waited.

When the meeting began Lars presented a pressing matter. "Trafficking of werewolves, witches, and humans."

Cami swallowed. She knew there was human trafficking for blood and sex. When she joined the council she learned young werewolves and witches were kidnapped and made to fight in underground arenas. Either that or witches were sold to the highest bidder. Owners wanted their own personal witch to groom. Werewolves were forced to kill so that they would turn. When the full moon came around they were killed and their pelts were sold on the black market. Lars had brought the subject up before but the Council never had any solid leads. They kept an eye on it for the past few months but now Lars believed he had a good tip.

"A major player is going to be in town at a party hosted by Lucien Castle next week." Lars informed. "We don't know his identity but the party would be an excellent place to find them out, and any more information."

Hayley's eyes met Cami's. "Klaus and I were invited."

"That works out perfectly." Ronan drummed his fingers on the table. "Lady Camille will go, along with Galen."

The vampire shook his head. "Unfortunately I was not invited. Lucien banned me from going to any more of his parties after a certain incident. Trust me, he will know if I'm there."

"I can't go either." Cami said, averting her eyes from Hayley's puzzled expression. "Klaus does not want me to attend."

"With good reason." Galen agreed. "Lucien's parties are incredibly dangerous. A good portion of the attendants wind up dead." Lars and Hayley were about to speak but Galen cut them off with a sad smile. "Werewolves are not welcome at his parties either."

Hayley shrugged. "I would not go anyway, I am too recognizable. Besides, Elijah and I will be travelling to the north." Now it was Cami's turn to look at her curiously.

Ronan tugged on his earring. "Well then perhaps I-"

Galen was already shaking his head. "Lucien has witches to do his bidding. They will sense your power a mile away and you cannot hide it."

"We are back to Camille." Lars fixed his violet eyes on her. "Is there any chance you could convince Klaus to let you attend?"

Perhaps, if Cami argued hard enough. But she didn't want to argue with Klaus. They just settled this and it would be suspicious to revisit the argument. Klaus would want to know why she was hell bent on going and she couldn't tell him about the Council so his thoughts would lead him to Lucien. "No." A thought formed in her mind. "But I could go anyway, not as Cami but someone else."

The Council exchanged glances, mulling it over. Lars looked to Ronan. "Could you...?"

"Of course." The old warlock snapped his fingers. "I could do a glamour."

"It wouldn't be enough." Hayley said flatly. "A human would still be in danger."

"Yes." Galen agreed. His amber eyes sparkled as they raked Cami over. "A _human_ would."

* * *

When Cami returned home, Klaus was not there. Cami went to his art gallery to wait for him. She paced the room, lost in her thoughts.

On the ride back she decided she wanted to tell Klaus the truth. Cami thought they made enough progress for her to do so. Cami never told James, Narice, and Patricia about the Council outright, so she kept her plans to herself. Klaus would have to understand, like he did with her secret. Or he would lock her away and never let her out of his sight. It was a risk Cami realized she wanted to take. She did not want to lie to Klaus or go behind his back. Klaus had surprised her before, maybe he would help. If Cami went to the party and was discovered, or worse, how would Klaus react? He would want to know what happened and how. Or happy to be rid of her. Cami stopped pacing, saddened by the thought. She pushed it away.

Cami had to believe in Klaus' better nature, the part he revealed to her. It occurred to Cami that she trusted Klaus. Not completely, but they formed a mutual understanding between them, fragile as it was, and Cami didn't want it destroyed by something she could have shared. If the shoe was on the other foot, Cami would like to think Klaus would tell her about something important to him. Yes. She would tell him.

Cami sensed someone enter the room. She smiled eagerly as she walked to the door. "Klaus-" Her smile faded when she saw it was Lance.

"Pardon, my lady, but Klaus just sent word. He won't be returning until tomorrow."

"Oh." Cami's spirits fell. "Is there a problem?"

"I cannot say for certain, my lady. He rushed out earlier after a message was delivered." Lance fumbled with his pocket. "This message arrived for you after he left."

Cami thanked him and read the message after he left. It brought tears of joy to her eyes. Her cousin Sapphira would be married to her beau Dustin, and the wedding was soon. Cami's heart filled with joy, glad someone was marrying the man they loved. Cami wondered if Klaus would let her go.

"What do you think?" Cami asked Narice at dinner.

Narice mixed her drink and her blood in the glass. "Did Klaus not just say all you had to do was ask?"

"Yes, but that was for a vacation." Cami argued. "To go home is entirely different." Klaus worked hard to break Cami away from her family and she knew he hated them. Klaus certainly wouldn't go with her. "He is paranoid. What if he thinks I'm going home to plot against him?"

Narice looked over her glass. "Then you will have to reassure him you aren't."

Narice was right, however the first thing on Cami's agenda was Lucien's party.

When Klaus returned the next day Cami greeted him at the door. She noted his sour mood but that didn't deter her. The matter of Lucien's party needed to be settled.

Cami wore her best smile. "Can we talk?"

"Not if it's about what I think it is."

"Lucien's party?" Cami refused to allow Klaus' surliness to move her. "Actually, it is."

Klaus glared down at her. "We discussed this before-"

"No, you dictated-"

"And you agreed." Klaus said brusquely before storming off. Cami, wearing pants instead of a dress, had no problem running to catch up to him. Without turning around, Klaus asked, "Why are we revisiting this?"

"I think the better question is what's pissed you off?" Cami grabbed Klaus' arm, forcing him to turn around. Klaus refused to meet her eyes, he looked over her, at the decor, anywhere but her. "Where have you been?" Cami finally noticed Klaus' attire. His clothes were wrinkled, and he looked like he hadn't slept. "What happened?" Klaus clenched his jaw. "Klaus-"

"Enough!" Klaus snapped, making Cami jump. "Enough questions, enough talking, just stop it!" He gestured wildly with his hands, making Cami step away. "You are **not** going to Lucien's party. Why is it so damned hard for you to simply listen, or do as you're told? It's no wonder your mother took a cane to you!"

Cami gasped, but swore she would pluck her eyes out before letting Klaus see her cry. She told him that story because she trusted him. Cami hadn't expected Klaus to use it to hurt her as soon as he was angry.

When Klaus saw Cami's chin trembling his bad mood evaporated. "No, Camille..." Klaus shook his head. "I did not mean-"

Cami turned away. "All you had to say was no." she whispered.

She looked so small and hurt, it was all Klaus could do to keep from kicking himself. Camille had greeted him warmly and now he was responsible for making her upset. Again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, please forgive me, Camille..." Klaus kept hurting her and he didn't know how to stop. Klaus reached out and gathered her into his arms. He kept murmuring apologies although Cami didn't return his embrace.

 _Is that how you think of me? An annoying human pestering you with questions all day? Do you want to cane me as my mother did?_

The questions hurt more because Cami thought they progressed passed this. She confided in Klaus as a friend. She thought Klaus could be trusted, at least with this. No matter how sorry Klaus was, he couldn't take the words back. Cami wasn't only hurt, she was disappointed.

When Klaus finally released her, he looked into her eyes, searching to see if all was well. Cami gave him a stiff nod.

"Camille, I admit I am weary, but whatever you want to discuss we can after I've rested."

Cami waved his offer away. "It wasn't important. I don't want to fight over a party, there will be others." Klaus relaxed. "I'm going to Baronne, that is, unless I'm told otherwise."

Klaus looked away before meeting her eyes. "Camille-"

It took everything in Cami to hold her resolve. She could tell Klaus was sorry but the words still came from his mouth, and they still hurt. He proved her wrong. Klaus' temperament changed with the wind and it was one thing for her to brave him, but she wouldn't subject the council to his moods and put innocents at risk on the off chance he was in a bad mood. "You need your time, I need mine."

Klaus nodded, and with that, Cami headed towards the stables to find Lyanna. She did wonder the reason behind his foul mood. Klaus hadn't been so angry for weeks. What brought this on? Would he ever tell her? All were questions she wouldn't ask. If her queries were annoying him, Cami swore he wouldn't receive anymore. Cami liked having peace in her home and this was a reminder to tread lightly around Klaus. She couldn't afford to get comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus gave Cami a wide berth, which gave her the freedom she needed in order to move forward with the Council's plan. Klaus was busy with his own plans. Elijah and Hayley had left for the north and Rebekah ruled over the court in his absence. The blonde vampire confided in Cami that while Rebekah was in charge of the court, Elijah tasked Klaus with an other responsibility: finding Kol. It seemed their brother had dropped off the face of the earth. Everyone knew he was hiding out so that he would not have to face marriage. He couldn't disappear forever but he had done damn good job of covering his tracks. Ironically he had witches protecting his location, preventing him from being discovered.

"Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't slaughtered witches by the droves to prove his point." Patricia drawled.

Narice thought the opposite. "I never thought I'd see the day Elijah or Klaus were married yet here they are. Who says Kol cannot find companionship also?"

"I do." James quipped.

One morning, two days before Lucien's party, Cami visited Thierry's girlfriend, Katie. The beautiful witch didn't mention a proposal so Cami didn't mention it. She assumed Thierry would propose soon enough. Afterwards Cami walked through the witch portion of the city, much to the dismay of Patricia.

"Witches cannot be trusted." Patricia kept saying as they strolled. "I know not why your curiosity of them persists."

Cami tugged her hood lower. As she walked through the streets filled with small shops that sold magic totems, told fortunes, and boasted spells, Cami noted a variety of behavior. But all witches had that inner confidence that bubbled to the surface, pride in their connection to the earth.

"Witches are servants of nature and vampires are unnatural." Cami commented. "Tis no wonder the two species do not get along."

"Witches are self righteous, arrogant creatures, and deceptive." Patricia countered. "They act like they're simple servants of nature and only want to do good will but they have their own agenda. They are selfish and care for nothing but their own."

Cami shook her head. "That sounds like a vampire, nature bit excluded."

"Vampires don't pretend."

"I just think magic is fascinating." Cami shrugged.

Patricia wagged a finger in Cami's face. "That innocent curiosity turns into obsession and that is how witches get regular humans to join their cults."

Cami ignored Patricia's dramatics and looked at a collection of amulets. "You don't have to stay with me, you know. Feel free to explore or grab a bite to eat."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Patricia said, to Cami's surprise. "I saw a pretty pair of bracelets back in the square that have my name on them. I'll be right back."

Cami promised Patricia she wouldn't move while she was gone. When she was left alone, she continued her stroll, grateful to not have Patricia's negative opinions voiced.

"Would you like your palm read?" A soft voice called out. "Yes, you in the hood, I sense you lead an interesting life. Would you like some insight?"

Cami was skeptical but walked over to the young woman's booth. She sat on the other side at a table. Cami joined her, seeing no harm in letting her read her palms. The witch smiled warmly. her read hair was a brighter shade than Aurora's and her eyes were a bright shade of blue that reminded Cami of Thierry. She wasn't too worried about her safety. They were out in the open where anyone could see. The knife strapped to Cami's thigh also gave her a sense of security. Cami rolled up her sleeves and held out her hands.

"So eager." The witch smiled. "Yet I sense unbelief."

"I would like to know how much is real and how much is a show." Cami said candidly. She knew humans visited this part of Baronne just to see the tricks.

"Let's see." The witch ran her hands over Cami's palms, lightly brushing the skin. "You have strong ties to family and friends. You come from a strong family line." She said, tapping one line, "A passionate woman in everything." Her eyes flicked to Cami's. "Your husband must be pleased." Cami tried not to snort. The witch's attention shifted to Cami's other hand. "You have endured a lot, and there's much more to come. Your husband is a powerful man." Cami frowned. How much more would Klaus put her through? the witch regained Cami's attention. "This interests me."

Cami's eyes followed the woman's fingers. "What?"

"You have a great love in your life, one that will last a life time, and continue on after death."

Certain that the witch said that to every customer, Cami inwardly rolled her eyes. The only man she'd been in love with was Harrison, and unless there was a miracle there was no way for them to be together.

"You long for freedom." The witch continued."Freedom from your husband, from the marriage forced on you." Cami looked at her sharply, but the witch remained focused on her hands. "Your husband is an adulterer." She peeped up at Cami, who shrugged.

"That's not new information."

"He recently saw his lover."

"When?"

"Four days ago."

 _The day Klaus yelled at her._ It was because of Aurora! What happened between them? Did she upset Klaus? Was he angry about their marriage all over again?

"Can you tell me what happened?"

The witch shook her head and folded Cami's hands before pushing them away. "Why did you stop?" Cami's voice was raised in alarm.

"I've seen all I need to." The young witch said softly. "Your destiny is tied to your husbands, as is your freedom. You have quite the life ahead of you, but I can help you gain your freedom."

"How?" Cami whispered.

"You must take your life into your own hands. This," The witch placed an object wrapped in a cloth on the table. "Can set you free." Cami unwrapped the object, a knife. A curved blade made of bone. Cami could feel the supernatural energy emanating from it. "All you have to do is take this knife, and plunge it into the heart of the one keeping you hostage."

Cami looked at the sharp edge. "Will-will it kill him?" She didn't want Klaus dead.

"No." The witch shook her head. "But the blade does cause untold pain and torment," The witch hesitated, "Even to the most powerful creatures that walk among us."

"Originals." Cami answered and the witch nodded.

Cami looked at the blade. This could be her way of escape. Klaus was unpredictable, and had caused her more pain than she could remember. But was she desperate enough to hurt him back? She didn't owe Klaus anything. Especially since he repeatedly goes back to Aurora even after they made progress, despite knowing how it hurt her. Klaus put himself ahead of her plenty of times. Was she ready to return the favor?

The witch leaned forward. "So, are you taking it, or leaving it?"

Cami eyed the blade once more, knowing her decision was already made.

* * *

The night of Lucien's party finally arrived. Cami watched Klaus put the finishing touches on his attire. She sat in a chair by the fireplace as servants flitted about for last adjustments. Sitting there, Cami was reminded of her childhood when she wasn't yet old enough to attend the balls and social gatherings. She would watch her parents take one final look in their mirrors before kissing her and Sean goodnight.

Klaus' eyes kept finding hers and Cami returned their gaze easily. They had danced around each other all day, each being the definition of polite, neither of them wanting to be the one to start an argument. Klaus dismissed the servant and posed in front of the mirror, sneaking glances at his wife.

"I shall return at the earliest convenience." Klaus pretended to brush lint off of his jacket but he kept his eyes pealed for Camille's reaction.

A mask of calm descended on her features. "To me, it matters not. Stay out as long as you please."

"What will you do?"

Cami shrugged. "Have Peter fix me a quick snack, go on the roof and watch the stars."

Klaus noted the coolness in her tone and her aversion to his gaze. Fuck it all. "I'm not going." Klaus declared as he shrugged off his coat. No party was worth this discord.

Cami sat up. She thought she was hearing things. But Klaus was walking towards her, loosening his shirt. "Klaus?"

"You do not want me to go, and it's too dangerous for you to attend, so I won't go. We can attend another party together in the future," He looked at her pointedly, "One that won't make you stare daggers into my back."

Cami blinked in disbelief. "But, you gave Lucien your word."

"I did." Klaus hunkered down before Cami. "Honestly I've attended so many of his fucking parties I could miss them for the next milennia and he would not be able to complain." The playfulness in his eyes almost made Cami smile. Klaus ran his knuckle along her jawline. "I'll stay here, you and I can watch the sky together."

Cami couldn't stop the happiness that bubbled inside her because of Klaus' words. She needed to keep her mask in place, and so her tone remained indifferent. "You don't have to do this to placate my anger."

Klaus offered her a wry smile. "I'll have you know I prefer your company over Lucien's, and his guests."

He was smooth, Cami admitted, unable to stop herself from smiling. Were it any other time she would have gladly taken Klaus up on his offer. However, too much was at stake. She needed to go to that party, and Klaus had to be out of her way in order to go. "Go to the party." Cami said. "We can watch the sky tomorrow night."

Klaus' eyes searched hers. "Are you certain?" Cami nodded. His eyes stayed on hers to ensure she spoke the truth. After a moment, Klaus decided she was and stood.

He asked her once again before leaving, and as Cami waved him off, the knife in her pocket felt colder. It seemed to grow heavier with every step, as Cami walked to her room. Cami was not a fool, she knew when she was being used. Someone wanted to take Klaus down, and they wanted to use her to do it.

Cami didn't tell anyone about the knife. Not her guards because they'd go to Klaus, and not the council either. It was a threat, yes, but Cami never discussed Klaus with the council members. She didn't know where they stood with him. The other reason, was simply Cami liked having it. She liked knowing she had a weapon that could hurt Klaus. It was a good contingency plan in case he ever tried to hurt her or lock her up. All she had to do was stab him and run. It was better she had it than not knowing where it was, at least that's what she told herself. Once again, Cami marveled at her relationship with Klaus. For all his failings, he also had the ability to make her feel incredible.

Cami shook off these thoughts as she entered her bedroom. She gave Grace the night off and told the rest of the servants she did not wish to be disturbed, ensuring her privacy. Harry was her only company, and he watched from his perch on Cami's chest of drawers. "Can you keep a secret, Harry?" She received a meow in response. Cami dug around the back of her enormous closet and retrieved the black and maroon dress she would wear to the party.

The dress had long, open, sleeves that were a deep maroon, and the heart shaped neckline was downright improper. It exposed her breasts, stopping right before her nipples could be seen. The bodice was sheer black, except for the parts covering her breasts. The maroon skirt was simple but fit like a second skin. Cami wondered if the dress would rip if she bent over, but it didn't. The skirt had two splits in the front that bared Cami's legs every time she walked. Because of this, she placed Papa Tunde's blade discreetly at the back of her dress. The dress required Cami to forgo her corset and underwear making her feel shamelessly wicked. Staring in the mirror, Cami could scarcely believe she would leave the manor dressed so scandalously. Harry rubbed against her legs, purring. Cami chuckled as she picked him up. "Does that mean I look good?"

A knock on the door interrupted Cami. She hastily looked for her robe.

"Tis only I, madam." Ronan whispered.

Forgoing the search for her robe, a smiling Cami opened the door. "I see you made it undetected."

The normally unflappable Ronan stared agape at the sight of Cami in the dress. He looked her over from head to toe, making her grow warm with embarrassment. She grabbed her black cape and draped it over her body. "Shall we go?"

Ronan stepped aside and gestured for her to continue. When Cami walked through the door she found herself in an empty room. Looking around, Cami saw it was an abandoned one room shack. It had one window, a cracked mirror, and a floor that creaked as she walked. Moments later she was joined by Ronan.

He rubbed his hands together, dusting them off. "It's done." In addition to the glamour for her appearance, Ronan put one in her room."If anyone peeps in they'll find a sleeping Cami." Cami had no idea such a thing was possible, but she held her tongue, knowing Ronan would brush off any questions. "Now, for the fun part." Ronan reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace.

It was an ornate silver chain with a single red stone. Ronan went behind Cami and clasped it behind her neck. Cami looked at the large stone between her breasts. It was warm, Cami could feel the magic pulsing through it. "I don't feel any different."

Standing in front of her, Ronan smirked and raised a grey eyebrow. "You look it." He placed two hands on both of her shoulders and steered her towards the mirror.

What she saw made Cami gasp. Gone was her diamond shaped face, it was now oblong and framed by wavy black hair. Her nose was pointed and her eyes were brown and deep set. Her skin was several shades paler, which had the effect of making her features more ethereal. Cami squinted at the shattered glass, certain her bosom was larger.

Cami's voice came out as a whisper. "Oh." She looked at her hands, which looked the same.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ronan's grin. "They're different, trust me." He tapped her necklace. "Lucien's witches will mistake power radiating from this as your own." Cami nodded, a tad overwhelmed by the transformation. She kept sneaking glances at herself in the mirror.

"How do you feel?" The old warlock asked.

Cami inhaled deeply. "Completely out of my element."

Ronan shook his head. "I can tell. Camille, my glamour changes your appearance but you have to embody it or it won't be believable."

He was right, of course. Cami straightened her posture and rolled her shoulders back. Ronan smiled at the determined gaze in her now brown eyes. They walked outside where a carriage waited. Cami sat at the window, listening to Ronan's last minute instructions.

"You must identify who the buyer is, do whatever is necessary to obtain information. Anything could be critical for the Council. I'll be here waiting for your return." Ronan kissed Cami's fingers. "Please don't die, madam. You're fast becoming my favorite council member."

Cami wanted to smile, but she saw the seriousness in Ronan's gaze. The carriage drove off, leaving Ronan in the dust. Cami placed her hands in her lap, contemplating the danger that lie ahead. Either she would succeed or she would die trying.

Lucien's party was held at one of his properties, surrounded by vineyards. Cami abandoned her cape in the carriage, fully adopting her new role. Getting inside the house turned out to be no guards didn't even check their list. They blatantly ogled her and a witch scrutinized her, but they let her in. It took less than a minute. Once inside, Cami tried in vain to school her features. The house had a courtyard in the middle, the only light provided in the darkness was the torches and the night sky. People were crammed on the overlooking balconies, on every surface, in every corner. Cami couldn't turn around without bumping into three people. She stiffened when she felt a hand pass over her ass. Cami turned around to find the culprit, but the ever moving mass of bodies in addition to the darkness made it impossible.

Cami moved deeper into the den of lions, trying not to appear to shocked at the sights she saw. Vampires feeding off humans, groping, drinking, she hastily averted her gaze at the sight of three people coupling. One man, clearly a wizard, murmured a spell while his eyes turned white. Next to him, two vampires were feeding on a woman. One winked at Cami as she passed, she surprised herself by nodding back.

Suddenly, she was embraced from behind as hands slid around her waist. Cami struggled against the strong grip and heard someone sniffing her hair while the hands ran up and down her body.

"Get your hands off of me!" Cami demanded.

The hands stopped roaming and she whirled around, glaring at her assailant. The vampire was totally unfazed, his tongue ran over his fangs. Before he spoke, a woman draped herself on his arm. "William, you knew I was interested in her."

He turned to her, "I saw her first."

"The least you could do is share." The woman pouted.

Cami froze as they began arguing. It escalated when the vampire hit his companion, and they attacked each other. Cami ran in the other direction, trying to get out of the way. Their brawl made it to the center of the floor, and people bunched together to watch the violence unfold. The cheers the crowd chanted were deafening. Cami stared in horror as the woman grabbed a torch and threw it at her companion. He burst into flames, his howls were drowned out by the roar of the crowd. When the vampire was nothing but dust, the crowd congratulated the woman. She took a glass offered and downed it in one single swallow, to the delight of everyone. Seconds later it was if nothing ever happened.

Cami swallowed. She understood why Klaus wouldn't want her here, Cami looked around, wondering where he was. That made another thought occur. Where were the nobility? If Klaus was here, he wouldn't be with the bottom feeders, he was too prideful. If Cami was looking for a major trafficker, he wouldn't be so easily spotted either. Cami needed to find where the elite people were.

She found a staircase and ascended, searching the second floor. Cami ignored the catcalls and flirtations she received, trying to keep her head low. One man leaning on the balcony, reeked of alcohol. Cami scrunched her nose but not before he dragged her to him and palmed her breasts. Full of rage, Cami hit him with quick jabs to his torso and kneed him in the groin. He teetered over the railing and Cami used all her strength to push him over. He fell into the crowd below. People looked up to see where he fell from but Cami was already moving away.

After her search of the third floor proved fruitless Cami stomped down the stairs in frustration. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of Lucien! _There was another location._ Cami meandered around the first floor yet again, and found a small corridor. Butlers ushered certain guests there and they disappeared. Cami made her way over. She was immediately stopped by a waiter.

"How may I help you?" The question was polite, although the waiter's expression was full of disdain.

"I'm interested in acquiring a specific type of merchandise."

The man raised an eyebrow. Cami could see him debating his next words. His eyes trailed over Cami's appearance, not bothering to hide their judgment.

She cocked her head to the side. "Either you can let me pass, or I can hex your bloodline for generations to come. I came to do business and I won't be deterred by the likes of _you_." Cami jabbed her finger in his chest. His eyes widened but he remained silent. "Very well." She moved her hands as if she were forming a ball. "Here I thought I wouldn't have any fun tonight." Cami smirked as she pretended to summon her magic.

"Wait." The butler mumbled an apology before stepping aside. Cami didn't deign to respond as she haughtily walked by.

At the end of the corridor was a staircase. There was light and music coming from below, Cami's instincts told her she found what she was looking for. As she descended Cami felt the change in the atmosphere. At the end of the stairwell was another hallway that led to a large room. Cami kept her mouth from dropping open as she blended in with the rest of the guests who socialized. Where upstairs was raucous, the atmosphere here was more subdued although more dangerous. The furniture was fancy, the decorations ornate, and the guests more fashionably dressed. There was a small room blocked off from the rest, Cami assumed it was for the highest and most important elites. The front of the room was like a stage. Her throat went dry at the sight of humans standing along the wall of the room. Every few moments a butler would escort them towards a patron who would feed from them. The humans didn't cry out, on the contrary they seemed to be in ecstasy. A few guests acknowledged Cami with a salute of their champagne glass or a lustful glint in their eye. There was a group of witches sitting together at one table. Cami only knew they were witches because of the totems on their table.

Cami could tell with one glance that everyone in the room was wealthy. Whether they were there for drugs, a good time, or the kidnapped species, they were in for a thrill. Cami sat at the bar and placed her hands in front of her, lacing her fingers together. Cami knew the glamour Ronan conjured was attractive but she couldn't help but feel insulted at the blatant admiration it garnered. Was her regular appearance that plain? She returned the flirty looks with one of her own.

"How may I serve you?"

Cami smiled at the handsome bartender and placed her order. Before he could walk off she added, "I was hoping to catch the show tonight."

"I'm told we have a lovely one ahead." He smiled.

Cami's stomach lurched but she smiled. "Perfect."

The bartender laughed, mistaking Cami's disgust for apprehension. "I would not worry, my lady. This shipment is extraordinary, and we have over one hundred specimens to bid on from all over the land. This supplier only gets the best quality."

Cami swallowed her revulsion. "I have a large order to fill and my needs are specific. Is it possible for me to talk to the supplier directly?"

The bartender glanced around. "Only special guests are permitted-"

Cami leaned forward, making her breasts look like they were spilling out of her dress. "Do I not look special?" The bartender blushed. "Tell the supplier money is no object, trust me, he'll be interested in what I'm offering."

The bartender simply nodded before leaving to fill her order. Cami continued her survey of the room. There were other exits, possibly backrooms. Out of habit, Cami rubbed her right arm like she did when she was nervous. Cami felt a presence next to her and she automatically glared at the man standing much too close for comfort.

He stared intently into her eyes. "Come join me in my booth for some fun."

Cami raised an eyebrow before noticing his dilated eyes. She froze when she realized what he was trying to do. "Compulsion? Are you that pathetic that you must compel a woman's affections?" Cami's laughter drew curious stares from people in the area. The vampires face flushed with embarrassment. "Witches cannot be compelled and if I were human I would ingest vervain." She rolled her eyes and she clucked her tongue, ignoring the snickers her words produced. "Perhaps you belong upstairs with the rest of the amateurs." Cami turned away, dismissing him. He sulked away in humiliation.

When her drink came, Cami sipped it slowly. She decided this was the worst part, the waiting. She sat alone, observing the room, memorizing faces, looking bored all the while eavesdropping. Cami didn't draw suspicion, she saw other guests remained unsocial as well. Although she could see they came with an entourage of guards. After half an hour passed, Cami realized she finished off her drink. Cami frowned, not wanting to put too much alcohol in her system.

The bartender placed another drink in front of her.

"I did not order this." Cami shook her head.

He pointed. "It's from the gentleman over there."

Cami looked where he pointed and felt the blood drain from her face. There, in the section for the more elite members was Klaus. He sat on a white sofa in the corner, relaxing against it. He saluted Cami with the glass in his hand before sipping from it, his heated gaze never leaving hers as he drank. Cami managed a nod but turned away.

Cami could feel his gaze on her and was filled with worry. She tried to assuage her fears. There was no way Klaus knew who she was. So...her husband was flirting with another woman, hours after promising her he would come home and watch the stars with her. Not surprising, yet disappointment filled Cami nonetheless. She tried checking him out the corner of her eye. There were women and men draped on each other but Klaus sat alone. He smiled and was polite, but otherwise looked bored. Cami decided to move while Klaus wasn't looking.

She left the room, wanting to see where the other doors led. Cami accessed one without drawing attention, before she could get too far she heard voices coming from the other end. She quickly tried the only door in the hallway and entered just in time. Cami pressed her ear to the door when she heard two people stop.

"Is everything ready for display, Egor?"

"Yes, every specimen has been cleaned and prepped to look their best."

"Good, I want everything to run smoothly." Cami's heart rate increased, was this the distributor? She found she was wrong when the woman continued, "Last thing we want is to anger Shiv. He has a lot riding on this, and you know what he does when he's angry."

Shiv, was that the name? The other man made a sound that sounded like a squeak of fear. Clearly Egor didn't want to be on the receiving end of Shiv's wrath.

Cami heard more footsteps as someone approached. She recognized the bartender's voice when he spoke.

"Tamara, I have a buyer here who wants to meet Shiv."

"You know the rules, Kyle. No one meets him face to face under any circumstances."

"But she says-"

"She?" The interest was easy to hear in Tamara's voice.

Kyle shifted on his feet. "A witch, attractive too. Says she has a large order she needs filled."

"I'm sure Shiv would love to oblige." Tamara's laugh was raspy. "Point her out to me, I'll determine the seriousness her needs."

A chill ran over Cami. She didn't like the malevolent undertone of Tamara's words and knew she would not be easily fooled.

"We need these profits." Tamara said in a low voice once Kyle departed. "Although business in the South should pick up again now that Marcel is spending more time here and away from Orleans." Cami could picture the smirk on Tamera's face. "Have you put Shiv's own loot to the side?"

"Of course." Egor sounded offended she even asked. "I know his tastes. I have 3 lads picked out for him to play with."

"Perfect. He needs to have his own amusements. Now, go finish preparations, our guests are starting to get antsy."

There was silence, except for the noise coming from the party. Cami waited five minutes to be sure before slowly stepping into the hall. She just shut the door when someone said, "What are you doing here?"

Cami slowly turned around. She recognized the voice as Egor's. He had black hair and average features. Egor looked younger than Cami expected. His eye shape gave the appearance that he could doze off at any moment but they glittered with intelligence and suspicion. Cami hid her smile, glad to be able to put a face to a name.

"I was looking for the lavatory." Cami flicked some of her hair over her shoulder. "I must have taken a wrong turn."

Egor smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "A butler can escort you there. We wouldn't want you to get lost." Egor's expression did not match his polite words.

Cami gave him an innocent smile before leaving. She returned to her seat, but Kyle the bartender was nowhere in sight. Lucien was, however. Cami finally spotted him mingling with his guests. He greeted ladies with a charming smile and men with a strong handshake. He looked handsome in his dark blue attire. Cami admired him from afar, it felt like years since she'd seen him last instead of a month.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Pardon me." Cami turned to the waitress. "Your presence has been requested."

Cami's eyebrows rose but she followed the woman to the small room where Klaus was. Every step set off alarms in Cami's mind but she had no choice, she had no idea who she would be refusing. The woman led her to the back corner where Klaus sat. She wanted to beg the waitress to stay with her but the woman already disappeared.

Klaus flashed her a crooked smile. "Thank you for joining me. I would hate for you to embarrass me like you did that poor bloke earlier."

Other people milled around the room but Klaus was separated from the rest. It was as if there was some unspoken rule to give Klaus a certain amount of space. As far as Cami was concerned, they were alone. As she joined him on the sofa, Cami kept her face devoid of any emotion although she felt like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Do not mistake my presence here as being out of the woods yet." Cami countered. "I'm simply reserving my judgment, for now."

Klaus chuckled with amusement. "Would you care to share a drink?" he asked, although he was already pouring. "I thought your rejection of the one I sent you earlier meant you wanted to drink together."

"How presumptuous." She drawled.

"Yet here you are."

Cami shrugged. "I was beginning to become bored." She wondered how long she had to stay with Klaus before leaving. Would she be expected to remain by his side? She couldn't very well spy while under his constant scrutiny.

He moved closer so that his chest rested against her left shoulder. "If you're bored I could offer a distraction."

Klaus stared at her bare legs which were exposed since she had them crossed. It took all Cami had not to toss her drink in his face. If Klaus thought he would come home to find her waiting up for him he would be sorely mistaken. His speech about missing Lucien's party was obviously a lie meant to play on her feelings.

Was this all it took for him to bed another woman? A glass of champagne and a few lines of flirtation? Klaus read the anger on her face as skepticism. He leaned close and nibbled on the sensitive skin beneath Cami's ear. She couldn't stop the shaky breath that escaped her. She turned her head so that her lips grazed his ear. "I don't care for vampires."

"What a shame." Klaus murmured as he ran a thumb along the neckline of Cami's dress, brushing her nipples. Cami felt them ripple and harden. "I do have a fondness for witches. That, coupled with your boredom," Klaus worked his leg in between Cami's, opening them slightly so that their bottom halves were entangled, "-opens the door to possibilities."

Cami's eyes shut from the contact but put her hand over his, stopping it's movement, but she didn't back away. "I believe your imagination exceeds mine."

"Then you must allow me to show you how deep my imagination runs."

Cami's eyes trailed down to Klaus' crotch of their own free will, and she saw his state of arousal. She was simultaneously filled with disgust and need. She trembled despite herself. She knew what a magnificent lover he was. Taking advantage of her anonymity, Cami traced his pillowy lips with her thumb and Klaus opened his mouth slightly to suck on it.

A cough took them out of the moment and caused them to look at the person who interrupted them. It was Lucien, who finally made his way over to them. If he disapproved of Klaus entertaining another woman he didn't show it. He exchanged a nod with Klaus before turning his charming smile on Cami.

"How are you enjoying yourself at my party, love?"

Cami felt warmth spreading through her body, despite the fact that Lucien was being nothing more than courteous. "I am, my lord."

"Now now," Lucien shook his finger. "I allow all beautiful women to address me as Lucien. And your name...?"

"Aisling." Cami felt Klaus study her, until now he didn't know her name, and was under the impression Cami didn't know his.

Lucien repeated it then gave her that dashing smile. "I'm glad you could join me tonight, Aisling. As I told your sisters, I never deny myself the company of a lovely witch." Despite her nearness to Klaus, Lucien gave her a polite kiss on the hand before moving onto the next guest.

"Where were we?" Klaus asked regaining her attention.

Cami's eyes swept the entire room and saw Kyle talking to a woman with light brown hair and a ruddy complexion. Cami's instincts told her this was Tamara. She was proved correct when both ceased their conversation and scanned the crowd. Cami moved, knowing Tamara probably wanted Kyle to point her out. Seeing Tamara affirmed Cami's earlier thoughts that she did not want to meet this woman. Tamara wore a nice dress that conveyed her serious demeanor. They hadn't seen her, but were headed that way. Cami excused herself from Klaus, telling him she needed to go to the lavatory.

The warm feelings Cami felt dampened with the knowledge of Lucien allowing a slave auction to take place under his roof. What did she really know about him? True Lucien continues to try to woo her although she was his friend's wife but endorsing slavery was on another level. Not only endorsing, but promoting it. How much was Shiv paying Lucien for this access? These were questions Cami was more likely to get answered as herself, so she put them in the back of her mind, for now. She would confront Lucien another time.

And what of Cami's own husband who she was flirting with unbeknownst to him? He had given her a broad description of Lucien's parties, purposely omitting the fact that there would be a slave auction.

After relieving herself, Cami questioned if she would be able to stomach watching the auction. Just thinking about it made a wave of revulsion wash over her. Cami wondered if now would be a good time to leave. She already gathered enough information. She found two important members of trafficking, and the name of the head of the operation. But what if there was more intel to gather? What if Shiv revealed himself and she missed it? And how long would Klaus stay? She needed a head start to beat him home. On the other hand, when would she and the Council have this opportunity? She decided to stay.

Cami left the lavatory and barely registered someone behind her before she was grabbed and found herself pressed against a wall. She relaxed when she recognized Klaus' scent. He leaned against her, blocking anyone's view of them with his back. "Came to finish what you started?" Cami asked in a flirty voice.

"That depends." Klaus murmured. His face was an inch away from hers. "Are you still in need of a distraction?" He pressed himself against her, causing his erection to rub against her core, eliciting a moan. "Yes? No?"

"Yes." _Fuck it_. Cami decided it would serve Klaus right to fuck his own wife without knowing it. If Klaus wanted to have fun, Cami would too. It would be a nice revenge and nothing less than he deserved. She wanted to take advantage of Klaus like he had done her many times before. Klaus had no qualms cheating, and she would have no qualms deceiving least she wouldn't be cheating.

Klaus grabbed her hand. Cami's senses were running on lust and she barely registered him leading them to a room. He definitely knew his way around. He pulled them into a room and Cami hardly got a glimpse of what it looked like before Klaus' mouth was on hers. He kissed her slowly, making Cami swoon. When they broke their kiss Cami's tongue darted out and licked the corner of Klaus' mouth.

Cami yelped in surprise when Klaus picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing her neck. She groaned and sat up as she fumbled with her dress, pulling it up to help Klaus settle between her legs. Cami didn't know how far she would let the farce go but she wasn't close to stopping it. She grabbed Klaus' face and brought it towards her lips. He buried his nose in her hair as his hand captured one breast. Cami shuddered when he ran a thumb over it making it harden like a ripe berry. Their tongues danced and Cami tugged on Klaus' shirt, freeing it from his pants.

"What did you say your name was?" Klaus asked as they wrestled with each other.

"Aisling." Since when did Klaus have a faulty memory and why would he care to know the name of a one night stand? Cami kissed him to cut off further questions. "I'm glad you asked. You should know what name to yell."

Klaus' dimpled grin had the same effect of a slap for Cami, but his face was moving down to her breasts and thus unable to see her reaction.

Klaus pinned Cami beneath him and began moving his hips in the age old dance. Cami let him tug on her dress sleeves and fill his hands with her flesh. It wasn't a complete act. Klaus' kisses were masterful and Cami easily lost herself in the heated passion. When Klaus' hands were on her hips she covered them with her own.

Cami froze when Klaus husked out. "Camille."

"Is that the name of your wife?" Cami's heart pounded in her chest. This was a dangerous game she played. It wasn't too much to presume since Klaus wore his wedding band.

Klaus nuzzled Cami's cheek. "Yes." Before Cami could respond, Klaus kissed her again. This kiss was slow as his tongue slowly grazed hers. When it finished Cami's eyes were closed and remained so as Klaus kissed her neck. "What-" He kissed under her jaw. "-are you-" her cheek, "-doing-" her other cheek, "here-" Klaus kissed her on the mouth once more. "Camille?"

Cami was so caught up she barely heard the question. When she did her eyes popped open. Klaus hovered above her, waiting. All trace of lust was gone from his face and his expression was serious. He looked at her as if he could see past the glamour. It was disconcerting.

Belatedly, Cami laughed. "I told you my name was Aisling." She tried to reach for Klaus, but he grabbed her hand in his. Cami tried another tactic. She sat up and tried to fix her dress. "I came for a good fuck and you attempt to play games." Cami huffed, hoping she sounded indignant as she put her shoes on. Klaus wore an amused look on his face. "Good day, my lord."

As she walked toward the door, Cami felt the familiar sensation of wind before Klaus appeared before her. Cami steeled herself. "Let me pass. If you will not distract me, I'll find someone who will."

"Will you now, wife?" Klaus' eyes narrowed.

Cami huffed, trying to appear insulted. "I told you before, I am not your wife."

"Aren't you?" Klaus wore that amused smirk on his face.

Confident in Ronan's magic, Cami gestured to her body. "Do I look like her?"

Klaus ran his eyes over her. "No, you do not. But you _are_ Camille." Cami opened her mouth but stopped when Klaus gently touched the pendant resting between her breasts. She ignored the goosebumps that rose and attributed them to her nervousness. "If I rip this pendant from your neck-" Klaus' tone did not match the light movements of his fingers. "Your appearance will not change? I'm not currently looking at a glamour?"

Cami remained defiant. Klaus' grip tightened and he lightly tugged on her necklace in a silent threat. Cami held his eyes until they finally dropped in defeat.

"Damn it, Camille." Klaus turned away from her. When he faced her again, Cami wanted to sink to the floor in embarrassment. Klaus was outraged. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on me? Was it a test of fidelity?"

At that, Cami laughed. "I already know your track record of fidelity, I hardly need to test it."

Klaus was decidedly unamused. "Then why are you here?"

Silence.

They glared at each other.

Cami couldn't tell Klaus about her mission. It was clear he wouldn't understand. She shouldn't have come into the room with him. Now Klaus would think it was some elaborate plan to spy on him, and heaven knew Klaus didn't need any more reason to be paranoid. Even still, it wasn't Cami's secret to share. She had to consider the Council's secrecy. Klaus would have to think what he wanted.

Klaus shook his head at his wife's resolute ways. "I thought your trust in me had grown."

Cami wanted to tell him it had, but it would mean telling him the truth. She had no option.

Klaus walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He held his face between his knees. "What am I going to do with you?" Klaus' soft tone caught Cami off guard. Cami stood awkwardly, not knowing if he wanted an answer, she kept her mouth shut. The hint of defeat in Klaus' voice didn't sit well with her and she wanted to ease his worries.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked in a small voice. All this time, she thought she was deceiving him when he deceived her, probably from the beginning. Cami felt stupid for ever thinking she could fool him.

Klaus laugh held no humor. "I'm a over a thousand years old I cannot be fooled by a simple parlor trick." Klaus looked up, a wistful grin on his face. "There's more to a person than mere appearance. Your facial expressions, the manner in which you speak, all gave it away. I look past the superficial." Cami's heart thudded from Klaus' words. He stood and began walking towards her. "Your nervous habit of rubbing the scar on your arm, the constant looking over your shoulder for my whereabouts, the way you stand...these are things you cannot change as easily as your appearance." He stood face to face with her now. "I know you, Camille." Cami felt her legs go weak. "Despite all of those signs there was our kiss..." Cami swallowed her dry throat as Klaus leaned in. "Do you truly believe I do not remember the taste of your lips or the way your tongue moves in my mouth? How you touch me..."

Unknowingly to Cami, she began touching Klaus' arm. Her eyes widened when she saw her hand on his shoulder. The silence grew, and the tension thickened. Cami felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, and leaned forward. Klaus did also, they were both hesitant, moving ever so slightly, unsure of their feelings. Cami felt raw, exposed and confused. Klaus was looking at her in a way that elated her yet made her want to run screaming from the room. in that moment Cami came to a decision. Cami drew in a deep breath and removed the blade from the back of her dress, with her other hand. Klaus' eyes widened. Cami held it out to him and he took it wordlessly .

"This is Papa Tunde's blade." Klaus assessed it, looking from the blade to Cami with a coolness in his gaze.

Coolness, but not suspicion. Cami didn't see any paranoia in Klaus' eyes, at least not yet. If anything he looked curious, despite the fact that Klaus clearly recognized the weapon and its owner. Cami used the opportunity to state her case. "The name is unfamiliar to me but, a witch gave me this blade. She said it would cause unbearable torment even to an original."

"Yet you chose to give me this powerful weapon." Klaus' face was closed, guarded. "Why?"

A loaded question. Cami couldn't discern whether Klaus was angry or not but she would have to be deaf to not hear the edge in his voice. _This is what trust means, being vulnerable._ "Because I want you to know that I trust you." Cami said honestly. "I didn't come here to spy on you, Klaus, or cause you harm. But to believe that you have to trust me." Cami reached behind her neck and unfastened the necklace.

She felt no change, but Klaus took a step backwards. Cami looked from the pendant she held in her palm to her husband. Klaus needed to look into her eyes. "Trust works both ways."

"Convenient that you voice your desire for trust after being caught red handed."

Cami trusted him before, she trusted him on their wedding night, she trusted him with her secret. In other ways too, Cami realized. It was one of the reasons they were able to be amiable. It dawned on Cami that feeling such deep levels of disappointment and hurt towards Klaus meant that she had strong feelings for him on the opposite end. Feelings of trust and high hopes. Cami opened her mouth to defend herself but shut it. Cami locked her jaw and held his gaze. She wouldn't tell Klaus any of this. If he truly trusted her he would decide on his own, without her persuasion.

Klaus said nothing. As the silence grew so did Cami's nervousness. Finally he broke their stare, shaking his head as if knowing he was doing something he would regret. Klaus' eyes were stern as he pointed at her. "I want to hear your explanation from the beginning, as soon as we return home."

Relief flooded Cami as she nodded. Klaus eyes stayed on her to emphasize his point but he needn't worry, Cami was more than willing to cooperate. Klaus walked around Cami and refastened the necklace around Cami's neck.

"Ronan always had good taste." Klaus remarked. Inwardly, Cami blanched but her face remained blasé. Not only was she a terrible liar but she refused to lie to Klaus after he was giving her the opportunity to explain herself.

Klaus took her hand in his as he led them out of the party. He did not pause for pleasantries, not even bothering to tell Lucien goodbye. His grip on Cami's hand was firm, but she didn't mind. In fact she squeezed back when they returned to the party on the ground floor. Having Klaus beside her brought Cami a sense of comfort and safety. All the same, Cami avoided the more lewd and gruesome scenes before her.

Klaus felt Cami draw nearer to him as they passed a group of vampires feeding on some humans. Several corpses littered the floor, though not too long before a dutiful servant had them hauled away. Camille drew in a shaky breath and Klaus shook his head. One day Camille would listen to him. Whether that day would be before she got herself hurt was yet to be seen. Klaus wondered what reason she could possibly have for this particular deception. He recognized Ronan's taste in jewelry and swore if the old warlock put Camille up to this he would personally break his arm. Lucien's party was no place for Camille to play spy or adventuress.

The carriage ride was silent. Cami remained stiff as a statue, not wanting to do anything to annoy him. Ronan's necklace lay on the seat next to her. She wondered how she would communicate with Ronan. He would spend hours waiting for her worrying unless Cami sent him a message. Across from her Klaus stared, as if hoping he could force Camille to talk from sheer willpower alone.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that?" Cami asked. "I feel guilty enough as it is." At that, Klaus snorted, prompting a cutting look from his wife. "What was that for?"

Never one to bite his tongue, Klaus remarked, "I find it odd that when I am caught in a lie I am to be punished for months yet when the shoe is on the other foot you want immediate forgiveness."

"That is not fair!" Cami defended. "Our circumstances are different and you know it."

"Do I?" Klaus fumed. "You're rather tight lipped on the subject."

Cami remained silent, proving his point. "We will talk when we're at home."

"Why wait?" Klaus grumbled. "So you can have more time to concoct some lie to protect whoever it is you're protecting?"

Cami pounced on that. "See, at least you know I lied to protect someone, for a greater good. You lied to protect yourself-"

"My past transgressions are not the subject of conversation here!"

" _You_ brought them up as a way to vindicate yourself."

Klaus' nostrils flared. " _Vindicate_ myself? I have apologized, I have begged, I have done everything I know how to get myself back into your good graces and yet here we are, after we agreed you would not go to this party!" Klaus was silent as something dawned on him. "You knew you were going this afternoon. You waved goodbye, snuck into Lucien's, and expected to be back at home while I remained ignorant. You would have sat on our roof watching the stars with me as if you never lied. You've had this weapon that could hurt me," Cami winced as Klaus brandished Papa Tunde's blade, "for God knows how long, and you kept it strapped on your person. I don't know if you were planning to use it on me or not, I only know you showed it to me hoping it would soothe my anger."

Cami sunk into her seat. It was clear Klaus needed the whole story or he would always look at her as he did now. "You don't understand," Cami clasped her hands in front of her, "tonight was not about you at all, Klaus. It had nothing to do with you, I-"

"Nothing to do with me?" Klaus echoed skeptically, making Cami feel like an idiot. "Camille, if something were to happen to you who would have had to deal with the repercussions?" Cami looked away. "I would not have even known because of that goddamn glamour, and I assume you have another one at home, something keeping everyone from knowing your true whereabouts, so if you were to get hurt or die, how would I have known?"

Cami swallowed. "There were contingencies in place-"

"I bet there were Camille, bravo. I have to hear about my wife being hurt from someone I didn't know she was involved with to begin with." Klaus muttered, shutting his eyes. "I thought you wanted us to be honest with each other."

"I do." Cami moved to his side and clasped her hands in his, causing him to turn towards her. "I truly do, Klaus."

Klaus looked into Cami's eyes. He used to think he would be able to tell when she was lying. "The problem is, I do not know if your words are genuine or lies to get into my good graces again."

Cami shook her head. "Please believe me. This was not going to be a habit, I just needed to be there."

"Why?"

"Information."

"On what?" Klaus was happy to finally be getting somewhere. He watched Cami wrestle with how much information she should give. "Did it occur to you that I might want to help?" He added softly.

Cami answered just as quietly, "No. I did not want to risk asking you because I thought you would not approve of my activities."

"I don't." Klaus voice was sharp. "I don't approve of anything that would put you in danger."

His protective tone surprised Cami. She picked at the velvet cushion she sat on. "I know you would not want to start over with another wife." She rationalized.

"Perhaps I should, it would undoubtedly be less of a headache."

Cami looked up, sharply to find a small smile on Klaus' lips. She didn't stop herself from returning it. "I deserve that."

"Yes, you do." Klaus agreed, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close. Cami shut her eyes, shocked at how calm she felt nestled against him. "Do you know what marriage is, Camille?"

"Two people becoming one."

Klaus nodded. "For better or worse, we are a part of each other. You are a part of me, which is why your actions tonight have everything to do with me. You had to have known this, seeing as you thought of me in case anything were to happen to you." Panic seized Klaus the second he first suspected the beautiful woman that entered Lucien's cellar was Camille. The fact that she put herself in this position made him feel insanely protective.

There was silence as Cami placed her head on Klaus' shoulder. "I needed information about the supernatural trafficking. I wanted to find out names, see faces..." Cami told him the story of her involvement, only speaking of herself and Ronan, since Klaus already suspected him. She left out the rest of the council, making it seem like it was only the two of them.

Klaus could tell Camille was omitting certain information but was satisfied with the information she provided, for now. "What about this?" Klaus handed her Papa Tunde's blade. It looked odd in her hands, but Klaus wasn't fooled. He had seen Camille hold many blades during her exercises. "Were you ever going to use it on me?"

"Not unprovoked." Cami said lightly, shooting Klaus a tentative glance.

Before he could respond the carriage rocked and lurched, rolling over. Klaus immediately grabbed Cami against him, shielding her from most of the bumps. It didn't stop Cami's screams of panic as her world was turned upside down. When it was over Cami's ears rang. She barely registered Klaus' hands on her body, checking to see if anything was broken. He was talking to her but Cami was dazed. Everything sounded far away.

Cami heard material being torn away. The next thing she knew she was being lifted away. Cami blinked slowly, and looked up. She saw Klaus' face as he carried her away. Klaus sat her by a tree, using its trunk to hold her up.

"Camille, can you hear me? I need a response, love." Cami's eyes roved everywhere, trying to take everything in. " _Camille_." The force in his voice made Cami's eyes snap to his. "Can you hear me? Can you understand me? Are you hurting?" Cami alternatively nodded and shook her head at his line of questions.

"My right arm." She groaned.

Klaus lightly grabbed it, making Cami cry out. "I don't think it's broken. Maybe a fracture."

"A physician now, are we?"

"Come now, Camille." Klaus smirked. "You know I know my well around the human body very well." Cami rolled her eyes. "Well now," Klaus' voice was soft. "I know you cannot be in too much pain if you can manage that. Whoa, whoa, take it easy." He cautioned as Cami tried to sit up. His hands were on her back to help.

"What happened?"

Klaus frowned. "I'm not sure." He tilted his head, listening. "Shane was thrown from the carriage, he's out cold, but he's breathing. I don't believe our accident is his fault, he's a good driver."

"Then-"

Klaus shushed Cami, and she knew he was listening for someone. _Stay here._

Cami nodded, she didn't have the energy to sign back. Klaus disappeared before her eyes. Cami strained her ears listening for any thing out of the ordinary. She waited in silence for five minutes then suddenly the sounds of a skirmish echoed. The hair on Cami's arms stood up when she heard the familiar chants of witches. Klaus' shouts were heard along with the sickening sound of bones breaking. Cami struggled to stand, using the tree for support. She was sweating and out of breath by the time she was completely standing. Cami leaned, using all of her strength before she heard Klaus yell in agony. Then silence.

Cami covered her mouth her hand, covering her scream of panic. Klaus was immortal, he was indestructible. Nothing could stop him. That rationale did nothing to quell the worry in Cami's heart. She wasn't strong enough to stand let alone find Klaus and help. Cami had no idea who ambushed Klaus, and they were miles from their land, what could she do?

"Camille." A voice whispered.

Cami looked to her left and saw Ronan standing there. "Ronan?" She must be hallucinating. Surely he wasn't real.

Ronan looked from Cami to the damaged carriage. Cami noticed Shane's body for the first time, it was thrown several feet ahead. She was filled with worry until she recalled Klaus saying Shane was merely unconscious.

She looked at Ronan with wonder. "How did you know?"

"You didn't think that necklace was merely charmed with a glamour did you? It was a tracker and it was to alert me should you be in danger, and its a good thing it did." He observed her closely, but Cami was already pushing him away.

"Klaus, I think he's in trouble, we have to help-"

Ronan swept Cami into his arms. He was stronger than she expected. "Relax, madam. I didn't come alone."

They heard footsteps, and Galen and Lars appeared out of the woods, with Klaus' limp body between them. Cami had never been happier to see them. "what happened to him?"

Lars grunted. "He was unconscious when we found him."

"He was attacked." Cami looked from the werewolf to the vampire. "You did not see anything?"

Galen shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Apologies, Camille."

"He's not dead is he?" Cami felt hollow. "He can't be dead." She looked to each of her friends, daring them to disagree with her.

"Of course not."

The three words made the tension drain from Cami's body.

"We need to get the three of you home." Lars stated as Galen retrieved Shane. "Ronan?"

"Done. Go through the door," Ronan pointed. "The one Klaus didn't tear off the hinges. Carefully, I might add."

Cami turned her head to Ronan's chest as he stooped into the remains of the carriage. The next noises she heard were the sound of objects crashing to the floor. Cami turned to find Grace, Elaine, and several other servants looking at the party in shock.

"My lady?" Elaine gasped. Her eyes travelled to Klaus and Shane. "What happened?"

"We can explain later." Lars barked. "Where are their rooms?"

Cami heard orders given and people scramble into action. Her eyes wandered to Klaus, leaning completely on Lars lean frame. His head hung low and not a part of him move. His shirt and coat were torn open and stained with blood. Cami had to remind herself he was alive. She felt the tears well in her eyes. Suddenly she was moving away, Klaus' body grew smaller with every step. Cami panicked. _No, I can't leave him. He's hurt, don't take me away-_ and then everything was dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Cami tossed and turned, in the throws of a nightmare. She felt as though she were being jostled around, and Klaus was in danger. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, startling Grace. "She's awake!" Grace cried.

Pain immediately stopped Cami from asking her questions. Cami grunted, looking at the source of her discomfort: her right arm. She heard movement and found James, Elaine, and Lars in her room.

Seeing the question in her eyes James said, "You have multiple fractures in your arm. I told them to refrain from healing it because we weren't sure if you wanted it healed by magic."

"Thank you." Cami grimaced. "Vampire blood, now."

Grace quickly brought James a cup and he bit his wrist, letting his blood drip into it. Cami laid back against the pillows Elaine propped up for her. The cup was barely in Cami's hands before she tossed it back.

"Easy now." James coaxed.

Cami sputtered and gagged. The metallic taste felt unnatural travelling down her throat, but she continued. Almost immediately her body felt warm and the pain began ebbing away. She relaxed, catching her breath. Then Cami remembered her dream, it felt so real. She noticed Lars standing uncomfortably in her room and knew her dream had been real.

"Klaus is hurt."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, confirming Cami's fears.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lars asked.

It all came rushing back to Cami's memory. The party, the accident, and the subsequent rescue. "Yes."

"Where's Klaus?"

"In his rooms, my lady." Grace answered.

Cami struggled to get up. If no one would take her to him she'd go herself.

James put a staying hand on her shoulder. His eyes were kind, "Let Grace dress you and I'll take you to him."

Grace did little more than tie Cami's robe and slip on her slippers before Cami declared herself ready to go.

James carried her to Klaus' rooms, with Lars following behind them. When they arrived Ronan stood over Klaus' bed. Cami had James put her down. Luckily she was strong enough to stand on her own.

Klaus was under his covers, and naked from the chest up. His skin was pale and glistening with sweat. There were dark circles under his eyes and his breathing was labored. The worst thing was the long red scar running down the middle of his chest. It had various lines running through the main scar like tentacles.

Cami sucked in a breath. "What happened to him?"

Ronan grabbed an object from Klaus' nightstand. "He had this blade lodged in his chest."

Cami's heart broke when she saw it was Papa Tunde's blade. "The witches stabbed him with it."

"And left him completely incapacitated." Ronan finished.

Klaus groaned softly. The witches said the blade would cause untold torment. Cami never could've pictured what that meant.

"Luckily Galen was able to extract it."

Cami's hand rested against her own chest. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Eventually. Right now he needs to rest and feed to grow stronger."

Klaus looked like a corpse. Cami could see his bones sticking out of his skin as if he were emaciated.

"Can he hear us?"

At the sound of her voice, Klaus' eyes fluttered open. His eyelids were red and swollen but his eyes retained that spark of life, momentarily stopping Cami's worry. Cami reached for his hand and squeezed it. His fingers lightly returned her grasp.

"Would you like a moment alone?" Galen asked.

Cami's eyes held Klaus' until he blinked before shutting them. "No. He needs to rest, and we have business to discuss." The council members weren't solely there out of the goodness of their hearts. "James, will you watch over him?"

"Of course."

Cami led Galen, Lars, and Ronan into an empty sitting room. Although her arm no longer pained her Cami still felt in need of rest. Her weariness must have been obvious because Lars said, "Lady Camille we can discuss this another time."

"No. I should tell you this now while it's fresh in my mind." She quickly told them all she found out at the party.

Galen slammed his fist on the table. "I had a hunch they were focusing their operations northward."

"You've done well, Lady Camille." Lars said. "Now we have names to go after, and the man in charge, Shiv. We'll look into it."

"You ought to rest." Ronan placed his hand over Cami's. "You've been through quite the ordeal."

A thought plagued Cami's mind. "Do you think the ambush was connected to the Council?"

Galen shook his head. "No one knew you were in the carriage with him. He was the target, not you."

"This isn't particularly surprising." Lars cut in. "Klaus has many enemies."

He was right, but this was the first time Cami had seen a direct attack. At the most Cami only heard about Klaus' enemies. Whispered conversations she overheard, and of course Klaus' warnings but she brushed it off as his paranoia. Now he lay a floor above her, looking close to death.

After they spent more time grilling Cami on everything she saw, they departed, leaving Cami with well wishes, apologies, gratitude, and commands for her to rest.

Ronan lingered behind. "We've told no one of the attack. Hayley hasn't been updated yet. We thought it best to leave to your discretion."

She would tell Rebekah, all the same. She was Klaus sister and deserved to know he was unwell. "Thank you." Cami stifled a yawn.

Ronan wagged a finger at her. "Klaus isnt the only one who needs rest."

"Thanks to you I slept a whole day away." Cami accused.

"That wasn't me, my dear. That was your body taking natural steps to restore energy. Check in on your husband once more and go to bed."

"I don't need to see him again." Cami said, even though that had been her exact line of thinking.

"Oh?" Ronan raised an eyebrow. "I have to say I was surprised your rooms were so far apart. I assumed you two were more intimate given the way you flew into hysteria."

Cami's eyes narrowed. "When did I do that?"

"You don't remember?" Cami shook her head. "When I took you to your rooms. You fought against me, screaming that you couldn't leave Klaus while he was hurt."

Cami felt heat rush to her face. "I must have been delirious from the accident."

Ronan shook his head. "The cat is out of the bag."

Alarmed, Cami started to ask what he was referring to until she came to her own conclusion. "I don't have to tell Klaus everything about the Council."

"Tell him what you think is necessary."

"Are we in danger now, from him? Do you think Klaus will try to shut the Council down?"

Ronan chuckled. "I do not believe the high lord can do that, the Council is an extensive network. No one will ever be able to stop us. But I do not think your husband will be our enemy, not while you're a part of us."

Cami wrapped her arms around her body. "I may not be, if he commands it."

"We'll discuss it at a later time." Ronan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry over this. You've given us plenty of information. Now we need you to recover."

Cami did return to Klaus, who was sleeping. She journeyed to her own quarters to do the same. It was nighttime when Cami felt rested enough to go back to Klaus. He too, was awake. Servants left the room to give them privacy.

"Does my nose deceive me or is that blood for me?" Klaus referred to the goblet Cami carried in her hands.

"Fresh and warm..." Cami faltered as she stood over him. "I assume that is how you like it?"

Klaus' smile was weak but genuine. "Yes, love, it is." He sat up, although it looked as though it took all his energy to do so. Cami was filled with sympathy. She must not have hid the worry in her eyes enough because Klaus groused, "I cannot stand to have you look at me as if I am a helpless kitten."

"You look so weak I believe even I could kick your ass." She handed him the goblet.

Klaus laughed outright. "Do not be fooled Camille, even at this state-" he wrapped his fingers around the bowl of the goblet and squeezed. When he moved his fingers Cami saw the indentions they left there.

She shook her head. "Point proven."

Klaus took a slow sip, exhaling at the sensation of the blood making its way down his throat. "Will you stay?"

Wordlessly, Cami sat in the chair next to Klaus' bed. Both were silent as they appraised the other, the silence was filled with things unsaid. Just seeing Camille lifted a weight inside Klaus. Klaus noted how tired Camille looked, even though her body bore no marks from the accident. He would have enjoyed her eyes being glued to his chest if her lips were not turned downwards in a frown. Her eyes drifted up to his and hastily looked away before Klaus could determine her mood.

Klaus decided to focus on feeding at the moment. He would need all his strength to talk to Camille. Klaus ran his tongue along his teeth. The blood tasted like nectar from the gods. He glanced at his empty goblet. The blood smelled familiar somehow but Klaus' mind still felt a tad muddled. He used his tongue to lap up as much of the remnants of the blood as it could, when he finished there was not a drop left.

Cami never expected the sight of Klaus drinking her blood to be so arousing. He drank it as if it were from the fountain of youth. Cami supposed it was less about the blood and more about Klaus' weak condition but that didn't stop a slight chuckle from escaping her throat. "I can fetch you more."

"Please do." Klaus was eyeing the goblet. "It is like an elixir."

"You are so weak you would probably think pigs blood tasted as such."

"Weak or not I know good blood when I drink it and this is phenomenal." Klaus praised as he sniffed the goblet once more. The scent made Klaus euphoric.

Cami laughed. "That is the oddest compliment I have ever received."

Klaus looked from the goblet to the woman beside his bed in horror. No wonder the blood tasted so good. He had been itching to drink it since he first smelled it eight months ago. Klaus swallowed. "I have been drinking your blood all this time? Why?" He demanded.

Cami blinked, wondering why Klaus' mood changed from sated to anger. "Because I did not want any one else bled." Klaus scrutiny made Cami feel as though she needed to explain. "It is only been a little at a time and James is careful not to hurt me."

Initially James fought her on it, but Cami was able to convince him. Klaus needed human blood and she knew the servants would be terrified of letting him drink from them.

Klaus raked his eyes over Cami, looking for any bite marks or cuts but his search proved fruitless. "I should not be feeding from you." Cami had no idea how her blood would drive him mad now that he actually tasted it. Klaus was no newly turned vampire, he could control his hunger. That would not stop him from craving Camille's blood, however.

Cami dropped her gaze. "Besides, I want to. It is my fault you were stabbed in the first place."

Klaus shook his head as he placed the goblet on the nightstand. Is that what this was? A guilt/ptiy meal? Klaus never cottoned to charity and he certainly would not start now, especially if it came from his own wife! "You do not owe me your blood, Camille."

"If I did not have that blade, if I had not been in that carriage-"

"If it weren't for you. Ronan would not have known I was in danger, we would not have been rescued." Klaus said firmly, feeling himself get riled up. "I was the target Camille, if those witches did not use Papa Tunde's blade on me they would have used another weapon." Camille's face remained downcast.

Klaus leaned over and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. He was shocked and dismayed to see the sheen of tears pooling in her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe them away. "What is wrong?" He hated to see Camille upset.

"I do not like seeing you hurt."

Her admission was so low Klaus would not have heard it if not for his supernatural hearing. Klaus was so surprised his hands dropped from her face. Yes, he knew Camille was attracted to him, her actions at the party proved that but this was something more. Klaus felt a warmth spread throughout his body. Did that mean he had not imagined Camille's distraught cries while she was carried away? One glance into her eyes and Klaus knew it was not his imagination at all. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Camille stood suddenly.

"I-I have taken enough of your time." She turned away from Klaus, unable to face him. Cami had not meant to say the words on her mind but they came out of their own accord.

"Camille-"

"We both need rest." She decided. "I shall take my leave of you."

Klaus felt strong enough to go after Camille as she all but ran from his room but he stopped himself. She had come this far, pushing Camille about her feelings would only push her further away.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love, Grace?" Cami asked when the servant brought her breakfast.

"I cannot say I have, my lady." Grace placed the tray on Cami's lap. "I thought I was, but it turns out I was in lust."

"Is there no one you are interested in?"

A blush crept over Grace's face but she shook her head. Cami chose not to press the matter. "Is Klaus awake?" Cami focused on her plate, determined to keep her voice light.

"No, he was not, my lady, last I checked."

When she left, Cami sighed. She forced herself to eat her food. Harry hopped onto her bed. "I am surprised to see you up so early." Cami remarked as she rubbed his belly. Harry purred in contentment. "He frightens me, Harry." Harry's eyes gleamed back at Cami as if he truly understood her. She would not have dared tell another anyone else her true thoughts. "Rather, the way he makes me feel, frightens me. Meow if you think that is crazy." Harry shut his eyes. Cami stopped rubbing him when she realized he had fallen asleep. "A lot of good you are." Cami muttered.

After her morning run, which turned into a stroll, Cami visited Klaus. She was determined to remain unaffected by him, or at the very least, appear to be so. To that end, Cami stood behind the chair at his bedside, keeping it as a barrier between them. "How are you feeling?"

Klaus smiled knowingly at her positioning but did not comment. "Better, and I will feel better still once I've had breakfast." Cami turned to ask a servant to fetch a goblet but Klaus' voice stayed her. "I would prefer if I drank from the source, actually." He received a raised eyebrow in response. Klaus put on his most angelic face. "Really, it tastes fresher that way. Especially since you have eaten."

Cami narrowed her eyes but rolled up her sleeve and stood over him, thrusting her wrist in his face. Klaus smiled softly and tugged on her arm, bringing Cami closer and forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. He ran his thumb along her wrist.

"Is this necessary?" Cami asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"No." Klaus replied before sinking his fangs in.

Cami jumped at the penetration, but it did not hurt as much as she expected. She hazarded a look down at her wrist where Klaus' lips were pressed. After a few moments Cami felt the effects of blood leaving her body. Just when Cami started to feel her strength leaving her, Klaus stopped.

Cami sat, surprised it was over already. "Is that all you need?"

Klaus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "For now. You can put a towel on that," he pointed at the bite marks, "Or you can have it healed."

Cami shrugged. "No need, you will have to feed from me again."

She searched Klaus' room and found a towel to press on the wound. When Cami looked closely at the puncture marks on her wrist and did a double take. For the first time he realized the marks puncture marks were made by double set of fangs. Two marks for each hole. One set of vampire fangs and the other set were werewolf. A _hybrid_.

Cami looked back at Klaus, who lie down resting. More color returned to his skin but his breathing was still labored. Cami dabbed the bite once more, reminded that she had been married for more than half of a year and still did not know who Klaus was completely. Most spouses had a lifetime to get to know one another but since Klaus had several hundred, who knew if she would ever get to know him totally?

"Will you read to me today?" Klaus asked, his eyes still closed.

Cami did not see the harm in it. At least reading would not require physical contact. After she grabbed the books Klaus selected she settled herself in the chair. Klaus' eyes were on her and Cami immediately felt a blush spreading through her body. She cleared her throat, determined not to show how easily Klaus flustered her. Cami made it through a few chapters without incident. However when she took a break to sip some water for her throat Klaus idly said, "You know, Camille, there are several discussions we need to have."

Klaus' eyes were on the ceiling, and his tone was light like he was discussing some mundane topic. Cami gulped down some more water to delay her response. When she finished she set the cup down. "Oh?"

Klaus gave her a knowing look. "Yes, but I think the one you are most ready for pertains to this faction you are a part of."

Inwardly Cami was both relieved and worried. She knew Klaus would want to discuss the Council soon and she had promised to tell him about it. He was also right about her preference for discussing that than...the other things. Cami shut the book and offered Klaus what she hoped was an innocent face.

"Are you going to offer information or should I ask the questions? Mind you the former would involve your pitiful attempts at lying." Cami glared at him. "Or perhaps I do not give you enough credit Camille. You are a decent actress."

Cami shot him a scathing look, wondering if that last statement was a dig at her failed attempt at deceiving him. One look at his teasing eyes was all the confirmation she needed. Cami bit the inside of her cheek, he was teasing but Cami saw the seriousness glimmering beneath the surface.

She drummed her fingers against the book cover while Klaus patiently waited. Cami gathered her thoughts before speaking. "We fight for people who cannot fight for themselves. Regardless of their station or species. We fight against sinister plots."

Klaus could see the passion stirring in Camille as she spoke. However he was not keen on her excitement seeing the danger of these activities. "And how often has this band of so called do-gooders asked you to risk your life?" In Klaus' mind anyone that would ask Camille to put herself in danger was hardly a saint.

"This was the first time." Klaus emitted a noise of disbelief. "It had to be me, Klaus."

Klaus' voice was sharp. "Why?"

"Because werewolves are not invited to Lucien's party, Galen and Lucien are not on good terms, and Ronan was recognizable."

"Was there no one else?"

"No." Cami fixed him with her signature determined glare. "It was my choice, Klaus."

Klaus sighed, Camille had no regard for her own safety. Past actions could not be undone, so he decided to move on. "I suppose Galen, Lars and Ronan are not the only members of this...coalition?"

"Council." Cami kept her eyes on him, gauging his reaction.

Suddenly Klaus felt tired again. "Who else?"

"I am not at liberty to say." Cami averted her eyes momentarily but they flicked back to his once more, pleading for him not to push the issue.

Klaus' nostrils flared. He knew there would be no dissuading her from ceasing these particular activities. "Let me make something abundantly clear." Klaus said lowly, almost growling. "I will never approve of something that puts you in danger and I do not like you being a part of this Council." Cami tensed. "But it is not my place to command you. I cannot control your actions. I will not interfere or push you to reveal more than you want."

Cami was speechless but Klaus was not finished. "However I want to be involved if you have another mission as harebrained as going into Lucien's party disguised." Cami was already nodding. "Mark my words, Camille. If something happens to you as a result of an affiliation with this Council I will track them down and destroy them."

Cami swallowed and the hair on her arms raised. The calm manner that Klaus spoke the declaration let her know it was not an idle threat. She noted once more that she was not as acquainted with the dangerous man that lurked behind the charming façade. Cami was also startled that Ronan's prediction was correct, _I do not think your husband will be our enemy, not while you're a part of us._

"I will try to be more safe in the future." Cami offered Klaus a small smile, but he did not return it. She placed her hand on top of his. "Klaus, the Council is mainly organization, I am rarely in the middle of the action and even Lucien's party was pretty uneventful."

"Your loyalty...your compassion..." Klaus' eyes bored into Cami's. He opened his mouth to speak but apparently changed his mind at the last minute. "They are your blessing and your curse." He finished.

Cami had nothing to say to that so she lifted the book again. "Shall we continue?"

She stayed by his side most of the day, only leaving it to get some fresh air outside and to converse with Grace. Even Harry made his way into Klaus chambers. Klaus gave him a wan smile and did not flinch when Harry leapt onto the bed. He gave Cami an accusatory meow.

"Apologies," Cami gestured to Klaus, "You see the reason for my absence."

Harry dismissed her with a turn of his head as he jumped to the floor and sauntered away.

"I can move him." Cami offered but Klaus shook his head. She glanced at the clock, it was late, as evidenced by the melted candle sticks. Cami began moving his pillows around, allowing him to lay down.

"Klaus..." Her hushed tone caught his attention. Cami was silent, mulling over how she wanted to phrase this next statement. "If seeing Aurora would bring you more comfort, I can send someone for her."

Klaus looked at her in shock. How sorry a state must he appear to be in for Camille to suggest this? Truthfully, the worst was past. Klaus felt his strength returning every hour, but Cami's proposal was touching, to say the least. "You would invite Aurora into our home?"

"Actually I meant that someone could carry you outside to meet her." Cami explained as she tucked him in. No way in hell would she ever allow Aurora inside. The gardens, maybe.

Her serious expression made Klaus laugh aloud. "Here I was applauding your compassion."

"Compassion, not stupidity." Cami corrected as she finished.

"You constantly surprise me."

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"Most certainly." Klaus shot her a soft smile. Cami walked around his room, putting out the candles. "Your gesture, while appreciated is unneeded. Aurora would bring me the opposite of comfort."

Cami wondered at that. What a bizarre statement to make about the woman he was in love with. Cami clamped her jaws shut to refrain from asking any questions. Thankfully her back was to him so he would not see her face. She went back to his bedside to blow out the remaining candles.

Klaus kept his eyes on her as she stood over him. "Do you know what would bring me comfort?"

"What?" Cami smiled at the gaiety in his voice.

"If you stayed with me tonight."

Cami froze. Looking down at him, she saw the serious set of his features. Klaus put a gentle hand on hers. "I only want you beside me, nothing more."

Cami swallowed. Klaus thumb rubbing her skin made her tremble. She didn't want to leave him, she realized. Cami didn't know when she developed the desire to stay around Klaus, or when it became so strong, but here she was.

"Okay." It was not as if she were going back on her word, Cami rationalized. She was not going to have sex with him. This was only to make Klaus comfortable while he was ill. Besides, this way she would be around should he need anything.

Klaus thought he was dreaming. But the blush that crept up Camille's face told him otherwise.

"Grace has to dress me for bed but I shall return."

Honestly Klaus expected her to not return. Surely Camille would talk herself out of it returning. He even blew out the remaining candles. Just when Klaus thought he imagined the entire exchange, he heard Camille's footsteps coming down the hall. He moved over to give her room. When the door opened, Cami softly slid inside. She waited there by the door for a few moments, cloaked in darkness. Klaus knew she was debating with herself. He remained silent, waiting for her to make her decision. When he heard her soft footsteps padding across the floor Klaus internally screamed for joy and closed his eyes.

Camille tossed her robe on a chair. Then she was at his bedside, just as she had been all day. Klaus inhaled her scent, fighting back a smile at the small amount of perfume she splashed on.

Cami quickly climbed in, pulling the covers over her. Her heart beat wildly inside her chest. She and Klaus hadn't shared a bed since their wedding night. Now here they were, in his magnificent bed. Cami never imagined they would do this again. She let out a breath and relaxed. Nothing was going to happen, she needed to calm herself if she ever wanted to fall asleep. But she was tense, and did not want to move a muscle for fear of touching Klaus. Cami could sense him next to her with just enough space between them. She mentally shook her head. Klaus bed was spacious but he still remained close. Her spot was still warm from when he left it. Cami turned on her side and sighed.

Klaus remained still, lest he touch Cami and send her running from the room. He was glad to feel her tense body relax. Soon she was asleep, and her soft breathing was the perfect lullaby for Klaus to fall asleep to.

* * *

When Klaus opened his eyes he was confused by what he saw. A sea of blonde assaulted his eyes. He relaxed when he recognized Cami's hair spread on his chest. Her head was rested there, and her left arm and leg were stretched out. Klaus grinned, and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. Camille lay curled against him as if she were no better than Harry. He would not disturb her, nor would he move her. Her reaction to finding herself in this position would be priceless. Klaus suppressed his chuckle and went back to sleep.

Hours later, Cami awakened with a sleepy yawn. She lazily felt around the bed, her right side of her body felt the silky comfort of the bed. Her left was not as free, feeling like she was touching a wall. Cami's eyes shot open when she remembered she was in Klaus' bedroom. She lifted her head and peeped up to find Klaus' amused gaze. "Sleep well?" Cami shut her eyes in protest and turned away from him.

"I do not recall you being such a spider in bed the last time we were together."

Klaus' voice sounded far too melodic in the morning for Cami's tastes. "Apologies." she grumbled, hugging the pillow. "So much for bringing you comfort."

"You did that, do not worry." Klaus ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you for staying with me, last night."

The sincerity in Klaus' voice made Cami turn back over to face him. "You're welcome."

Cami realized this was the first time she had awakened with Klaus by her side. She knew she did not look half as flattering as he did in the morning. Her hair was a mess, and she was half asleep. She blinked rapidly to wake herself up.

"Would you like breakfast?"

Klaus continued running his fingers through Cami's hair, sending ripples throughout her body. "I recognize that look, Camille. What questions do you have?"

"Does it matter what time of day you feed? Does that effect the taste?"

Klaus smiled. Her curiosity knew no bounds. "Yes, actually. I find its most delicious after vigorous activity, whenever the heart is beating fast." He applauded himself for not taking the opportunity to offer some vigorous activity of their own to help give Camille's blood more kick. However it seemed Camille could read his thoughts because she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to eat after my morning jog?"

"No." Klaus threaded his fingers with hers. He did not want Camille to ever leave his bed.

Cami's voice was soft. "Would you...prefer the wrist or the neck?"

Klaus fingers were already brushing her neck. "You are in an accommodating mood, perhaps after this you will accommodate me in other ways as well."

"Perhaps." Cami's boldness surprised her.

Klaus eyes searched hers before pulling her close and burying his nose in her neck. He quickly bit her. Cami didn't mean to groan when Klaus' lips touched her neck. Once again Klaus drank no more than needed, although it took every bit of his control to do so. Camille's blood tasted sweeter every time he drank it. He returned the favor by giving her his blood to heal her wound. Afterwards they lay there, taking each other in, chests rising and falling rapidly.

When Klaus felt his body calm down he looked at Cami, glad she made no moves to leave. He whispered, "I have a question."

Cami was apprehensive, and prayed Klaus wasn't going to ask her about what happened in that room. She wondered if Klaus invitation to sleep in his bed was all a ploy to get to this conversation.

"What happened to that drawing I gave you?" Klaus never saw it when he went into her suite. He even checked her bedroom but it wasn't anywhere for someone to see.

Cami relaxed, glad the conversation was not going in the direction she feared. "I put it in a drawer."

Hurt flashed across Klaus' face. He quickly hid it but Cami saw it. She grabbed his hand. "That is not a bad thing, I did not hide it because I did not like it. I loved it in fact." Klaus smiled and Cami forced herself to continue so she would not be caught staring. "It is, um...it is with other things of which I place certain value."

Cami thought of Klaus drawing in the drawer she kept locked along with other precious items. Her thoughts turned to Lucien's letters occupying the same space and a bitter taste came to her mouth. Lucien and Klaus' gifts should not be sharing the same space. It felt wrong, and it made Cami feel guilty.

"I can hang it somewhere, if you like."

"No." Klaus was satisfied. Camille putting his drawing with other treasured possessions was more than he hoped. "I was afraid you tossed it into a fire our shred it into strips."

Cami laughed. "Never."

"What about that other conversation we need to have?"

"I-"

"You'll have to hold that thought, love." Cami was puzzled before Klaus explained. "My sister has arrived." Cami heard the commotion all the way down the corridor. "We'll have to continue this later. "In 5, 4, 3, 2-"

Cami sat up in alarm just as Rebekah burst through the door so strongly Cami was afraid she'd tear the hinges off. James, Grace, Elaine, and Lance barreled in behind her, voicing apologies for being unable to stop her. Last night she dismissed Grace before returning to Klaus' chambers. Now Grace and the others stared at her while she sat in his waved off their concerns while Cami wished she could hide herself under the blankets. Klaus dismissed the group and the stares turned to knowing glances. Elaine flashed Cami a thumbs up, and James winked before closing the door behind them.

Rebekah stood at the threshold with her hands on her hips. "It's true then, you were attacked." Her eyes softened as she ran them over Klaus, looking for any damage. The marks on his chest remained but Cami noticed for the first time that they were now a light pink. Seeing that her brother would be fine, Rebekah plowed on in her accusations. "Why am I only now being told?"

The angry look on her face was downright terrifying, and Cami did not want to be in the same room as it. "Excuse me, I do not think I'm needed here. I'll give you two your privacy."

Before Klaus could protest, Cami got out of bed, shrugged on her robe and left. Klaus swung a glare Rebekah's way. "I could hardly send you a message, what with me being incapacitated and all."

"What happened?" Klaus knew Rebekah's anger stemmed from hurt and worry, evidenced by the slight tremble in her voice.

"Alright, baby sister, have a seat."

...

Grace pounced on Cami as soon as the door to her chambers shut. "Was there a reason my lady snuck into her husband's rooms last night?"

"I did not sneak." Cami lied. "I only went after you left."

"Because you sent me away."

Ignoring her, Cami sat in front of her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. "I do not have to inform you of everything."

"No." Grace took the brush from Cami's hands and began again. "But you normally do. I only want to know why in this instance you did not. Tis not as though you did some thing wrong."

"But I did!" Cami lamented as she covered her hands with her face.

Grace put the brush down and placed a supportive arm around Cami's shoulder. "How?"

"I-" Cami was unable to express her emotions. She slept in Klaus' bed, she told him about the drawing, she had the urge to protect him from the moment of the attack, maybe even before then. Being with him just now was the most at peace she felt in months. "I'm confused." Cami's hands dropped and she saw Grace looking at her with sympathy.

"Does this have to do with what you asked me yesterday?" Grace prompted.

Cami bit her lip, remembering her question about being in love. She stood, "I need to run, or at least walk. I'll be outside."

...

Rebekah sat dumbfounded at the story Klaus told. "Who do you think is responsible?" She was already flipping through their list of enemies in her head. "Have you pissed off any witches lately?"

"Not overtly." Klaus said lightly, not wanting to betray his own suspicions.

"If you have any clues I expect to be included." She pierced him with a gaze. "Honestly what times are we living in? What happened to the fear and trembling? Who would attack you of all Mikaelsons?"

"Someone with a death wish."

They shared a smile. "Agreed." Rebekah stood. "Well, I shan't take up all your time, get back to healing, or whatever. I'll inform Elijah of what transpired when he returns with Hayley. "

"When will that be?"

"By the end week at the latest. Tis only Tuesday."

Klaus exhaled loudly.

Rebekah's expression turned sheepish. "Apologies for running Cami off."

"I'll blame it on your hysteria."

Rebekah laughed at the anger in his voice. "You two must have been on the cusp of something important before my little intrusion."

"I'm surprised you did not overhear."

"I could not, not with your servants jabbering in my ear all the way over."

Klaus shook his head but smiled. "You know she offered to invite Aurora over if it would lift my spirits. Not inside, of course, but somewhere else on the grounds."

" _Really_?!" Rebekah was incredulous. "That is something. I heard servants gossiping when my carriage worried sick about you, has she?" Klaus' embarrassed smile told her all she needed to know. "No wonder you've been pretending to be an invalid. Is that how you got her into your bed?"

Klaus nostrils flared. "I am _not_ pretending."

Rebekah gave him a once over. "No, you're not." She agreed. "But you are no weak kitten either."

"Goodbye, Rebekah." Klaus said with a smile.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on Klaus' brow. "Do not scare me like that again." She warned. Klaus kissed her hand in reply.

* * *

Cami was in a gazebo in the strawberry grove doing relaxing poses to quiet her energy. Her eyes were closed as she clasped her hands above her head and stretched to the sky.

"Is that as peaceful as it looks?"

At the sound of Rebekah's voice, Cami's eyes opened. "Yes."

Rebekah sat on a bench. "This is lovely." She turned around, admiring the grove. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"I needed space."

Rebekah's eyebrows raised. "I hope that is not a hint." Cami shook her head and joined Rebekah on the bench. "I want to thank you, Camille. Nik told me you found him after the witches attacked and sent for help."

"You are welcome." Cami played along. That Klaus withheld her, Ronan, Galen, and Lars' involvement made her regard for him rise.

"I want to offer you something as gratitude."

Cami squeezed Rebekah's hands. "Rebekah, no. You do not have to do anything for me, I do not deserve it."

"Hush, Cami, I aim to do it." Rebekah's features took on a serious look. She inhaled deeply before reversing the position of their hands so that she now grasped Cami's. "I can tell you are at a crossroads, Cami. It is why you're all jumbled up inside." At that Cami broke, resting her head on Rebekah's shoulder. "There there, I recognize it in you because I have gone through the same thing. Over the centuries, I have seen this play out in many people. I know what you need."

"You're right. I am confused." Cami's voice was muffled by Rebekah's shoulders. "I feel so lost. If I were back home I would talk to Sean or Uncle Kieran."

"I might be able to help with that." Rebekah said.

Cami sat up. "You can?"

Rebekah nodded. "A bit of vampire trickery." She instructed Cami to lay down on the bench. She then gripped Cami's hands. "Close your eyes, and relax your mind." Cami's eyes squeezed shut. "Relax, Cami. Breathe in and out _...slowly...that's it...calm your mind..."_

...

Cami opened her eyes. She was laying on her back, the room looked familiar, and she realized she was in her bed in Klaus' manor. Cami looked at the room, everything was just as Cami left it. What sort of trick was this?

Cami sat up, and realized she was naked. She dragged the sheet to her chin. "Rebekah?"

"She's not here."

Cami screamed and covered her mouth when Lucien appeared next to her. "Lucien-I-you- what are you doing here?" He was with her under the covers, and was also naked as the day he was born. The sheets covered his lower half. Cami's eyes drifted over his chest and abs. She shook herself.

"You brought me here." Lucien answered, flicking some of Cami's hair over her shoulder. He gripped her chin before bringing her mouth to his.

Once they broke the kiss Cami mumbled, "This cannot be real." Lucien's hand wandered to cup Cami's left breast through the bed sheet.

"It is." Lucien's brown eyes turned sad, "Do you not still care for me?"

Cami's voice was a whisper, "I do."

"Then be with me." Lucien's thumb rolled over Cami's nipple, making her breathing ragged. He left kisses from her arm up to her shoulder.

They shared another kiss, but Cami was unable to surrender herself to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Lucien, I can't."

His sharp eyebrows lifted. "Why not?"

"Yes, Camille, why not?"

On her left, Klaus appeared. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Cami scrambled out of the bed, dragging the sheet with her. Both Klaus and Lucien appeared relaxed and unfazed. Their eyes remained on her, waiting for her answer. Cami shook her head, eyes straying to Klaus, before turning away.

"Dammit, you almost had it." Cami turned to find a hooded figure sitting on the floor in the far corner of her room.

Cami walked over to it. The closer she got she more she saw how frail the figure was. "Who are you?"

The figure pushed her hood back. Cami gasped and recoiled. Her face was sallow, the bones protruded, and she looked undernourished. Her hair was dry and brittle, and her lips cracked. When she laughed it was raspy as though her throat was dry.

"You are me." Cami sat beside her.

"Give the lady a prize." She gave Cami a single sarcastic clap. "Actually, I am only one part of you."

"My conscience."

"Thankfully no. She never shuts up, but you know that already." She elbowed Cami playfully. "No, no no. I am the voice inside that tells you what you do not want to hear. I am Truth."

Cami scrutinized her dire appearance. "Surely I am more honest with myself than this."

"Oh you are, overall. But I represent a _specific_ truth, one you've tried your hardest to bury."

A chill ran down Cami's spine. "I-"

"Are you really about to lie to yourself, to your own face?" Truth demanded. Cami shut her mouth. She looked towards the bed, where Klaus and Lucien sat on the edge.

"They're not our problem Cami. You are."

" _Me_?"

Truth nodded. "Those two are honest about their feelings, at least, moreso than you are."

Cami felt tears well in her eyes.

Truth shook her head. "Even now you refuse to admit the truth. Your struggle is not that you do not know your heart Cami." Cami wiped her tears away. "The problem is you do and you're fighting it." Truth put a sympathetic hand on Cami's shoulder, but Cami shrugged it off.

Truth flashed a rueful grin as she gestured to herself. "Keep going down this path, and I'll get worse."

 _I'm killing her._ Cami realized.

"Truth never dies, Cami. You can't be rid of me."

"Then there is no problem with me keeping you silent." Cami said stubbornly.

"Ooh, careful, you just reminded me of mom." Cami looked away, guilty.

"Remember what that witch in Baronne prophesied?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "She was lying."

"Sure she was." Cami didn't care for Truth's patronizing tone. "When you hurt me, you hurt yourself. That's why you've been walking around full of tension."

Cami deflated. "I know."

"Ironically by trying to protect yourself, you're hurting yourself." Truth placed her hands on both sides of Cami's face, wiping a tear from Cami's eye. "You're not doing yourself any favors. Stop fighting me."

"I don't know if I can." Cami admitted. _I do not want to be hurt again. If, if I open myself up all the way, if I let him in-_

"That goes with the territory." Truth said. "You have a decision to make." Cami hazarded another glance at the bed. "But Cami you know, the truth. Deep down you've always known."

Tears blurred Cami's vision.

...

Cami woke up gasping and clutching her chest. Rebekah wrapped a supportive arm around her. "Are you alright?"

Cami could not respond, she was too busy trying to calm her breathing. She touched her forehead, and her hand came away sweaty. After a few more moments of ragged breathing she looked sharply at Rebekah. "What the hell was that? Where did you send me?"

"You were in your mind."

Cami's eyes narrowed. "You were there with me?"

Rebekah blushed. "I made myself invisible, I gave you as much privacy as I could." she defended, "To be perfectly honest Cami, your issue was hardly a mystery." Cami rubbed her temples. Rebekah had a point, and Cami could not stay mad at her. "This stays between us." Rebekah promised.

"Rebekah, you have to know, Lucien and I, we never slept together." Cami stammered, not wanting Rebekah to think the worst of her.

Rebekah held up a hand. "You do not owe me any explanations, Cami. I could hardly blame you if you had. Although you could have chosen a better man, believe me."

"You don't like him." Cami realized.

Rebekah snorted but was silent. She chose her next words carefully. "I don't trust him." The seriousness reflected in her navy blue eyes alarmed Cami. "Lucien is the first vampire ever sired. He has his own deep rooted demons that go back to before he was turned." Rebekah frowned. "There is something shifty in his eyes that I do not trust. Lucien has this complex when it comes to Nik..."

"What complex?" Cami tried to reconcile Rebekah's words to the man who she knew and couldn't. Lucien had been nothing but kind to her.

Rebekah shook her head. "I have said too much. Please, Cami, I do not want my words to tarnish how you see him. Lucien is charming and handsome. Anyone would appear so with the way Nik treated you. Speaking of, it was a lovely not-so-surprise to find you two in bed together." Cami smiled down into her lap. "I heard you've been so worried you refused to leave his side."

"I...care for him." Cami didn't bother hiding her smile.

"Care?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "That's the term we're going with?"

Cami met her gaze confidently. "Mhm."

"Well then, that is some development from your little trip, at least."

Cami hugged her sister in law. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"I've rooted for you from the second I heard whispers about you at court." Rebekah squeezed her tightly. "Nik and I have our disagreements but, I agree with his choice of a wife." She poked Cami's heart. "Even if you are a bit stubborn when it comes to this."

* * *

After dinner Cami walked to Klaus' chambers. She fed him earlier so there really was no logical reason for her to visit him. They hadn't discussed their sleeping arrangements for the night, and Cami decided if Klaus didn't offer then she would not bring it up.

He greeted Cami's arrival with his signature smirk. "Hello." Klaus propped himself up on an elbow.

"Hello." Cami echoed. Their eyes held and Cami experienced that oh so familiar drowning sensation. "I-did not ask you how your visit with Rebekah went."

Klaus patted the area on the bed next to him, signalling Cami to sit down. She did so reluctantly.

"She was worried, but we worked through it. Rebekah visited with you afterwards, how did that go?"

Cami smiled, remembering their conversation. "Well, great in fact. She showed me this trick where she got inside my mind."

"You allowed her to do that?" Jealousy reared its ugly head again. Entering someone's mind was intimate, who knew what Rebekah learned from rummaging around Camille's?

"Mhm, I was having an inner struggle and that introspection helped me confront it." Cami drew designs on the bed. "I am still working through it, but I am ready to take some first steps."

Klaus stilled. He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. "Oh?"

"If I've learned anything over the past few days it is that I do care for you." Cami's eyes remained on the bed, therefore she missed the way Klaus' mouth dropped. "Seeing you injured proved that. I know we have gotten closer these past two months as companions, but-" Cami met Klaus' eyes and fear welled up in her. All the voices of doubt screamed at her to stop but she ignored them. The way Klaus looked at her now gave Cami the courage to continue. "I think I am ready to have that other conversation."

Klaus was silent for so long Cami wondered if she said something wrong. He shut his eyes, savoring every word Camille had spoken. When he opened them Camille looked at him nervously. "We do not have to talk tonight, whenever you're ready."

He received a grateful smile in reply. "Tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Klaus."

Considering what transpired, Klaus fought the urge to invite her to spend the night with him again. He simply nodded, and was pleasantly surprised when Camille leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Her face remained close after the contact. Klaus turned his head, cupping her cheek. Her eyes never left his, and they were half lidded. Klaus recognized the spark of passion in her eyes. He tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Camille mimicked the movement before kissing him fully. Klaus eased her closer, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Cami gripped the back of his head, her thumb unconsciously rubbing his neck. How were her lips even sweeter than Klaus remembered? There was no deception, no games of lust like the kiss they shared at Lucien's party. This was a genuine kiss between the two of them. His blood began to roar, and his instincts told him to drag her down onto the bed so he could commence loving her fully, but he refrained. Klaus allowed her to control the kiss, not wanting to do anything to frighten her. Much too soon Camille broke the kiss. Klaus' eyes were still closed, when he opened them, Camille's grin mirrored his own.

"Goodnight, Camille."

She touched her lips, as if she too, could not believe how wonderful that kiss felt. In the corridor she was greeted by a servant. "My lady."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to retire?"

She smiled. "In a moment. I have something to attend to."

She journeyed down to the first floor, past the kitchens, into the basement. She walked around, searching.

"My lady?" A young woman stepped out of the shadows.

She jumped, clutching her chest. "You scared me. I shall have to get used to that."

They shared a conspiratorial grin. The young woman eyed her appreciatively. "It worked."

She spun around moving her arms this way and that to be sure they worked. "It did." Cami's face twisted into a triumphant smirk and she planted both hands on her hips. "Gratitude."

The young woman curtsied. "It is a pleasure serving you, Lady Aurora."


	13. Chapter 13

_~17 Days Earlier~_

 _Klaus burst into the bedroom, concern creasing his brow. He made haste in his arrival as soon as a servant delivered the message to him. Now that he arrived at his destination, Aurora's bedroom, he saw his lover thrown across her bed sobbing into the sheets. He immediately went to her side._

 _"I came as soon as you sent word." Klaus ran a soothing hand down her back. "Your message said it was an emergency." The sobbing continued, Aurora refused to acknowledge his presence. "Aurora, love, I'm here, tell me what's wrong." Aurora's pale hand reached out, feeling for his, and when she grabbed it Klaus felt the flutter of warmth her touch provided. Despite their ups and downs, Klaus cared for Aurora and it hurt to see her in this current state. He waited patiently for the spasms racking her body to cease._

 _Finally, she lifted her face, pale and red from crying. "This is an emergency, Nik. An emergency of the heart. I know not what I have done to make you treat me so. Have I not loved you from the moment we met? Have I not proven myself devoted to you even during our recesses?"_

 _"You have." Klaus answered calmly, his irritation threatening to rise. "Aurora, your message made me believe you were in danger."_

 _"But I am- the danger of dying of a broken heart."_

 _Klaus stood abruptly, not wanting to partake of the conversation any longer. Aurora crawled to the edge of the bed. "Do not do this!" She screamed. "You make me out to be deranged when we both know things have not been the same since you took a wife! You have not written to me in weeks, we have not lain together in months, and this would be acceptable, had we discussed a new arrangement. Yet there has been nothing, nothing these past months. Just me, waiting to hear from you, waiting for some sign that you still love me, and I receive nothing! Meanwhile I hear of you becoming thick as thieves with your wife even as we grow more apart!_ _Even now you look upon me with disdain!"_

 _"You're right." Klaus turned to her. "I have not been honest and that is unfair to you." Klaus rejoined her on the bed, kissing her hands. "Aurora, you have spoken the truth. I have cared for you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Aurora sniffled, but gave him a small smile. "You have always been apart of my life, even when you were away from me. The blame lies with me for not communicating with you, and I repent of that now. You deserve honesty." Klaus cupped her face in his hands, and Aurora nodded slightly. "It is unfair for me to try to juggle my time between you and Camille. I believe it best, for the duration of my marriage to her that I be the husband I vowed to be, to the best of my abilities."_

 _The bright hope shining in Aurora's eyes dimmed. "What?" Now it was her turn to stand. "You're choosing_ her _over_ me _?"_

 _Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. Perhaps he explained himself_ too _well. "My marriage to Camille is finite. You and I are immortal, we'll live to do this dance long after Camille is gone. For the present, you should be free to explore your options, spend time with your other lovers."_

 _"This sounds less like a discussion and more like you've already made your decision." Aurora hissed._

 _"It is one lifetime Aurora."_

 _"Do not attempt to patronize me Niklaus! You and I know it takes less time than that to leave an impact on a person."_

 _Klaus eased himself up, planting his hands on her shoulders. "You know how fast time passes. Camille will be dead before you know it." He attempted to insert some humor into the sentence but it rang hollow._

 _Klaus had affairs with other women before, sure, Aurora got jealous but she knew Klaus' other relationships were superficial. She had plenty of her own, but no other woman worked herself into Klaus' heart. It was hard enough sharing Klaus with his pesky relatives. The vulnerability in Klaus' eyes betrayed his otherwise normal demeanor._

 _ _Aurora studied the man before her. In her bones she knew it was already too late. She had known for some time._ _"I see it...the fear in your eyes." Even after Cami's death, Klaus would care about her, mourn her. He already mourned the little future he had with her. Who's to say Klaus wouldn't convince Cami to become a vampire? Even if she didn't, Aurora would never be rid of her. Camille would be in Klaus heart, and no matter how hard Klaus would try to hide her_ Aurora would know he still loved her._

 _Aurora shook her head vehemently. "I'll not do this, I'll not have her ghost haunting me even after her death. If you choose to be with Cami now, then I won't take you back when she's gone. I will not play second fiddle to her, dead or alive."_

 _Klaus held up his hands. "Aurora-"_

 _"NO. You've had ample time to make your decision, now I'm making mind. Choose, now, Nik. The immortal love we share that spans centuries or a doomed one with a human who has no interest in your cock or your heart." Aurora took a defensive stance._

 _"You do not mean this."_

 _"But I do, Nik." Aurora's chin rose in defiance. She sauntered back to the bed before slowly laying down in a sensual pose, her back turned to him. Aurora was confident that Klaus would make the right decision, the sane decision. He always said how pointless marriage was for someone who was immortal, that was the whole reason they were not married. Soon Elijah's fragile treaties would fail and everyone would look back on his ridiculous ideas as the foolish notions that they were._

 _She waited for Klaus to join her on the bed. Aurora focused her hearing, but heard nothing. Not surprising, Klaus was an expert at discretion, not making his presence known until he wanted it. Her breathing hitched in anticipation for the ravenous love making about to ensue. They hadn't been together in months, and from the look of it Klaus hadn't touched Camille either. Another reason why he wouldn't choose a frail human._

 _When her patience ran out Aurora turned over to see that she was alone. The implications made her mouth drop. Aurora let out a guttural wail and began destroying everything in her path._

 _After the mayhem ceased, Aurora yelled angrily for a maid. "Fix this mess." She barked before chasing Klaus. She tracked his scent, which led her to a tavern. Aurora slammed the doors open, almost knocking them off their hinges. No one was there save Klaus and the bartender, who must have opened just for the hybrid._

 _Aurora kept her gaze locked on Klaus, who sat at a booth in the back of the establishment. He lifted the glass holding his drink into the sunlight, admiring it. "You don't want to do this." Although his words were for her, his attention never left the glass._

 _Aurora was breathing so heavily she felt she could spit fire. Her fury increased with every step she took. "How dare you shit on t_ _he immortal love we share that spans centuries!" Now she stood over him. "How dare you choose her over me!"_

 _"You made the ultimatum and you know how I respond to those." He lifted the glass to his lips for another drink but Aurora knocked it out of his hand._

 _"Do not make this out to be my fault, Niklaus!" Aurora yelled, pushing him with each syllable. "You are pathetic. She has no interest in your cock or your heart remember?" Aurora recited Cami's words with a cruel smile, then she said, lowly, "Get over this perverted infatuation, my dear. Camille will never love you."_

 _Klaus ferocious growl was all Aurora heard before he shot out of his seat, making her jump back. She hastily retreated, Aurora couldn't remember the last time Klaus flashed his hybrid eyes at her, the last time his anger was directed at her. His wrath brought her out of the haze of her own rage. For the first time, Aurora second guessed her plan of confronting him. Aurora let out a surprised grunt when her back hit the wall. Klaus slammed his hands on either side of her, making her yelp. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the wall crack under Klaus' hands._ _He brought his face so close their noses almost touched. For a moment Aurora feared for her life, would Klaus bite her? Aurora closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see the fangs coming._ _When she summoned the nerve to look back, she saw Klaus left her yet again. This time she wasn't foolish enough to follow._

 _..._

 _Aurora knew Klaus, and she knew when it was best to give him space._ He's never been so angry with me before. _Aurora mewled as she sat in her bed. Four days had passed since their fight and she still wasn't over how Klaus frightened her. All of this over a woman he's known less than a year. There's something wrong with Klaus, and Aurora loved him too much to not intervene. She enlisted the help of her witch friend, Hannah, and updated her on her woes._

 _"Why not simply kill her?" Hannah asked._

 _"And bring Elijah and Klaus' wrath down on my head, I think not. Even if it were arranged as an accident I would fall under suspicion." Aurora clucked her tongue. "No, we shall have to be far more crafty. I will not share Nik's affections and Camille has proven herself to be a serious contender."_

 _"I have an idea-"_

 _Aurora held a finger to her lips before rushing to the door, right as it opened. "Tristan!" She wrapped her brother in a strong hug. "You are just in time to help me hatch a plot-" Aurora stopped when she saw the burly men behind her brother. "What is this?"_

 _Tristan ignored her as he looked around the foyer. "Who has upset you?" He recognized one of Aurora's fits when he saw one, and her home was in tatters._

 _"Oh this," Aurora waved him off. "A symptom of a problem which shall soon be remedied. I would have had a servant clean it up but I dismissed them days ago, they were in my way."_

 _Tristan sighed. "I was worried about this." He glanced at Hannah. "Thank you for sending for me."_

 _Aurora turned in shock. "Hannah?"_

 _"I am sorry, my lady. You have been...unhinged since Klaus' visit." Hannah played with her hands. "I thought it best to alert Lord Tristan."_

 _Aurora charged her. "How could you?" Hannah was suspended from the ground with Aurora's hand around her throat._

 _Tristan twisted his sisters arm, forcing her to drop the witch, who lay gasping on the floor. "Come now, love, it's time to go back to the physician."_

 _"No!" Aurora screamed, but was handled by the two men who came with Tristan. "I'm going to fix it! Everything will go back to normal once we take care of Cami!" Aurora's pleas fell on deaf ears as a needle was plunged into her arm, sedating her._

 _"This was a good run." Tristan said to the men, and Hannah. He didn't approve of his sister's romance with Klaus, but he could admit that Klaus helped her mental stability, most times. When Aurora had a goal to accomplish, she was fine, the fact was Tristan never knew exactly when an episode would hit. He always kept ears out for his sister's actions and knew the arrival of her lover's wife would possibly cause her to spiral. Tristan refused to let her do something foolish and risk punishment from Elijah._

 _As Aurora was dragged from her home into the carriage, Tristan rationalized that he was doing what was best for her. She would be returning to the physicians who knew how to handle her. Seclusion would be good for her._

...

 _They put drought in Aurora's blood, which kept her senses dulled. Being locked up in one room drove Aurora mad. She wanted to bash her head against the brick wall. The only light came in through the small window in her cell. Aurora's hair was tangled, her skin cold, and her arms and legs remained chained. The physician's put her down in the basement after having a particularly violent episode. Aurora shivered, she couldn't wait until she was released. How long had she been down here?_

 _"You have a visitor." A guard said as he entered._

 _Hannah was on his heels. "My lady." Hannah curtseyed before inquiring after Aurora's health._

 _Aurora's mind could hardly keep up with the words flowing from Hannah's lips. "How are things in the world?" Her own voice sounded far away. "I heard there was a party."_

 _"Yes, Lady Aurora. Lucien's party was yesterday."_

 _When the guard left them alone, Hannah's demeanor turned serious. "Worry not, my lady." She murmured. "You will be out of here soon enough." Aurora met her eyes blankly. "I know you do not remember our plan, but know it has been set in motion."_

 _Aurora crawled to the side of her cell and scratched the wall._

" _If Niklaus and Camille are in love, and if that love is true, the next time they share a kiss-"_

 _"There will be a switcheroo." Aurora finished absently, not knowing where the words came from. They sounded familiar, somehow. They rhymed Aurora realized, and it made her giggle._

 _Hannah nodded. "An unforeseen boon has happened as well. Klaus has been in an accident and is all but incapacitated. This will suit our needs very nicely."_

 _But Aurora's mind wandered back to the scratchings on the wall. Hannah realized this and called for the guard, leaving Aurora alone with her musings. She had to be on her way, Aurora would need her in position should the spell work._

 _Days flowed together for Aurora. She was let out of the basement and able to return with the other patients. One night as she lie in her bed, she dreamed about love, about a mans love for her. Aurora imagined his touch, she could even picture his face. She would return to him. One moment Aurora was imagining his kiss and the next she was experiencing it._

 _Aurora thought it was a vivid dream until her hands moved and she felt her hands grabbing the back of his neck. The sound, the scent, the feel, this was real. Aurora broke the kiss and saw Klaus' face close to her own, his eyes still closed from their kiss. Suddenly everything came back to her. Aurora wanted to shout for joy, but settled for a grin._

 _"Goodnight, Camille."_

 _Aurora brought her hand to her lips, they felt unfamiliar._ It worked! _She shot Klaus one more grin before leaving him._

Hannah's voice brought Aurora back to the present. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

The faint scent of sage permeated the air. Aurora cursed the herb many a time, but now she was grateful it prevented her conversation from being overheard.

"Well, I think." Aurora answered. She clapped a hand over Camille's mouth. "I shall have to get used to having such a low voice." Aurora glanced at her clothes. "And horrid taste."

"No more of that." Hannah grabbed Camille's chin and looked Aurora dead in the eyes. She studied her face then declared, "The spell worked flawlessly. But that is only part of the work. You must be able to impersonate her perfectly. You must become Camille."

Aurora waved a hand. "Yes yes, how hard could it be to portray a boring lackluster human? This will be all too easy." She tucked Cami's hair behind her ear and sighed. "The things one does for love."

Footsteps were heard over them. "I should go before someone starts missing me."

"I'll be close by if you need me." Hannah said, before giving Aurora a small bottle that held a special brew.

Aurora ignored the smell and drank it. It would serve an important purpose later.

In the hallway, Aurora was greeted with warm smiles, and "good nights". She tried not to cringe, did Camille fraternize so freely with servants?

"My lady?"

Aurora turned. It was the same servant that approached her earlier. _She must be Camille's head servant._ "Yes, I'm ready to retire now."

Aurora followed the servants lead to Camille's quarters. She heard that Camille and Nik lived on opposite sides of the mansion and gloated in their distance but good lord, the far east of the mansion? If Camille and Nik repaired their relationship why were her rooms still so far away?

"Harry's been mewling for you." The servant said. "He'll be glad you're spending the night in your own rooms tonight."

Yes, Aurora recalled a cat being at Camille's side when they argued over her entry into the home.

 _You will never set foot in this house again._ Camille looked so smug and victorious when she said it. Now look who was here and who was gone. Aurora chuckled internally, every step she made was music to her ears.

The servant opened the doors to Camille's suite, and Aurora was underwhelmed. She had been in every room in this mansion at least hundred times, and Camille lived in the smaller of them. Aurora did not even bother trying to take in the decor. Harry sat on the sofa, his ruddy coat sticking out like a sore thumb. He lifted his head when he saw Aurora and the servant enter.

Aurora greeted him in a mother's tone. "Harry." She stretched her arms, ready to pick him up in a hug.

The creature's hiss was all Aurora heard before she felt its claws dig into her flesh. She screamed, and tried to throw it off, but its claws dug deep into her arm. "Help me!" she screeched.

"Harry! What are you doing?" The useless servant tried to pull him off but he scratched at her too.

Aurora flailed around the room with Harry holding on for dear life as he climbed all over her face. His whiskers tickled her while his weight and his claws set Aurora's arm on fire. Suddenly she felt relief.

James stood before her, holding the cat by it's haunches. "What the hell is going on here?" Harry wriggled and hissed in protest, baring his fangs at Aurora

"He just attacked Lady Camille, out of nowhere." The servant explained, her eyes wide in alarm.

Aurora tensed, knowing this to be abnormal behavior. Of course Harry knew she wasn't Camille. Cats were known to have a connection to magic. Harry sensed something was amiss. Aurora grabbed her arms, looking at the torn skin. Harry hissed again, and Aurora knew gloating when she heard it. Fury etched her face and the insolent feline returned her glare malevolently.

James watched the exchange silently before handing the cat to the servant. "Grace, take him outside and see if you can get him to calm down."

Harry fought Grace, straining to leap at Aurora, who hid behind James' tall frame. James looked at her strangely. Harry protests and Grace's attempts to calm him were still heard after Grace shut the door.

"My lady." James said, before lightly gripping Aurora's arms to assess the damage.

"Ow! That hurts!" she snapped. Aurora wanted to flay that cat alive. Since when did Klaus allow pets in his home? The only animals he could stand were horses. She added bringing a demon into Klaus' home as mark to Camille's list of sins. "Damn cat." James frowned, and Aurora sought to curb his scrutiny. "I'm still a bit shaken. Perhaps he sensed my duress." James nodded.

Aurora touched her stinging face and neck. She had been scratched their too. "These marks burn, James. Feed me your blood so I can heal."

James fixed her with his grey eyes but retrieved a glass. Aurora remembered Klaus once remarking on James' shrewdness. She knew if she couldn't allay his suspicions she would have to get rid of him. Not that she cared to, she and James got along fine, unlike that bitch Narice. Speaking of...

"Where are Narice and Patricia?" She asked, as he poured, hoping Camille hadn't ask the same question earlier.

James smiled. "Narice has a job to do and Pat went to visit a friend. Narice should be back the day after tomorrow, and Pat by week's end." He offered the glass to Aurora who tossed it back.

She began gagging. James put a hand on her back to stay her. Aurora clutched her chest. Blood tasted different, because her taste buds were different. Aurora felt like throwing it up. The foreign metallic taste didn't bring the sweet nourishment it did to her body.

"Woah, woah." James said. "I could've mixed it with some whiskey beforehand."

"It's fine." Aurora croaked. _When will bloody the coughing cease?_ "The scratches ailed me so, I wanted relief." She could already feel the pain dulling. "I am tired, James. I shall retire to my bed."

Aurora wasted no time going through Camille's things. She wanted to search for any secrets Camille might hold. Aurora rummaged through a few drawers before coming across one that was locked. She grinned and tried to force it open. Aurora frowned, before remembering she didn't have her normal strength. She needed a key. Aurora looked behind furniture, under pillows, in every spot imaginable. She was looking under the bed when she heard, "Looking for something, my lady?"

Aurora froze. It was that servant from before, James called her Grace. "Yes." Aurora pushed herself from underneath the bed. Grace stood in the doorway. "My earring. I seem to have lost it."

"Which one?" Grace began searching the floor.

"It doesn't matter." Aurora amended. "We can look for it in the morning." She held out her arms while Grace undressed her. "What did you do with my feline friend?"

Grace shook her head. "He's still fussing. James said he may send him to Katie on the morrow. Perhaps she could surmise the problem."

 _Katie..._ Aurora scrounged her mind but came up empty. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place her. In the end Aurora simply smiled. "That may be for the best."

"Would you like to go with him?" Grace pulled the nightgown over Aurora's head.

Aurora's brow furrowed. "With who?"

"Harry...to see Katie, my lady."

"Why would I do that?" Aurora snapped. Grace's look of surprise told Aurora that was the wrong reaction. "I mean to say, if I'm the one upsetting him, it wouldn't be prudent to go with him. Besides, I want to stay and watch over my husband. Klaus may need me."

"Of course, my lady." Grace replied as she brushed Cami's blonde locks.

Aurora looked at her reflection with resentment. she always found blonde hair vastly overrated. Anyone could lighten their hair to that color if they stood in the sun long enough. She loved the color her own hair because of how rare it was. Redheads stood out. They were unique. Aurora also loved her bijou feminine features. Her small chin, rosebud mouth, perfect button nose, all needed a second glance to be perfectly appreciated. Her red hair was captivating and made sure everyone looked twice.

Camille's features worked in the opposite way. Her big round eyes were captivating, and the bright shade green didn't hinder her at all. Her thick lips all but demanded to be kissed, and that square jaw was distinctive. Camille's bone structure in theory, should work against her, but it only made her stand out all the more. She touched Camille's pronounced cheeks, scrutinizing them. Even with the damage wrought by Harry, it was easy to see Camille's beauty.

"You're beautiful, my lady." Grace said. "I've always thought so."

Aurora bristled but forced a smile. Agh! Even Camille's teeth were large! Was this to compensate for her utter lack of a bosom? Aurora missed her looks and hated Camille all the more for forcing her to abandon them. Now to be with Nik, she had to degrade herself and her beauty. "More beautiful than Aurora?" she asked lightly.

"Much more." Grace answered and Aurora vowed she would kill her herself. Before she could decide how she would torture Grace, the vapid little ninny continued, "Aurora's beauty is skin deep, my lady. She's a horrid person. When she would visit..." Grace shuddered. "Everyone was on guard, in fear. She would randomly feed on us, and-"

"I don't want to hear any more." Aurora declared.

Grace gave Camille's hair a final pat. "Nor would I want to dwell on it." She enveloped Aurora in a tight hug. "You've been a godsend to us all, Lady Camille. Especially to me."

Aurora envisioned herself yanking Grace's ugly brown hair from her scalp and flinging her all over the room until every bone was broken in at least 5 places. Instead, she returned her embrace until Grace pulled away. "I appreciate your service." Aurora gripped Grace's shoulders tightly, making her wince. "See you in the morning."

Aurora climbed into bed, grateful to finally be alone with her thoughts. The concoction she consumed would keep Niklaus asleep at longer intervals, buying Aurora the time she may need to eradicate anyone who might suspect her. By morning it would be in her bloodstream so when Nik fed from her, it would go into effect. If only she had her hearing...not that it would do much good seeing that Camille taught everyone sign language. Still, Aurora knew she was fortunate that she only had to deal with James, for the time being. She couldn't allow Patricia and Narice to return. Even Grace and that old bat Elaine could grow suspicious. Why had Cami fraternized with the help? Wasn't she nobility? Did her parents not raise her properly? Aurora was forbidden from even looking at Lucien while he was a stable boy.

Aurora yawned. That's right, this body would need consistent rest or it wouldn't function well. It was probably especially tired from the spell. Still, Aurora pouted. Sleep? Every night? Even now, Aurora felt Cami's body be lulled into unconsciousness. How would she be able to get anything done? Sleep equaled wasted time. In the end Aurora surrendered to unconsciousness. Satisfied with the knowledge that no matter how complicated things were for her, Cami's night was much worse.

* * *

Cami lay dumbfounded and incapacitated. Whatever those doctors put in her system numbed her body. Now she lay on her back, in a bed, with her arms and legs restrained. Her eyes moved over the mess she made. What little furniture the room held had been moved and scuffed by her hands, not that it was Cami's intention. She was still confused, and hoped this was a nightmare she would awake from.

One moment she was kissing Klaus, the next she was sitting in a bed alone. When she tried to move she felt slow, groggy. The door to the room was locked, and Cami panicked at her foreign surroundings. When she called out for help she was shocked to hear her voice. It wasn't hers at all. Although it was night time Cami could see perfectly, and she studied her hands, also not hers. The flash of red out of the side of her eye was the final clue.

"Help me, help me please!" Her hands shook as she screamed, banging on the door. "I don't belong here!" Cami hit the door so hard her fist caused a dent. "Let me out!"

Cami relaxed when heard keys jingling on the other side of the door. The feeling turned to dread when she saw a beefy guard and a large needle in his hand. "No!" Cami tried slamming the door on him, which seemed to work for a moment, but she was overpowered.

"Come now, Aurora, time for another dose."

"I'm not Aurora!" Cami screeched with Aurora's voice. "I'm Cami O'Connell and I'm trapped inside Aurora's body!"

The guard's face was sympathetic. "Of course you are."

"Please, you have to believe me. I'm Klaus wife-" Cami stopped when she realized there was no way the guard would believe her. No matter, if she had Aurora's body, she had Aurora's strength. Cami ran to the window, trying to rip off the bars.

The guard grabbed her from behind. "I don't want to do this the hard way."

Cami flung her head back at him and heard a sickening crunch. The guard released his hold and Cami tried running around him to the door, but it was useless. He grabbed her again, this time with a stronger grip. Cami fought as hard as she could, and they wrestled in the room, knocking the furniture around, but in the end it was in vain. Soon after the needle pricked Aurora's skin Cami felt Aurora's body go numb and her eyes shut.

When she opened them, Cami was still in the room. She felt tears pool in her eyes, she blinked rapidly to stop them from flowing because she would be unable to wipe them away. Somehow she was trapped in Aurora's body, and being held prisoner. What was Aurora doing locked away anyhow? Cami glanced down at her apparel. She must be in a hospital of some sort, or a mental institute. Cami tried moving her arms but the restraints didn't budge. She raised her head and dropped in on the pillow in defeat, groaning. Cami didn't even have the benefit of Aurora's supernatural strength, and the medicine kept her drugged.

If Cami was in Aurora's body then that meant she was in Cami's. The thought made Cami wrestle with the binds with renewed energy, although it yielded the same results. Forced to look up at the ceiling, Cami shook with anger. If she ever got free Aurora would suffer. This was planned. Aurora incapacitated herself to trap Cami, allowing Aurora to do God knew what while in her body. Meanwhile Aurora's own body would be safe from harm. Brilliant, Cami begrudgingly admitted, and with her locked away no one would be none the wiser.

But wouldn't they? Hadn't Cami formed relationships with her servants, with her guards, with Klaus? Wouldn't they be able to tell if she was acting strangely? Cami bit the inside of Aurora's cheek. She couldn't count on that. If Aurora carefully planned this out she had ways to make sure no one ever found out about the switch. Everyone Cami cared about could be in danger.

 _All of this for Klaus._

Cami underestimated Aurora's love for her husband. The lengths she was willing to go to to be with him...Cami rubbed her lips together. _It was the kiss_ , she realized. The kiss activated whatever spell was cast. Aurora must have been sure of Klaus' affection for Cami if her plan hinged on a kiss. Aurora wanted Klaus so bad she was willing to live through Cami's body. Cami supposed that was the definition of love making someone crazy. She had to get out of here, but it was no use, at least for now. She might as well rest and gather her strength. Tomorrow she would start planning her escape.

* * *

When Aurora awakened she felt odd, and a bit light headed but she pushed those feelings aside and hurriedly put on a robe before rushing down to Klaus' bed. His eyes opened when he heard her approach. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Aurora stopped in her tracks and smiled, as she experienced the butterflies in her stomach she always got when she was around him.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair. "I missed you last night." He admitted.

"I missed you too." Aurora dropped her head. She slowly approached Klaus' bed and sat. "With what happened last night I wanted to process-" Klaus' hand over hers stopped her words.

"I understand...are you still ready to have that conversation?"

Aurora blinked. What conversation were he and Cami going to have?

Klaus read her confusion as doubt. "If you wish to postpone in light of our kiss last night, that is fine." Aurora nodded. "However, you did kiss me first."

"I did." Aurora kept her lips in a firm line to avoid grinning. Camille kissed him first? Perhaps Nik's feelings for her weren't that deep after all! "I don't regret kissing you, believe me..." The glimmer of hope in Klaus' eyes made Aurora want to slap him. Was he truly this pitiful around Cami? She hadn't seen him look at another woman like this since they met. Well, that would be remedied soon enough.

"You look pale." Aurora said, taking his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

Klaus smiled. "Better."

"Nothing a refreshing drink can't cure." Aurora held out her hand but Klaus shook his head. She gave him a small grin before tilting her neck to the side. Aurora moaned when she felt Klaus' fangs piece her skin. They used to bite each other all the time when they fucked. She missed the sensation of his lips on her skin. It was over far too soon, although she did enjoy drinking his blood. Aurora chuckled softly.

Klaus looked on with interest. "What?"

"I cannot believe we're here now, together...how far we've come." Klaus yawned, and Aurora inwardly smirked. The concoction was working already. "We shall discuss it later." Aurora kissed him on the cheek. "Rest now, and don't think of moving. If you do I'll have to call James in to watch you like a baby."

"We wouldn't want that." Klaus murmured as his eyes slid shut. "The only person I want close to me is you, Camille."

Aurora's smile faltered. She stiffly stood before heading towards the basement. The concoction Klaus drank would keep him asleep for a day, giving her the time and freedom she needed. Aurora began to feel lightheaded again, making her pause in the hallway. Cami's body felt weak. She held her head. _Hunger,_ Aurora realized with annoyance. When was the last time Cami ate? Her stomach growled. A long time, apparently. Aurora took a detour to the dining room, frustrated with herself for forgetting that sleep wasn't the only thing needed to recharge Cami's body.

When she arrived in the dining room the table was bare. Cami's stomach growled in protest.

"Where is my breakfast?" Aurora demanded before storming into the kitchen. She ignored the servants milling about and focused on the balding man giving them directions while he cracked eggs in a bowl. "Peter, why isn't my food prepared?"

Peter was so startled by the harsh tone he dropped an egg on the floor. Aurora looked at it forlornly before refocusing on the chef. "Pardon, my lady. I assumed you would be going on your morning run." Cami's glare made him fumble around. "Normally if you are not, you would tell Grace, who would inform me the night before and-"

"Are you blaming _me_ for _your_ ineptitude?" Aurora screeched. All movement in the kitchen ceased. Aurora was glad. All of the activity, coupled with her hunger, was starting to give her a migraine. "Is there nothing in this wretched place I can eat? A piece of bread, some fruit?"

Servants scurried past her. Moments later Aurora was given an apple, a banana, and some grapes. She bit into the apple immediately. "I want my breakfast as quickly as possible." She commanded as she munched. "And make it large, I'm famished." Aurora patted her stomach for emphasis before exiting.

 _Ridiculous_ , Aurora thought to herself. Peter always was a bumbling oaf. She would have to fire him as soon as it would be inconspicuous. For now, the apple was sating her hunger. Aurora forgot how the human body needed sustenance. She could go days without drinking blood. This hunger was a bother. Aurora wanted to see how the manor had changed. She remembered the fire and how the stables were renovated and decided to go visit them.

Back in the kitchen, James walked in and found everyone chatting animatedly. He made his way over to Peter, who was furiously beating a large bowl of egg yolks. "Did my ears deceive me or was Cami yelling?"

"Out of the way, James." Peter said as he reached around the vampire to grab some seasoning. "Camille wants her breakfast as soon as possible and she looked ready to throw me to the wolves if there was any delay. Anne, knead the dough don't fondle it!"

James was surprised by the normally cheerful Peter's attitude. Everyone's movements were flurried as well. Normally he would describe the kitchens as a beehive but today the energy was manic.

"Why is Cami eating breakfast at this time anyhow?" James glanced at the clock on the wall, which told him what he already knew.

"I thought I had time." Peter fussed while checking a skillet. "She hasn't even gone for her morning run yet, but she had more than enough energy to throw a tantrum."

Something about the last word sparked something in James' mind. Cami didn't throw tantrums. James recalled her actions the night before. First Harry attacked her, then she demanded he feed her his blood, now this. Perhaps Cami was in a bad mood, but James instincts told him something wasn't right.

James listened for Cami before speeding to her location in the stables. He watched from a corner as Cami approached Lyanna. The horse neighed and backed away. Cami tried coaxing the animal to come to her but it refused. Finally she gave up and walked away. James followed as she passed the open pen where Theo pranced around. Unlike, Lyanna who simply walked away, Theo charged to the fence where Cami stood. She shrieked before backing away.

"I see you're just as charming as always, Theo."

The nasty tone gave James pause. If Cami was in a bad mood, she wouldn't take it out on Theo. The horse reared up on his legs before stomping the ground before him. He kicked and stomped, only pausing when he sensed James and looked at him. Cami saw the movement and turned around, eyes wide in alarm. Seeing nothing, she relaxed and briskly walked back into the manor. James had seen enough.

He found Grace in Cami's chambers, under the bed. He tapped her foot with his own, making her jump. When she pulled herself from under the bed, James cocked his head to the side. "Lost something, have we?"

"No." Grace got up and dusted her hands on her skirt. "Lady Cami did, or at least, that's what she told me when I found her underneath the bed last night. She said she was looking for an earring. Had everything in disarray while she did so."

"Grace," James took her hand leading them both to sit on the bed. "Has Cami been acting weird to you?"

Grace nodded. "A bit. After Harry attacked her she was irritable, and you know she's worried over Klaus, although she won't admit it-"

"But she slept in today." James cut in. He quickly told her about the events in the kitchen and in the stables.

Grace stilled. "Perhaps something is wrong. I could talk to her-"

"No." James instincts told him that would be a mistake. "I don't think Cami will be particularly receptive right now."

"The way she's behaving-" Grace stopped, shaking her head.

James wanted her to continue, because if Grace's thinking was like his own it meant he wasn't crazy for thinking so. "What is it?" He urged.

Grace blushed. "Tis nothing...but the ill temper, the way she yelled at Peter, it sounds like something Aurora would do." James stiffened. "See, it's absurd."

"No, it's not." James said. "That would explain why the animals are ambivalent, she and Theo and Peter have never gotten along. That's not Cami."

"We need more proof than that." Grace pointed out. "Cami could just be having a bad day. Well, there was one more thing." She told him about the odd conversation about beauty last night. "It was odd, you know how self depreciating Cami is, this felt more than that. She looked angry when I called her more beautiful than Aurora."

"Because that _is_ Aurora." James was convinced. "But we still need more proof, Grace. Klaus might not believe us otherwise."

"We have time, he's still asleep."

"Still? He hasn't awakened once?" James would bet Aurora had something to do with that as well. "Think, Grace. Is there anything only Cami would know? Something Aurora couldn't find out from a spy or observation?"

Grace grew pensive until something clicked. "I have an idea." They shared a conspiratorial grin.

Aurora sat in the dining room, eating the bountiful breakfast provided for her. "Now, _this_ is proper service." A servant poured her a fresh cup of juice and she placed two fat buttery biscuits and an omelet on her plate. The servants hurried back into the kitchen, leaving her alone. The more Aurora ate, the better she felt. _Hunger was a bitch_ , she groused while pouring syrup over the biscuits.

"Ahem."

Aurora looked up to find James standing before her. "Good morning James." She said cheerily.

"I would hope so." James took off his outer coat and leaned against the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Aurora crooned before cutting a piece of her omelet. "And I awoke with the hunger of a bear." She chewed thoughtfully, "I must apologize to Peter for my behavior earlier. You know how irritable we get when hungry."

"I do. You gave Peter a heart attack earlier, but he'll be fine." James chuckled, and she returned his easy smile. He took that as an invitation to stay, so he sat in the chair beside her. _It could be a glamour,_ James thought, _or a body switch._ For a moment, James wondered if his suspicions were well founded. After all, he was only following a hunch and several easily explained behaviors. Well, that's what he and Grace's little test was for.

James eyes raked over her. "I'm glad those scars have disappeared."

"No more than I." Aurora unconsciously touched a spot where Harry clawed.

"I brought Harry to Katie early this morning while you were yet asleep." James drummed his fingers on the table. "She and Thierry send their regards."

 _Thierry!_ Aurora was happy to finally remember the connection. Katie was Thierry's witch, no wonder the name sounded familiar.

"While in Baronne, I brought you something."

"James, you shouldn't have!"

James sped away and was back in the blink of an eye. His hands held a vase full of orchids. Aurora remembered seeing orchids blossoming in the garden. _They must be a favorite of Cami's._ Aurora leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. "They're beautiful! Set them in my room, please."

"I thought they would cheer you up." James tried to appear nonchalant, but it looked forced.

His eyes were cold before turning warm, but Aurora saw it. _He knows_. Aurora turned around, her instincts were rarely wrong. She would have to get rid of James before he alerted anyone else, if he hadn't already. Aurora felt the headache returning. She held her head. This time it wasn't a headache caused by hunger.

"Is everything alright?" James asked.

Before she could respond, the pain hit. A mind splitting migraine that made her scream in agony. Aurora quickly reached inside her dress and took the medicine Hannah slipped her. Hand shaking, she reached for her juice and swallowed it. The pain began to lessen. Aurora wiped the tears from her eyes. Why couldn't she escape the migraines? She wasn't in her own body. As her body calmed down, Aurora turned and found James gone. _No!_

Stuffing a biscuit in her mouth, Aurora ran down to the basement below, barging in on Hannah. The witch was startled, even more so when she took in Aurora's appearance. "What's happened?"

"James knows. I had an episode in front of him, he must be stopped."

Hannah was already at the table, looking through her potions and herbs. "What do you want me to do, my lady?"

Aurora held up the coat James left behind. "Find him, and end him."

...

James found Grace in the middle of a chore and whisked her away before she could blink. Grace looked around at the sudden change in her surroundings and almost fainted from the disorientation. Her olive eyes flashed to the gates that marked the entrance to Klaus' land then settled on James. Before she could form a question James said, "Your ploy with the orchids worked. Aurora accepted them without so much as an upturned nose, although Cami told you she hated the sight of them."

Grace brightened, glad her plan worked, but James wasn't finished. He told her about Aurora's episode.

"I was around when she had a migraine like that once before. That is Aurora, there's no doubt in my mind."

Grace's smile fell. "But what has she done with Lady Camille?"

"That, I do not know." James' face was grim. If Aurora hurt Cami he would kill her himself.

Grace's eyes flashed with determination. "We must tell Lord Klaus!" She started towards the manor but James grabbed her arm.

"Easy now, Klaus isn't awake, and something tells me he won't be any time soon. We need to tell someone."

"Elijah's still in the north with Lady Hayley."

"Rebekah rules in his stead..." James shook his head. "I don't want to bring this to her, she was too much on her plate already. Camille is a high lady, we need someone to believe us before we go accusing her. I could send word to Patricia and Narice but we need help now. Thierry and Marcel are our best options."

Grace lowered her eyes and tugged at her apron. "I wish you all the luck-"

James raised an eyebrow. "You're coming with me, Grace." At that, her gaze leapt to his. "You helped me unravel this mystery and I cannot allow you to you go back into Aurora's clutches. We're in this together." James heard the increase in Grace's heartbeat and smiled inwardly before scooping her up into his arms. "Hold on."

...

"Well?" Aurora's impatience was at an all time high. She nervously bit her nails.

Hannah's eyes were closed as she focused. James' coat lay on the table, surrounded by a circle of herbs. "He's moving, and fast. Luckily for us, I'm no novice." Hannah began chanting. Aurora smiled as she inhaled the familiar scent of sulfur.

...

James was travelling at top speed when he felt warm. Not from the friction of movement but like...he stopped running in time to see his feet catch fire. He only had time to momentarily make eye contact with Grace before tossing her away. Grace was stunned from the impact. James was too focused on battling the flames that climbed higher and higher to check for her heartbeat. James yelled in agony as he tried to fight the flames that engulfed him but it was useless. The fire encircled him and was inescapable. James yelled as he felt his own flesh melting away and his life turning to ash.

...

"It's done." Hannah declared. She and Aurora watched as the fire died down before them. Hannah waved the smoke away before turning to Aurora. "You must be more careful, mistress."

Aurora rubbed her neck. "You are right. I underestimated how long it would take me to get acclimated to this body." She looked at Cami's hands in disgust. "I also underestimated how attached people were to her. This is harder than I thought, but I've learned from my mistake with James. I believe it's time I take the offensive route. I'll kill the others before they have a chance to discover my secret."


	14. Chapter 14

Aurora and Hannah devised plans to kill Narice and Patricia, unfortunately they could not be carried out until they knew the vampires locations. So Aurora was in Cami's suite, going through Narice and Patricia's belongings. She would need something of theirs for Hannah to perform the locator spell. Unfortunately their drawers were locked. Aurora wanted to scream, if she had her normal strength this would not be an issue. Frustrated, she left their quarters thinking of a suitable excuse to ask a servant for the keys.

Aurora was anxious, for she knew not if James had told anyone of her identity before he died. She and Hannah worked quickly but James was old and fast, what if he found someone and told? Not knowing threw her into a frenzy. That, and the fact that Patricia would return tomorrow. Which left Aurora only a small window to kill her. She was headed towards the basement when Lance stopped her.

"My lady, I was just coming to retrieve you." Lance greeted.

 _What now?_ Aurora once again swallowed the urge to yell. At this rate she would never get anything done. Shouldn't Lance he be on guard? Belatedly she noticed he was wearing Thierry's old uniform. So, he was promoted after Thierry's departure, good for him.

"Thierry's here."

Aurora's heart skipped. "What is his business?" Lance ushered her into one of the sitting rooms. Had James gotten to Thierry? She knew James had no love for Thierry but neither of them cared for her, had James turned to Thierry for help? Thierry stood when he saw her.

"Thierry." Aurora inserted unfelt cheer into her voice. Thierry was a commoner, and she rarely interacted with him. She did not know what Marcel liked about him but then again she never knew what Klaus liked about Marcel. He was an ungrateful upstart who betrayed Klaus although he owed him everything. Aurora pushed those thoughts away as Lance closed the door behind him as he left.

A grim look upon Thierry's face. His ever present beret was in his hands, fidgeting from one to the other. He wouldn't meet her eyes. All of it caused Aurora to panic. She bided time by lighting some sage, just in case. Thierry still would not speak.

"Out with it Thierry, you're scaring me!"

"Cami," One word and relief flooded through Aurora. _He didn't know_. "I do not know how to tell you this..." Thierry ran a hand through his hair. "James and Grace are in critical condition. I fear they are nearly dead."

"Nearly?" Aurora echoed. What had gone wrong? Hannah was sure the spell worked. "What happened?"

Thierry shifted from side to side. "Victor found them off the side of the road. James was on fire, and Grace was unconscious."

"No!" Aurora's anguish was real, but Thierry mistook it for concern for her friends although in reality it was for another failed attempt. "Is James conscious?"

Thierry shook his head. "Victor was able to put the fire out just in time but he is..." Thierry struggled to find the words, "The fire did substantive damage." he finally said. "Victor ran to get me and we took them to my home. Katie's trying to heal him, and Grace hasn't woken up, Katie doesn't know if she ever will."

Aurora placed a hand over her heart. Thierry moved to her side and guided her to a chair. "How could this have happened?"

"I do not know, but I will find out, I swear to you."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Aurora whispered. "Who is with Katie?"

"Nobody, and I left her with Victor. I came as soon as I could to tell you and Klaus. Lance told me he's still resting."

"He is." Aurora nodded, she closed her eyes sorrowfully.

Thierry rubbed her back. "I know this is the last thing you needed after what transpired this weekend. I did not care for James but Grace? Who would want to harm her? What were they doing there?"

"On an errand for me." Aurora replied quickly. "Had I known..." Tears shone in her eyes. "Thank you, Thierry." Aurora grabbed him in a hug, which he returned. When they separated she placed her hands on his face.

"Do not worry, Cami. I will go to Marcel, we'll figure this out."

Aurora gave him a grateful smile before snapping Thierry's neck.

* * *

Cami felt strength returning to Aurora's body. She had been the model patient, and they decreased the amount of drugs they gave her. They watched her as she drank her blood, but Cami drank no more than necessary, not that the portion sizes were large. Now, she stood in the yard, walking aimlessly, hoping she appeared as dazed as the rest of the patients. Cami casually glanced at the amount of security and possible routes for escape. There weren't many. Cami thought about scaling the walls and jumping on the roof but they were too tall, with nothing to grip, and she would be in plain sight giving the guards ample opportunity to apprehend her. No, she would have to bide her time.

All the while Cami felt revolted. She slowly ran Aurora's hands over her face. This was unnatural. This was not her body, and not knowing what Aurora was doing with hers was enough to make her truly go insane. Cami focused her thoughts. She would not be able to get free if she let her fear take over. When she saw guards approaching her, Cami tensed.

"You have a visitor."

Cami did not have to fake her trembling as she followed them. She kept up her dazed act while discreetly observing the lay of the building. The guards led her to a simple room that held a table and two chairs. A man Cami did not recognize sat on the opposite side. A window let in light behind the man, but it was high enough to require a climb.

When Cami sat the man gestured to the guards. "You may leave us alone."

"Sir-"

The man fixed them with a stern gaze. "I am in no danger here, and in the event of it, I can defend myself. Now untie her and go."

The guards faces turned stony but they obeyed. Cami heard them shuffle out and them locking the door behind them. Cami's guest drummed his fingers on the table, completely at ease. _He must be high ranking,_ Cami thought. Cami gazed past him, over his shoulder, giving the appearance of being dazed.

"Do you know who I am?"

Cami looked him head on. His calm tone was a touch patronizing, but she heard the genuine concern. His eyes and nose were shaped like Aurora's. This man was a relative. A powerful one. Could he be Aurora's brother? Yes, Cami remembered Aurora had a brother. He was mentioned every now and again by Rebekah and her guards...along with some disturbing rumors. What was his name? T...Troy...Tremaine...

"Tristan." Cami said feebly.

The man smiled. "Yes." He reached across the table to grab Cami's hand. "How are they treating you?"

Tears sprang to Cami's eyes as she thought of all she endured. Tristan looked at her sympathetically, encouraging Cami to plea, "I want to go home, please."

Tristan sat back, "Rory..."

"I'll be good I swear it."

"You know it pains me to see you like this." Tristan splayed his hands. "But it is for your own good. It has not yet been a month-"

Cami began sobbing. It wasn't hard to do so, considering the circumstances. Tristan came around to her side and hugged her. "I know I know, but the physicians tell me you are progressing. I would hate to halt that by bringing you home."

"I hate it here!" Cami wailed.

"Aurora." Tristan grabbed her firmly by the chin. His gaze softened and he wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks. "You know I hate to see you cry." Tristan pressed his lips against Aurora's. Cami jerked back in shock, that was no sibling kiss. She looked at Tristan, searching his eyes. Cami remained still when he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Cami was rigid with disbelief. Tristan kissed Aurora's cheek, running his fingers over the other one. Cami felt Aurora's body react to his touch. Tristan was a handsome man, and if her body was any indicator it was enjoying Tristan's caresses. But...her _brother_?

"Tristan..." Cami whispered.

"Shh." Tristan covered Cami's mouth with his again. He pulled her to her feet before placing her on the table. "It's been so long."

Cami wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again. Tristan grabbed her breasts, testing their weight. "Have they hurt you?" He murmured against her ear, before kissing the corner of her mouth.

Cami ignored the question, instead she said, "I miss you." She invited him closer by opening her legs. Tristan now stood between them. Tristan was hard against her core. Cami sensed Tristan's body stirring, and thus relaxing. So he did not see the jab to the throat coming.

Tristan grabbed his throat in shock, but Cami did not give him a chance to cry out further. She placed both hands on the side of his neck and twisted. Tristan fell, but Cami caught him, sliding him into the chair. She didn't have long. Cami relieved Tristan of his dagger and coin purse. She moved the table to the door.

"What's that noise?" A hard knock sounded on the door.

Cami took the other chair and placed it under the window. She would still need to jump to get to the small window. Hopefully Aurora's petite frame would be able to slide through.

There was another knock on the door. "How goes it in there?"

Cami ignored it and kept climbing. Using the blades handle she pummeled the glass, making it crack. Cami heard frustrated noises and keys jingling. She used more force on the glass, making it shatter. Cami wriggled through, ignoring the painful shards of glass scraping her skin. She did not give herself time to think of the jump to the ground below. Cami's landing was sloppy. She brushed away the remaining glass and tried to ignore the pain. Cami reminded herself Aurora's body wasn't at its full strength.

She wanted to lay on the grass to catch her breath but knew she did not have the time. Cami took in her surroundings. The road before the institute was bare, she was surrounded by a forest. Without thinking of direction, she hastily ran into the woods, just as she heard shouts of frustration coming behind her. Cami did not look back, as she disappeared into the trees, looking for a hiding place to contemplate her next move.

* * *

"Why didn't you stake him?"

Hannah and Aurora managed to sneak Thierry's unconscious form into the basement. They stood over him now, tied up in ropes doused with vervain. If that weren't enough Hannah put a boundary spell around him.

"The thought did cross my mind." Aurora admitted. "But I need it to look like an accident. Katie knows Thierry came here, if he died she would become suspicious."

"What are we to do with him, then?" Hannah scoffed.

Aurora cocked her head to the side. "Wait until dawn, take him outside of the property, relieve him of his daylight ring, and watch him turn to dust."

Hannah grinned. "As you say."

"I must go prepare myself. Klaus will be awake soon." Aurora flexed her arms. "After I give him his medicine I'll return and we'll find a way to kill Patricia and Narice."

Aurora returned to Cami's suite and went through a chest, filled with fancy gowns and underwear meant to tempt a lovers eye. Aurora wondered why the trunk was set apart from Cami's wardrobe, and why it had been undisturbed. She couldn't imagine Cami purchasing such gowns. She was still deciding which gown to wear to tempt Klaus when Elaine walked in. Gowns were strewn about the room.

Aurora turned to her with a smile. "Elaine, what is the cause for those worry wrinkles on your face? I thought you would approve of me taking such care in my appearance."

"My lady, Grace hasn't been seen, and neither has James."

Aurora nonchalantly selected a beautiful navy gown. Thierry said he hadn't told anyone else what transpired. She would do damage control and rectify the pesky Grace and James situation later. "Oh I would not worry over that." She shot Elaine a conspiratorial wink.

Elaine's eyes grew wide. "My lady, you don't think-"

Aurora shrugged, "One plus one equals two. It is not uncommon and I would not judge them for being lovers. Only for being so irresponsible and leaving without telling me."

"I never expected this from Grace." Elaine tutted as she held up jewelry for Aurora to chose from. "One would think, after all the drama vampires have caused her."

"Love and passion makes people behave uncharacteristically."

"Aye." Elaine smiled. "You are one such example, my lady. Taking more care in your appearance for Lord Klaus."

Aurora blushed and ran her hands over her dress. "Is it that obvious that I love him?" She was so full of love for Niklaus it felt as if she were ready to burst.

"Yes, it has been for some time." At that, Aurora's smile dimmed. "For what it is worth, it's been equally apparent for him."

Aurora pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I've loved two men in my life. Klaus, and my brother. When one fails me the other is there." Aurora was silent, wondering if Tristan had visited her. He loved her like no one else, never discarding her. Whenever they were lonely they could turn to each other and find love in each other's arms. Aurora put ideas of Tristan aside. It was apart of her plan for him to put her in the institution but she wished he were not so predictable in his actions, even if they stemmed from love.

"Am I ready?" Aurora asked when Elaine gave her hair a final pat.

"Aye, my lady."

Aurora floated to Klaus' chambers, her body tingling with anticipation. She was shocked when she found Klaus standing by his fireplace.

"You are standing!"

Klaus flashed a grin. "I forewarned you of my strong constitution."

"Indeed." Aurora swallowed before walking to him. "Do you not need more rest?"

"No." Klaus ran a finger over Cami's hair. "I believe I slept an entire day."

"You must have needed it." Aurora wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist. "Shall we?" She held his hand, leading him to the bed. She took off the robe, revealing the arousing gown beneath. "I believe we have an important matter to discuss."

"That we do." They sat on the bed, facing each other.

Klaus unabashedly stared at Aurora, taking her in. "Are you ready?"

Aurora huffed before looking away. She hated the way Cami set the board, now she must play by her rules. Pretend uncertainty when all she wanted was to make sweet love to Niklaus. Fortunately, Klaus read the sulkiness for hesitance.

"Look at me." Klaus gently commanded as he rose again. Aurora did so and Klaus began rubbing her right arm. Aurora thrilled at his touch."Tell me this story again."

Aurora assumed he was referring to the scar on that arm. Unfortunately she did not know the story, none of her spies ever mentioned it. She turned away. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not wish to hide behind stories!" Aurora whined. "I'm tired of it, of this dance we keep doing. I know you only seek to make me comfortable but-"

Klaus took Aurora's chin in his hand and tilted it towards her. He searched her eyes and Aurora bared all. She had the utmost confidence in the spell. All Nikalus would see were the green eyes that still surprised Aurora when she saw her reflection. Hopefully Niklaus would see the love in them. Love that went back for centuries. One that couldn't be undone by some human play thing.

Klaus began running his fingers along the scar again, almost reverently. "I want to kill the servant that did this to you." Klaus muttered.

Aurora nodded, knowing it was safer to stay silent than speak. Klaus threaded his fingers with hers. "Do you know why I wanted to hear that story again?"

"No." Aurora wished Klaus fingers were rubbing the flesh inside of her instead of the surface. Why was he so fixated on this story?

"You told me that story on our wedding night." Klaus' nose ghosted along her jawline. "It was the first time you opened up to me."

Aurora forced herself to smile. "Wedding nights are always special for newlyweds. Lots of firsts to be had."

"You're right about that." Klaus laughed. Aurora wanted to hit him. "We were just as we are now." Klaus drew her onto his lap. Aurora didn't bother fighting him.

"Just as we are now." Aurora repeated, purring in his embrace.

Klaus kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Which is why I know you're not Camille." Aurora stiffened, and tried to move, but Klaus' arms tightened around her, locking her in place. "Camille and I were the only ones in that room, and I'm the only person she told that story to."

A trap. Aurora tried another approach. "Klaus you're hurting-"

"Shut up." Klaus growled.

"It's the medicine," Aurora whimpered, "You aren't well." It wasn't hard to act fearful. In this destructible body she had no way to protect herself.

"I said shut up," Klaus shook her roughly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ca-"

"No you're not!" Klaus shouted bringing their faces close. "Do not make me ask again." He threatened lowly, his fangs bared and his eyes turned black.

"I'm surprised you have not guessed, my love."

Klaus' arms dropped and he sat back, in shock. His eyes went down, traveling Cami's body before meeting her eyes once more. "Aurora...what sorcery is this? A glamour, a body jump?" Klaus searched Cami's eyes. "Is Camille in there with you?"

"Of course not." Aurora rolled her eyes. "I would never be so sloppy. Cami and I couldn't share the same house much less the same body."

Klaus glowered. "You switched. I suspected...where's Camille now, Aurora? Where is your body?"

Aurora raised her chin haughtily. "Not telling." She screamed when Klaus threw her from the bed.

Aurora looked at her hands, unused to the pain pulsing from there and her legs. She stood, ignoring the pain. "We both know that's the worst you'll do to me. You wouldn't do anything to permanently hurt your precious Camille's body!" Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Perhaps I'll do it for you."

At once Klaus had her hovering above the ground while he held her by the shoulders. "You've had this body for days now, you wouldn't kill it."

"Maybe I would, if pushed." Aurora squirmed anxiously. "I like this body. Everyone seems to respect Cami, they want to protect her. I may enjoy the ride while it lasts." Aurora chuckled. "Switch back when she's old and gray."

The thought instantly filled Klaus with rage. He brought Aurora down so that she was eye level with him. "Where's Camille?" Aurora clenched her jaw. Klaus mind ran different ways at once. Aurora would not be in her home, she was too conniving for that. Perhaps with a friend...

"Do not worry over her, Nik. You know I wouldn't hurt my body, Nik." Aurora stalled for time. "James, Thierry, and the others, now that's a different story."

"What did you do to them?" Klaus wanted to rip her arms off, but those weren't Aurora's arms, they were Camille's.

As if she could read his mind, Aurora crowed, "That's right. You can't hurt me. Quite the conundrum, lover."

"You know me by now Aurora." Klaus' mouth twisted into a grin. "There's more than one way to hurt someone."

Klaus dragged Aurora by the arm through the manor. "Where is your witch? I know you, you wouldn't jump to a weaker vessel without some protection nearby." Klaus ignored Aurora's pleas for them to talk. The voice was Cami's and it tugged at Klaus' heart to hear her distraught voice, but he reminded himself that Aurora occupied her body. Klaus was worried, this was Aurora, and no one had any idea of the havoc she wrought. A brief conversation with Lance informed him of Thierry's visit, but no one saw him depart. He also confirmed James disappearance as well as Grace's. Klaus yelled for every servant to search every inch of the premises for any stranger.

Klaus turned his furious glare on Aurora. It hurt him to hear her whimpers of pain and the hurt in her eyes but this was not Cami. "I will drain the vervain from Cami's body if I have to." Klaus dragged her into the dining room and commanded a knife be brought.

"No!" Aurora tried to wrench herself away but it was futile. Klaus roughly threw her into a chair. "Niklaus please! Think of what you're doing. Is this not the best resolution to our fight? I'm myself and her. In a way you get us both."

The manic look in Aurora's eye unnerved Klaus. "I do not want you both." Klaus said tightly. "I want Camille, and I want Camille's spirit and Camille's mind, BACK IN HER BODY!" He shouted, making Aurora flinch.

"My lord." Lance and another guard held someone between them that Klaus did not recognize.

His face was stony. "You must be the witch."

"We also found Thierry, bound and gagged. His daylight ring was missing but we found it."

Klaus turned back to Aurora. "You were going to send him out into the sun to burn. What of the other two?"

"James and Grace are half dead." Thierry explained as he limped in. Red rings circled his wrists and Klaus assumed his ankles as well. They must have bound him with vervain. When Thierry finished telling the tale Klaus wondered how much madder he could possibly be.

He slammed his hands down on either side of Aurora's chair, making her jump. "You attack not only my wife but our servants, our friends-"

"She attacked me the moment she married you!"

Klaus was barely able to restrain himself from lashing out. He was afraid he would do irreparable harm to Cami's body while Aurora occupied it. Turning away from her, he faced the witch. "Switch them back now and I'll make your death a quick one."

A servant hurried in, bringing several knives. Klaus selected one and wielded it, walking slowly towards the witch, who struggled to free herself from Lance. "Make no mistake, you will undo the spell. Your only choice is whether this will go slowly, or quickly." To emphasize his point, Klaus drug the knife slowly across the witch's chest. She and Aurora cried out, but it fell on death ears. "Do you need more convincing?" Klaus asked. "I can do this for as long as it is necessary. I am astoundingly proficient in ways of torture, aren't I love?" Klaus aimed the question at Aurora without turning around.

Aurora pleaded. "Nik, please."

Klaus whirled around, pointing the knife in her direction. "The only thing saving you now is my desire to cause the least amount of harm to Camille's body. Should your witch not give me what I want in a timely manner that wish will change."

"You cannot kill me." The witch said in a ragged breath. "I bound my life force to the spell. Kill me and the spell's effects remain permanent."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Hannah!"

Klaus assumed by Aurora's shocked reaction that she had no idea of this. Either Hannah was bluffing, or she was well prepared. He smiled coldly before instructing the other guard to send for Ronan. "We'll discover if you are bluffing soon enough. Until then, Lance search their little lair, see what else you can find. Thierry, you're in sore need of a drink. Help yourself."

"Gladly." Thierry replied before burying his fangs in Hannah's neck.

The witch yelled and Aurora moved to help her but Klaus pushed her back in her chair. Klaus grabbed another knife.

"Nik, think about this, my love." Aurora tried to keep her voice steady. "You would not want to harm Cami's body."

Klaus face was murderous, his grip tightened on the knife. "I will gladly end you for what you've done to Camille, but first, I'm going to make you suffer in ways your spoiled little mind cannot possibly imagine. And when it's over, when your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete, you will associate my name with fear and pain, and perhaps the dull realization that you are nothing to me."

He slammed the knife down on Aurora's hand before bending it around the arm of the chair as a makeshift handcuff. He repeated the movements with the other hand, as well as her feet, enjoying Aurora's trembling.

"Is that not what they do at the mental institution, your home away from home?" Aurora's reaction was all the confirmation Klaus needed. "Yes, love, I figured it out. You put Camille somewhere she would not be able to make trouble, somewhere no one would believe her, somewhere she could not hurt herself. Diabolical really." Klaus complimentary tone did not match the fury in his eyes. "I have something positively dreadful in store for you once you are out of this magnificent body, I guarantee it." He growled.

Thierry detached his fangs from Hannah's neck. "You were going to burn me, just like you did James. And what of Grace?"

"I-I did not know she was with him." Hannah croaked, holding a hand over her bloody neck.

"Oh my." Ronan's voice announced his arrival. His eyes flitted over the room, taking in the gruesome scene. "You lot never lack excitement do you?" Klaus started to explain but Ronan cut him off. "Your servant told me what was going on." Ronan sent Aurora a hostile glare.

"We're going to get Camille." Klaus said to Ronan. "Thierry you're in charge here."

"One condition." Klaus eyebrows raised. "I have the pleasure of killing this one when she's reversed the spell."

Klaus shrugged. "Granted."

"Where are we going?" Ronan asked.

Klaus face was grim. "Do you know the location of the Institute?"

...

Cami hid in a small burrow hollowed out by a woodland creature. She only prayed that it would not return soon. Her energy was gone, Cami curled into a ball, trying to remain as silent as possible. She heard voices getting closer. The institute had sent a large search party after her, along with dogs. She would not go back, she swore to herself she would fight tooth and nail before they dragged her back to that hell hole. Suddenly it was quiet. Next thing Cami knew she was being dragged out of the burrow. She screeched and fought using all of the lessons Thierry taught her. "I am Cami, not Aurora!"

Eventually she was tackled to the ground and pinned down. "No!" Cami twisted and jerked, feeling and hearing a sickening pop. An immense pain in her arm followed. Her face was pushed down into the ground, muffling her screams. Cami tried squirming but felt a knee on her back, pinning her, and her arms were pinned down as well. Suddenly the weight was lifted, and Cami's arms were free. She rolled onto her back, spitting out dirt. As she gasped, Cami's took in the hazy smell of smoke. Cami sat up, holding her dislocated shoulder, and the sight she saw made her cry in relief.

Ronan stood before her, arms raised, and Cami saw he was responsible for the line of fire separating them from her pursuers. Barking and sounds of a skirmish caused Cami to turn her head. The dogs were fighting a man who beat them off with his bare hands, sending them flying into the trees. Cami felt the feral growl the man produced reverberate throughout her body, causing her heart to pound with fear. The dogs felt similarly for they whimpered off. Before Cami could blink, the man was standing over her. Klaus.

Cami swallowed, the furious look on his face gave her pause. "Klaus, I'm-"

Before Cami could finish her sentence, she was set on her feet and crushed into a hug, knocking all the wind from her chest. Klaus' chest was hard, and he didn't loosen his grip. "I know it's you Camille." Klaus murmured into her hair. "I know."

Tears streamed down Cami's face. She relaxed in Klaus' embrace, feeling calm for the first time since this nightmare began. Klaus picked Cami up bridal style and followed Ronan back through his portal.

...

An emotional Elaine gladly invited Aurora's body back into the manor. Klaus and Ronan ran to the dining room where Thierry and Lance watched the prisoners. Cami lunged at Aurora the moment she saw her. "You psychotic bitch!" Cami shrieked. "Do you know what I have been forced to endure because of you!" Klaus had to restrain her.

Cami still kicked and yelled against him, it was all to no avail, but it gave Cami pleasure seeing Aurora shrink away from her. Of course it was all the more maddening to see Aurora in her body. Cami saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked a fright. Hair eschew with twigs and leaves sticking out, clothes torn, her face dirty. Cami looked like a wild animal. Meanwhile Aurora sat in her body looking perfectly fine, aside from the look of terror on her face.

"Camille, please calm down!" It was no struggle for Klaus to hold her down, and he had no issue with Camille seeking revenge after she was back in her own body. For now, she wasn't and he needed her calm. "I do not want to have to keep an eye on you as well as these two."

Cami knew Klaus was right and stopped lurching against him. They could hardly work if she was not in control of herself. For the first time she noticed the other young woman guarded by Thierry. "Who is this?"

Ronan responded before Klaus could, "The witch who performed the spell."

At that Cami lunged at her. Klaus grip tightened around her. "Camille." He said in a low warning.

Cami did not answer, she only stilled, although her heavy breathing was evidence enough of her anger. Klaus allowed her a few moments of cooling down before he released her. Cami directed her next question at Ronan. "Do you know how to switch us back?"

"Not yet."

"Worry not." Thierry dragged the witch over to them. "I believe Hannah's ready to talk."

Hannah held a hand over her neck, which sported a bloody wound. Her hand was tinged red with blood, which seeped through her fingers. But Cami was more worried at Thierry's own disheveled appearance, and where was Harry? She wanted to ask what happened but feared the answer would send her into a rage.

"A kiss." Hannah's voice was weak, and her breathing was labored. Cami could not muster up any sympathy. "Is what put the spell into effect."

"That, we already know." The harshness in Cami's voice almost made Klaus smile. "How do I get my body back?"

"Another kiss." Hannah rasped. "A kiss Klaus shares with the woman he truly loves."

Cami, Aurora, and Klaus went still. "What do you mean?" Klaus asked inanely.

" 'If Niklaus and Camille are in love, and if that love is true, the next time they kiss, there will be a switcheroo'."

"Lovely rhyme." Thierry said sarcastically.

"It's the spell." Ronan explained. "Not any old kiss will do. Only a kiss born of a true love that is shared."

Cami flushed, and Klaus' face closed up. Aurora looked furious. Cami and Klaus could not meet each other's eyes.

"If kissing my body is what caused this, you must do it again." Cami said, ignoring Klaus' gaze. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.

She found him frowning. But he said nothing as he made his way over to Aurora. Cami averted her eyes, she did not want to see them kiss, especially not while Aurora was in her body. She was happy to see Thierry grimace as he watched. When Cami heard the kiss was over she glanced down at herself. Still in Aurora's body. "It did not work." Cami's heart filled with dread. Had Hannah lied? Would she be stuck like this forever?

"Perhaps we should try again?" Aurora offered.

Cami's nostrils flared at the thought but before she could offer a cutting remark, Ronan snapped his fingers. "Of course." He grabbed Cami's hand and brought her over to Klaus. " _This_ is Camille. She is more than her body."

They released Aurora, and Cami took her place in the chair, handcuffs and all. Ronan held Aurora.

"Are you certain of this?" Cami whispered over to Ronan. Klaus grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

" _I_ am."

Cami closed her eyes just as his lips met hers. Klaus kissed her softly, and Cami gladly returned it. When she opened her eyes she found she was standing away, with Ronan's hand on her arm. Klaus was still kissing Aurora's body.

"Ahem! It worked. You may cease your efforts."

Klaus looked over at her.

"How do we know you tell the truth?" Thierry asked through narrowed eyes. Ronan looked at Cami quizzically.

"You do not." Aurora said from her chair.

Klaus looked from Aurora to Cami. "Do you paint?" His eyes bored into hers.

Cami felt tears well in her eyes when she realized what he was asking. "No, but I admire. Every artist has a story, you know."

Klaus smiled. Ronan barely had time to move out of the way before Klaus sped over, enveloping Cami in a hug. He ran his hands over her arms, her back, pulling her closer. Cami was laughing hysterically, glad the nightmare was over.

...

Her happiness turned to anger and sadness when Thierry told her of James and Grace's fate. Aurora confessed everything, even her plans to kill Narice and Patricia, but to finish the job with James and Grace, which also included Katie's murder. It was Thierry who had to be restrained when she voiced that tidbit. After trying, and failing to process it all, Cami asked to have a moment of privacy with her nemesis. Thierry and Klaus sent her questioning looks and Klaus threatened to skin Aurora alive if she hurt Camille again.

"We'll be right outside the door." Klaus said to his wife.

Aurora's eyebrows raised in surprise when Cami lit sage. "Now why would you do that? Have you a secret to share?"

"I wanted us to have true privacy." Cami sat across from Aurora seething. "I never imagined your obsession with Klaus would push you to this."

"It is not an obsession, it is love."

"Love does not make you harm people." Cami replied evenly.

Aurora chuckled. "I admit Cami, I have a burgeoning respect for you. Look at you, sitting there strong and proud. I never thought you had such spirit."

"You underestimated me." Cami replied evenly. "You are going to die, Aurora."

Aurora smirked, but Cami saw the fear in her eyes. "Why Cami, I did not peg you for a murderer."

"I make exceptions for people who hurt me and the ones I love." The smile disappeared from Aurora's face. Despite herself, Cami felt a twinge of pity. "It did not have to be like this, we could have coexisted."

"Horseshit."

Cami leaned forward. "Could you not wait? I am a mere mortal, I would be dead in less than a century!"

"It was obvious we could not coexist the moment you walked into Elijah's palace. I knew it then, although Nik did not believe me. You were never supposed to make it past your wedding night!" Aurora relished in the shock on Cami's face. "Oh, I take it your _true love_ did not tell you of this. Well allow me: he planned on killing you. Klaus swore to me that I would never have to lay eyes on you."

"Yet here we are." Cami fought to keep her voice calm at this latest revelation. She gestured to her body. "How do I look?" Aurora shrieked, trying to free herself from her binds, but was unsuccessful. "Tristan visited you while you were vacationing in my body." Aurora's eyes lit up. "Seems you love each other very much, well past the lines of sibling affection. I wonder, will he be the only one to mourn you?" Cami's finger tapped her chin. "Perhaps he will rejoice, glad to never have to visit that hellhole again, never have to worry over protecting his fragile insane sister." Aurora rocked in the chair violently, but only succeeded in knocking it over.

Cami brushed past her. "You lost, Aurora. You lost Klaus' love, and now you shall lose your life. But there is one small victory, you did find your way back into this house."

There was no ceremony. Aurora and Hannah were taken to the outskirts of Klaus' property. Thierry and Lance made a makeshift pyre and bound Hannah. Thierry tossed the torch into the wood without preamble. "This is for James, Grace, Camille." His voice held no emotion. As the flames rose Thierry added, "And for me." At first Hannah attempted to look resolute and dignified, but as the flames lapped at her flesh she was unable to maintain her screams of agony. Aurora sobbed as she watched her friend die in flames.

When it was over, Aurora's sobs turned into desperate pleading. "Niklaus please, if you ever loved me at all!" Klaus remained silent as she was bound to a tree.

Cami felt Ronan's eyes on her, gauging her reaction. Cami's grip on the wooden stake in her hand tightened so much she was afraid she would give herself splinters. When Aurora was secured Cami slowly approached her.

"Your life has been nothing but extremes." Cami whispered. Aurora whimpered, "Extreme wealth, extreme pleasure, extreme power. But I have experienced your pain, it is _very_ extreme. I would sympathize, had you also not been the cause of others pain, _my_ pain." Cami stabbed Aurora in the heart. Aurora froze, her eyes locked with Klaus before returning to Cami's. "How fitting." Cami murmured, as the desiccation spread up Aurora's neck. "I shall be the last thing you lay eyes on."

Cami watched the light fade from Aurora's eyes. Her corpse sagged against the tree. Thierry wordlessly untied her and moved to throw her in the fire.

"No." Cami said. "Send her body to Tristan." He deserved to bury the sister he so dearly loved.

Cami felt a supportive hand on her back. She didn't need to turn around to know it belonged to Klaus.

* * *

Thierry went home, promising to return on the morrow with news about James and Grace. Ronan accompanied him to see if he could lend a healing hand. Cami wanted to go with Thierry to visit them but Klaus persuaded her to stay home and rest for the night. She slept in Klaus' bed, and he lay beside her, possessively holding her against him. When Cami awoke the next day she was showered with love. Peter delivered her breakfast in bed, all her favorites. Elaine hugged her, and kept apologizing for not knowing her plight.

"I knew you were acting odd." Elaine explained. "But I never, in my wildest dreams would have guessed-"

Cami soothed Elaine's worries, assuring her there was nothing to forgive. Lance was also contrite. When she was finally left alone Cami tried to process all that happened. She took time to admire her own body in the mirror, appreciating it like she never had before. When she was done, she wondered where Klaus was. He was gone when she woke up, and Cami sought him out.

She found him standing at Theo's pen. When Theo heard her approach he neighed gleefully, playfully bumping her with his enormous head. Cami hugged him. "Hello, handsome." After a satisfied hello, Cami focused on Klaus. His eyes were on her but his expression was unreadable. "Join me on the swing?"

Klaus followed Cami to her swing where they sat. Klaus broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I do not know." Cami admitted. "Grateful, weary, so many emotions at once. I have never been more in love with my body." At that, Klaus chuckled and Cami smiled down at the grass. "How did you know she was not me?"

"She fumbled when I mentioned the conversation we were meant to have." Klaus gave Cami a pointed look, enjoying seeing the blush creep over her face. "She also offered me your blood too eagerly. Her reaction to being bitten was different than yours, but I pushed those thoughts to the side. However I knew something was wrong as I drank the blood. There was some type of drug in it, and it was strong for it put me to sleep for a day. I am not a deep sleeper, and I had many questions. But I lay there waiting to feel less lethargic, as I did so I overheard a few hushed conversations from servants. Peter was on the receiving end of your temper, Harry attacked you, James and Grace were nowhere to be found. Either there was a rational explanation for your behavior or there was not. But she came to me that evening..."

Cami straightened in alarm. What had Aurora done with Klaus in her body?

"You saw what she had on." Klaus said slyly. "My question is where did she get such a bewitching gown?"

"That bitch went through Marcel's chest."

The humor left Klaus' face. "I beg your pardon?"

"The wedding gift Marcel gave me...it was a trunk, and in that trunk.." Cami refused to finish the sentence. Klaus' dumbfounded face was embarrassing enough.

"There are _more_ of those gowns?" Klaus sounded downright giddy. "How dare you hide them from me."

As always, Klaus was able to make Cami smile, she shook her head at his playfulness. She could not resist baiting him. "Gowns, and other things...but that is unimportant, what were you saying before?"

Klaus mind was elsewhere, imagining all manner of sensual revealing gowns on Cami's body. He reigned his imagination in, trying not to smile at Camille's mock frustration. "I asked her to tell me how you got that scar on your arm."

"She could not."

"No, and went along when I misquoted it. That is how I knew." Klaus ran a finger along Cami's jaw. "I was so worried. When I think of all the ways she could have hurt you..."

"Well, we will not have to worry over that any more." Cami muttered. "You do not hate me for killing Aurora do you?" Cami met his eyes. "I know you love Aurora a great deal-"

"She deserved to die for what she put you through." Klaus said darkly. "She is lucky to have died so quickly. The death I had in mind for her was much painful and only after a prolonged season of torture."

Cami felt the quiet fury radiating off of him and she was sorry she brought it up.

"That was your first kill." Klaus commented, "how do you feel about that?"

"I do not think it's hit me yet." Cami sighed. "I know she deserved to die but-"

"No!" Klaus turned his intense gaze on Cami. "Do not feel guilty for killing her. If she lived she would have come after you again." Klaus stared at her, willing Cami to accept his words. He did not want her holding herself responsible for Aurora's actions. He certainly did not want her to think he did not approve. Klaus cared for Aurora yes, but he realized they had grown apart. He was never going to love her as much as he had before.

Klaus arm snuck around Cami's waist, pulling her close. Her head rested on his shoulder. The circumstances of the spell were on both Cami and Klaus' mind. _True love_ remained unspoken as they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as they watched nature.

"Thank you." Cami murmured, thinking of how far they had come. How Klaus fought to get her back.

Klaus looked to heaven above, wondering how he was able to have this wonderful woman in his life. "Thank _you_."

* * *

Thierry kept his word and returned, and he brought with him Katie, Harry, and a fully healed James and Grace. Cami screamed with joy when she saw her friends and they had a tearful reunion.

"I thought you were good as dead." Cami wept into James' shoulder.

"As did we." Grace said. "If James had not thrown me the second he realized what was happening-"

"If Victor had not come across us when he did." James continued, shaking his head. "We were lucky."

"But how are you here right now?" Cami asked.

"Ronan." Katie answered.

Cami wondered how she would ever be able to repay Ronan for all of these favors. Everyone exchanged their events of what happened.

Cami squeezed Harry tight when she heard of how he attacked Aurora. He was the first to know. "Harry was unmanageable when James brought him. But as far as I could tell there was nothing wrong with him."

When Klaus related Aurora and Hannah's demise James nodded grimly while Grace's congratulatory response surprised everyone.

"You should have seen her poking about your things." Grace's voice was venomous. "I never cared for her. She should have burned." Everyone save Cami heartily agreed.

The day was further enhanced with the arrival of Patricia and Narice who rode with her home. By the time they were caught up it was nightfall, but that did not stop the pair from wanting to find Aurora's corpse and burn it to ash.

"This is why I do not like leaving your side!" Narice yelled, pointing a finger at Cami and Klaus. Then she pouted, "My lady, I missed your first kill."

"Hopefully there won't be another." Cami said.

Patricia was outdone. She wanted to kill the guards who harmed her at the Institute.

"I am just glad everyone is safe." Cami looked around her new family, grateful to see them alive and well. "I do not know how I would have coped if I lost any of you."

Grace took her hand. "I do not know what we would have done without you."

Harry sat in Cami's lap, hissing at anyone who got too close. Cami pet his back, knowing he would be sticking close for awhile.

* * *

Days later, Cami, Narice, Grace, and Patricia sat on the balcony, enjoying the beautiful day. Cami sat on the rail, her feet dangling over the side. Everything was finally calming down. Cami still thought of her experience, and Aurora. She was still taking care to appreciate her body, afraid she might blink and be back in Aurora's, although she knew she was dead. Cami had not told anyone what Aurora said about Klaus promising to kill her on their wedding night. She did not think Narice and Patricia knew, and as Cami looked at them teasing each other and Grace, Cami realized she did not want to know if they did.

"Did you ever ask Klaus about attending Sapphira's wedding?" Narice asked.

Cami quickly turned her way. "I completely forgot."

"What wedding?" Grace asked, and Narice explained.

Patricia quickly retrieved the invitation from among Cami's things and returned. "The date is next week." She said, eyes roving over the letter.

Cami moved to where she was. "I am not totally sure I want to attend." she admitted. "I need to settle down."

"Perhaps a trip back home is exactly what you need." Patricia countered. "We could escort you, and Grace would attend you." Grace nodded but Cami was still unsure.

She had not seen Sapphira, Caulette, and Alexandria for almost a year, not to mention Kieran and Sean. The letter implored her to come.

When Cami mentioned it at dinner, Klaus' answer was immediate. "Of course you must go."

"Really?" Cami looked at him quizzically, not wanting to appear too excited.

Klaus plastered a look of ease on his face. "I told you all you had to do was ask. Go, be with your family. After everything you have been through, you deserve a bit of happiness."

Cami was ecstatic, but she could not explain why his response did not sit well with her. She pondered over it while Grace and Elaine packed over the next few day. Cami felt him distancing himself, and wanted to approach him but did not know how. What could she complain of? He was as attentive as ever, he was not unkind, and he remained steadfast in his urging for her to go, yet Cami felt he was hiding something from her.

What she did not know is that despite his calm appearance, Klaus was consumed with worry. He thought of how panicked he felt when he discovered Aurora took control of Cami's body. How Camille made him feel, the intense desire he felt for her, how he needed to have her safe, and near. Camille meant something to him, _everything_ to him. Klaus couldn't stand knowing how much he put her through, how much danger she had been in just because he chose her for a bride. Klaus scoffed when Marcel asked him if he loved Camille, but Klaus knew then, perhaps even before that his words were true. If that was not enough, the late Hannah's blasted spell was.

 _If Niklaus and Camille are in love, and if that love is true_

The spell echoed through his head. True love, true love...Klaus never believed in the concept. If it were true Klaus never expected to experience it. He was determined to keep Camille safe...which is why he would make this hard decision for her.

* * *

While James, Narice, and Patricia loaded the luggage, into the carriage, Klaus and Cami stood at the manor's main entrance. Cami regarded Klaus closely, rubbing her arm nervously. "You look tired."

"I did not rest last night."

Cami frowned, thinking it odd. It wasn't that sleep was a necessity for Klaus, but why did he look so weary? She felt guilty for sleepy soundly by him, but tried to alleviate the mood with humor.

"Try not to miss me too much." Cami joked. A shadow crossed Klaus' face but disappeared so quickly Cami thought she imagined seeing it.

Klaus smiled but Cami saw strain in his eyes. "Yes, well, off you go. Safe travels." He helped her into the carriage. Grace already sat, with Harry snuggled next ot Cami's body.

Klaus moved to close the door but Cami blocked it with her arm. "There's something you're not telling me." Klaus' gaze was averted, and he looked pained. "What is it, is there a new threat? Does Tristan want revenge?"

"Camille-"

"If there is something wrong I should be here with you, where it's safest."

Klaus finally looked her in the eye. "There's no threat."

That only made Cami more alarmed, if there was no threat why was Klaus behaving so strangely? Cami's mind raced to solve this puzzle but Klaus regained her attention when he grabbed her hand.

"You need to be on your way. You do not want to miss your cousins wedding."

Cami narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to leave Klaus, not when he was like this. Who knew what she would come home to when she returned? Cami looked from the driver to Grace to the giddy horses to her guards, who bless their hearts, tried to act like they weren't listening. Cami sighed, Klaus wouldn't talk in front of them anyhow.

She fixed Klaus with a look she hoped conveyed her seriousness. "Promise me we will talk when I return? About everything." They still avoided talking about their feelings, although they had all been declared by the spell.

Klaus gave her a small smile and nodded. Cami opened her mouth to protest again but Klaus cut her off with a kiss. It was short, but that didn't stop passion from spreading throughout Cami's body. Her eyes slid shut and her body felt so boneless when Klaus pulled away Cami thought she might fall out of the carriage. He had not kissed her since that fateful kiss that caused the body jump. Klaus held her face in his hands, tenderly brushing a thumb over her cheek. He held her eyes as he shut the door and stepped back.

As the carriage moved, Cami couldn't stop herself from turning around and looking back at Klaus, growing smaller with every second. She was finally leaving the land. She was going home to Baronne, which is what she wanted ever since she left. Yet but felt a distinct sadness. Cami looked at the passing trees and the familiar sights, feeling odd she wouldn't be there for the next week. From the moment Klaus gave Cami permission to leave she felt jubilation, until now. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to go. She would miss Klaus' manor. She'd lived there for months, viewed it as her prison, but already she missed it. As for the man himself... Cami tried shrugging it off. She needed to enjoy her trip, and she would be back again. Now, she was on her way home.

Klaus viewed the dust cloud the carriage left in its wake. He hadn't meant to kiss Camille, but he was glad he did. Klaus closed his eyes, savoring every detail he could about the kiss, about Camille. He committed even the most minor things to memory.

He knew that was the last time he would ever see her.


	15. Chapter 15

The return trip home was infinitely better than the one Cami took nine months ago, not that it set a high standard. Where she felt lonely and broken as she left, Cami felt calm as she returned. Narice, James, and Patricia were always good company, and Grace's excited chatter was nonstop. The poor girl had never traveled so far before. Yet as the miles and days passed Cami withdrew into herself.

Thoughts of home consumed her. How much had changed? Would she be well received by her family? How were her parents? How was Harrison? When Cami wasn't worried about what she was heading to, she worried over what she left behind.

Something was wrong with Klaus, something he refused to share. Was he mourning Aurora? Although he told Cami he had no qualms about her killing the love of his life Cami remained unsure. Aurora and Klaus meant everything to each other. That's not something you can ignore or push aside. Perhaps that's why he was so eager to be rid of her. He needed space to mourn the woman he loved for centuries. Klaus tried to hide his sadness from Cami as they said their goodbyes but she saw it. Sad and distant as he might have been in the days before her departure, Cami admitted to herself that she missed him now.

Cami knew she and Klaus were good friends-perhaps more-but she seriously underestimated her attachment to him. She hadn't seen him in days and she missed his smile, his laugh, his scent, the way he rolled his eyes at her when he feigned annoyance, everything. Did he miss her as much?

There was so much left unsaid between them, which Cami hated. Feelings, attractions, the past, the damn words to Hannah's spell-it was all too much to contemplate. Klaus was right to insist she go home for Sapphira's wedding. She needed a good distraction to clear her head.

At last they stopped a mile outside St. Charles. They arrived right on time, a day before Sapphira's wedding. Everyone save Harry stepped out the carriage to stretch their feet. Grace and James walked side by side a ways off. Cami tapped Patricia's shoulder. _When did they get so close?_ she signed.

 _I noticed James had eyes for her, I think the horror Aurora put them through brought it out._ Patricia smiled as she looked on.

Huh. Had Cami been that involved in her own thought's she hadn't noticed the little things? James and Grace had sat next to each other the whole ride. James was more attentive to Grace, a touch here, more teasing. Grace taking more care in her appearance. They could be good for each other.

Cami turned toward her former hometown, glimmering with the morning light. She could see the roof of the large cathedral and several mansions. She left defeated and hopeless; now she stood with one of the highest titles in the land with an entourage who would die for her should she ask.

"How do you want to do this?" Narice asked. "A grand reentry or a discreet one?"

Cami stretched her arms, not rushing to answer. She could do it. The grand return of the doomed O'Connell. Cami cast an eye on the ornate carriage they traveled in. The fancy metalwork, the superior horses, the driver's attire, the fancy luggage, it all screamed wealth. More wealth than her entire family combined and that was not counting the occupants or contents of the luggage. They could roll into town, take everyone's breath away and leave a trail of wagging tongues ripe with envy and gossip. Once word got around who occupied the carriage Cami would be barraged with nonstop fanfare. Invitations to dinner, the theater, requests for Klaus, pardons too she imagined. But that wasn't the reason for her visit. Cami came to support Sapphira, not to make a statement. No one knew she was coming and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Discreet."

"Why am I not surprised?" Narice quipped. "There is a manor we can occupy during our stay."

Cami turned to her. "The same one you occupied when Klaus came?"

"Actually that was for him alone, my lady, but yes." Patricia informed.

Narice smirked. "We sought out our own living arrangements. Will that manor do? There are other properties Klaus purchased."

"Really?" Cami said in surprise. He never told her that. "That one will do."

It was on the outskirts of town which would give her much needed space. James and Grace rejoined them at the carriage. There were no blatant signs of affection, they were not even standing very close to each other. Cami hoped they weren't holding back for her sake.

She addressed the small travel party. "I'm grateful for the companionship you all have given me and I want you to relax. Think of it as a vacation. Grace, I've said it before but you're here as a friend, not a servant, and you three-" Cami's eyes swept her guards. It would be useless to tell them not to do their jobs. "Leave room for enjoyment while you're here."

"Many thanks, my lady but Narice and I have already had a wonderful break recently." Patricia said.

James tutted, "And thanks to you I was on ordered bed rest after the catastrophe that was Aurora setting me on fire."

"So please allow us to do our damn jobs." Narice finished making Grace and Cami laugh. "But if it makes you feel better we all _want_ to be here."

Cami smiled at the camaraderie she felt, a thing she never dreamed of months ago. "How far we've come."

* * *

Large, ornate, beautiful, intimidating, haunting. All words Cami used to describe the cathedral she attended regularly all her life. She sat on the east balcony that overlooked the sanctuary, where some parishioners prayed. Cami sat in silent meditation.

After settling into the manor and taking a much needed bath, Cami expressed her desire to come to the church. Grace, excited as she was, voiced her desire to see the city as it bustled with midday activity. James escorted her while Patricia and Narice accompanied Cami. They sensed her need for solitude and disappeared from sight. Where they were, Cami could not guess, but she knew they were not far.

Alone with her thoughts, Cami felt calm. Her eyes were closed, and she felt the sunlight streaming in from the stain glass window. She was never allowed to sit up here during services. The O'Connells had their own pews reserved at the front along with the other important townspeople.

The last time Cami was in this church was her own wedding. She walked down the aisle not five minutes after slapping her own mother. It had to be the worst wedding in history. What had Cami called it? Yes, a funeral disguised as a wedding. She was so sure she wouldn't live to see another day and would die at Klaus hands. But he encouraged her training, sparred with her, gifted her weapons like the dagger strapped to her thigh. Cami opened her eyes and fiddled with her wedding ring, a habit she formed on her journey home.

A hand tapped her shoulder. Cami instructed Narice and Patricia only to disturb her when they heard Kieran finish his noon prayers. As she led her guards to his office, Cami grinned in anticipation. Narice knocked on the door and when Kieran answered they entered.

Kieran sat at his desk, only looking up when he realized this guests were silent. When he finally looked up he went pale, but his eyes were keen as ever. They widened then narrowed with disbelief. "Cami?"

Cami planned on saying something witty but now she could only nod as tears gathered in her eyes. Kieran shot out of his chair and hurried around the desk to wrap her in a bear hug. Cami hugged him back, inhaling his familiar musky scent. "I never thought I'd see you again, kiddo."

He kissed Cami on the forehead before drawing her back in. Kieran kept repeating Cami's name ever so often, as if he thought she would disappear in front of him. Cami didn't know how long they stayed like that, she only backed away when her arms felt sore. Kieran leaned against his desk, taking her in, mouth open in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"And miss that reaction? Not on your life." Cami chuckled, taking off her gloves and cloak. Patricia took them and Kieran looked at her guards for the first time. "Uncle K, this is Patricia and Narice."

They wore regular clothes to blend in, but he probably guessed their true nature. Kieran acknowledged them with a nod but his face was guarded, affirming Cami's thoughts. "You came for Sapphira's wedding."

"Yes."

"Is Klaus with you?"

Cami fiddled with her wedding ring. "No."

Kieran eyed Narice and Patricia. "Are they here to ensure your return?"

"We're here to keep High Lady Camille safe." Narice corrected.

"Narice," Cami said in a warning tone, not bothering to turn around and face her. "Why don't you and Patricia give me and my uncle some privacy? Walk around, get some air."

"As you wish, my lady." Patricia answered.

Kieran watched the entire exchange with a raised eyebrow. She and Narice probably shot Kieran a glare over Cami's shoulder before leaving but they obeyed.

When they were left alone Cami shot him a smirk. "Alright, they're gone, now will you relax?" Cami continued, not waiting for him to answer, "I came to catch up, Uncle Kieran. How have you used the money I've been sending? How is the family? How is your work?" Cami crossed her legs and reclined into the chair.

"By work you mean-"

Cami chuckled. "Both areas, yes."

Footsteps sounded in the corridor before coming to a stop, seconds later the door opened. "What is going on here?"

Cami would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and looked into her twin's eyes. "Hi Sean."

"Cami?" He looked like he was about to faint. Sean rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Cami!"

Cami sprang out of her seat and flew into his arms. They clung to each other, neither wanting to let go. Their sobs echoed throughout Kieran's office but he didn't rush them, he watched with misty eyes, wiping his own tears away. When everyone finally calmed down, Sean took the seat next to Cami's.

"So is this visit business or personal?" Sean asked, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.

"Can't it be both?" Cami countered.

Sean and Kieran exchanged a look. "I was just about to tell Cami about her investments. A portion of your money has gone to church repairs, the majority has been used for some renovations to the orphanage and charity."

"Good," Cami smiled. "I knew I left it in good hands." If she left it to her parents it would be invested in more businesses or worse, just left there doing nothing.

"I can take you to the orphanage now if you'd like."

Cami shook her head. "No one else knows I'm here at the moment and I want to keep it that way. Perhaps I'll go the day after the wedding."

Kieran was looking at her strangely. He'd been doing it ever since she walked into her office. It wasn't out of disbelief or wonder either. It was something else entirely. Kieran appraised her like he would a stranger.

"What of my beloved parents?" Cami tried to keep her voice emotionless.

"They've been ostracized."

Cami looked up in alarm. "By who?"

Kieran and Sean exchanged another glance. "By you." Sean answered as if it were obvious.

"I didn't-"

"You told Klaus to give the inheritance to Uncle Kieran, there was a red hand print etched on mother's face she wore to the reception, before you had them escorted out that is, plus you haven't written them. Everyone knows they're out of favor with you and no one wants to associate with people who incurred the wrath of a High Lady."

Cami sat back, the weight of Sean's words hitting her. "Will they be attending Sapphira's wedding?"

"Probably." Kieran answered. "They aren't banned officially, but I doubt they'll be sitting with the rest of the O'Connells. They've changed their spot to a balcony seat."

Huh, funny how things worked out. Cami sighed. "What of your other business? How is my money being spent there?"

Kieran leaned forward. "Some weapons, bribes, you'd be surprised the number of vampires who will stay outside city limits or come through peaceably for the right price. There are also a few witches in hiding here, sprinkled throughout town."

"What do they want?"

"Peace, solitude. Some things that aren't found in all covens." Cami's face showed her surprise. "It's not as rare as you think. Some witches want to live on their own, not practicing magic. They come to me, and I give them the rules. They can practice minimal magic, as long as it isn't dark or hurts humans. As an act of faith they hand over their dark objects or anything that can be viewed as a weapon.

This is in exchange for a safe haven and their secret kept. If an _accident_ happens ever so often. I help cover it up, as long as it can be explained. They keep me abreast of supernatural activity happening in the city, or any rumors of outside threats. In case of extreme emergency they help when called upon."

That sounded like a fair deal.

"How do you know they're being honest?" Cami asked.

Kieran smiled, and it sent shivers down Cami's spine. "I don't, and I don't have to. If I even think they're stepping out of line I shut them down. I tell everyone what they really are and they lose everything. Sean and the rest of the Faction know everyone's identities-"

"Yes and are the rest of the Faction?" Kieran hesitated and Cami raised an eyebrow. "My money is a resource for the Faction, I have a right to full discretion."

"Of course." Kieran's eyes sparkled with pride. "The sheriff, the mayor, Neal Buchanan, and Meryl Harding."

"The old widow?" Cami never would have guessed her involvement but she supposed that was the point.

Sean smiled at Cami's shock. "She's always had an inclination, much like yourself."

"One she's more than followed through." Kieran's eyes twinkled and he smirked, daring Cami to put the pieces together.

"You know about the Council." She gasped.

Kieran leaned back in his chair offering a sly grin.

Sean looked from his uncle to his twin. "What's the Council?"

"I couldn't write about it in my letters." Cami's eyes never left Kieran's. "How did you know?"

"Councils, factions, groups called by different names yet with the same goals in mind are all over the land...we keep in touch."

Sean eyed Cami. "What have you been up to?"

"Yes Cami, I think it's time you brought us up to speed on your activities." The interest was plain to see on Kieran's face. He might know what came to pass from other sources but he still wanted to hear it from her.

Cami smiled. She always wanted to participate in these conversations and here she was, holding information Kieran and Sean wanted to hear. Kieran and Sean. The family she was closest too. They had always been their own tight circle of family growing up. Cami left and returned but it was still these two she trusted the most. They were ready to hang on her every word.

"Alright," Cami rubbed her hands together and planted them on her thighs. "Let's start with the day after my wedding."

* * *

Hours later, Cami and Sean exited the church. It was now evening time and the streets were less busy, but Cami wore her hooded cloak regardless. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Cami asked as they walked. Sean walked on the outside so that his body could act as another barrier to Cami's visage.

"No, thank you." Sean regarded Cami. "Quite the life you've been living Cami. It suits you."

Cami beamed. "I never would have imagined it would."

"I should have never doubted you would turn even Klaus Mikaelson's world upside down."

"It's only fair since he turned my world upside down first." Cami drawled. "What of you? Do you enjoy seminary?" Cami spent most of the time catching Kieran and Sean up, he didn't have a chance to fill her in on his life.

Sean brightened, "Yes. It's straightforward, and I enjoy not only hearing good words but reaffirming them with actions. It's a simple life."

"I'm glad." Cami replied honestly. "You know you did not have to become a clergyman to help Uncle K with his other work."

"I know."

"Clearly it is your calling to help those in need, but was seminary initially a means of escape from underneath Father's thumb? Or did you not want a family? If the former Sean, I have plenty of money to help you start a household of your own."

Sean paused. "You mean that don't you? You are kind as ever Cami but I like the path I've chosen. I've learned so much already and truthfully I never had an inclination towards marriage or fatherhood despite my attractions to women. I could never imagine myself running a household. The more father taught me the more I was sure I was not built for it."

He wasn't telling Cami anything new. She'd seen how he drew away from their father when he'd launch into a lecture about the O'Connell family legacy, or managing the properties. Perhaps if he were not the only son he could get away with not marrying but as the sole heir Sean had a duty to keep the line going. One he easily disregarded for his higher calling.

"He's probably fit to be tied, mother too." Cami muttered before shooting her twin a conspiratorial smirk. "They thought we were disappointments before now look at us." Sean chuckled and glanced across the street. He'd been doing that ever so often since they started walking. "What's captured your attention?" Cami asked.

Sean hesitated, debating whether to tell Cami or not, but he relented. "There's a woman walking over there-she's beautiful."

"Sean! You just said you had no inclination towards marriage."

"Despite my attraction towards women', I see your listening skills have not improved-ouch!" He glared at Cami for pinching him. "I do not want to get married but I'm not oblivious."

"Don't distract me, who is she?" Cami peered around Sean and almost burst into laughter when she realized he was nodding at Narice. She walked slightly ahead on the opposite side of the road which meant Patricia was somewhere behind them. Her guards wore common clothes to not draw attention to themselves however Narice's beauty and her lovely curves stood out even in a simple olive colored dress. The lowering sun kissed her brown skin making it glow, and her gait was as graceful as it was deadly.

"You think she's beautiful?" Cami asked again.

Sean's eyes were riveted on Narice, "Stunning. I noticed her as soon as we stepped out of church."

Cami coughed to cover up another laugh. Narice was no doubt grinning from ear to ear. "Unfortunately you're in seminary." Cami put special emphasis on the last word.

"That doesn't mean I'm blind." Sean retorted before turning is attention to her. "You can make it the rest of the way?"

"Yes Sean, I can walk to my own property by myself."

"Can you blame me? The last time I left you to your own devices..." Sean let the sentence hang in the air as he gave her a pointed look.

Cami assessed him. "I've changed my mind, I don't miss you at all."

Sean grinned, "I'll see you on the morrow. Be safe." He hugged her once more, the extra pressure reaffirming how much he did in fact miss her.

Cami kept walking and eventually Patricia and Narice fell into step beside her.

"Permission to tease your brother mercilessly about his attraction to me?" Narice asked with a laugh.

Cami and Patricia laughed. "Granted."

* * *

Dinner was pleasant, Grace enjoyed her time at the marketplace and whipped up a delicious feast. As the night drew on Cami sent Patricia to fetch Sapphira and bring her to their temporary home. "Fetch" really wasn't the accurate word to describe her errand but Cami preferred it to "kidnapping". Cami set up a cozy environment in one of the sitting rooms.

"Are you sure you do not need us?" James asked as he stoked the fireplace.

"I can serve a cup of tea to my cousin and Sapphira will not be staying long. You and Grace can enjoy the rest of the night as you see fit." Grace, who was setting the tea set on the small table, hesitated before continuing her work. Cami wondered if they were lovers yet. Honestly she was hurt Grace hadn't talked to her about her feelings for James, but she let it go for now.

"Patricia nears." James announced. "That is our cue."

He and Grace retired to their rooms as Cami went to open the door. Patricia held a struggling panicked Sapphira in her arms, with a hand over her mouth and one around her face. James might have mentioned Sapphira was hysterical, and she had every right to be. Sapphira's eyes bulged when she laid eyes on her cousin, instantly relaxing. Patricia released her, and Sapphira flew into Cami's arms, crushing Cami in a hug. Her body shook against Cami's and her tears stained Cami's clothes.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble-" Cami tried to speak but Sapphira was hugging her so tight she could barely breathe.

Sapphira sobbed. "I thought I'd never lay eyes on you again!"

"I'm here." Cami ran a soothing hand over her back. "Now now, you must stop. You can't have puffy eyes the day of your wedding."

Sapphira laughed and let go. "You are right." She cast a wary eye on Patricia. "She grabbed me before I knew what transpired!"

"She acted on my orders, apologies once again." Cami led them to the sitting room, nodding at Patricia to leave.

Sapphira stared as Cami poured her a cup of tea. "How is this possible?"

"You sit dumbfounded as if you did not send me an invitation to your wedding."

"I was being polite, I did not imagine you would be able to attend!" Sapphira jabbed her spoon Cami's way. "You did not tell me you were coming."

Cami laughed. "I wanted to surprised you! I do apologize for kidnapping you the night before your wedding. I knew you would escape and take your nighttime walk to calm your nerves, you always did."

"So your vampire only had to wait for me to leave the safety of my home. How predictable am I?" Sapphira shook her head. "Getting out of there unnoticed was an amazing feat. You know our house is full of people." Sapphira sipped her tea. "The wedding party, guests-Aunt Elizabeth is sleeping outside my door- stop laughing Cami, you know how she snores! I was ordered to an early bed time for my beauty rest."

"I will not keep you long," Cami promised. "I just wanted you to know I was here."

"Wait until I tell Caulette and Alexandra, they will be so thrilled! Imagine everyone's faces when they see-" Sapphira suddenly went pale. "Is Klaus here with you?" She looked around the room with fearful eyes like he would appear at any moment.

Cami chuckled. "No, I came alone." Sapphira raised an eyebrow, reminding Cami of her guards presence in her home. "As alone as can be expected."

"Honestly, I cannot believe you're still alive. Yet here you sit before me." Sapphira grinned from ear to ear. "Cami, you must be in my wedding procession...why are you looking at me like that?"

Cami laughed, "Because this is the night before your wedding, Saph it is too late to make changes to the procession!"

"It's _my_ wedding." Sapphira leveled her with a gaze before leaning over and grabbing Cami's hands. "When we were little girls we promised would be in each other's weddings. You can be my matron of honor!"

"Saph, I do not have the proper dress-"

"My colors are white and sapphire blue. I'm sure you have a dress similar to the color."

"Back at home maybe, I'll have to check-"

Sapphira interrupted. "You will be in my wedding. As long as it is not white, I do not care what color you wear."

"Looking to give your mother fits I see. Ah, fine, I will be in your wedding. Consider it another wedding gift."

"Another?" Sapphire questioned.

"Surely you did not believe I traveled all this way without gifts?" Cami retrieved a large box that was hidden on her side of the table. "Go on."

" _Cami!_ " Sapphira shrieked as she held up one revealing nightgown after another. "And what are these?" She pointed to another box Cami brought forth.

"Ah, I have it on great authority that those are the most potent herbs that will increase fertility. There are instructions in the bag." Sapphira looked at her with wide eyes. "You always said you wanted a houseful of children. Now these," Cami reached in and pulled out a sack of gold coins. "Are for your honeymoon expenses. Lastly-" Cami bit her lip in anticipation as she handed the final gift to Sapphira. A large flat black box.

"I know you already have your jewelry picked out for tomorrow," Cami slid the box over to Sapphira, "But I do believe-"

Sapphira screamed and stood as she viewed its contents. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?"

She reverently held up her new sapphire jewelry. Every year for her birthday her parents added a sapphire stone to a necklace they bought her when she was a baby. They were impressive, but could not hold a candle to the sapphires Cami gave her. Several pairs of earbobs from studs to dangling, three rings, two necklaces, and a bracelet.

"How will I be able to pick?" Sapphira was breathless, "My goodness, Cami this is-"

"You're welcome." Cami said firmly.

She was far more into precious stones than Cami and her reaction did not disappoint. Cami grinned over her teacup as Sapphira jumped up and down. "No one will forget the way I looked on my wedding day." Sapphira hugged the jewels to her chest. "I can never repay you. Look at me, behaving like a child over gifts and I have not asked how you are."

"Your wedding is soon so I'll forgive it." Cami winked. "I'm a tad tired from travel but I'm fine."

"Mhm." Sapphira took her seat, running her eyes over Cami. _Checking for bruises_ , Cami realized. Cami took off her robe and spun slowly. "See, no bruises, no fang marks, I have not been beaten, compelled, or otherwise harmed. Klaus has treated me well."

" _Klaus_?!" Sapphira echoed with disgust. "Klaus _Mikaelson_?"

Cami didn't care for her cousin's tone. "Yes," She replied as she retied her robe and sat. "Klaus Mikaelson. The man I married."

" _Man_? Do you hear yourself Cami? Klaus is a monster! He's worst than a vampire, he is a hybrid! A murderer! _'The man you married'_ , you speak of the the husband who _forced_ you into marriage! The husband who took you away from us! The husband who we fought against! The husband who killed your own uncle!"

"Yes _that_ husband!" Cami snapped. "He killed Uncle Rudolph because he _attacked_ me. Klaus showed more care for my safety than my own family-most of whom were fine with offering me up to him if it meant they got to live. They're lucky Klaus did not string every last one of them up and torture them."

Sapphira gasped, then her eyes narrowed. "Cami...are you sure you have not been compelled?"

Cami's nostrils flared. This was an insult! Did Sapphira think Cami didn't know her own mind? "Klaus put me on vervain the day after our wedding." Cami's voice was even. "My husband is a monster, he's done terrible things, and the way our marriage started out was fucked up-" Another gasp, "But _he_ is the one who insisted I come to your wedding! That's _his_ gold in that bag! It was _his_ sister who picked out the lingerie!" Cami reached and dropped the jewelry box on the table. The jewels made harsh sounds as they crashed. " _Klaus_ is the reason you have those damn jewels you're slobbering over! If you hate him so much, feel free to return them! I'm his wife, do I disgust you as well? Would you like me to leave and take our gifts with me so you won't be tainted by anything related to Klaus Mikaelson?"

Sapphira was frozen in place, pale, and her eyes were wide with fear. _What was she so afraid of?_ Cami thought. Cami was suddenly aware of herself. When had she stood? When had she started yelling? Why were her fists balled? When had her heart started racing?

Cami brought a hand to her chest. "Sapphira, I apologize, I don't..." _Where had that tirade come from?_ Cami ran a hand through her hair.

"It is I who must beg for forgiveness, High Lady." Sapphira whispered. "I should not have insulted your husband."

High Lady? Cami stared. Cami wanted to argue but she Klaus' wife, and as such was elevated to the highest title in the land. Sapphira was her cousin so she allowed her to speak freely, however she overstepped. You could not speak ill of a high lord without consequences. She and Sapphira were no longer equals. _But I'm still Cami, I'm still your cousin._

"No." Cami sat down and shut her eyes. All she could see was the sad look in Klaus' eye the last time she saw him. "You have every right to hate Klaus, I did too, once. I cannot expect your feelings towards him to change-"

"Like yours did?"

Cami's eyes shot open. Sapphira gave her a small smile before leaning forward and taking Cami's left hand in hers. She eyed Cami's wedding ring, running her thumb over it. _Why do I even have it on at this time of night?_ "My dear cousin, I believe you've left quite a bit out of the letters you sent."

Sapphira's knowing gaze irked Cami. "Such as?"

"Oh nothing..." Sapphira stood. "I believe it's time I retire, with your permission of course. I do need my beauty rest. Tomorrow's an important day."

"Is it?" Cami tried to make her tone teasing but she still felt awful about yelling at Sapphira. She walked her to the door where Patricia was already waiting.

Sapphira kissed her hands, then her cheek. Somber eyes met Cami. "Thank you for your gifts, my High Lady. Please pass along my gratitude to your husband as well. I hope you can forgive my earlier rudeness."

"Only if you can forgive mine." Cami answered. She brought Sapphira in for a quick embrace.

Sapphira's eyes twinkled. "I have been gifted the most beautiful sapphires Would you like to borrow some to wear tomorrow?"

"No need." Cami smirked. "I have my own."

* * *

Camille O'Connell was not the same woman who was stolen nine months ago. Yesterday Sean sensed it but today he witnessed it.

As the bridal party made it's way down the aisle, he noticed the looks of shock they tried to hide behind radiant smiles. But a closer look revealed the tightness in those smiles, and the strain on those eyes as if they'd seen a ghost. That's how he knew Cami had arrived, that they'd seen her. Their reaction was to be expected. Sean's only question was Cami's location, for he could not find her in the crowd. His question was answered moments later when Cami strode through the doors.

The moment she stepped into view everyone gasped and then went silent. The organist faltered before composing himself and continuing to play. But that was not what unnerved Sean. It was the look on Cami's face that made him pause.

Cami, who always shunned attention, now relished in it. She stared straight ahead, ignoring the gaping looks her appearance garnered. She didn't care to meet anyone's eyes, her chin was raised as if she were a queen among peasants. The smile Cami wore lacked it's usual warmth. No, this one said _"You're afraid? Good. You should be."_

His twin sauntered down the aisle like she owned it. Granted, she looked gorgeous. The dress she wore was a few shades darker than the shade of blue Sapphira chose for her wedding but it was exquisite and obviously material reflected every bit of light that hit it and was tailored to perfection. It was conservative, with a high neckline, long sleeves, and a bodice pleated to the left. As always, Cami's jewelry was understated, if you could ever use the term to describe diamonds. They too shone as the light hit. A simple pair of diamond studs adorned her ears, and the term studs could be used loosely. They were large enough to be seen from the distance Sean stood at the altar. He would not even look at the wedding ring Cami wore. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a high chignon.

Sean was always able to read his twin, and she him, but at the moment he didn't recognize her. Cami looked so powerful, so cold, so much like one of _them_. He tensed when she finally completed her journey down the aisle and stood in her self designated spot.

The atmosphere in the church had changed from jovial to tense, and it was all because of Cami. The march continued but the lighthearted mood was gone, replaced by apprehension Cami's presence brought. Sean worried Sapphira would be upstaged at her own wedding by Cami until he laid eyes on her.

Sapphira looked gorgeous. Everything was done to perfection. A quick glance at Dustin and his eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. Sapphira exuded warmth and beauty. Sean didn't think it humanly possible to glow with happiness yet here he stood witnessing his cousin accomplish it. As Sapphira passed everyone gasped with envy at the large sapphires she wore. She certainly hadn't been in ownership of them before today. Sapphira would have told everyone about them, and they definitely weren't from Dustin, for his eyes kept bouncing from them to his bride's face even as he led them down the aisle. He was rich but he was not _that_ rich. Which meant the jewels could only be a gift from Cami, for she was the wealthiest person in the family. Apparently Dustin came to the conclusion at the same time, for he met Cami's gaze and bowed his head ever so slightly in silent thanks, as if she were a benevolent goddess. Sean frowned internally at the sacrilege.

The encouraging smile Cami gave Dustin was one Sean recognized. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Cami hadn't upstaged Sapphira, she'd elevated her. Those jewels were a statement to all that High Lady Camille and High Lord Klaus not only approved of this marriage but supported, invested in it. Sapphira and Dustin were in their favor just as obviously as Irene and Maxwell were out of it.

As Kieran performed the ceremony, his earlier words echoed in Sean's mind.

"Be on the lookout for two vampires." Kieran warned while they were in his office preparing. "Cami's guards."

"Guards?" Sean echoed. He'd walked with Cami yesterday and there had been no guards. That'd he'd seen Sean realized feeling like an idiot. Cami would have ordered them to keep their distance.

He scanned the floor now for unfamiliar faces. When his eyes went up to the balcony to further his search but halted when he saw the same beauty he spotted from the street yesterday. She smiled and leaned forward, oohing and ahhing over the ceremony like everyone else but something felt off.

Her dark gaze locked with Sean's, an eyebrow raised as if she heard his thoughts. Normally Sean would feel embarrassed he'd been caught staring but the teasing look in her eyes made him wary. It was a challenging look, as if she knew a secret he didn't.

 _Of course._ She was walking ahead of them yesterday for the entirety of their walk. She was one of Cami's guards. Sean gave himself a mental kick. If he hadn't been so focused on her beauty he would have caught onto it.

The beauty's full lips formed a sly grin now and she nodded, recognizing that he figured out who she was. A vampire! One he readily admitted to being attracted to. She would have heard the entire exchange, of course. Cami had let him prattle on about it like a fool. The vampire hadn't been flirting with him, she was mocking him for his stupidity. Sean did feel embarrassed now. He forced himself to avert his gaze and keep it away from his sister's guard.

Through the rest of the ceremony Cami was attentive, a genuine smile shone on her face as she watched Sapphira marry the man of her dreams. But Sean didn't forget how she relished in everyone's fear as she walked down the aisle, how she silently dared anyone to say anything. It brought chills to Sean's spine, and he wondered if Cami knew how frightening she appeared.

When the ceremony ended he caught Cami exchanging a look with a brunette, then a raven haired man, and the beautiful woman in the balcony before she made her exit. _Her other guards_ , Sean memorized their faces, though he was more than sure they'd meet face to face. His eyes went up to where the beauty- _Cami's guard_ Sean corrected - sat, she wiggled her fingers in salutation. Sean blanched, disgust flooding his face before following Kieran's exit. He shook his head for daring to look at her again. She had trouble written all over her, and Sean told himself he would not look forward to seeing her up close.

* * *

Cami, was, understandably, unable to enjoy her own wedding reception. She'd hoped she would be able to enjoy Sapphira's but alas that seemed to be impossible as well. Eyes were on her constantly, and like in the cathedral, Cami was unfazed by it. If her family wanted to stare they could stare, if they wanted to tremble in fear she would enjoy it. She was not here to set anyone at ease, she was here to support Sapphira.

However, as she sat at her table, Cami silently admitted she still harbored hurt feelings over what transpired the last time she saw her family. But she could not bring herself to make everyone feel at ease. They were holding their breaths, seemingly waiting for something. A reaction, an outburst. Did they expect a speech listing their crimes before she unleashed hell on them?

Klaus would do it. Cami could picture him now, a long speech prepared, his smile widening every time someone gasped, fainted, cried, or pissed themselves. Then when he was finished he'd do an exaggerated strut to his chair-it would be at the head of the room of course- plop down, grab a glass of wine, and calmly tell his guards to start slaughtering everyone while he watched. Cami chuckled at the image, drawing Sean's attention next to her. He frowned, and although he couldn't have guessed her thoughts, Cami was instantly contrite. What was wrong with her? There was nothing funny about the scenario she imagined. It wasn't even possible.

Klaus said he wouldn't hurt her family. _No he didn't._ Cami recalled.

 _"Do you want me to kill them?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then my answer remains no."_

If Klaus were here he would joke about killing them to set her at ease, and she would feign horror but feel a twisted sense of happiness knowing Klaus would do it if she asked and she really meant it. But Klaus would know she wouldn't, and he would respect that. Cami felt an ache in her chest like she did every time she thought of him. Months ago Cami only dreamed of returning home without Klaus, now she sat at a wedding reception missing him. _Damn him._

"You were exceptionally generous to Sapphira and Dustin." Sean said. Although his words were kind, his tone was disapproving.

Cami turned to him. "Is there a problem? You've been glaring at me since we sat down."

"You've always been perceptive Cami." Sean's voice dropped low. "You know how uncomfortable everyone feels, why not give a sign to assuage their fears?"

Cami raised an eyebrow. "I am not responsible for their fears. That's their own guilty conscience giving them pause. I have done nothing to be perceived as a threat-"

"And nothing to be perceived as a friend." Sean countered.

Cami fought to keep her voice calm. "I was better than a friend, I was _family_! I still am." Despite the wide berth she was given. "Why else would I come to Saph's wedding?"

"Enlighten me."

"I do not have to explain myself to you nor should I have to." Cami noted the tense set of Sean's jaw. She remembered how he fought for her, how he cursed the O'Connells for turning on her. "What is the real source of your irritation?"

Grace arrived at their table with James, Patricia and Narice. "Here you go." She passed them plates of food.

"Grace," Cami said in warning.

"I give you food just as any _friend_ would." Everyone but Sean chuckled.

Sean studied the vampires at the table, noting the plates before them.

"We still enjoy food, even though it does not sustain us." James answered.

"And where exactly are you getting your sustenance?"

Cami glared at him. "Sean-"

"That question answers itself doesn't it?" Patricia grumbled, biting into a piece of chicken.

He turned to Cami. "You allow this?"

"Do you want me to let them starve-don't answer that." Cami shook her head. She knew Sean hated vampires but she thought he would at least give her friends a chance. By the stubborn set of Sean's jaw, that looked like the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't be that miffed that Narice was her guard, was he? Sure he might feel embarrassed but-

"If you'll excuse me." Sean stood. "I do not want to bring further rudeness."

Cami tried to hide her hurt. Kieran was making his rounds and Sean was the only member of the family sitting at her table. If he didn't want to be around her when her guards were when would they spend time together? James sent Cami a questioning look and she shook her head. No he did not have permission to bruise her twin, even if he was being an ass.

"Huh, well I for one, am disappointed." Both O'Connells turned to Narice, who looked Sean up and down, unimpressed. "All of the glowing praise we've heard about you from Lady Camille and you go scampering off like she hasn't been gone for nearly a year. Shame on you."

Sean's nostril's flared. "How dare-"

Narice went on as if we hadn't spoken. "We're vampires, deal with it. You're very attracted to me, and you feel like a fool because you discovered you were lusting after a vampire, something you hate. Deal with it. It's not Cami's fault you wouldn't shut up about how beautiful you think I am, but I don't think it's your fault either, the fault is mine alone for being so damn-how did you say-ah yes, _stunning_." Patricia and James laughed while Grace and Cami could only watch with open mouths. A red blush crept over Sean's face. "You're quite attractive yourself, although you'd be more so were you not glaring at the moment. But now that my beauty, your attraction, and _my_ attraction have been addressed, I trust that you will be able to get over your embarrassment, push down your hatred of vampires, and enjoy your time with your twin sister after apologizing for your rudeness.

If you weren't Cami's brother you would have been dead by now, and still there are many ways to punish you that won't kill you. I know my way around the human body, and I've tortured and killed men more handsome than you. Now apologize."

Sean stared. Narice's tone was pleasant, she hadn't raised her voice, but her brown eyes were cold and brokered no argument. Sean inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry Cami." Sean returned to his seat. "I apologize to you all as well. I'm normally not so rude." He turned to Cami. "Leave it to you to have a guard more frank than yourself."

"I didn't pick her." Cami defended.

Sean met James and Patricia's eyes, and did not linger on Narice at all. "So, does your loyalty to my sister prevent you from telling me all of the trouble she's gotten into? I'm sure she left some things out."

Patricia grinned. "Did she tell you she attacked a vampire?"

Sean's face went slack and he looked at Cami accusingly. "You...attacked a vampire?"

"She insulted me." Cami shrugged.

James cut in. "She was nine hundred years old."

"Was?" Sean echoed warily.

Cami only paused a moment. "I killed her, but not then, it was much later. Fucking bitch deserved it after all she'd done-" She stopped when Sean held up a hand.

He leaned in, covering her hand with his. "If you killed someone I have no doubt they earned it." Cami relaxed, relieved Sean didn't judge her for it. "I'm going to have to make some readjustments but I love you Cami. Nothing can change that."

"Thank you." Cami whispered.

The conversation continued around but but Cami remained silent. She looked around the table, enjoying that she was surrounded by friends and family, nearly everyone she loved. Kieran finally joined their party. If vampires made him uneasy he hid it well. Eventually James asked Grace to dance, and soon Cami was approached with an offer herself.

It was her young cousin Charles. He'd broken away from his parents and ran over before anyone could stop him. "You left!" Charlie pouted.

Cami's heart twisted. "I am sorry for that, truly, but I'm back now."

"For how long?" The young boy pressed.

Cami kept her eyes on him but she knew his parents, and everyone, watched and listened eagerly. She ignored the question and asked her own. "Have you kept your promise to me? Do you even remember what it was?"

Charlie nodded, then shook his head, and finally shrugged. "I've tried to behave well."

Cami laughed. "I suppose that's good enough."

"Will you dance with me, Cami?"

Cami pushed herself away from the table. "I believe I shall."

After Charlie capitalized on Cami's attention she went back to her table, only to be disturbed moments later by Kieran tapping her on the shoulder. A family member wanted permission to approach. Cami nodded, and her table emptied. Cami noticed Patricia stood on the wall behind her while the rest went to enjoy themselves. When the family member left, they were replaced by the lovely sight of Cami's cousin Liam and his wife Alexandra.

Cami stood and greeted them warmly. She gasped when she felt a small but solid bump between them. "You're pregnant!" Alexandra rubbed her belly and beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Liam answered.

"Sit sit! We have so much to catch up on."

"Another time." Alexandra said. "I only wanted to show myself to you." Her voice lowered. "I nearly fainted when Sapphira told me what transpired last night. I could scare believe it! Then you walked through those doors like a queen! I feared-"

"That I would be killed the day after my wedding?" Cami finished.

Alexandra shook her head. "We should have known, if anyone could survive Klaus Mikaelson it is you. I will want details on that by the way."

"You will have them." Cami remembered how Alexandra had thrown herself into the fray, fighting on her behalf. Liam tried to stop her and only succeeded in fighting alongside her. His loyalty to Cami was not clear cut, but his loyalty to Alexandra was. It was all so complicated, but Cami held no ill will towards her cousin and she wanted him to know that. "Liam, how about you two join me for dinner while I'm in town?"

Liam's surprise was evident. He cast a nervous gaze over her shoulder at Kieran before meeting her eyes. "I-we would be honored, thank you, High Lady."

Thus, Cami began to hold court at her table. One after another they came, begging pardon for their past betrayal, trying to explain. Cami would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy seeing them squirm. Fearful of what she would decree. They brought gifts and money, offering favors, some even asked for some. All of which Patricia kept a tally of to report to Klaus later. Her guards rotated behind her, and Kieran stood beside them. Should they glance over Cami's shoulder they would see a familiar face to set them at ease. Cami realized it was fitting. Each person behind her represented the twofold sources of her power. O'Connell and Mikaelson.

As the hours went on Cami's attention thinned. She grew tired of entertaining. This was Sapphira's special day and she was taking attention off of her which was the last thing she wanted. Cami stood, whispering to Kieran to spread the word that further petitions could be asked at a designated time. She did not want to be approached by anyone otherwise. Cami kissed Sapphira goodbye and congratulated Dustin once more before taking her leave, her party filing out behind her.

Only on the way home did Cami realize her parents were not at the reception.

* * *

Cami sat on a stool while Grace brushed her hair. "I like it here."

"You do?" Cami replied, eyes closed as the rhythmic strokes lulled her to sleep. "Why?"

"Well it is beautiful, for one. But there is a nice sized population. The city is neither too rustic, nor too fast paced. Perfectly comfortable."

"Comfortable." Cami echoed. That was a word she would never have used to describe her life here. She was comfortable from the monetary sense yet she never felt like she belonged. Now that she had power perhaps she could be comfortable in her own hometown. First she had old matters to settle.

...

It was silly, really. For all her new power and influence Cami was still forced to sneak over to the Lancaster forge as if nothing had changed. But she didn't want tongues to wag or reputations to be stained so she waited until it was nearly empty. Patricia set her post across the street posing as a civilian yet again so Cami was alone as she followed the loud pounds of the hammer. The closer Cami got the more her heart raced, but she knew this needed to happen. She needed to see Harrison.

There he was. His shirt was dampened by sweat which made it cling to his large muscular frame. Cami contentedly watched him as he worked, just out of his line of sight. She probably would have stayed frozen there if Harrison hadn't turned and saw her.

Harrison dropped his hammer when he laid eyes on her. It fell with a loud thud. Silence stretched between them. It wasn't uncomfortable. Cami knew Harrison as well as he knew her. Unlike everyone else he wasn't in disbelief, he was pensive. Harrison didn't know where to start, and that was fine with Cami, because neither did she.

Finally Harrison spoke. "I wondered if you would come- if you _could_ come-I heard-I hoped-"

"When have I ever been able to stay away from you?" Cami replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Harrison slowly made his way to her, making Cami's heart pound harder the closer he came. Then there he was, standing before her just as handsome as she remembered. Now that it was summer time gone were his beard and mustache, so Cami was able to admire his strong jawline. She ran her fingertips over it.

"You're alone?" Harrison whispered.

Cami nodded.

"Good." Harrison pulled Cami into a passionate kiss.

At least Cami thought it should be. Harrison was kissing her fervently but the passion from his lips didn't travel to her heart. Cami kissed him back but it was to no avail. When they parted Cami could only feel disappointment. Not with Harrison but with herself.

"I'm engaged."

The words took Cami out of her confused thoughts. "What?" Cami was saddened but not as deeply as expected. "To whom?"

"Odette."

Odette was the daughter of a school teacher. Cami didn't know her well, and to her knowledge neither had Harrison. When had they gotten close? What about her did Harrison love? Cami found she felt no jealousy, only curiosity. What did that say about her own feelings for Harrison?

"I have a cat now." Cami blurted.

Harrison smiled. "I can believe that."

Of course he could, even though Cami had never shown any particular affinity for animals. That's why Cami loved Harrison, he always believed in her, and wanted the very best for her.

"I named him Harry." She said quietly.

Harrison's voice was hoarse. "Cami-"

"Go on," Cami blinked back tears. "Ask me why I named my pet after you. It's because I missed you so damn much I could hardly think straight. I thought of you every day for months and my heart would break."

Harrison closed his eyes as if to gather himself. "I went mad when I heard the news." His brown eyes focused on her, and Cami could see the pain and determination in them. "I plotted how to rescue you, and it was merely an idea. Sean and my father had to physically restrain me."

Cami shook her head. "You would have gotten yourself killed, if you ever found me."

"I would have gone happily to my grave."

Harrison drew Cami in for a hug and she relaxed against him. "I loved you with all my heart, I always will."

"And I you." Harrison withdrew and wiped Cami's tears away with his thumbs. "You will always have a special place in my heart. We would have been happy together, I think."

Cami smiled. "I _know_ we would have. You were my first love."

Harrison kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you." He grasped Cami's hands. "You will always have a friend in me."

"I know."

"You will come and see me before you depart?" Harrison's voice was full of hope.

"You have my word. This isn't goodbye Harrison." Cami kissed his cheek and wished him the best.

Unlike Sapphira, Cami knew Harrison would not accept money from her. Which is why yesterday at the wedding reception she encouraged her family members to give the Lancasters more patronage. Harrison was a talented blacksmith, if anyone's skills was worth gold it was his. She would have one of her guards return and request some items as well.

* * *

"Kieran is showing Camille the orphanage." Sean looked up from the book he was studying to find Narice standing outside his doorway. No knock, no sound whatsoever. She simply appeared. Sean was glad he didn't jump, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Your sister sent me to fetch you." Narice explained.

Sean silently put his things away, wishing he weren't so aware of the vampire outside his door. Did Cami really send Narice or did she volunteer? Sean let the question die in his head. He didn't appreciate the way being around Narice made him feel muddled which prompted him to be on guard whenever she was around. He would have much preferred one of the other two guards. Patricia and James seemed straightforward enough. Narice wasn't, at least not to Sean. She reminded him of a wild cat, even now she stood in his doorway like she owned it. But Sean wasn't fooled by her relaxed demeanor. She was liable to pounce on her prey at any moment. Sean hadn't forgotten the way she accosted him on Cami's behalf. If he were honest with himself he rather enjoyed it. At least Sean knew Cami's guards felt more than duty towards her. He could care less what they felt towards him.

He faced Narice now, pausing. She simply blinked, and Sean wondered if the lazy smirk she always wore ever left her lips. To distract himself from such thoughts he asked, "Are you able to enter or do you need permission?" Much too late, Sean realized what the question sounded like. Narice laughed and He braced himself for whatever lewd remark Narice would make but instead she surprised him.

"I wondered when the O'Connell Curiosity would rear up."

"O'Connell Curiosity?" Sean echoed.

His confusion made her smile wider. "A family trait, I've come to realize. The living quarters are part of St. Anne's which is public domain. If ownership of the buildings were written in another's name-"

"I understand." Sean only wanted his question answered, not a lecture. He wasn't a child. Although to Narice he might be. How old was she? Sean bit his tongue. No more questions, Narice found them amusing.

They walked in silence. Narice kept up with Sean despite the brisk pace he'd set, which he should have expected. As he noted before, her gait was graceful and effortless. She smelled good too. Should vampires have scents?

"I don't mind answering any questions you have." Narice said.

Sean glanced over at her. Could she read minds?

"I'm used to it, what with being around Cami and all."

"That used to be my job." Sean muttered. Growing up Cami had questions about everything and she could never hold them in. It used to annoy him to no end, but in the past months he missed it.

Narice's eyebrows raised. "Jealous?" Her smirk deepened when Sean's response was a glare.

He hadn't realized it until she said it but he _was_ jealous. Cami was all but stolen from her family and the vampires got to have her. Those initial weeks Sean worried she was chained up, bruised, or dead, and it turned out she'd made fast friends with her jail keepers.

"No one can replace you as her twin." Narice commented.

Sean stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. "Are you a mind reader?"

This, of course, made Narice chuckle. "No. But you live long enough and you're able to read people. Actually that was something I was good at as a human, Cami and I have that in common."

"Is that why you like her?"

"Because of my own vanity?" Narice snorted. "Do I strike you as vain?"

Sean's gave slowly roved over Narice. "Not to the point of destruction."

Narice mulled that over before nodding. "I can accept that. To put it simply I like Cami because of her spirit. It remains strong even after some have tried to crush it."

"Including her husband?"

"If you have questions about Cami's marriage I suggest you take them to her directly."

Her sudden change in her tone took Sean off guard, then he remembered Narice was no kitten. She didn't appear angry but she was firm. _And loyal. But to whom? Klaus or Cami?_

What do you do for Klaus?"

"I serve him." Narice answered simply.

Sean didn't think she was being deliberately vague. Her job probably entailed more than one role. He'd noticed how Patricia and James defer to Narice. She was probably their unspoken leader.

"What do you do for Kieran?" She tossed back.

"Serve him."

Narice grinned, glad to have Sean himself draw similarities between them. Sean noticed the way her eyes darkened as their gaze held. He quickly tore his gaze away. "I would appreciate if you kept your sensuality in line. I'm studying to be a clergyman." He explained inanely as if he weren't dressed the part.

"Talking to yourself or to me?" Narice teased, raising an eyebrow.

Sean balled his fists so he would not touch her.

Once again the vampire read his mind. "Student or teacher, I've witnessed plenty of holy men explore their own sensuality to the fullest. But worry not Sean O'Connell," Narice leaned in, and Sean's eyes traveled from her lips to her eyes. "I won't come into your room unless you invite me."

She left him standing there, stupefied, until he quickly regained his senses and followed. Sean knew Narice both excited and terrified him, or was he terrified of how excited he was?

Cami put her hand over her eyes to block the sun. Workers milled about, working on the new wing of the orphanage. She smiled, glad to see her money being put to good use.

"When these are finished, each child will have their own room." Kieran explained to their group.

"How many orphans are there?" James asked.

"As of now, seven. Inside the house, they're expanding the kitchen, fixing old leaks, patching up holes, and the like. Miranda has also been able to stock up on supplies such as food and fabric."

"Does she need more assistance?" Cami questioned. Raising seven children is a challenge she did not envy. Surely Miranda could use all the help she could get.

"When I ask her, she says she is capable of handling it all on her own."

Cami shook her head. "Look into finding someone else to help her, not just a volunteer to fill in when possible, someone who can be there with her and ease the load. I don't care how accustomed she is, Miranda is not getting any younger."

Kieran nodded, leading them to the front entrance. "This way, you can speak to her yourself."

Kieran opened the door, allowing Grace and Cami to step inside. Cami wondered why he eyed her with relief until she looked from her uncle to the doorway where her guards stood on the other side.

"You wondered if I was still human?" Cami's eyes narrowed.

Kieran stood tall. "I wasn't sure."

"You could have asked!" Cami was insulted. "Do not put me through hoops like some animal! And if I were a vampire, what then?"

Sean and Narice arrived then. Sean took one look from Cami to Kieran and said, "What's wrong?"

"Our uncle thought I was a vampire. Apparently I've been behaving like one."

"Cami-" Kieran started.

"Hello." Miranda said. "Cami it's wonderful to see you! Kieran told me you planned a visit."

Cami's furious gaze was still focused on her uncle. He had the decency to look ashamed. She turned to Miranda and inserted pleasantness into her tone. "I would love a tour of the place. I also have some things I wish to discuss."

After Cami concluded her business with Miranda she went to St. Anne's. Kieran left their party to give Cami space, and now she sat in a pew, trying to calm herself down. She attempted to view herself as Kieran would. Was she acting that much differently? Had Cami underestimated how much she had changed?

...

"May I sit down?" Kieran asked.

Cami wordlessly scooted over. Silence echoed in the sanctuary.

"Cami, I'm sorry."

"I've been sitting here for hours wondering what made me so mad and I've finally figured it out. You've lied to me before, for my own good, I understand. But you've never been distrustful of me." Cami looked him in the eye. "You would have rather manipulated me and put me through tests than asked me flat out if I turned."

Kieran sighed. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way-"

"Not just today, since I arrived. You've looked at me differently as if I were no longer your niece. I've seen the worried looks you and Sean share. Is that why you've been suspicious? Because you thought I was a vampire? Did you think I would drain your blood from you? Were you-"

Kieran shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop it Cami, this this isn't on you. I was afraid Klaus forced you to turn as some sort of sick game. You've changed, Cami, you have. The way you carry yourself, the way you speak...you aren't the same girl who left us. But that's not a bad thing, I see that now. I was wrong to even make you question that." He wiped away her tears. "Whether you're a vampire or human this," He touched her heart. "Is the same. I love you Cami, and I am so proud of you." Cami hugged him. "I can't imagine the adjustments you had to make, you've told me some but..." Kieran drew back. "I admire you kiddo, I do trust you, and I can prove it."

Kieran led her through the church, up a hidden stairwell to a room. Shelves lined the walls and their contents were objects. Cami walked between the shelves, some objects looked fantastical while others looked normal. There were blankets, pouches, orbs, and, was that hair?

"These are the dark objects." Cami said, glad she didn't touch anything.

Kieran nodded to a chest. "I need you to take those back with you."

"Why?"

"Because some of these are too powerful to be here. Should someone, witch or human get ahold of them, they'll only cause pain."

"Things aren't running as smoothly as you've lead me to believe." Cami stated. "You don't trust your fellow Faction members?"

"Only up to a certain point." Kieran replied easily. "Take these, and the key."

"How do they activate?" Kieran assessed her an Cami rolled her eyes. "I'm travelling with vampires. My husband has many enemies. I need to know this isn't what the witches want, for me to bring this home and hurt Klaus. We have servants both vampire and human in the manor, I don't want anyone getting hurt because someone wanted to hurt Klaus."

"Understood. I'll explain them to you." Kieran uncrossed his arms. "You can tell those you deem fit, but please keep the circle small."

Cami wondered if the dark objects were catalogued. She could get Ronan to help, but first she would tell Klaus. They could decide what to do from there.

"How long were you planning on staying?"

Cami pondered. She had enough clothes packed to last a month, but she had no desire to stay longer than a few weeks. For a time she longed to return home, and now she realized it wasn't her home anymore. She felt stilted and suffocated by the past.

"Perhaps a week more, no longer. How soon do you want these gone?"

"Whenever you leave is fine." Kieran assessed her. "Cami, no one knows I'm moving them. Not even Sean."

Cami nodded, realizing the gravity of it all. Still, what was Kieran not telling her? This seemed urgent but she didn't have all the pieces. Cami decided not to push.

* * *

Patricia focused on the chess board in front of her. Cami fought to keep the smile off her face.

"Allow me to say that this has never been my favorite game." Patricia said.

Cami smirked. "Do you accept defeat?"

"Never, at least, not laying down." Patricia made her move, playing right into Cami's hands. "Hardly fair. when you've been taught by Klaus Mikaelson." Patricia groused.

"You've known him for centuries he could have taught you at any time." Cami countered.

"Firstly, Klaus isn't nearly as patient with anyone else as he is with you, my lady. Secondly, I never cared for this game enough to learn."

Cami reset the board. Klaus had yet to respond to any of the letters she sent. She was about to voice her thoughts to Patricia when the vampire asked her own. "Camille, do you plan on visiting your parents at some point?"

"When we first arrived, I thought I would. Show them the woman I've become, watch them tremble in fear like the rest of the O'Connells did." Cami frowned. "Then the feeling went away. I don't want approval or revenge. Right now, I don't care if I never see them again."

Patricia watched her. "You won't find any judgment from me."

Her past remained unspoken between them. Cami recalled how Patricia took revenge on her own family for casting her aside. She flirted with the idea but in the end, Cami did not think they were worth it. They were nothing to her.

James and Grace entered the house. Cami assumed the basket they carried was empty. "How was the picnic?"

"Lovely." James answered, carrying the basket and blanket into the kitchen.

"Grace," Cami stayed her by calling her name. Grace looked at Cami nervously. "Are you to happy together?" Grace's answering grin told Cami all she needed to know. "Good, now you can stop sneaking out of each other's rooms."

Grace's face went flush. "My lady-"

Cami tilted her head knowingly. "We can finish this discussion later." She nodded in the direction James went.

"You are cruel to tease her so." Patricia chuckled.

They shared an amused laugh. Cami looked at her, Patricia always held her cards close to her chest. "What of your love life, Patricia?"

Patricia reclined, eyes focused on the ceiling before closing with a smile. "I have a few...attachments that satisfy me."

"No one worth mentioning?" Cami prodded as Harry climbed into her lap.

Patricia shrugged in response. "You should be focusing on Narice and that handsome brother of yours."

"I try not to." Cami made a funny face. "Is it odd that I can picture them together? They're so different it might work. If Sean wasn't so serious about his studies-"

Patricia snorted. "Camille relationships between clergy and vampires are not as uncommon as you may think." At Cami's shocked face Patricia backtracked. "Think of it, the clergy don't have to deny their libido and it's not like there could be evidence of such activities with a vamp-"

"Enough! I understand." Cami shook her head while Patricia laughed.

Cami's eyes fell on her bare ring finger. She stopped wearing it in hopes she would not be reminded of Klaus and would no longer miss him as much but it was in vain. At least she had an excuse to cut her vacation short. Kieran wanted those dark objects out of town, and Cami wanted to ask Klaus what was bothering him. Whenever she brought it up to her guards they feigned ignorance. Cami knew they hated getting between her and Klaus so she did not press. She would return in a few days time.

* * *

Sean and Cami sat outside eating their lunch together. Sean flipped through the book she presented, his eyes widening and narrowing at the ancient text. "You're telling me you can read this?"

"A little." Cami laughed. "It's written in an ancient language called Hindri. Klaus has been teaching me."

Sean looked at her oddly. He drummed his fingers along the book. "You're different. More settled, and confident."

"Have you been talking to Kieran?"

"No. I'm simply voicing my observations as your twin brother. You're leaving soon aren't you?" Cami only looked at him. Of course he knew. "You've been looking restless."

Cami deflected. "I could stay longer. Watch you squirm around Narice."

"Has anyone been making you squirm of late, Cami?" Sean tossed back.

"No."

His eyebrows raised. "Wonderful, being married to Klaus has made you only slightly better at lying. I do not know what I was worried over." Cami rolled her eyes and ate her food. Sean wasn't phased, he kept looking at her, making her annoyance rise with every passing second.

"You fell in love with him."

Cami nearly choked. " _What_?!"

"I can scarcely believe it myself." Sean's voice remained as steady as ever. "But you it doesn't change the fact that it's the truth."

Cami waved him off. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Sean quipped, and in that moment he reminded her of Truth. Cami imagined her smirking inside her mind. "You haven't been totally present since you arrived. I attributed it to you being uncomfortable or nervous, but that wasn't it. I thought you would be upset when you found out Harrison was engaged to Odette but you weren't. You two probably had your heart to heart and ended things amicably, and your mind was still elsewhere. Here you have all your comforts and amenities, your friends, your family, Klaus the only thing not here. You miss him."

"You're right, I miss him!" Cami said. "But that does not mean that I l-" the word got stuck in her throat and she tried again. "As cruel as Klaus has been he's also proven that he can be kind, and intelligent, and compassionate, and dependable. Klaus has become a good companion to me-"

Sean covered Cami's hand with his own. "We can't choose who we love."

Cami groused. "Lucky for you."

Sean raised his hands. "Someone's testy. What are you going to do, have Klaus kill me?"

"You won't have to wait that long." Cami pointed at her guards with her chin. "One of them can do it."

"Does Klaus feel the same way about you?"

Cami looked to the sky. "I have no idea. There are times I think we're close then others when he pushes me away. The last time I saw him he-" Cami didn't know how to explain.

"You need to settle this-whatever it is-between you. But you already knew that." Sean said knowingly. "Why are you still here Cami? This isn't your home anymore."

Cami gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"As much as you miss Klaus-ow!" Sean rubbed his arm. "I have not missed _that._ Where are you going?" He asked Cami's retreating form.

"To pack."

* * *

Cami's drawers and closets were opened while she and Grace worked. Narice, Patricia, and James announced their arrival with a knock on her door.

"It sounds as if you're-" Cami opened the door. "Packing." Patricia finished.

"I am. I've decided to return. We leave tomorrow." Cami returned to organizing everything on her bed. "I have to say my goodbyes but they should not take long."

"Already?" James looked from Grace to Cami. "It's scarcely been a week."

Narice echoed his sentiments. "Are you sure you do not want to take more time? If not here then is there somewhere else you'd like to visit?"

"Not right now." Cami answered.

"You've wanted to travel for so long now you wish to return after only a week? We only want to understand." Patricia offered.

Cami and Grace exchanged confused glances. Cami was grateful, it meant she wasn't the only one thinking this was an odd exchange. Cami appraised them. "Why are the three of you fighting me on this?" They looked uncomfortable under her shrewd gaze. The only time her guards behaved this way was if Klaus was involved and it set Cami on edge. "What is it? Are you finally going to tell me why you've been behaving strangely?"

All at once, it seems they decided they could no longer hide their secret. James quietly grabbed Grace's hand and led her from the room, with Patricia following. Narice closed the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Cami fought to keep the worry from her voice.

"Klaus wanted me to deliver a message to you." The young vampire saw the confusion on Cami's face and answered the question before she could get it out, "I was instructed not to do so until now, none of us were."

Cami was bewildered. What did she mean 'until now'? They had been holding on to this message the whole time? What was Klaus up to? Cami sat on the bed and folded her hands in her lap, a position meant to evoke a state of calm. Something told her she would be grateful for being seated once Narice delivered the news.

Narice focused on the ground before inhaling deeply and meeting Cami's eyes. "Klaus wanted to let you know that your presence is no longer required at his home."

" _WHAT_?!"

Cami shot off the bed, mouth agape. She stormed over to Narice who uncharacteristically shrank back into the wall, lamely repeating her statement. Cami turned away, feeling disoriented. She put her hands on her hips, struggling to find words. She thought back on her departure from Klaus' land, scouring her mind for any clues. Klaus looked unhappy but this? Cami was silent for several minutes.

Finally she faced Narice. "Is he replacing me?"

"No!"

"Does he want a divorce?"

"No-"

"If he was unhappy-"

"No, my lady-"

" ** _THEN EXPLAIN HIS FUCKING REASONING TO ME NARICE BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING CLUE AS TO WHAT IT IS!"_**

Cami had crossed the room from the beginning of their exchange and was now yelling in Narice's face. The poor vampire looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in the room.

Cami spent the last week missing Klaus, realizing how out of place she was in St. Charles only to find out Klaus no longer wanted her! She sat in a chair, head between her legs, trying to calm down. Klaus couldn't have the decency to dismiss her face or write it in a fucking note? Nothing personal. No he let poor Narice be the messenger.

"I don't understand." Cami's words were mumbled.

"My lady," Cami reluctantly raised her head to find Narice squatting before her. She grasped her hands. "I believe you misunderstand. Lord Klaus isn't sending you away in disgrace...he's letting you go." Cami's brow furrowed, she not seeing the difference. "He's giving you what he knows you want."

"Freedom?" Cami whispered, Narice nodded. Cami blinked rapidly, beginning to understand.

"You are free to stay here in St. Charles, or live wherever you wish. Your marriage to Klaus won't be dissolved but-"

"I don't have to go back." Cami's voice was stronger now but it came out as a question.

"For important dinners and meetings yes. Elijah's treaties must hold." Narice looked at Cami. "Klaus also wanted me to relay that you are free to take any lovers you wish and do as you please, within reason, but you will still be his wife."

Cami blinked rapidly, "But but what about you, Patricia, and James?"

"Klaus knows of our bond and said we are to stay with you." Narice finally smiled.

Cami's head was swimming. She had but one question. "Why?" Cami had a hunch but she wanted to hear Narice's answer.

Narice looked away. "I cannot speak for Lord Klaus-"

"You know him." Cami pushed.

Narice raised an eyebrow. "As do you." To that, Cami had no response. "You can inform us of our destination in the morning."

Narice left Cami alone with her thoughts.

 _Why now?_ Cami recalled the latest happenings. Did Klaus feel responsible for Aurora's body jump? It wasn't his fault, and he rescued her. Yes Klaus harmed her in the past but now...perhaps now he sought to atone for the hell he caused by giving her peace. Cami could do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted! Klaus set her free as much as he could. She was only bound to him on paper. This is the best she could have hoped for. So why did she feel a heavy weight? For so long, she wanted this and now it didn't feel right at all. But if this was what Klaus thought was best...

Cami didn't know when she fell asleep, but Grace's gentle needling awoke her. "Good morning, Cami." Even with sleepy eyes Cami could see the worry on Grace's face. Had James told her what Klaus said?

Narice knocked from the open doorway. "My lady, have you decided our destination?"

Cami slowly arose, looking from her surroundings, to Grace, to the vanity mirror where she studied her own reflection. Cami looked into her own eyes before meeting Narice's in the mirror.

"Yes, I have."


End file.
